Guerra: Kunoichi
by Yakumo.snake
Summary: Ese era su equipo, Uzumaki Kyoko, Nara Yukiko y ella misma Uchiha Ayumi. Sí, eran las hijas de los tres hombres responsables de la prohibición que las había atrapado ahí desde hacía nueve años. —Han formado una aldea, Kagegakure, la aldea formada únicamente por mujeres. El equipo 7 se reuniría de nuevo después de nueve años y no iba a ser agradable. ¡Nuevo resumen!
1. Dolor

_¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado pero por fin os traigo la continuación de "Guerra: El comienzo"_

_Para aquellos que no leísteis el fic anterior no es estrictamente necesario que leáis la primera parte de esta historia pero si no lo hacéis seguramente la historia os resultará confusa y no entenderéis muchas cosas, por eso os recomiendo leer "Guerra: El comienzo"_

_Este capítulo ha quedado más corto de lo que tenía planeado pero quería subir pronto la continuación además tenía que cortarlo ahí porque si no me daba la impresión de que iba a quedar a medias._

Resumen(ampliado): La guerra ha acabado, ha llegado el momento de enfrentar aquello que se dejó aparcado por culpa de la guerra. Nuestros protagonistas tendrán que vivir con el dolor que les ha dejado la guerra. Ahora ellos se enfrentan al reto que supone la guerra, les esperan momentos difíciles pero también felices y románticos. El amor llegará a la vida de muchos y la nueva generación de ninjas irá apareciendo. Pero algo hará que la felicidad de muchas familias sea rota, nacerá el odio y el rencor y los corazones sufrirán por culpa de una decisión. Y con los años los hijos de nuestros protagonistas crecerán, llegará su momento y serán ellos los que tomen las riendas del destino del mundo ninja y de sus propias vidas.

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, el propiedad de Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí que es de mi porpiedad así que nada de plagio.

Advertencias:

OCs

Muertes de personajes

Tal vez haya Lemmon (lo que vosotros prefiráis)

Situaciones duras

_Bueno no me enrollo más, disfrutad del capítulo ^^_

* * *

_**Guerra parte 2: Kunoichi**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1: Dolor**

Sakura posó sus manos en el sangrante pecho de su amigo, Ino se acercó corriendo para ayudar a su amiga. Sus amigos y compañeros contemplaban la escena sorprendidos, Hinata derramaba lágrimas, se notaba que la muchacha estaba llena de dolor y preocupación. Aún no se creían que ninguno de ellos se hubiese dado cuenta de que todo era una estúpida ilusión, no podían creerse que su amigo hubiera sido herido delante de sus narices, y encima el maldito de Danzou había huido del lugar seguido por alguno de sus anbus. Todos miraban la escena entre preocupados y rabiosos, tenían sus puños apretados y rezaban porque su amigo no muriese, Naruto no podía morir, él era la luz que iluminaría a la nueva Konoha, él era el futuro.

Sakura lloraba mientras usaba sus últimas gotas de chacra en curar al rubio, la mujer se mordía le labio inferior, ella sabía que la herida de su amigo era grave y no paraba de sangrar. Intentaba ser positiva pensando que con la ayuda del kyubi la herida podría sanarse. Las dos kunoichis estaban muy concentradas en su tarea, sabían que la vida del chico dependía de ellas. De repente todos sintieron un chacra muy conocido y a excepción de las dos médicos, se giraron para mirar a su Hokage. La mujer rubia corría hacia ellos, con rapidez se arrodilló junto a Ino y comenzó a sanar al rubio. Todos pudieron apreciar la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer que acababa de llegar.

El panorama era desolador, todos con cara de preocupación, Naruto desangrándose, las kunoichis médicos usando todas sus fuerzas para curarlo, y todos rodeados pro cadáveres de sus compañeros y enemigos.

Sin duda la guerra era horrible, y todos deseaban de corazón que no volviese a haber una guerra, aunque por desgracia sabían que desgraciadamente eso era imposible, todos sabían que su mundo estaba lleno de batallas, y que la lucha no acabaría nunca.

Todos vieron como las tres mujeres suspiraban con alivio y observaron sorprendidos que la herida de su amigo ya no sangraba.

Entonces llegó un grupo de médicos, los cuales llevaban una camilla. Con cuidado colocaron a Naruto en la camilla, las tres mujeres se fueron con el herido.

–Él estará bien – dijo Tenten para tratar de animar el ambiente.

Todos estaban callados y muy serios, en sus ojos se podría apreciar el cansancio que solo alguien que ha vivido la guerra puede tener. Esa maldita guerra les había cambiado, y les había hecho madurar, y apreciar las cosas importantes de la vida.

–Será mejor que hagamos algo de utilidad y ayudemos a retirar los cuerpos de las calles.

Asintieron ante lo que había dicho Shikamaru, pero cuando fueron a hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que no podían, estaban exhaustos, sus cuerpos estaban al límite. Molestos, caminaron como pudieron a un lugar libre de cadáveres y se sentaron para intentar recuperar las fuerzas.

–Por fin ha acabado – susurró Kiba.

–Aún tenemos que reconstruir la aldea y enterrar a nuestros amigos y camaradas.

Todos bajaron la mirada al oír las palabras del Nara, y es que lo peor de las guerras no son las batallas si no el dolor que queda después de éstas. Los corazones se rompen al perder a los seres queridos pero hay que superar ese dolor y seguir adelante para reconstruir lo destruido y forjarse un futuro con la esperanza de que éste será mejor que el pasado.

Las horas pasaron y por fin el Sol se ocultó dando lugar a la noche. En las calles ya no quedaban cadáveres, los que habían sobrevivido habían hecho todo lo posible para que sus camaradas no se descompusieran en medio de la calle. En esos momentos los médicos estaban identificando a los muertos para poder meterlos en tumbas y enterrarlos. A los Akatsukis y los anbus de raíz los habían metido en cámaras frigoríficas para poder examinarlos después.

En esos momentos la Hokage estaba sentada en el sillón de su despacho, la mujer se encontraba examinando un informe sobre los daños materiales. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, la mujer dejó la hoja sobre su mesa, se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Desde ahí podía ver los edificios destruidos. Negó levemente, sabía que ella y sus ninjas no tendrían tiempo para descansar. Primero tenían que identificar a todos los cadáveres, se les enterraría cuanto antes, y cuando se hubiesen celebrado todos los entierros se haría un homenaje a los caídos en esa maldita batalla.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta logró sobresaltar a la mujer. Ella solamente dijo un: "Adelante". La persona que había al otro lado de la puerta la abrió. Tsunade miró a la mujer que había ante ella, su alumna ya no era una niña, ahora era un mujer fuerte que estaba ayudando mucho a su aldea en un momento tan difícil como ese.

–¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? - quiso saber la rubia.

–Le traigo los informes de los ingresos y las altas.

–Déjalos encima de mi mesa.

La Hokage se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar por la ventana. Sakura dejó los papeles pero no se marchó, se quedó de pie observando a su maestra.

–¿Qué te preocupa?

–Quiero curar, no hacer informes.

La maestra miró a su alumna. Tusande sabía que Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con esa medida, pero era necesaria, si no ella estaría muerta por falta de chacra. Minutos después de estabilizar a Naruto la Hokage había ordenado a los ninjas médicos organizarse en turnos de dos horas cada seis horas. Pero a Sakura y a Ino no les iba a dejar usar chacra hasta que durmiesen y recuperasen energías.

–Vete a casa o a una de las salas de descanso, duerme y mañana a las ocho ve y te daré nuevas órdenes.

Sakura iba a replicar pero la mirada de su maestra la detuvo. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y se fue del lugar. La mujer se sentía impotente, quería ayudar, pero en el fondo sabía que su maestra tenía razón, ella había llevado su cuerpo hasta el límite, necesitaba descansar para poder ayudar a su aldea, a su gente.

Mientras tanto Ino se encontraba en la oficina forense haciendo informes sobre las personas que se iban identificando. La mujer escribía con rapidez, estaba cansada pero sabía que cuanto antes acabase todo eso antes podría irse a su casa y descansar aunque sólo fuese un poco. Pero de repente dejó de escribir y empezó a temblar levemente. Shizune la miró preocupada, sabía que la causa de que la muchacha reaccionase de ese modo era porque un compañero había dicho que acababa de identificar el cuerpo de Chouji Akimichi.

La mujer de pelo negro se acercó a la rubia y posó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga. Ino pareció calmarse un poco porque dejó de temblar. Ella se giró un poco y miró a su amiga de ojos negros, la mujer perteneciente al clan Yamanaka sonrió levemente, tratando de convencer a la otra de que estaba bien.

–Ino, será mejor para ti que vayas a una de las salas de descanso del hospital y descanses.

–No necesito descansar – dijo la rubia – Estoy bien – añadió.

–Yamanaka-san, Shizune-san tiene razón, descanse durante unas horas.

Ino suspiró, sabía que no la dejarían tranquila hasta que fuese a descansar. Les sonrió a todos y se marchó de allí. Por el pasillo se cruzó con Hinata, la Hyuuga estaba sacando un café de la máquina.

–Hina ¿qué tal estás?

La mujer de ojos color perla simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su amiga.

–¿Y tú?

–Supongo que más o menos como tú.

Ambas se sonrieron, se abrazaron y cada una siguió con lo suyo. Hinata se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba ingresada su hermana menor. Por suerte Hanabi no estaba demasiado grave. Al llegar a la habitación se sentó en un sillón y con tranquilidad se bebió el caliente líquido. Ella suspiró y miró las vendas de su hermana, ahora que su padre había muerto en la guerra, su hermana menor era la única familia que le quedaba. Era cierto que ellas nunca habían tenido mucha relación pero tal vez ahora que su padre ya no estaba ellas se llevarían mejor.

–Hinata.

La voz de su primo la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y miró a su primo, él tenía la cabeza vendada además de un brazo, a su lado estaba Tenten, la mujer la miraba con preocupación. La Hyuga se giró, sabía que era lo que querían pero no lo haría. La morena miró a su amiga, se acercó con paso tranquilo a ella. Se puso de rodillas en frente de ella, la de ojos perlas bajó la mirada para mirar a su amiga. Tenten se sorprendió al ver la nublados los ojos de la muejr que habían en frente de ella, los ojos de Hinata siempre le habían gustado porque a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente adulta, eran transparentes, pero en ese momento no lo eran, la castaña frunció el ceño. Y deseó de todo corazón que la guerra no hubiese logrado cambiar a su amiga, que no le hubiese robado esa pureza que todos adoraban e intentaban proteger. Sabía que ella estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y que seguramente su amiga estaba preocupada, y eran esas preocupaciones las que nublaban su mirada.

–Sabes que estamos contigo.

La chica de pelo negro azulado sonrió con dulzura a su amiga experta en armas. Al ver esa sonrisa el corazón de Tenten se aligeró, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que su Hinata seguía ahí y que lo único que pasaba es que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y se reincorporó, cogió a Neji del brazo y lo obligó a salir. El hombre la miró sin entender, habían dado unos pocos pasos cuando él se soltó del agarre de su compañera de equipo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella sabían que él quería saber el motivo por el que lo había sacado de la habitación cuando ni siquiera había conseguido hablar con su primea para conseguir que entrase en razón y regresase a la mansión.

–Ella está bien – fue lo único que dijo ella.

Él suspiró.

–No, Tenten. No lo está, Hinata necesita descansar y salir de este lugar.

–Lo sé, Neji. Pero ella no quiere dejar sola a su hermana. Cuando Hanabi despierte estoy segura de que se tranquilizará y entrará en razón.

El Hyuuga iba a replicar pero ella lo calló con un beso, él se sorprendió pero recibió con gusto el suave contacto con los labios de la hermosa mujer. Ella se separó despacio de él, ambos estaban algo sonrojados. Tenten estaba sorprendida de su propia acción, lo había hecho sin pensar, y lo cierto era que no se arrepentía, no era su primer beso, ella y Neji se habían besado muchas veces pero nunca en un lugar como aquel.

Él la cogió de la mano y juntos se fueron del hospital, antes de llegar a la recepción pasaron por al lado de una sala de descanso para los médicos y ambos pudieron escuchar a la perfección la voz de Sakura gritándole a Ino. La morena suspiró, incluso en esas situaciones sus amigas seguían igual que siempre. La pareja siguió su camino dejando atrás la sala en la que se encontraban la mujer de pelo rosa y la rubia de ojos azules.

En el interior de la habitación las dos mujeres discutían, Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sin venir a cuento Ino la había despertado estirándole de la mejilla. La rubia no se podía dormir y aburrida había decidido despertar a su amiga para por lo menos tener alguien con quien hablar.

–¡Maldita cerda! - gritó muy enfadada Sakura.

–Tenía que haberte visto la cara, frentuda – dijo la rubia entre risas.

La mujer de ojos verdes se había asustado mucho al ser despertada de forma tan brusca y es que para esas cosas Ino tenía poca consideración. La mujer de pelo rosa logró tranquilizarse, miró a su amiga y frunció el ceño al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la rubia. Se levantó y se sentó junto a su amiga.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–¿A mí? Nada.

Ino trató de sonreír pero en vez de una sonrisa le salió una mueca extraña. Sakura la cogió de la mano parea que supiera que ella estaba ahí para escucharla y apoyarla. La rubia se dio cuenta de que con Sakura no podía intentar mostrar felicidad y tranquilidad, su amiga la conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiera engañarla. Suspiró, agachó la cabeza.

–Me siento mal, yo, yo … - trataba de decir entre sollozos – yo abandoné a Chouji – dijo al fin.

Sakura suspiró y frotó la espalda de su amiga en un intento de tranquilizarla. Hacia solo un par de horas que ella se habían enterado de la muerte del bueno de Chouji, cuando oyó la noticia no pudo evitar llorar, no sólo por el dolor de la pérdida si no de como se sentirían Ino y Shikamaru, ambos querían mucho a su amigo y se sentía culpables de haber estado demasiado ocupados los últimos años.

Ino respiraba con dificultad, el dolor, la rabia y la culpabilidad estaban pudiendo con ella. Cuando la rubia se enteró de la muerte de Sai, cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con los puños, mientras lo hacía gritaba desesperada y enfadada. Pero aún así la rubia se había repuesto y había ido a contarle a la novia de Sai lo que había ocurrido. Aún recordaba el rostro de Himeko lleno de lágrimas y su llanto descontrolado. La angustia se había instalado en su corazón y no la dejaba respirar.

Sakura se preocupó al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, por suerte ella sabía lo que había que hacer en casos como esos. Ino se sentía como si se fuera a morir, se estaba ahogando. Pero con la ayuda de su amiga logró superarlo. La mujer de pelo rosa abrazó a su amiga, y ambas mujeres lloraron, compartiendo su dolor y su angustia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hanabi, Hinata dormía. Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la cual era tan horrible que había conseguido que la mujer llorase no solo en el sueño si no también en la realidad. La menor de las hermanas despertó, la chica parpadeó, se notaba que estaba confusa, observó su vendas y después la habitación en la que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a su lado a su hermana mayor llorando.

–Hinata.

Pero ella no contestó a su débil llamado. Hanabi se estiró hasta lograr tocar a su hermana y la movió para que se despertase. La mayor se despertó de repente, parecía asustada. Al ver a su hermana despierta la mujer no dudó en abrazar a su hermana y Hanabi se dejó abrazar. Y fue en ese momento cuando ambas supieron que las cosas iban a cambiar, que ellas ya no eran las mismas.

–¿Y nuestro padre?

Hinata soltó a su hermana y bajó la mirada, eso bastó para que la menor supiera la respuesta. La joven estaba sorprendida y triste, era cierto que su padre nunca había sido cariñoso y que la había alejado de su hermana, pero aún así él la había cuidado y enseñado.

–Entonces ahora tú eres la líder del clan.

–Sí – musitó la mayor.

–Deberías ir a atender las necesidades del clan.

–Pero...

–Sé que quieres estar conmigo pero ahora debes asumir tus responsabilidades.

–De acuerdo.

Abrazó a su hermana menor y se marchó de allí. La mujer sabía que su hermana tenía razón, y no pudo evitar sonreír la pensar lo responsable que era Hanabi, incluso en un momento así tenía claro que el deber era lo más importante. Esa era una de las cosas en las que ellas no coincidían, Hinata le daba más importancia a otras cosas como el amor y la amistad.

Cuando estaba ya fuera del hospital un anbu apareció ante ella y le dijo que la Hokage quería verla en su despacho. Ella solo asintió y desapareció en un remolino de ojas, instantes después apareció en el despacho de Tsunade.

–Hokage-sama.

–Hinata-sama.

La chica miró sorprendida a la rubia al oír como la había llamado. La mujer sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven, cosa que era normal, ya que la chica había pasado de ser una jounin a ser la líder de uno de los clase, por no decir el más, poderosos de la aldea.

–Sabes que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llamen así.

La chica simplemente asintió.

–En un momento como éste necesito el apoyo de los clanes.

–Usted siempre tendrá mi apoyo.

–Me alegro de que tú, una de las kunoichis más fieles a la aldea sea ahora la líder del clan Hyuuga. Sé que tú cambiarás a tu clan y que conseguirás que sea mucho mejor – la mujer sonrió – Ahora Hinata necesito que me ayudes y organices a los miembros de tu clan para que ayuden en la transportación de cuerpos y la preparación de la ceremonia.

–Por supuesto – dijo la joven con firmeza.

–Bien, puedes irte.

Hinata hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto y desapareció de la vista de la Hokage. La sonrisa en los labios de Tsunade apareció ante el pensamiento de que esa joven podría cambiar a uno de los clanes más poderosos y anticuados. Sabía que esa muchacha era muy diferente de como era su padre. Ella al igual que sus amigos era especial, y la mujer sabía que esos jóvenes cambiarían la aldea de Konoha.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! =)_

_Espero que os haya gustado, esperaré vuestros reviews para saber vuestra opinión._

_Este fic va a ser mucho más largo que el anterior (lo cual os podréis imaginar si habéis leído el resumen), no sé cuantos capítulos serán pero tal vez llegue a los 50._

_En esta historia me centraré en las chicas de la serie, de ahí el título, no dejaré detrás a los chicos pero me quiero centrar en ellas y en sus hijas. _

_Preparaos para un fic lleno de romance, acción y drama!_

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Homenaje, amor y cambios

_Holaaa a todos! Bueno aquí os dejo la continuación de mi historia. _

_En este capítulo habrá lemmon, es la primera vez que lo escribo y no estoy muy segura del resultado así que por favor decidme que os ha parecido (dadme consejos y esas cosas ^^)_

_Y ahora a disfrutar de los capítulos

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: Homenaje a los caídos**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el ataque. Las casas estaban siendo reconstruidas, ya casi ni se veía rastro de aquel ataque, lástima que no todo se pueda reconstruir. La Hokage había elegido ese día para celebrar un homenaje a todos aquellos que habían muerto en la batalla. Todos los entierros ya se habían celebrado, los médicos habían hecho un gran trabajo, y todos estaban muy felices de haberlo acabado porque identificar los cadáveres de tus camaradas es muy duro, aunque te preparen para ello no puedes evitar que se te encoja el corazón al ver el rostro desfigurado de un compañero, amigo o familiar.

Ino ya se había recuperado un poco, seguía triste y sus ojos no había recuperado el brillo que siempre tenían. La sonrisa de la rubia era muy difícil de ver y sobre todo una sincera. Ella se encontraba en el lugar de la ceremonia, iba toda vestida de negro, a su derecha estaba Kiba, ambos estaban cogidos de la mano, aún no habían hablado sobre su relación pero el chico había ayudado mucho a la mujer. A su derecha estaba Sakura, para sorpresa de muchos a su lado estaba Sasuke y al lado de este Sayuri. Todos podían recordar perfectamente el momento en el que se anunció lo sucedido con el clan Uchiha. Toda la aldea se mostró furiosa y la ira contra Danzou aumentó todavía más. La mujer de pelo rosa tenía una flor blanca en sus manos, como el resto de los presentes, pero ella la apretaba con fuerza.

–Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.

Ambas mujeres miraron a la persona que las había llamado, detrás suya estaba Himeko. Y las dos corrieron a abrazarlo, una dulce y a la vez triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer que acaba de aparecer. Esa era Himeko, la novia de Sai, ella era un año menor que las mujeres que la estaban abrazando, conoció al moreno en el hospital y poco a poco el amor surgió entre ambos. Ella era una chica alegre, algo introvertida y sincera. Ellos llevaban tres años de noviazgo, de los cuales uno habían estado separados, pero aún así su amor no se había apagado y el reencuentro estuvo lleno de pasión y amor. La mujer se rompió por dentro cuando Ino le contó la terrible noticia. Pero ella era fuerte y seguía adelante, incluso estaba ayudando con las atenciones de los aldeanos que tenían sus casas destruidas. Todas sus amigas la admiraban por su fortaleza.

–Me alegro de veros.

Las otras dos solamente sonrieron con cariño. Y casi la obligaron a ponerse entre ellas dos, Sakura aprovechó y le presentó a los dos Uchiha.

Hinata estaba algo lejos de sus amigas, ella se encontraba con los miembros de su clan, en primera fila y en medio de su primo y su hermana. La Hyuuga tenía el rostro serio, esos días también habían sido duros para ella. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas de golpe, al principio se había agobiado mucho pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a todas sus obligaciones. Al lado de Neji estaba Tenten, los dos iban cogidos de la mano, algo que muchos de la familia del chico estaban criticando. Y es que el día anterior los dos se habían comprometido. El recuerdo vino a la mente de la morena.

_Tenten estaba en la aldea ayudando a reconstruir una casa cuando de repente alguien la cogió de la mano. Ella se giró con brusquedad y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Neji. Él le pidió que le acompañara, la morena dudó pero un compañero le dijo que se tomase un descanso. Dicho eso ella dijo que sí y él la llevó hasta la cabeza de los Kages. Era mediodía y el Sol pegaba con fuerza. El hombre miró hacia el horizonte, ella lo imitó. El Hyuuga se giró y la cogió de la mano._

–_Tenten, la guerra ha hecho que me de cuenta que la vida es muy corta, demasiado y yo no quiero desperdiciarla – ella lo miraba confusa – No sé como será el futuro pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero vivirlo sin ti, no quiero pasar un día sin verte, sin besarte y amarte. Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo._

_La cara de ella mostraba una gran sorpresa ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Neji Hyuuga le pediría matrimonio a sus 22 años? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y abrazó al hombre con fuerza._

–_Lo no quiero vivir ni un solo día más sin despertarme a tu lado._

_Ambos sonrieron y siguieron abrazos durante varios minutos. Al separarse volvieron a la realidad y la misma duda les vino a los dos a la mente ¿aceptaría el clan Hyuuga su compromiso? Pero Neji ya lo había pensado antes por eso esa misma mañana le había dicho a Hinata que quería casarse con Tenten. Su prima se alegró mucho y le prometió que conseguiría que el clan aceptase su compromiso._

Tenten todavía no sabía como su amiga había logrado convencer a un clan tan conservador como era el Hyuuga de que aceptase un matrimonio entre Neji y ella, una chica que ni siquiera pertenecía a un clan, alguien que no era ni siquiera hija de ninjas.

Hinata también recordaba lo que había hecho el día anterior. Sabía que tal vez se arrepintiera el resto de su vida pero ella quería que su querido primo fuese feliz, además la chica estaba convencida de que Naruto lo iba a quererle jamás.

La Hokage comenzó a hablar haciendo que los pensamientos de todos se esfumasen para concentrarse en la pérdida de amigos y compañeros. La mujer estaban de pie y a ambos lados estaban los nuevos consejeros de la aldea, los cuales habían sido nombrados cuando pocos años atrás los antiguos consejeros habían fallecido. Los hombres que estaban a ambos lados de la Kage de esa aldea no eran otros que Kkashi Hatake y Shikaku Nara. Muchos protestaron por haber elegido a dos consejeros tan jóvenes pero Tsunade usó todo su poder de convicción y logró que el señor feudal y casi toda la aldea la apoyasen.

Shikamaru miraba seriamente a la líder de aldea, él no había superado la muerte de Chouji, estaba triste y era distante con todo el mundo, sobre todo con Temari. La mujer de Suna estaban unas cuantas filas más atrás pero desde su posición era capaz de ver la coleta alta del chico. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente pero no podía negar sus sentimientos por él, el problema era que parecía que Shikamaru en esos momentos era incapaz de sentir. Pero ella no se rendiría, no se iría de Konoha hasta conseguir que él volviese a ser el mismo de siempre. Por eso tenía planeado hablar con él después del homenaje.

El discurso de la Hokage se acabó y todos los ninjas dejaron una flor en la nueva piedra a los caídos que se había hecho, justo al lado de la anterior. Todos estaban tristes y el día parecía ir en contra de su tristeza porque hacía un Sol que casi cegaba, cosa normal en mayo y a las cinco de la tarde.

Ino iba a separarse de Kiba pero él la cogió con fuerza.

–Quiero que estés conmigo.

La mujer se sorprendió pero asintió, se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con él. Ambos iban abrazados. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que hacían una buena pareja, aunque nadie se había imaginado nunca esos dos juntos, ellos que querían y por la mirada que habían intercambiado podía jurar que sentía algo muy profundo el uno por el otro.

–Himeko ¿quieres venir a mi casa a tomar un té?

–Gracias, Sakura pero quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.

–Lo entiendo.

La mujer de pelo rosa la abrazó y se fue junto a los Uchiha. Himeko acarició el nombre de Sai, con delicadeza y amor.

–Te voy a echar tanto de menos.

Dijo entre sollozos, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su tristeza era demasiado grande como para que pudiese controlarla por más tiempo. Era fuerte, sí pero no era de piedra.

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba junto a Sayuri y Sasuke.

–Voy a ir al hospital.

Y sin más la Uchiha desapareció de la vista de sus dos acompañantes. Los dos ex compañeros de equipo se miraron. La tensión casi se podía cortar.

–¿Vamos a ver a Naruto?

–Vale.

Y siguieron caminado, iban muy separados y parecían dos desconocidos que simplemente se dirigían al mismo lugar. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital y cuando entraron a la habitación de su amigo ambos se sorprendieron al verlo despierto y comiendo con muchas ganas. El rubio los miró, ellos lo miraron. Y en el rostro del paciente apareció una gran sonrisa. Los otros dos sonrieron al instante, estaban contentos de que su amigo por fin hubiese despertado.

–¿Por qué habéis venido juntos? Esperad, ¿no estaréis saliendo juntos?

Sus amigos se sonrojaron, sobre todo Sakura.

–¿Pero que dices, Naruto? Claro que no, solo hemos venido juntos de causalidad.

Pero el rubio no quedó muy convencido y los miró con desconfianza, después simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Los otros dos suspiraron casi a la vez, se miraron de reojo y como perfectamente coordinado se giraron para no mirarse.

–¿Qué pasó con Danzou y Madara?

El rostro del rubio estaba serio, sus amigos se sorprendieron, rara vez se veía al hombre con ese gesto en la cara. Sasuke le dijo que habían acabado con Madara, lo cual provocó un gran alivio en el rubio. Pero cuando le dijeron que Danzou había huído su rostro cambió,

–Todo es culpa mía, tenía que haberlo matado.

–No digas tonterías, Naruto.

Los tres miraron a la persona que acababa de entrar. Y es que no era otro que su antiguo sensei, y ahora amigo, Kakashi. Él tenía algunas vendas pero parecía encontrarse bien. Caminó hacia la cama del herido y se sentó en un sillón que había al lado.

–Por lo que me han contado lo hiciste bien, dejaste a Danzou lo suficientemente herido como para mantenerlo alejado de la aldea mucho tiempo.

El rubio agachó la mirada, daba igual lo que le dijesen él no estaba satisfecho con lo que había pasado, estaba muy decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber matado a ese maldito.

–¿Ha muerto algún amigo más a parte de Sai?

–Por desgracia, sí – él miró a la única mujer que había en la habitación – Chouji.

Él se sorprendió y no pudo evitar pensar que ya nunca vería a ese chico gordito que siempre estaba comiendo y que tenía una sonrisa amable para todos. Agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron, y más al recordar que también había perdido a Sai y que nunca los volvería a ver. Sin dudarlo Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Kakashi y Sasuke solamente miraron la escena. El mayor enternecido al ver como esos dos se llevaban tan bien, los rodeaba una atmósfera llena de cariño, llena de amor, ese tipo de amor que se siente por los amigos, por aquellos que siempre han estado ahí y que sabes que siempre estarán. El Uchiha miró la escena con algo de envidia no sólo porque sentía que él no era parte de ese equipo que formaban sus dos ex compañeros si no porque no podía evitar pensar que ella nunca lo abrazaría de ese modo.

Mientras tanto Ino se encontraba en la casa de Kiba. Los jóvenes estaban tumbados en la cama de él. El hombre la abrazaba por la cintura y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Ambos tenían un aspecto muy relajado y sus respiraciones eran suaves y tranquilas, hacia mucho que la rubia no respiraba así, en los últimos días había estado muy nerviosa.

Él le acarició el pelo con cariño y delicadeza, le encantaba hacerlo pero con todo lo que había pasado esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

–Te quiero – susurró.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron por la sorpresa. Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. La mujer se acercó más al rostro de él, cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro susurró: "Yo también te quiero" Y entonces se unieron en un beso lleno de amor. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza y fue entonces cuando sintieron que no se iban a poder controlar. Lo que empezó con dulzura y amor se convirtió en pasión. Y es que no era de extrañarse, ambos habían estado meses reprimiendo sus sentimientos y deseos porque habían prometido dejarlo todo para cuando la guerra acabase. Y por eso, ahora que todo había acabado pro fin podían unir sus corazones y sus cuerpos. Por fin podían estar juntos. Y mientras se besaban y acariciaban se prometieron que siempre estarían juntos.

El hombre acarició el muslo de ella mientras le besaba el cuello, un pequeño gemido se escapó de entre los labios de la mujer. Ella lo cogió de la barbilla, la levantó y lo besó con pasión y fiereza. La rubia se colocó encima de él y le sonrió con picardía. Se soltó el pelo movió la cabeza y comenzó a desabotonarse la prenda que le cubría la parte de arriba del cuerpo. Una vez lo hizo Kiba la cogió de la cintura y dando la vuelto se colocó el encima y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de ellas. Ambos disfrutaban del momento, y eso se notaba por sus gemidos. El chico besó los pechos de la mujer y fue bajando por la tripa de ella dando pequeños besos, cosa que produjo placer en ella, hasta que llegó a la parte íntima de la chica. Él le quitó la falda y la despojó de sus bragas. El chico acarició la intimidad de la rubia con un dedo y luego la besó, produciendo que ella ese estremeciese. El chico comenzó a pasar su lengua por esa zona produciendo mucho placer en la mujer, que ya estaba muy húmeda, los gemidos de ella eran muy sonoros. Pero ella se cansó de su pasividad y cogió al hombre del pelo, le levantó de la cabeza, se acercó a él y le sonrió de forma traviesa. La chica lo despojó de su camiseta y besó su torso, lo obligó a tumbarse y le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. La chica pasó la mano por el miembro de él. Comenzó a tocarlo con más rapidez provocando que él jadease. Ino sonrió y se metió en la boca la virilidad del hombre, produciendo un gran placer en él. La rubia lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba hacer que él disfrutase. Con un gran esfuerzo él le pidió que parase, ella pareció no entender al principio pero luego entendió y dejó que le se volviese a colocar encima. La abrió de piernas y con delicadeza entró dentro de ella produciéndole un leve dolor, porque aunque no fuera su primera vez a ella le seguía doliendo. Empezó igual que con el beso pero después la velocidad y la fiereza aumentó. Ambos gimieron unidos por la pasión del sexo y el amor que sentían.

–Prométeme que nunca dejaremos de tener sexo – habló ella entre jadeos.

–Por su puesto – le contestó él de la misma forma – ¡Te amo, Ino!

Y entonces el hombre se corrió dentro de la mujer. El se tumbó al lado de ella, ambos estaban cansados, todo había sido muy intenso, y eso sumado al cansancio de los últimos días había provocado un gran agotamiento por parte de ambos.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre y una mujer discutían en medio del bosque. O más bien solo la mujer discutía porque él no decía nada.

–¡Es imposible hablar contigo! - exclamó ella harta.

Temari había intentado hablar con Shikamaru pero él no decía nada. Y cansada de su estúpido monologo la mujer se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a la posada en la que estaba alojada. Por un momento pensó que él la detendría pero no lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que él no volvería a ser el de antes. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la fuerte mujer. Y es que para ella darse cuenta de eso había sido un duro palo. Porque aunque se negara en reconocerlo ella quería a ese vago, el mismo que la volvía loca, él mismo que había perdido por culpa de la maldita guerra.

El hombre la vio desaparecer entre los árboles. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza para mirar las nubes, las únicas a las que parecía prestar atención. Pero en realidad no era así, él había escuchado cada palabra que había salido de los labios de la rubia con mucho interés. Y en esos momentos estaba reflexionando sobre lo que ella le había dicho. Sabía que la mujer tenía razón pero no quería reconocerlo. "Ojalá Chouji siguiese vivo" fue lo que pensó. La tristeza lo inundó, él ya había perdido a su sensei, aquel que le daba tan buenos consejos, y ahora que lo había superado moría su mejor amigo, parecía como si tuviese una maldición. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido bastante y dispuesto a no perder a nadie más se levantó deprisa y salió corriendo hacia la posada en la que se encontraba la persona más importante para él.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar estaba jadeando y el sudor era visible en su frente. El hombre sabía perfectamente cual era la habitación de la rubia. Así que algo agitado subió las escaleras, en pocos segundos se encontraba frente a la puerta d ella habitación de Temari. Suspiró y tocó a la puerta. La mujer no tardó en abrir. Miró sorprendida al moreno, no se esperaba verlo ahí. Algo confusa lo hizo pasar. Ella se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo. Él se rascó la nuca, un gesto característico de Naruto que se le había pegado.

–Esto es problemático – la mujer sonrió al oír esa palabra – Siento lo de lso últimos días, Temari.

Ella sonrió aún más y siguió mirando al hombre esperando que dijese algo más.

–Tienes razón, no debo mostrarme como lo he hecho los últimos días. He sido un idiota – elle asintió – Pero lo bueno es que todo ésto me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada los labios de él estaba contra los suyos. Cuando se separó de la rubia él estaba sonrojado y ella muy sorprendida. Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado algo como lo que acababa de pasar. La mujer sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello, él la abrazó por la cintura. Temari comenzó a reír y él la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

–¿Cómo tengo que interpretar ésto?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, parecía divertida por la situación.

–¿Tengo que decirlo?

Ella asintió. Shikamaru la miró con molestia y avergonzado murmuró: "Te quiero y quiero estar siempre contigo". Ella sonrió aún más, lo abrazó con más fuerza y gritó: "Yo también quiero lo mismo que tú"

–Ahora eres mi problemática.

Y de ese modo ambos se volvieron a besar. Una nueva pareja acababa de nacer. Ese día era un día de comienzos, la guerra había acabado y con ella una etapa de sus vidas, ahora debían escribir una nueva página en la historia de sus vidas.

Y mientras todos compartían momentos con las personas a las que querían una chica se encontraba sola. Estaba encerrada en su habitación, ya rea de noche y la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, justo enfrente del espejo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su reflejo. La mujer estaba triste, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro la delataban. En sus manos tenía unas tijeras y sin dudarlo, con firmeza, cortó el primer mechón, al hacerlo la imagen de Naruto sonriendo apareció en su mente, el pelo cayó, al igual que las lágrimas, otro corte, otro recuerdo. Y las imágenes no pararon hasta que dejó de cortarse el pelo. Se lo había dejado a la altura de la boca, su debilidad había desaparecido junto al resto de su pelo.

Neji tocó a la puerta de su prima pero ella no contestó, el hombre estaba preocupado así que abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Hinata sentada enfrente del espejo con unas tijeras en la mano y los mechones de su pelo esparcidos por el suelo.

–¿Hinata?

Ella lo miró, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver lo ojos de su prima vacíos, la dulzura que siempre tenía la mirada de ella había desaparecido. El hombre no sabía si entrar y abrazar a su prima o cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola, ese tipo de cosas no se le daban bien. Pero fue Hinata la que decidió por él. Ella se levantó, se acercó a su primo, lo empujó levemente y cerró la puerta. Él se quedó ahí plantado varios minutos. Ella cogió los mechones de su pelo, los metió en una papelera y les prendió fuego. Y fue en ese momento cuando la Hinata Hyuuga que todos conocían desapareció por completo. La muchacha dulce y amable había muerto, y en su lugar había aparecido una mujer seria, segura de si misma y fría.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Sé que ha sido algo corto peor intentaré que el siguiente sea más extenso._

_La parte de Hinata es mi favorita ¿qué le habrá pasado? si queréis saber la respuesta solo tenéis que leer el próximo capítulo._

_Se aceptan sugerencia!_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! _

_Gracias por leer! =)_

_PD: publicaré los capítulos los viernes!_


	3. Amor y sacrificio

_Holaaa a todos! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia! Pero antes leed mis notas please!_

_Estoy un poco triste porque en el capítulo anterior no me dejasteis ningún review, ¿significa eso que no os gusta esta historia? ¿os ha decepcionado la continuación?_

_Necesito saber que es lo que pensáis sobre mi fic, quiero saber cuales son mis errores y mis aciertos porque si no no puedo solucionar aquellos que está mal._

_Bueno y ahora por fin os dejo con la continuación!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: Amor y sacrificio**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el homenaje a los caídos. Poco a poco la normalidad empezaba a volver a la aldea, todo estaba reconstruido y los aldeanos ya habían abierto sus negocios. Los civiles hacían sus recados y trabajaban mientras los ninjas salían a misiones y hacían sus respectivos trabajos, todos eran muy diferentes pero tenían algo en común, y eso era que todos deseaban lo mismo: seguir con sus vidas.

En el Ichiraku un rubio se encontraba comiendo como una auténtico animal hambriento. El dueño del local lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, ese mismo día le habían dado el alta a Naruto y lo primero que había hecho había sido ir corriendo a su restaurante preferido. Aún con todo lo que había vivido la alegría de ese hombre no había desaparecido. Él intentaba seguir como siempre aunque en el fondo se sentía culpable y deprimido. Pero el Uzumaki era fuerte y aunque estuviese destrozado él miraba al futuro con una gran sonrisa. Y más después de lo que esa misma noche haría, el rubio se sonrojó levemente al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

–Naruto.

Él se giró al oír su nombre. Ante él estaba su antigua compañera de equipo, ella lo miró con una sonrisa, se alegraba de ver que el dolor y la guerra no lo habían cambiado.

–Tsunade quiere verte.

Él asintió, acabó su ramen, pagó y se marchó junto con su amiga. Minutos después ambos aparecieron en el despacho de la Hokage.

–Me alegro de verte, Naruto.

La mujer sonrió al rubio, ella estaba muy feliz de ver que el joven había recuperado toda su energía. Cuando vio a Naruto malherido el mundo se rompió en mil pedazos para ella. Porque la rubia sabía que ese rubio alocado era la luz de esa aldea, la persona que llevaría a Konoha hacia un futuro mejor. Y sin duda el que impediría que se cometiesen los errores del pasado.

Miró a su alumna, y esa mirada bastó para que Sakura supiese que debía irse, hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

La mujer de pelo rosa se dirigió al hospital. Al llegar se dirigió a su despacho, entró cogió unos papeles, se colocó una bata y con rapidez fue a la zona de intensivos. Y allí en el pasillo estaba él, el chico que fue su primer amor y el hombre que le estaba quitando el sueño los últimos días. Y es que para molestia suya Sasuke Uchiha le atraía demasiado, pensaba que esa atracción tan intensa tenía que ser mala para ella porque era muy fuerte, tanto que dudaba que pudiera controlarla durante más tiempo. Se acercó a él, el moreno estaba sentado en un pequeño banco, justo enfrente de la habitación en la que estaba su hermano. Al detectar la presencia de ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas otras veces y como siempre Sakura sitió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, pero no fue la única porque él sintió lo mismo aunque tal vez con menos intensidad, después de todo seguía siendo Sasuke.

Pero ninguno de los dos habló. Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el mayor de los Uchiha y entró con cuidado. En la cama estaba Itachi inconsciente. Tenía una vía en su brazo derecho que estaba unida a un gotero por el que le transmitían el suero y los medicamentos, por la nariz tenía un tubo por el que lo alimentaban. A ella siempre le había dado mucha impresión ver a personas en ese estado y más cuando eran conocidas. La mujer miró los papeles que había cogido en su despacho, eran las observaciones del día anterior y los medicamentos que se le habían suministrado.

Un suspiró se escapó de entre sus labios, su estado se estaba estabilizando. Así que ya era el momento de operar. Ella examinó al hombre, apuntó algunas cosas en un folio y salió de forma silenciosa de la habitación.

Al regresar al pasillo se encontró con la profunda mirada de su ex compañero de equipo. En ella había preocupación. Sakura sabía que para Sasuke su hermano era la persona más importante y si algo le pasaba el menor se perdería otra vez en la oscuridad.

–Tal vez no debería decirte esto pero lo más seguro es que lo operemos mañana.

Una leve sonrisa apreció en el rostro del joven al saber que la espera estaba a punto de acabar. Porque no hay nada peor que no saber que es lo que va a pasar. Tanto él como Sayuri llevaban días deseando que operasen a Itachi, porque ambos quería volver a verlo sonreír y volver a verlo con los ojos abiertos. Ambos echaban de menso la compañía de ese hombre que era tan importante para ellos.

–Tengo que pedirte que no se lo digas a Sayuri. Cuando sea seguro os lo comunicaré.

Él solamente asintió. Sakura hizo una leve reverencia a modo de despedida y se dirigió a su despacho.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage la rubia y Naruto seguía hablando. Ya habían hablado un buen rato de Jiraiya y habían bebido un par de copas de sake. La mujer supo que era el momento de hablar de ese tema. Aún recordaba cuando le prometió a su amigo de toda la vida que hablaría sobre ello con el joven.

–¿Nunca te has preguntado quienes son tus padres?

–Por supuesto que sí. Cuando era pequeño se lo pregunté muchas veces al Sandaime pero nunca me respondió. Con el tiempo dejé de preguntar

–¿Quieres saberlo?

–Por supuesto – dijo él con energía.

–De acuerdo – lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki, la anterior jinchuriki del kyuubi, ella era originaría del antiguo país del remolino. Tu madre tenía un chacra muy especial, el cual tú has heredado. Ella murió ayudando a sellar al kyuubi en tú interior.

Ella calló dejando que él asimilase lo que le acababan de decir. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el hombre alzó la mirada.

–¿Y mi padre?

–Su nombre es Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime.

Eso sí que fue un shock para él.

–¿Es broma?

–No.

–Cuéntamelo todo.

La mujer suspiró y comenzó a explicarle al joven como sus padres se conocieron y como con el tiempo iniciaron un romance. Luego llegó a la parte más dura que fue el día del nacimiento del hombre y las muertes de sus padre y un hecho muy trágico. Pero fue al escuchar todo eso cuando a Naruto le dio un pinchazo en al cabeza y cayó al suelo de rodillas. La Hokage se acercó a él preocupada. Al rubio le dolía mucho la cabeza y fue entre el dolor cuando vio unas imágenes que había olvidado. El día que se enfrentó a Pain, el día que conoció a su padre.

–Yo ya sabía que él era mi padre.

Tsunade lo miró sin comprender. Ambos se alzaron del suelo y entonces Naruto le contó que lo había visto aquel día cuando perdió el control del kyuubi.

–Me alegro de conocer por fin la verdad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El hombre avanzó hacia una de las ventanas del despacho de la líder de la aldea. El Sol se estaba poniendo y el viento movió el cabello del joven junto a la cinta de su protector. Y en ese momento cuando el se giró para sonreír Tsunade juraría haber visto a Minato Namikaze.

Mientras tanto en la casa del líder del clan Yamanaka se encontraba una joven enfrente de la puerta de su propia casa, a su lado se encontraba un muchacho de su misma edad. Él era unos quince centímetros más alto que ella, la pareja contrastaba mucho, ya que ella era muy rubia, sus ojos eran azules y su piel muy blanca y en cambio él tenía le pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran negros y su piel muy morena. Los dos estaban cogidos de la mano. Un suspiro salió de entre los labios de ella, al notarlo el hombre le apretó más la mano. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. La chica se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de su casa. Su padre que estaba sentado en el sofá descansado los miró sorprendido, pero al ver sus manos cogidas casi le da un infarto. Al oír el sonido de la puerta la madre de Ino apareció en el salón. Al parecer la mujer había estado cuidando del jardín porque se estaba limpiando las manos con un pañuelo.

Al ver a los dos jóvenes cogidos de la mano la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. Ino miró a su madre con una sonrisa, sabía que ella reaccionaría así. Kiba miró a su suegra y no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda ella era muy parecida a su novia.

Ellos habían ido allí porque querían que sus familias supiesen que estaban juntos, primero habían ido a la casa de ella ya que a la rubia le preocupaba la reacción de su padre. Y como todos sabemos Ino no es que sea una persona con mucha paciencia así que sin dudarlo soltó:

–Kiba y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes.

Su madre corrió a abrazar a su hija y ambas rieron. La mujer felicitó a su retoño por tener un futuro marido tan guapo y después abrazó al joven y le dio la bienvenida a la familia. Pero los ojos de la joven no miraban esa escena, ella miraba fijamente a su padre, esperando ver su reacción. Inoichi era un hombre algo sobre protector que quería mucho a su hija y pensaba que ella se merecía lo mejor. El hombre se levantó del sofá se acercó a Kiba y le tendió la mano, el joven apretó la mano de su suegro con seguridad y fue entonces que el hombre dijo:

–Como una vez le dije a Shikaku hace muchos años: ¡Olé tus cojones! - y le hombre rió.

Pero al parecer el hombre pensaba que con los escandalosa y mandona que era su hija nunca encontraría a ninfún hombre que quisiese estar a su lado, pues se había equivocado.

Ino se enfadó y le pegó un capón a su padre y comenzó a gritarle que no debía actuar así, la madre de la joven se unió a su hija y también le gritó al hombre. El Inuzuka estaba algo confuso y fue entonces cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de donde se había metido pero no le importaba que su futura esposa tuviese ese carácter ni que fuese escandalosa porque él amaba a Ino Yamanaka.

Minutos después las dos mujeres ya estaban tranquilas y los cuatros se sentaron en los dos sofás que había en el salón.

–¿Y cuando celebraréis la ceremonia?

–Habíamos pensado en hacerla dentro de un mes.

–¿En marzo? Me parce bien, el clima en esa época empieza a ser cálido pero no demasiado.

Siguieron hablando sobre la boda durante un buen rato. Mientras ellos hablaban sobre su futura ceremonia Himeko se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Sakura. Un suspiró salió de entre los labios de la mujer, llamó a la puerta, desde el otro lado se oyó la voz de la Haruno dándole permiso para entrar. Cuando vio a la joven la mujer de pelo rosa sonrió.

–Tiempo sin verte, Himeko ¿qué tal estás? - dijo con amabilidad.

–Estoy muy bien, Sakura ¿y tú?

–No me puedo quejar – la mujer sonrió - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Verás los días antes de la batalla, después de que llegaseis a la aldea Sai y yo tuvimos relaciones y el caso es que tengo un retraso de una semana. Y quisiera que me hicieses las pruebas para saber si estoy embarazada.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, desde luego no se esperaba algo como eso. Pero sonrió con amplitud y le aseguró a la mujer que ella se ocuparía de todo. Sakura mandó las pruebas necesarias que se realizaron enseguida y le dijo que en cuanto tuviese los resultados la avisaría. Himeko le dio las gracias y salió del lugar.

Sakura sonrió, no podía evitar pensar que si Himeko estuviese embarazada realmente sería genial y no solo porque se notaba que ella deseaba estarlo si no también porque significaría que en el mundo quedaría algo más de Sai a parte de recuerdos y sentimientos.

La mujer no pudo evitar pensar que la nueva generación de ninjas estaba comenzando a surgir. Y que todos ellos se convertirían un día en los pilares de Konoha. Sakura sonrió al pensar en que Anko y Shizune estaban otra vez embarazadas. Tenía ganas de conocer a esas nuevas personitas que eran el futuro del mundo. Y la mujer no pudo evitar imaginar a sus propios hijos, pudo ver con perfecta claridad a una niña de pelo rosa y ojos negros, al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza.

Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta pero esta vez la que entró no fue otra que Sayuri Uchiha. Sakura le indicó que se sentase. Se sorprendió de verla ahí, ya que ella aún no había hablado con su maestra sobre la operación de Itachi.

–¿Qué necesitas?

–Verás, los últimos meses no me ha venido la regla, creo que es por los nervios pero he caído en la cuenta de que cabe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada y me gustaría hacerme las pruebas.

La mujer de pelo color rosa estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, le parecía demasiado extraño que dos mujeres viniesen tan seguidas a decirle casi exactamente lo mismo. Sakura hizo lo mismo que con Himeko. Cuando la Uchiha se marchó de allí la mujer decidió que era hora de hablar con su maestra. Avisó de que se iba y fue en dirección al despacho de la Hokage. A esas horas ya era casi de noche y comenzaba a refrescar. A la mujer le gusta ese tiempo porque se le erizaba la piel al entrar en contacto con el aire frío.

Al llegar al despacho de Tsunade no la encontró, extrañada pensó que tal vez estaba en la azotea contemplando la aldea, cosa muy común en esa mujer. Cuando subió y la vio ahí no pudo evitar sonreír. Al ver como el viento movía los cabellos de la rubia junto con su bata y ese semblante serio Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda alguna su maestra imponía respeto.

Al sentir la presencia de la joven, Tsunade se giró y miró a la mujer en la esa chiquilla que hacía años había aceptado como aprendiz se había convertido. Y sin duda no podía estar más orgullosa, la mujer que había ante ella no solo tenía poder e inteligencia si no que poseía un gran corazón y el espíritu de fuego.

–Hace una bonita noche – habló la mayor.

–Parece que una nueva era está comenzando a surgir.

La mujer asintió ante lo dicho por su antigua alumna.

–Itachi ya está listo para la operación.

–Pues entonces mañana realizaremos la operación.

–Ojalá que todo salga bien.

Mientras decía eso Sakura miraba el horizonte y no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa.

Al mismo tiempo la líder del clan Hyuuga también miraba el horizonte. Hinata tenía una mirada triste, el viento movía con suavidad su corto pelo, ella solamente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tristeza. Un gran pesar se podía apreciar en su rostro y es que ella sabía que había arruinado su futuro y que ya no podría ser feliz, que su sueño había muerto.

Estaba en el balcón de su habitación, en los últimos años había cogido la costumbre de salir ahí para contemplar el cielo y la aldea. Estaba en ese estado de tristeza cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella. Miró hacia el árbol que estaba enfrente suya y vio a Naruto subido en una de las ramas. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuese con él pero ella solamente negó. Confuso, el joven saltó de la rama y aterrizó en el balcón de la mujer.

Él cogió uno de los mechones de la chica y la miró confundido. No solo por el nuevo corte de la chica si no porque veía algo extraño en los ojos de ella, algo que no le gustaba nada.

–¿Hinata?

Ella no dijo nada.

–Quería hablar contigo.

–Hablemos.

Sin duda alguna la antigua Hinata ya estaría roja. Pero la mujer que estaba con Naruto no lo estaba pero no era solo por su cambio si no porque durante la misión había pasado mucho tiempo con el rubio y ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca. Aunque siempre se ponía algo nerviosa y tartamudeaba un poco pero ahora ella no se podía permitir eso porque era una persona diferente.

–Verás me ha costado mucho pero hace ya un tiempo me di cuenta de que tú me gustabas y bueno me gustaría saber si tú querrías ser mi novia.

En ese momento la mujer casi se muere por dentro, su corazón se detuvo y estuvo a punto de gritar por la rabia. Pero ella bajó la mirada con tristeza. Naruto la miró esperando una respuesta.

–Lo siento Naruto pero yo no puedo.

–¿No puedes? No entiendo. Si me dijeras que no quieres lo comprendería pero no sé porque dices que no puedes.

La tristeza inundó aún más el corazón de la joven. Cogió aire y se armó de valor, el cual necesitaba para decir aquello que la había dejado así, lo mismo que era la causa de su cambio. Alzó la cabeza y con mucho dolor dijo:

–Porque yo estoy comprometida.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, estaba muy sorprendido. La tristeza se reflejó en sus preciosos ojos azules. El hombre se quería morir en esos momentos.

–Ahora entiendo, espero que seas feliz, Hinata.

Y le sonrió. A la Hyuuga se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y una vez el hombre se había marchado no pudo evitar apretar su pecho con fuerza, le dolía, le dolía mucho. Y aunque se había prometido no llorar, el dolor era demasiado grande y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Se sentía desgraciada, muy desgraciada y sabía que nunca más sería feliz. Que una sonrisa sincera no volvería aparecer en su rostro y que no viviría una noche más sin pensar en ese rubio que se acababa de ir, el hombre al que amaba y que podría a ver sido la persona que la que compartiría su futuro.

Mientras tanto Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado hasta que llegó el bosque, de repente se paró sobre una rama y se sentó, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Intentaba reprimir las gotas salinas que salían de sus ojos pero no podía, la tristeza era demasiado grande. El hombre no entendía el motivo pero parecía ser que el nunca viviría una vida con amor, "me crié sin amor y moriré sin amor" fue lo que pensó el joven. Nunca tuvo dos padres que le diesen amor, los aldeanos lo odiaron durante años, su mejor amigo se marchó, su primer amor lo rechazó y ahora que pensaba que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida se enteraba de que ella estaba comprometida.

Ambos tenían el corazón roto y sabían que les esperaba un futuro feliz. Ellos podían haber tenido un futuro juntos pero ahora solo podían tomar caminos distintos. Pero ambos sabían que les iba a tocar vivir con dolor y tristeza por el resto de sus vidas.

Naruto se quedó pensando sobre su vida y su futuro, a su mente le vino la cara de Jiraiya, el rubio sonrió, acababa de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida. El hombre se levantó, su mirada era decidida y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que ya estaba amaneciendo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar. Miró fijamente el amanecer y lleno de valor corrió hacia la torre de la Hokage, necesitaba hablar con ella para contarle sobre su decisión.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo lleno de sucesos y con un final lleno de emociones._

_¿Se era este el final del amor entre Hinata y Naruto? Seguid leyendo si lo queréis saber._

_¿Estarán Sayuri y Himeko embarazadas? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo._

_Esta semana tendré más tiempo así que el viernes que viene subiré un capítulo más largo ^^_

_PD: la frase que dice Inoichi es una que mi padre dice que dirá cuando lleve un novio a casa, en fin así es mi progenitor XD_

_Nos leemoos!_

_Cuidaos mucho ^^_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. La marcha de Naruto

_Holaa a todos!_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fic, estoy muy contenta ^^_

_Perdón por no haber subido ayer el capítulo!_

_Quiero advertiros de que la semana que viene no subiré ningún capítulo porque estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para escribir (estoy en 2º de bachiller, el peor curso de todos, el último). Intentaré publicarlo el 16 que es cuando cojo las vacaciones y es el único día que no me voy a ir por la mañana, sacaré tiempo de donde sea para subirlo ese día, si no lo consigo no sé cuando subiré la continuación porque en fallas no para en casa y no cojo el ordenador. Pero os prometo que haré todo lo posible para subirlo lo antes posible._

_**jennifer: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia, tranquila que la seguiré ^^**_

_Ya por fin os dejo con la continuación dle fic!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: La marcha de Naruto**

Tsunade se sorprendió de ver al chico esperando en la torre del Hokage a una hora tan temprana. Pero lo que impactó a la mujer fueron las marcas de lágrimas y la tristeza que había en los ojos de él. La rubia se acercó al joven. Ambos se miraron y la mujer entendió que él quería hablar sobre algo, algo importante.

Subieron hasta el despacho de ella, la mujer se sentó y él se quedó de pie. Se miraron Naruto se rascó la nuca y sonrió, no sabía muy bien como decir lo que tenía que contarle a la mujer. Pero no lo pensó más y soltó directamente la decisión que había tomado esa madrugada.

–Me marcho de Konoha.

–¿¡Qué!

Tsunade no se creía lo que acababa de oír, para ella era imposible que él se fuera, nunca lo habría llegado ni siquiera a pensar.

–Si quiero ser Hokage debo hacerme más fuerte y maduro.

–Si piensas así es que ya has madurado.

Él sonrió de esa forma que solamente él sabe.

–Tal vez pero no lo suficiente.

La mujer no respondió. Pensó un poco, sabía que lo que él decía era verdad pero el chico había estado llorando lo que quería decir que algo había pasado. Esa noche había ocurrido algo que le había afectado tanto como para tomar esa decisión. Si ella hubiese sido otra sin duda le habría preguntado, pero Tsunade no era mujer cotilla y sabía que si Naruto no se lo había dicho era porque él no quería hablar sobre ese tema.

–De acuerdo, tienes mi permiso. Pero con la condición de que cada dos meses me envíes un pergamino diciéndome como estás. Por seguridad no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, en que lugar te encuentras.

–¡Gracias, vieja Tsunade! - el hombre calló al ver la cara de ella pero luego continuó hablando – No te preocupes lo haré.

–Pero sobre todo despídete de tus amigos.

–¡Por supuesto!

–Sasuke estará en el hospital, hoy operaremos a Itachi, solo te pido que te vayas después de que salga del quirófano.

–No voy a dejar a Sasuke solo en un momento así.

La mujer sonrió, se levantó y se acercó al rubio para luego abrazarle. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Si Jiraiya fue como un padre para él Tsunade había sido como una madre en los últimos años. La mujer sonrió con melancolía al recordar a ese retaco que dijo que un día sería le próximo Hokage, y ahora, años después ahí estaba él, sacándole unos cuantos centímetros, mucho más sereno, mucho más hombre pero sin perder esa alegría y ese corazón que tenía cuando era un niño.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Sakura e Ino preparaban a Itachi para la operación. Ambas sabían que la cosa iba a ser difícil y larga, tanto que iban a necesitar sus capacidades al máximo. Sakura le dijo a su amiga que tenía uno asuntos que resolver, y salió del lugar. Tenía que hablar con Sayuri. Ella estaba en el pasillo, la de pelo rosa la cogió de la mano y se la llevó un poco a parte de Sasuke.

–¿Ya tienes los resultados?

La Haruno asintió y sonrió, al ver su sonrisa la mujer se pudo imaginar cual era el resultado pero esperó a oírlo de la boca de la joven para alegrarse.

–Estás embarazada de dos meses.

La mayor abrazó a la doctora de la alegría. No podía creer que fuera a ser madre. Era demasiado, por fin su sueño de tener una familia con el amor de su vida se haría realidad. La podía imaginarse a una niña de pelo morado y ojos negros que sonreía como su padre. Desde muy joven ella había querido tener hijos con Itachi, durante todos los años que estuvieron separados ella soñó que vivían en una pequeña casa en las montañas y que tenía mucho hijos y todos eran felices. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y que el hombre de su vida saliese vivo de la operación, si eso salía bien ella ya sería feliz.

La mujer fue junto a su cuñado y le dijo algo, Sakura imaginó que le estaba dando la noticia puesto que ella se estaba acariciando el vientre. El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La kunoichi se fue del lugar, tenía que hablar con Himeko del mismo tema que con Sayuri. Llegó a su despacho y allí estaba su amiga, la cual le sonrió como siempre. Y ella no pudo evitar alegrarse de que después de todo la joven no hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir ni su dulce sonrisa.

La hizo pasar a su despacho. La miró, pudo apreciar fortaleza en sus ojos, mucha fortaleza. Sin duda alguna Himeko era de las personas con más fuerza que conocía. Porque sin duda alguna seguir viviendo, seguir sonriendo y seguir siendo la misma personas después de perder al ser amado era muy difícil, muy pocas personas lo conseguían, incluso Tsunade que era una mujer muy fuerte, cambió después de perder a Dan. Pero Himeko no, Sai había muerto pero ella seguía mirando hacia delante sin encerrarse en los recuerdos de aquello que no volverá.

–¿Estoy embarazada?

–Me alegro de poder darte una respuesta afirmativa.

Himeko se llevó las manos a la boca y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas llenas de alegría. Sakura le sonrió, se levantó y la abrazó y de ese modo ambas mujeres compartieron su felicidad. Y es que aunque Sai hubiese muerto en el mundo quedaría un descendiente suyo.

–Hace nada solo había tres niñas pequeñas pero dentro de poco habrán unos cuantos niños más. Al pensar en ellos me entra el instinto maternal – la mujer rió

–Abre tu corazón a la persona que amas y antes de que te des cuentas tendrás una familia.

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su amiga.

–Pero aunque mi instinto maternal se despierte en esos momentos ahora mismo tengo prioridades, prefiero mejorar como kunoichi y dejar a los hijos para dentro de unos años.

–Haces bien. Porque dicen que cuando tienes hijos tu vida cambia, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de quedarte embarazada para después no poder arrepentirte de nada.

–Tienes razón y además me conformo con ayudaros a todas con los bebés.

Las mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño. Al separarse se sonrieron y cada una tomo un camino, Himeko se dirigió al cementerio para hablar con Sai. Y Sakura fue a la sala en la que se estaba preparando la operación del mayor de los Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga Neji estaba buscando a su prima, necesitaba hablar con ella, ya que se acababa de enterar del compromiso de ella. Cuando por fin la vio Hinata estaba en el dojo entrenando sola. Al sentir la presencia de su primo la mujer se giró, y entonces él volvió a ver sus ojos vacíos, era como si la esperanza del corazón de Hinata se hubiese ido.

–Me acaban de decir lo de tu compromiso.

La joven suspiró, sabía que su primo se molestaría al enterarse de lo que ella había hecho por él y por Tenten. Él quería que fuera feliz y era lógico que se enfadase al saber que era el culpable de la infelicidad futura de ella.

–¿Y?

–Hinata no puedes arruinar tu vida por nosotros.

–Es mi vida, Neji. Y si con un pequeño sacrificio consigo que vosotros seáis felices yo también seré feliz.

Él frunció el ceño, se acercó con rapidez a ella y la cogió del brazo, la acercó a su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

–No mientas, solamente hay que mirarte a los ojos para saber que ya no eres la misma. No eres feliz, Hinata. Y casándote con un hombre al que no quieres no lo serás nunca.

–Tal vez pero tampoco tenía nada que perder. Sabes perfectamente a quien quiero y...

–Ayer oí tu conversación con Naruto – la interrumpió – Él te quiere y tú a él.

–Sí pero por desgracia yo ya he tomado una decisión. Así que por favor no me lo hagas más difícil, cásate con Tenten y sed felices. Porque si es así seré menos infeliz.

La mujer le sonrió con ternura y fue en ese momento cuando Neji vio un pequeño destello de cariño en la mirada de su prima. Después de eso ella se soltó del agarre y siguió entrenando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El hombre suspiró, sabía que él no podía hacer nada, era solo un miembro de la rama secundaria, no tenía poder. Pero entonces un pensamiento apareció en su mente, todavía no se había decidido quien sería el marido de su prima y bien era sabido que el prestigio en la familia Hyuuga era muy importante ¿y qué daba más prestigio que la líder del clan se casase con el Hokage? Y con ese pensamiento salió corriendo del dojo en dirección al departamento del rubio que podría convertirse en el futuro esposo de Hinata.

Neji fue saltando de tejado en tejado con mucha velocidad, tenia mucha prisa por llegar al departamento de Naruto. Cuando al fin llegó llamó a la puerta pero nadie fue a abrir, puso atención, no se oía ningún ruido. Extrañado usó el byakugan, el piso estaba totalmente vacío. Maldijo pro lo bajo y fue al hospital en busca del rubio.

Mientras Neji lo buscaba por todos lados Naruto estaba en el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol. Hacia una media hora que se había despedido de Sasuke. Le sabía mal no estar junto a su amigo en un momento tan difícil pero no podía seguir por más tiempo en la aldea. Por eso en cuanto salió de la torre del Hokage fue a su piso, recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo al hospital para despedirse de Sasuke. Sabía que le había prometido a Tsunade que se despediría de sus amigos pero eso le resultaba muy doloroso así que había decidido mandarles unas cartas en cuanto pudiese. Sabía que Sakura lo mataría por irse sin despedirse pero era lo mejor, ya recibiría su castigo cuando volviese a la aldea.

El rubio se marchaba de viaje por segunda vez en su vida, pero esta vez era diferente, no se iba junto a su maestro ni con grandes expectativas, no, ahora estaba solo y la tristeza inundaba su alma. Con ese viaje no solo quería hacerse más fuerte si no también olvidar el amor que sentía por esa joven. Un amor que solamente le estaba trayendo sufrimiento y dolor, porque ahora sabía que nunca podría decirle "te amo" sin venir a cuento ni besarla de improvisto ni verla dormir plácidamente. Sonrió al recordar el dulce rostro de su amada, pero esa sonrisa estaba más llena de amargura que de felicidad. La amaba y sabía que no iba a ser fácil olvidar ese sentimiento para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

Se detuvo en la copa de un árbol que estaba en lo alto de una pequeña montaña. Se giró y contempló su hogar. Se prometió que cuando volviese sería mucho más fuerte, mucho más hombre. Con la mirada firme y el corazón roto se giró y siguió su camino, un camino que lo llevaría lejos de todo aquello que amaba.

En el hospital Sakura, Ino, Tsunade y algunos médicos más estaban operando a Itachi. La rubia menor y la mujer de pelo rosa tenían sus manos sobre el pecho de él, mientras que la Hokage controlaba que todos transmitieran el chacra necesario a las dos kunoichis y al paciente, y además ella también les transmitía chacra. Todos estaban muy concentrados y en esos momentos solo pensaba en lo que estaban haciendo y es que esa operación era muy complicada, si alguien perdía la concentración la vida del Uchiha correría peligro. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las frentes de las que estaban realizando la operación, las dos estaban usando todas sus energías y capacidades.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del hospital Sasuke y Sayuri esperaban a que la operación acabase. Ambos llevaban ahí horas pero ninguno se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro. Se podía ver que estaban tensos y muy preocupados pero también ansiosos porque si todo salía bien la persona más importante par ambos estaría sana.

Neji había mirado en todos lados pero el pobre no había encontrado al rubio en ningún lado. Así que decidió ir a preguntar a la torre de la Hokage, sabía que la mujer no estaba pero esperaba encontrarse con la ayudante de esta y que le diese algún dato sobre le hombre al que su prima amaba. Llegó al lugar y caminando pro los pasillos se encontró a Shizune, ala cual ya se le notaba el embarazo.

–¿Neceistas algo, Neji?

–La verdad es que sí, ¿sabes donde estás Naruto?

La mujer lo miró confusa.

–¿Todavía no ha ido a despedirse de ti?

–¿Despedirse?

El Hyuuga la miró sin comprender. Shizune se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que seguramente el rubio no había ido a despedirse de sus amigos.

–Naruto se ha ido de la aldea.

–¿Qué ha hecho qué? – gritó el hombre.

Se notaba que estaba exaltado. Shizune no dijo nada. Él iba a ir a buscarlo pero la mujer le dijo que seguramente a esas horas el rubio ya estaba bastante lejos. El de ojos perlas se fue muy enfadado de ahí. Y corrió hacia le bosque. Una vez allí, solo, comenzó a darle puñetazos a un árbol y a maldecir a Naruto. Así es como lo encontraron Tenten y Lee. Ambos se sorprendieron de verlo tan enfadado y es que nos fácil que él pierda la calma.

La mujer se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, ese contacto consiguió tranquilizarlo, al menos un poco. Ella le dio un beso en la nuca. Lee sonrió al ver esa escena. Aún no se acababa de creer que esos dos estuvieran por fin juntos, sabía que su compañera sentía cosas por el genio pero no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo sentía.

Neji se giró y miró a su prometida y al que, por difícil que parezca, era su mejor amigo. Suspiró, sabía que Lee querría a buscar al rubio en cuanto escuchase lo que le iba a decir.

–Naruto se ha ido de la aldea.

–¿¡Qué! - gritaron a la vez.

–Me lo ha dicho Shizune.

–Maldito Naruto.

Tenten le dio una patada al árbol. Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Iremos a buscarle con la llama de la juventud ardiendo en nuestros corazones.

Los otros dos sonrieron, Lee no había cambiado en nada.

–No puede ser, no sabemos a donde ha ido y según Shizune ya hará bastante tiempo desde que salió de la aldea.

–Pero...

–Sólo podemos esperar, él volverá.

Tenten les sonrió a ambos y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno intentando darles ánimos a ambos. Aunque ella sabía que a la persona que más le iba a afectar la noticia era sin duda Hinata. Y aunque a la mujer le faltaban bastantes datos sobre lo que había pasado los últimos días no se equivocaba.

Las horas pasaron y al fin unas agotadas kunoichis salieron de la sala de operaciones. Al verlas tanto Sayuri como Sasuke se pusieron de pie. Las tres mujeres se acercaron a ellos. Sakura les sonrió enseguida para que supiesen que todo había salido bien, contra menos esperasen mejor.

–Me alegra mucho poder deciros que Itachi está perfectamente. Aún habrá que ver como evoluciona y tendremos que hacerle pruebas para ver durante cuanto tiempo tendrá que estar ingresado y que medicamentos habrá que suministrarle.

Sayuri abrazó a su cuñado de la alegría que le había producido las palabras de la antigua compañera de equipo del Uchiha menor. Entonces una tercera persona abrazó a la única mujer que poseía el sharingan. Todos la miraron, no era otra que Misato, al parecer la joven había oído lo dicho por su amiga.

–Por fin podrás tener tu familia – dijo Misato para luego reír.

Ella soltó a la novia de Itachi. Entonces todos se percataron de la presencia de otra persona, miraron hacia la dirección en la que estaba. Misato sonrió al hombre y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a ellos. Él se acercó, estaba serio y parecía algo intimidado, cosa lógica, ya que no hacía nada él había sido su enemigo.

–Para los que no le conozcáis él es Shin – lo presentó Misato.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, gesto que los otros imitaron. Al notar la tensión en el ambiente la joven Neko decidió que era hora de irse, se despidió de todos y se fue con el hombre.

–Le gusta – dijeron al unísono las mujeres.

Sasuke las miró sin comprender, no sabía el motivo por el cual ella habían dicho algo como eso.

–¿Ino cómo te has dado cuenta?

–Sakura que yo soy muy perceptiva.

–Cierto.

–Puedo averiguar lo que piensa y siente cualquiera.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esas palabras iban por él pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie esperando para tener la oportunidad de hablar con la Hokage. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que le había dicho Naruto. Suspiró, se acercó a Sakura, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a parte.

La mujer lo miró sin entender y las otras tres pusieron la oreja intentando enterarse de la conversación. Ella alzó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, esperando a que él le dijese lo que le quería contar. Sasuke se relajó, por lo que había visto y oído desde que se reencontró con ella después de años sin verla sabía que era una persona con mucho carácter y temía la reacción que ella podría tener.

–Esta mañana Naruto ha venido a verme para despedirse – Sakura alzó una ceja – Se ha ido de la aldea y no sé cuando volverá. Me ha pedido que te diga que le perdones por no despedirse de ti.

A la de pelo rosa le entró un tic en el ojo, las otras mujeres se alejaron al ver el aura que la rodeaba. Sasuke dio un paso atrás y tragó con fuerza, incluso a él le daba miedo en esos momentos.

–¿Qué ha hecho qué? - gritó enfurecida – Maldito imbécil.

Y de un puñetazo se cargó un banco e hizo un boquete en la pared. Ninguno dijo nada por miedo a ser el próximo al que golpeara. Pero ya harta Tsunade pegó un grito para que parase y automáticamente paró. Los otros tres miraron a la Hokage sorprendidos por el poder que tenía sobre su alumna.

–Perdón – se disculpó la Haruno.

–Estás tan loca como siempre, frentona – rió Ino.

–Tú cállate, cerda.

Y así comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas.

–Crías.

Ahora las miradas de odio iban dirigidas hacia el Uchiha. Pero la sonrisa prepotente de su rostro hizo que Sakura se acordase de algo, la mujer sonrió, sin duda ese hombre era muy rencoroso. Les acababa de llamar d ella misma forma que lo hizo ella cuando él se peleó con Naruto hace un tiempo.

–Dejaos de tonterías – la voz de Tsunade detuvo la situación – Sakura, Ino, id a descansar. Sayuri lo mismo te digo. Y tú ven conmigo, creo que hay algo sobre lo que quieres hablar conmigo.

Dicho ésto todos hicieron lo que las mujer les acababa de ordenar. La Uchiha se encaminó en dirección a la pensión en la que se alojaba. Mientras las otras dos doctoras se dirigieron a sus casas. En el trayecto Ino le contó a su amiga que se iba a casar con Kiba. Sakura se sorprendió mucho pero acabó felicitando a su amiga, ya que lo que más deseaba ella es que sus amigos fuesen felices.

–¿Has oído lo que me ha contado Sasuke?

–¿En serio lo preguntas?

Sakura sonrió de lado.

–Me pregunto que hará Hinata cuando lo sepa.

–Seguro que se pondrá triste.

Y justo en ese momento Neji le estaba comunicando a su prima que Naruto se había marchado de la aldea. Pero ella no lloró ni puso cara triste, simplemente asintió y siguió entrenando. Su reacción sorprendió mucho al hombre, sabía que ella había cambiado pero ¿hasta que punto lo había hecho?

Él se fue y la dejó sola. Y ahí se quedó ella con la única compañía de sus pensamientos. La mujer se prometió no pensar en el rubio, así que la imagen de él fue cambiada por el tema que más le preocupaba en esos momentos ¿quién sería el hombre elegido para convertirse en su marido? No se le ocurría nadie, sabía que sería alguien fuerte, inteligente y con mucho talento. Pero no sabían quien podría ser la persona que el consejo pensase que tenía todas esas cualidades. También se preguntaba si se llevaría bien con él y si llegaría a cogerlo cariño. Pero le tocaba esperar, ya que después de todo hay cosas que sólo se pueden averiguar con el tiempo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! =)_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_En el próximo capítulo intentaré que haya más romance y comedia!_

_¿Review?_

_Nos leemos ^^_


	5. Amor y pasión parte 1

_Holaa! Bueno he tardado pero por fin traigo la continuación!_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís mi fic ^^_

Disfrutad del capítulo!

**Capítulo 5: Amor y pasión parte 1**

Las semanas fueron pasando y por fin todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Aunque todos sentían en sus corazones que algo le faltaba a la aldea, y aquello que añoraban era sin duda la luz de Naruto. Ya había pasado un mes desde que el joven se había marchado de su hogar lleno de tristeza y dolor despidiéndose solo de Sasuke. Mucho se preguntaban donde podría estar él, lo que nadie había llegado a sospechar era que el rubio estaba junto a uno de sus mejores amigos.

En Suna el calor era abrasador y el viento golpeaba el cuerpo de la gente con fuerza y ferocidad, había una tormenta. Pero en lo alto de una duna cercana a la aldea dos hombres estaban sentados y a su alrededor el viento giraba, no les tocaba. Uno era pelirrojo de piel muy blanca y el otro rubio de piel morena. Ambos estaban concentrados en su tarea, la cual formaba parate de su entrenamiento para ser mejores shinobis, ellos tenía que controlar el viento que se les acercaba e impedir que les tocase y eso en un día de tormenta en el que el viento tenía una gran velocidad era muy complicado. Exceptuando a esos dos en el amplio desierto no había nadie más y es que había que estar loco para ir allí en un día de tormenta.

Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

–Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, Naruto.

–¡Pero sí sólo llevamos dos horas, dattebayo! - exclamó el rubio.

–Tengo cosas que hacer

–Pero...

Gaara suspiró, tendría que recurrir al chantaje para conseguir que su amigo accediese a dejar el entrenamiento.

–Te invitaré a carne.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y con la energía que le caracterizaba se puso de pie de un salto.

–¿A qué esperas? Vamos, dattebayo.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. El Kazekage se sorprendió mucho cuando su amigo llegó de repente a su oficina, pero lo que le impactó fue lo vacíos que estaban los ojos del rubio, como si la alegría hubiese desaparecido de su vida. Pero poco a poco los días fueron pasando y él comenzó a recuperar su alegría, era cierto que no eran tan despreocupado como antes y muchas veces se quedaba serio y su mirada se llenaba de melancolía.

Los dos hombres entraron en la casa del Sabaku no, en la cual el otro estaba alojado. Al entrar vieron recostada en el sofá a una mujer de pelo castaño claro que le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros, su piel era morena, ella fijó sus ojos negros en los dos y sonrió a su marido. Gaara se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios y acarició con cariño el abultado vientre de ella. Naruto sonrió con calidez al ver esa escena cargada de cariño. Cuando un par de años atrás su amigo le dijo que se iba a casar no se lo creyó pero ahora estaba ahí viendo al pelirrojo tratando con mucho amor a la que dentro de poco sería la madre de su primer hijo.

La máxima autoridad de la aldea se marchó para ocuparse del papeleó y el rubio se quedó con Matsuri. Al matrimonio le vino muy bien la aparición del rubio porque a Gaara le preocupaba la seguridad de su esposa y ella ya no pasaba tanto tiempo sola.

–¿Ya habéis decidido el nombre?

La mujer sonrió con ternura.

–Tatsuya.

–Es bonito.

Ambos se sonrieron. Siguieron conversando sobre la tormenta y también sobre Gaara. Ambos eran muy charlatanes, así que nunca se hacía el silencio entre ellos, siempre tenían algo de lo que hablar.

Mientras él recuperaba su alegría Hinata se hundía cada vez más en su tristeza y dolor. En esos momentos la Hyuuga se encontraba en una reunión del consejo y tenía muchas ganas de acabar con la vida de más de uno de los presentes y es que esos hombres eran desesperantes, nadie, ni siquiera la antigua Hinata podía soportarlos. En esos momentos se estaba hablado de la ceremonia que se realizaría dentro de poco entre Neji y Tenten.

–Será mejor hacerlo íntimo, solamente los miembros del clan y los padres de esa chica.

–¡Me niego!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la fuerte exclamación de la líder del clan. Ella cogió aire para tratar de tranquilizarse aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

–Mi boda eclipsará el compromiso de primo así que propongo que se haga en el lugar que ellos quieran y se inviten a quienes ellos deseen. Eso no es perjudica para nada, no como si después de haber anunciado mi compromiso yo renuncio a casarme.

–No puedes

–Sí que puedo.

Uno de los ancianos gruñó, no le gustaba nada la nueva líder. Cuando Hiashi murió muchos pesaron que la débil Hinata sería muy fácil de manejar y podrían hacer lo que se les antojase. Pero se equivocaron, ella había cambiado y estaba suponiendo un gran obstáculo.

–De acuerdo se hará lo que Hinata-sama ha dicho.

–Pero...

–Se hará eso y se acabó la discusión.

Todos callaron, ese anciano era muy respetado. La mujer de pelo azul lo miró sin entender, no comprendía el motivo por el que ese hombre había apoyado lo que ella había dicho. Supuso que seguramente era porque no quería más polémicas. Pero lo que en ese clan no sabían era que a los que más les importaba el compromiso entre uno de los suyos y una chica que ni siquiera procedía de unos padres ninjas era a ellos. A la gente de la aldea no le importaba que Tenten, una chica normal se casará con un miembro de ese prestigiosa clan, al contrario muchos comentaban la hermosa pareja que ambos formaban.

El consejo, que estaba formado por veinte personas, diez ancianos, dos ancianas y ocho hombres jóvenes. Minutos después de marchase entró en el lugar Neji. Quería saber que era lo que se había decidido. Hinata le contó que se les había dado permiso para realizar la ceremonia donde quisiesen y que invitasen a quienes deseasen.

–¿Y lo de la casa?

–Ya lo he solucionado – sacó un papel – Firma aquí y se te reconocerá como dueño de la casa de tus padres.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata – le agradeció mientras firmaba.

–Es un placer.

–¿Vas a ir a la boda de Ino y Kiba con él?

–No tengo otra opción – ella se encogió de hombros – Aún no me creo que Ino y Kiba se vayan a casar dentro de tres días, parece que fue ayer como vinieron a decírmelo.

Pero ella no era la única que pensase que el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa. En esos momentos Ino recorría las calles de la aldea con mucha prisa, se había entretenido en la peluquería decidiendo el peinado que se haría el día de la boda y ahora llegaba tarde. Entró muy deprisa al local, allí estaba la modista acompañada por su madre, Sakura y Tenten. La mujer sonrió y se disculpó. Entraron a un probador enorme. Y la rubia se puso su precioso vestido de novia. La mujer había optado por una opción diferente, no llevaba un kimono como hacían la mayoría de chicas. Ella quería algo diferente, quería un vestido largo y pomposo, no un kimono estrecho. El vestido era de un azul muy claro que quedaba muy bien con el tono de piel de ella. Era estrecho en el pecho y tenía el escote de pico pero sin excederse, conforme iba bajando se iba haciendo ancho hasta dejar una enorme cola, la falda del vestido tenía pequeños volantes, el escote estaba decorado con brillantes violetas.

–Te queda perfecto – dijo muy alegre la madre de la Yamanaka.

Las demás mujeres asintieron, sin duda estaba preciosa, a Kiba le iba a dar algo cuando la viese vestida así y es que no era para menos.

La modista le terminó de ajustar le vestido y se lo quitó. Ahora era el turno de las damas de honor, aunque aún faltaba Hinata pro ella les había avisado de que llegaría tarde. Sakura fue la primera en ponerse el vestido, el cual era de un rosa muy claro, un color que la novia pensó que les quedaba bien a las tres damas de honor. Este vestido era más estrecho y su escote era de pico pero menso escotado que el de la rubia. Estaba como arrugado y llevaba por encima de las rodillas. Justo cuando la modista estaba ajustándole el vestido a Tenten entró Hinata. La muchacha se disculpó por llegar tarde. Sus amiga son pudieron evitar pensar que como era antes su amiga sin duda se hubiera sonrojado y todas la miraron con tristeza y melancolía. Ya sabían sobre su compromiso, ella misma se lo había dicho pero no les dijo nada más, Hinata se había vuelto muy reservada con sus cosas, todavía más de lo que era antes.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la madrina, Tsume Inuzuka. La mujer había llegado hacía unas pocas horas de una misión y había tenido que ducharse y descansar un poco. Su vestido era mucho menos atrevido que el de ellas, para empezar tenía un escote cuadrado y aunque se ajustaba un poco en la cintura quedaba suelto en una falda de tubo hasta los pies.

Las mujeres salieron riendo del lugar riendo. Las dos mayores se fueron a hablar de sus cosas. Y las jóvenes estuvieron hablando.

–¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

–Sí, me apetece algo dulce.

–Me parece bien, me vendrá bien tomarme un té.

–Yo no puedo, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y la Hyuuga se despidió con una reverencia de sus amigas y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

–Echo de menos a la antigua Hina – habló la rubia.

Las otras dos asintieron y miraron con tristeza el lugar en el que minutos antes había estado su querida amiga. Todas sabían sobre el compromiso de ella con un hombre de su clan pero ni conocían al hombre ni sabían el motivo del compromiso.

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron a una tetería muy acogedora, en los últimos años ese lugar se había convertido en su sitio preferido para reunirse y hablar de sus cosas. Entraron, saludaron a las dueñas y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre. Pidieron tres tés y unos dangos y comenzaron a conversa.

–No me creo que vaya a casarme con Kiba dentro de tres días – dijo Ino emocionada.

–Ni yo que me vaya a casar con Neji dentro de un mes.

–Soy la única que queda soltera.

–Es verdad, Hinata también está comprometida – habló la morena del grupo.

–Eso sí que me sorprende.

–Yo sigo sin entenderlo, pensaba que ella amaba a Naruto – habló la rubia.

–Y aún lo amará, algo ha tenido que pasar – dijo Sakura.

–¿Pero el qué? - dijo la mujer de ojos azules.

Entonces algo hizo "click" en la mente de Tenten. La muer de los dos moños dio un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar la mirasen.

–¿Qué sucede, Tenten? - preguntó la de pelo rosa.

–Estoy segura de que tiene que ver con mi compromiso con Neji.

Las otras dos se dieron cuenta de que seguramente eso sería cierto, era muy probable que Hinata se hubiera sacrificado por la felicidad de esos dos, una actitud así era muy típica de ella.

–Me voy a hablar con Neji.

Y dicho esto la mujer se fue dejando a las otras dos solas con su té. Ellas se quedaron pesando en el tema de Hinata, a diferencia de Ino y Tenten ella no se iba a casar por amor si no por obligación.

–No puedo imaginar como debe sentirse – habló Sakura.

–Por eso ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

–¿Qué podemos hacer?

–No lo sé

Y pasaron las horas y ellas siguieron allí hablando sobre la boda de Ino, la de Tenten y sobre todo de la Hinata. Por supuesto también hablaron sobre Naruto y como no sobre Sasuke.

–Hablando de él, tengo que ir a ver a Itachi.

–Antes de que te vayas ¿que sientes por él?

–Ni idea.

Ino sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Pagaron y se fueron del lugar. Cada una tomó un camino, la rubia fue a ver a Kiba y Sakura al Uchiha.

En el hospital Sayuri se encontraba sentada en la cama del hombre de su vida, ambos hablaban tranquilamente, como si todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento hubieran desaparecido. Era como si todo lo malo hubiera sido reemplazado por sentimientos positivos. Al ver sus ojos parecía que no hubiesen vivido ni la mitad de lo que lo habían hecho. Porque sin duda ellos eran dos personas que habían pasado por todo tipo de dolor y de desgracias. Y ahora por fin las cosas comenzaban a ponerse a su favor, que por fin podrían ser felices. Y Sasuke, el cal se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta solamente deseaba que los dos pudiesen ser felices para siempre y más ahora que iban a poder formar una familia aunque su hermano aún no sabía eso. El menor no había estado de acuerdo con la petición que Sakura le había realizado a su cuñada pero se calló por miedo a que lo que la doctora decía fuese cierto y si le daban una noticia como esa a Itachi seguramente este se pusiera tan feliz que podría dañar a su corazón. El Uchiha no entendía como algo bueno podría llegar a ser malo para la salud de su hermano. Estaba encerrado en esos pensamientos cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, se giró levemente, bajó la mirada y sus profundos ojos se encontraron con los alegres orbes de su antigua compañera de equipo. Ella le sonrió y él como un bobo imitó el gesto aunque por supuesto su sonrisa fue más débil. La mujer se acercó a la feliz pareja. Y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar el caminar de ella. Y es que Sakura ya no era una niña, cosa de la que él se había dado cuenta hacía ya algún tiempo pero que era ahora cuando comenzaba a admitirlo en sus adentros. En el último mes se había relacionado mucho con ella, como era la doctora de su hermano la veía casi todos los días. Pero por desgracias su relación no había cambiado demasiado y él quería que lo hiciese, no comprendía muy bien el motivo pero deseaba tenerla más cerca, deseaba poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, abrazarla y sonreírle abiertamente y por supuesto mirarla, mirarla siempre.

Parecía extraño pero él, el hombre más frío que mucho habían llegado a conocer estaba teniendo pensamientos y sentimientos de ese tipo por Sakura.

–Tu salud ha mejorado mucho. Sayuri ya puedes decírselo.

En la boca de la Uchiha se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad. Itachi miró a su esposa, estaba confuso. Mientras el menor del clan miraba la escena con interés, tenía ganas de ver su expresión. Sakura sonrió y se alejó de la pareja, sentía que sobraba ahí. Pero al pasar por la puerta Sasuke la agarró por la muñeca y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirase la escena. Ella obedeció y observó.

–Estoy embarazada.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos pero enseguida su cara se iluminó y sonrió muy feliz.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

Y los dos enamorados se fundieron en un profundo abrazo. Las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de ambos. Y ahí sí que los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que sobraban y salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sakura estaba emocionada y tenía los ojos húmedos, la relación entre ellos le despertaba tanta ternura y dulzura que no podía evitar sentirse feliz con solo verlos.

–¿Vas a llorar?

Miró al Uchiha que la miraba fijamente.

–No

–¿Te has emociona de verlos?

–Se les ve tan felices – un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

Su acompañante rió levemente, le hacía gracia la actitud de ella..

–¿Por qué te ríes?

Sakura se había enfadado y eso solamente podía ser malo. La mujer tenía sus manos colocadas en las caderas y miraba al hombre con el ceño fruncido. Él tragó con fuerza, en esos momentos ella se veían preciosa, ese gesto era tierno por un lado y mostraba fortaleza por otro. Desvió la mirada, en esos momentos por su mente no pasaba nada inocente. De su boca salió su típico "Hmp".

–¡Me exasperas con esa actitud tan indiferente! - exclamó ella.

–Yo soy así.

–¡Y ahí está de nuevo tu frialdad! En serio Sasuke me pongo mala solamente de verte actuar así.

Y fue entonces cuando él explotó. En esos momentos estaban cerca del despacho de ella, el moreno lo sabía porque había estado ahí antes. Así que sin dudarlo la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta su propio despacho.

–¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza! ¿lo sabías?

–Calla.

–¿Y ahora me pides que me calle?

–No te lo pido, te lo ordeno.

Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, él miraba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y ella con un gesto muy similar miraba hacia arriba. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, él podía ser muy orgulloso pero ella le ganaba en terquedad.

–A mí nadie me da ordenes.

–Y a mí nadie me grita.

Y el duelo de miradas seguía.

–¿Por qué hemos entrado aquí?

–Mejor discutir en privado que en medio de un pasillo de hospital.

Ella sonrió de lado y se acercó al hombre, él no se movió. La mujer se puso de puntillas y se acercó al oído de él, su pelo rozó el rostro de su acompañante que se estremeció levemente.

–¿Y no sería que planeabas hacerme cosas indecentes?

La cercanía y ese tono de voz hizo que le hombre las pensara de verdad y sin dudarlo la cogió de la cintura, acto que sorprendió a la joven. Él se agachó, colocó un mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja y le susurró:

–¿Acaso lo impedirías?

En ese momento ella se sonrojó levemente y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

–Prueba a ver que pasa.

Él podía ser frío y todo eso pero después de todo era un hombre y tenía hormonas y justamente pro eso sabía ver una señal cuando la tenía justo delante de sus narices y la mirada de ella en esos momentos le provocaba a hacer de todo. Sin dudarlo la sentó en la mesa de ella y la besó. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos cuando sus labios se encontraron por fin, después de tanto tiempo el primer beso entre ambos había llegado. Él pasó la mano por el suave cabello rosado y ella puso ambas manos en la nuca de él, jugando con el vello de esa zona provocando que se le erizara. El beso no tardó en hacerse más profundo, abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas comenzaron un juego. Se besaban con pasión incontrolada, deseaban más y más el uno del otro, sus ansias eran infinitas. Se separaron un poco y se miraron con lujuria. El hombre bajó el rostro hasta el cuello de ella, Sakura abrió las piernas para tenerlo más cerca y las cerró alrededor de la cintura de él. El Uchiha aspiró el aroma del cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo, primero con suavidad, luego con más ferocidad. Con pasión mordió el cuello de ella provocando que un leve gemido saliese de entre los labios de la mujer. Pero ella no se quería quedar atrás, así que hizo que se alejase de su cuerpo y se quitó la camiseta, él miró con deseo los pechos de ella, ahora solamente cubiertos por un sujetador negro. La mujer tiró la prenda. Y puso ambas manos en la camiseta de él para quitársela y volver a ver esa perfecto pecho. Pero algo la detuvo, ambos sintieron una presencia muy conocida acercándose al lugar. Con rapidez ella recuperó su camiseta intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo. Y justamente cuando acaba de sentarse en su silla y Sasuke en la otra entró por la puerta nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade.

El hombre miró con enfado a la rubia. Y la Hokage pudo adivinar por los rostros acalorados de ambos, el pelo desordenado y el pantalón de Sasuke algo abultado, que algo había pasado ahí.

–¿Qué desea, Tsunade-sama?

–Estaba buscándote para pedirte que vayas con Sasuke a examinar el barrio Uchiha y entre ambos determinar cuanto dinero se necesitará para arreglar las dos casas que se ocuparán dentro de unos meses.

–No se preocupe que lo haremos.

–Muy bien, y siento haber interrumpido.

La mirada pícara de la rubia y su sonrisa hizo que ambos entendieran que lo había imaginado. Cuando ella se fue Sakura se llevó ambas manos al rostro, estaba muy roja.

–Sakura.

–Déjame, Sasuke.

–Pero..

–¡Vete!

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo. "Mujeres ¿quién las entiende?" Era lo que pasaba por su mente. Y es que la mujer había pasado de estar dispuesta a todo a echarlo del lugar.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba totalmente roja. Y es que el subidón del momento había desaparecido y comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y le daba mucha vergüenza solamente de pensarlo. Por eso le había pedido que se fuera porque no quería que la viese tan roja y porque en esos momentos se veía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión y no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella no era como sus amigas, no quería un hombre en su vida en esos momentos, quería mejorar como kunoichi, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en hombres más tarde. Ahora ella tenía prioridades y entre ellas no estaba Sasuke Uchiha, aunque lo que Sakura no sabía era que las prioridades pueden cambiar antes de lo que te imaginas. Una batalla interior entre su razón y la pasión había comenzado para Sakura.

Mientras tanto Ino y Kiba compartían un momento lleno de amor. La rubia nunca se hubiera imaginado que se iba a enamorar de él. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de casarse tan joven, sabía que en parte se estaba fallando a si misma pero ella quería ser feliz y sabía que con ese hombre lo sería. Lo amaba y lo necesitaba, en esos momentos él era todo su mundo.

–Te amo.

Y lo besó. Él se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que lo besase de repente pero sin dudarlo le devolvió el beso. La mujer sintió una gran calidez en su pecho. Pero el beso se volvió más profundo, y es que que haya amor no quiere decir que no haya pasión. Pero ¿van siempre unidos? ¿Puede la pasión convertirse en amor? Bueno eso son cosas que solamente se sabe si se viven.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_Gracias por leer, espero que sigáis leyendo mi historia n.n_

_El próximo capítulo será muy intenso y el amor y la pasión serán más protagonistas que en éste. _

_¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos!_


	6. Amor y pasión parte 2

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero es que entre que me puse mala y los exámenes no he podido escribir pero por fin he subido la conti._

_Pronto estaré de vacaciones y aprovecharé para escribir más!_

_Aquí os dejo es capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Amor y pasión parte 2**

Hinata se encontraba en su despacho, aquel en el que tantas horas pasó su padre. La mujer se encontraba revisando los expedientes de los ninjas de su clan y es que el clan Hyuuga controlaba mucho a sus miembros, cosa que ella detestaba. Estaba leyendo la ficha de su futuro marido, la verdad es que el hombre era muy fuerte, era jounin de élite, como ella pero estaba especializado en protección. No estaba enamorada de él pero esperaba poder llegar a sentir cariño por el hombre con el compartiría el resto de su vida. Pero aún así ella sabía que nunca olvidaría a ese rubio de ojos azules que le robó el corazón, él fue su primer amor y sería el único.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos. Simplemente dijo: "Adelante" y la puerta corrediza se movió dejando ver a un hombre unos años mayor que Hinata, de pelo castaño claro y ojos perlas, su piel era muy blanca, él era bastante alto. La mujer se levantó al verlo. El hombre sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella.

–Hinata – dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

–Hideaki – respondió ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Verás, dentro de un par de meses nos casaremos y somos unos completos desconocidos, así que he pensado que estaría bien conocernos – una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella también sonrió. No lo amaba pero tal vez sí que podría quererle al menos como un amigo.

–Sé que a los dos nos han obligado pero no quiero ser infeliz con una mujer que no conozco.

–Pienso igual que tú.

–Me alegro de que sea así.

–Por favor siéntate.

El hombre le hizo caso y se sentó en frente de ella y de ese modo ambos comenzaron a conversar, al principio les costaba un poco, ya que era una situación algo rara. Pero poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a fluir con facilidad y ambos pudieron incluso reír con lo que el otro decía.

Mientras tanto Ino se encontraba examinando el jardín trasero de su casa, allí había pasado muchos momentos de niña jugando con sus padres y ya más mayor había entrenado, ahí creció, ese lugar la había visto reír y llorar y dentro de dos días la vería casarse. La mujer estaba muy feliz, el lugar estaba precioso adornada por las flores del jardín, el pequeño altar blanco y las sillas también blancas. Todo estaba perfecto y todo sería perfecto. Una mano se posó en su hombro, ella se giró despacio y sonrió al ver a Shikamaru.

–No me creo que Kiba vaya a cometer tal locura.

Ella lo miró con odio.

–Vago estúpido.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente, primero perdió a su sensei, hacía poco había perdido a su mejor amigo y ahora Ino se le casaba. Los dos habían perdido mucho pero una nueva vida les estaba esperando y por aquellos seres queridos que jamás volverían a ver tenían que luchar y ser felices.

–He venido a decirte que después de tu boda me iré a Suna con Temari.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba algo como eso.

–Si no te fueras a casar me quedaría pero sé que el perro no te dejará sola.

Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su amigo. El Nara solamente sonrió.

–¿Cuanto tiempo? - quiso saber.

–Un año, tal vez dos.

–Está bien, pero será mejor que vuelvas o si no iré yo misma a buscarte – le amenazó.

El rió levemente, ellos habían cambiado mucho pero una parte de su personalidad no lo había hecho y eso le alegraba.

–Visita sus tumbas por mí.

–Tranquilo, lo haré.

La rubia sonrió con amplitud. Entonces una tercera persona hizo su aparición. Ambos miraron al futuro marido de Ino. Ella sonrió y corrió a abrazarle. Shikamaru sonrió, le hizo un gesto a Kiba y se fue a su casa. Sabía que ella estaría bien, ya no era una niña y no estaba sola, tenía a un buen hombre a su lado.

Temari esperaba a su novio, a ella aún le parecía raro tratar a ese hombre como tal, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Sabía que a él le costaba dejar su aldea pero dentro de unos años volverían, ahora su hermano necesitaba a dos ninjas que enseñaran a los futuros shinobis y kunoichis. Después de todo Suna había sufrido la guerra mucho más que Konoha. Porque a su aldea natal la habían atacado en tres ocasiones y las dos últimas habían logrado pasar sus muros. Y ahora faltaban profesores en la escuela y era muy importante que los niños recibieran una buena educación, si no en el futuro no se convertirían en grandes ninjas que defenderían su aldea.

La mujer sonrió al ver de lejos al hombre que había logrado lo que parecía imposible. Lo que a la mujer le daba mucha curiosidad era la reacción que tendrían sus hermanos al enterarse de los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Esperaba que no montaran ningún alboroto, quería que el tiempo que iba a estar en su aldea natal fuese tranquilo y feliz.

Shikamaru se reunió con ella. La rubia le dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió con calidez. Él solamente pudo pensar que era muy afortunado por tener a su lado a una mujer tan increíble. Ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa de Kurenai, iban cogidos de la mano, como la feliz pareja que eran.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al bloque de apartamentos en los que vivían la mujer de ojos rojos y su hija. Kurenai les abrió la puerta, al verlos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por su lado pasó corriendo su niña, Fuuko se abrazó a la pierna de Shikamaru.

–¡Shika-chan! - exclamó la pequeña.

Temari sonrió, esa chiquilla era demasiado tierna, tanto que hasta conseguía enternecer a su novio y eso era algo difícil. Él sonrió, se agachó hasta la altura de la niña y le acarició la cabeza mientras le sonreía. La pequeña rió feliz. Era cierto que no tenía padre pero entre el equipo de Asuma y el de su madre había tenido mucha compañía. La mujer de ojos rojos sonrió con tristeza al recordar el berrinche que tuvo su hija cuando se enteró de la muerte de Chouji. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado pero sabía que nunca más volvería a verlo y eso la puso muy triste.

La pareja entró en la casa, Kurenai les ofreció un té y ambos aceptaron con gusto. La mujer de la casa se fue a prepararlo mientras los dos enamorados jugaban con su hija. Y ella sonrió al ver la buena pareja que hacían esos dos, estaban enamorados, se respetaban y ella sabía que durarían mucho porque podía sentir que lo que había entre ellos era amor verdadero. Y con ese pensamiento se adentró en la cocina. Esperaba que tanto sus alumnos como los de Asuma encontrasen la felicidad, igual que lo hicieron ellos aunque fue por poco tiempo. Echaba mucho de menos a ese hombre pero por lo menos tenía a su hija, el fruto de su amor. Ahora lo más importante para ella era su retoño, haría cualquier cosa para que fuese feliz.

Minutos después volvió al salón y encontró a su hija sentada encima de la espalda de Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados, Temari se reía mientras el hombre ponía cara de resignación. No pudo evitar sonreír.

–Fuuko, deja tranquilo a Shikamaru.

–No, él es mi asiento.

La mujer suspiró. Se acercó a su hija y la cogió en brazos, dejando libre al moreno. La pequeña protestó pero su madre la miró con severidad y la niña solamente hizo un leve puchero. Segundos después se dejaba mimar por la rubia que la tenía sobre sus rodilla y le acariciaba el pelo con mucho cariño.

Ya era por la tarde, el Sol estaba bajo, dándole un bonito color al cielo. Sakura caminaba hacia el barrio Uchiha, había quedado ahí con Sasuke. Solamente con pensar en él ya se ponía tensa y algo nerviosa. Durante el trayecto intentó relajarse pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar pudo ver una figura apoyada en la muralla que separaba ese lugar del resto de la villa. La verdad era que el muro estaba bastante viejo, tenía boquetes y las paredes estaban sucias. Pero ella no se fijó en eso si no en su antiguo compañero de equipo. El hombre estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. La mujer se acercó a él. Cuando estaba a escasos metros el moreno abrió sus ojos y la miró, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en ella. Pero aunque pareciese que a él su presencia le daba igual su interior estaba muy agitado, todavía no había comprendido lo que había ocurrido el día anterior cuando casi... no podía ni pensarlo, se sonrojaba con solo recordarlo.

–Hola, Sasuke.

El simplemente respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza. Sakura apretó la carpeta que llevaba contra su pecho. Volvió a intentar relajarse, respiró despacio pero no logró nada. Él se apartó del muro y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese. El corazón del hombre se llenó de nostalgia al ver esas calles tan vacías, tan muertas. Un silencio algo tenso se formó, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. La mujer suspiró, sabía que si esperaba a que el Uchiha hablase podrían pasar horas hasta que oyese su voz.

–He leído que has solicitado que se restauren en un principio cuatro casas.

Él asintió. Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué tantas?

El moreno decidió que ya era hora de hablar.

–Una para mi hermano y Sayuri, otra para Misato, ya que su hogar fue totalmente destruido, otra para Suigetsu y Karin y otra para mí y – hizo una pausa - la familia que espero tener algún día.

Sakura no supo porque pero se sonrojó levemente.

–Comprendo – la mujer lo apuntó en una hoja – Espera ¿Suigetsu y Karin están juntos?

El hombre sonrió levente al ver la sorpresa de ella.

–Sí, siempre había habido algo de tensión amorosa entre ellos pero fue la pérdida de Juugo la que los unió por fin.

–Todos tienen a alguien menos yo.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios rosados. Aunque ella había decidido vivir su vida como kunoichi y ocuparse más tarde de buscar a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo no podía evitar sentirse algo sola. Sabía que ya tendría tiempo para buscar a alguien con quien compartir su vida pero simplemente no podía evitar tener la sensación de que estaba sola.

–Yo tampoco tengo a alguien que esté a mi lado – murmuró el Uchiha.

Ella se quedó helada al oír esas palabras por parte de él. Al darse cuenta de que ella lo había oído el hombre se puso algo nervioso y miró hacia otro lado. Siguieron caminando, ya que había que darle un vistazo a todo el lugar. Ahora el silencio era muy incómodo.

Tiempo después ya habían visto todas las casas por fuera.

–¿Cuáles has elegido? - quiso saber la mujer.

Él caminó hasta una de las casas de la entrada, una que estaba a la derecha de la puerta al barrio y que daba a la calle principal. La casa era muy grande. Ambos entraron y miraron el lugar por dentro, a la mujer le gustó porque era amplio.

–Esta será para mi hermano y Sayuri.

La mujer apuntó en un mapa del barrio los nombres de los dos Uchiha.

Cruzaron la calle principal, y el hombre se detuvo justo delante de una casa que estaba enfrente de la otra. Volvieron a entrar. La casa era más pequeña pero el terreno era más grande y tenía varios árboles, ella pensó que si se cuidaba ese jardín sería precioso.

–Para Misato.

La mujer hizo lo mismo que anteriormente. Esta vez se adentraron un poco más, una hilera detrás de la anterior y cuatro casas hacia la izquierda. Ese lugar tenía un lago bastante grande y daba al extremo izquierdo de la valla.

–Para Suigetsu y Karin.

Y ella lo volvió a apuntar. Volvieron a cruzar la calle principal y caminaron un poco, dos hileras de casa después que la de Itachi se detuvieron. Esa casa era algo más pequeña que la destinada al mayor de los Uchiha. Pero tenía un bonito jardín e incluso un dojo. Se adentraron en la casa y por alguna razón desconocida a ella le maravilló ese lugar.

–Es preciosa.

El hombre sonrió con orgullo.

–Esta será mi casa.

–Pero está un poco alejada de las otras ¿no te sentirás solo?

–Espero que dentro de poco no lo esté.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese tema. Sakura pensaba que iba con segundas intenciones y tenía razón. Porque lo que ocurrió la última vez que se vieron hizo que todos sus sentimientos despertasen. La mujer aún no sabía que era lo que sentía por él, quería creer que solamente era atracción pero no estaba totalmente segura. Y es que todo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Y justo en ese instante a ella se le ocurrió un modo de averiguar que era lo que sentía por él. Así que sin previo aviso lo besó. El hombre se sorprendió mucho y se separó de la mujer con algo de brusquedad. Ella lo miró confundida.

–¿Ayer me ordenas que me vaya y hoy me besas?

Sin duda el hombre no la comprendía, era cierto que el beso le había gustado pero él no era el juguete de nadie.

–Siento lo que pasó ayer pero estaba avergonzada.

La mujer estaba muy roja. Al oír esa respuesta el hombre arqueó levemente una ceja.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque nos dejamos llevar.

–Ya, pero no tiene nada de malo.

–Tal vez pero en ese momento me dio mucha vergüenza al pensar que hubiera pasado si Tsunade no hubiese aparecieron.

Él sonrió levemente de lado y se acercó más a ella quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la mujer.

–¿Hasta dónde crees que hubiésemos llegado?

Ella lo miró, estaba muy roja. Él sonrió divertido, en esos momentos la joven le parecía dulce y tierna pero al mismo tiempo también la miraba como a una mujer. Pasó su mano con delicadez por el rostro de ella. Sakura no se lo esperaba así que se sobresaltó y se alejó de él, no lo pensó, simplemente reaccionó así pero claro a Sasuke le molestó.

El moreno frunció el ceño y con algo de rudeza empujó a la mujer contra una pared y puso ambas manos contra la madera. Ella lo miró desconcertada. Y en sus ojos vio frustración y rabia. Pero esos sentimientos no estaban causados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que pasaba es que el Uchiha no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, esa mujer le hacía perder el control. Todavía no se podía creer que justamente ella produjera todas esas sensaciones en él. Y todo eso había logrado confundirlo, y por supuesto estar confuso le daba mucha rabia.

Ella lo miró con algo de molestia. Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas otras veces. Y como siempre ambos intentaron averiguar que era lo que sentía el otro. Y pudieron ver confusión. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Y es que como siempre lo que había comenzado para averiguar los sentimientos había acabado convirtiéndose en una batalla de miradas y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sin duda alguna eran testarudos y justamente por eso no podían ver lo que sentían por la otra persona. Ambos estaban muy encerrados en si mismos, en sus propios asuntos y no veían lo que tenían enfrente de sus narices.

Sakura se acercó un poco al cuerpo del hombre, podía percibir su aroma, el cual conseguía aturdirla. Aún no habían roto el contacto visual. Él percibió el movimiento de la mujer pero no hizo nada, solamente esperó a que ella hiciese algo más. Las hormonas de la joven estaban totalmente descontroladas, ese hombre le atraía demasiado. Su orgullo era lo único que le impedía comerle la boca en ese mismo instante. "_A la mierda con el orgullo" _pensó. Y sin dudarlo se abalanzó de forma salvaje. Eso pilló desprevenido a Sasuke por lo que casi caen al suelo, pero él consiguió mantener el equilibrio. La pasión que ambos sentían por fin había salido. Se besaban con lujuria, deseaban el cuerpo del otro más que nada. En esos momentos solamente existían ellos dos, no había nada más en sus mentes ni en sus corazones. Él la cogió por la cintura. La mujer rodeó la cadera del hombre con sus dos piernas mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. La pasión que sentían era muy fuerte, tanto que no pudieron controlarse. Sin saber cómo acabaron en una habitación. Se tumbaron en el suelo y ahí se dejaron llevar por sus necesidades. Horas después ese suceso haría que se rompiesen la cabeza pensando en lo que había ocurrido e intentando entender lo que sentía el otro.

Mientras tanto en Suna Naruto estaba en casa del Kazekage, haciendo compañía a su esposa. Durante los últimos meses ella se había sentido muy sola y además se aburría. Era una kunoichi que adoraba la acción, no le gustaba quedarse quieta en casa. También era demasiado joven como para soportar la soledad. Y por eso la compañía del rubio le había venido tan bien. Las largas horas que pasaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada ya no se le hacían tan largas y es que con Naruto era imposible aburrirse. El hombre le contaba anécdotas graciosas, jugaba con ella a juegos de cartas y pasaban mucho rato hablando de las cosas simples. Entre ellos se había forjado una gran amistad. Y es que en esos momentos los dos necesitaban compañía. Ella para olvidar la ausencia de su marido y él para olvidar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Ya había anochecido y los dos estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Reían, se les veía felices. No se habían dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaban hablando. Se quedaron callados un momento, se miraron a los ojos. Y fue en ese momento cuando el hombre vio en los negros ojos de ella la inocencia y dulzura que había visto tantas veces en Hinata. Y sin darse cuenta se acercó al rostro de Matsuri y la besó. La mujer se sorprendió pero no se apartó, hacía meses que Gaara no la besaba de esa manera. Y de ese modo se dejaron llevar por esos sentimientos tan complicados que se les habían ido de las manos. El rubio le acarició el pelo con cariño y dulzura, él nunca había podido estar así con una mujer, porque la única a la que había amado lo había rechazo porque estaba comprometida y ahora se liaba con la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos. La soledad hizo que abandonasen sus verdaderos sentimientos y que por unos instantes olvidasen a las personas que de verdad amaban. Pero por suerte o por desgracia esa escena fue interrumpida, Gaara acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo día.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho al ver al hombre al que consideraba su hermano besando a su esposa, la única persona a la que de verdad le había abierto el corazón. Los otros dos lo miraron entre avergonzados y sorprendidos. Ninguno de los tres sabía que hacer, en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión. La aura asesina del Kazekage iba en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos. Matsuri abrió la boca para hablar pero su marido lanzó un kunai contra el rubio. El de Konoha lo esquivó. Intentó hablar pero su amigo no le dejó y comenzó a atacarlo. La mujer cerró los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hacer sellos, segundos después unas cadenas ataban al pelirrojo. Bastó una mirada de ella para que Naruto supiese que tenía que irse de allí. Huir de Suna y no volver en mucho tiempo, y así lo hizo.

Pasarían muchos años hasta que el Uzumaki regresase a esa aldea, mucho tiempo hasta que él y Gaara se volviesen a encontrar y mucho más hasta que el pelirrojo lo perdonase. Desde ese día Naruto Uzumaki vagó por todos los países, su primera parada fue el hogar de los sapos donde perfeccionaría su estilo de lucha y se haría más hombre, sus ojos no volvieron a tener el mismo brillo hasta años después, pero por desgracia ese brillo no tardó en volver a apagarse.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquello que __leéis este fic y a los que dejáis reviews, ahora iré a contestaros ^^_

_¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos n.n_


	7. Nuestra nueva vida

_Hola a todos!_

_El capítulo me ha quedado algo cortito pero pasa algo muy importante!_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Nuestra nueva vida**

Un año había pasado desde que Naruto se marchó de Suna y en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas.

El cielo estaba oscuro, quedaban escasas horas para que amaneciese cuando una figura salió sigilosamente por la ventana de una de las casas del barrio Uchiha. La luz de la Luna dio contra su cabello dejando ver que era de color rosa.

Sakura se estaba escapando en mitad de la noche de la casa de Sasuke. Ambos habían pasado una pasional velada pero la mujer no quería despertarse junto a él como había hecho tantas veces. Ellos no tenían nada, lo único que les unía era el sexo.

No tardó en llegar a su casa, se alegró de no vivir todavía con su madre porque no tenía que preocuparse de despertar a nadie. Se echó en la cama y trató de dormir unas horas antes de comenzar su turno en el hospital. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Horas más tarde Sasuke se despertaba, el hombre frunció el ceño al ver que estaba solo en su cama. Se levantó y la buscó por toda la casa, le pegó un puñetazo a la pared al ver que no estaba. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía muy a gusto y olvidaba toda la soledad que había sentido en su vida, la misma que sentía cuando no estaba con ella. Y es que lo que había comenzado como algo pasional estaba empezando a afectar sus sentimientos y es que ella era mucho más que una mujer con la que tener sexo. El problema que tenía era que no sabía como decirle todo eso a la mujer porque sabía que ella solamente sentía atracción por él.

Fue hasta la cocina para desayunar. Estaba en ello cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Se levantó con pereza, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano con su hija en brazos, Itachi le sonreía. La niña le hizo un gesto para que la cogiese y el hombre así lo hizo. La pequeña tenía unos siete meses, su pelo era morado como el de su madre y sus ojos eran negros como todos los de su familia. Ella era la primera de la nueva generación del clan Uchiha.

–Sasuke ¿puedes quedarte con Tsuki?

El aludido simplemente asintió. Su hermano le sonrió, le dio un beso a su niña y se fue. El moreno miró a su sobrina y ella le devolvió la mirada, la cual estaba llena de dulzura. La hija de Sayuri estiró la mano y le tocó la mejilla a su tío y rió, de esa forma que solamente los bebés pueden reír. Después cogió un mechón del pelo de Sasuke y estiró y volvió a reír.

Como pudo se libró del agarre de su sobrina y se sentó con ella en el sofá. La chiquilla parecía feliz con el simple hecho de estar con él.

El hombre la miró y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez él también llegaría tener una hija, lo que no sabía era todos los problemas que esa hija le iba a traer y menos aún la relación que iba a haber entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Sakura trabajaba en el hospital. Ese día estaba muy enérgica, lo cual era sorprendente después de haber dormido tan poco. Estaba vendando las heridas de un chunin cuando de repente una mano tocó su hombro. Se giró con tranquilidad y sonrió al ver a su amiga Ino.

–¿Ya has vuelto al trabajo? - preguntó al ver la bata de médico que llevaba la rubia.

–Ya no aguantaba más tiempo encerrada en casa.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, hacía muchos meses que no trabajaban juntas y es que después de casarse la Yamanaka se quedó embarazada y unos meses después dejó el trabajo del hospital para guardar reposo y después cuidar a su bebé.

–¿Y Kei?

–Lo he dejado con mi madre, después de sufrir esas heridas en aquella misión no va a volver a estar en activo así que estar con su nieto le vendrá bien.

Sakura sonrió.

–Aún se me hace raro que seas madre.

–Y a mí que tú aún no estés con Sasuke.

La mujer de pelo rosa suspiró, su amiga aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para recordarle la existencia del Uchiha y la extraña relación que mantenía con él. Y es que la rubia sabía que todos los meses ella se acostaba con el moreno.

–Eso es solo sexo.

–Mira, Sakura. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que lo que sientes por él es algo más, tienes que reconocer que le quieres.

La miró mal, había oído demasiadas veces esas palabras y lo que más le fastidiaba era pensar que tal vez su amiga tenía razón y ella quería a ese hombre con el que a veces compartía la cama.

–Saku ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a tus sentimientos.

–Escúchame, Ino. No quiero tener nada serio con nadie, ahora solamente me importan mi trabajo y mis amigos.

La esposa de Kiba suspiró al ver ese brillo en los ojos de su amiga, porque al verlo sabía que ella estaba decidida y que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. La Haruno se despidió y se marchó. Y en voz baja la de ojos azules rezó para que pasase algo que por fin uniese a esos dos.

Mientras tanto Kakashi caminaba "tranquilamente" por las calles de la aldea. En brazos llevaba a su hijo menor, Takeshi, un bebé de 8 meses que tenía el cabello del mismo color que su madre, sus ojos estaban abiertos dejando ver que eran negros, el niño miraba todo con mucha curiosidad. Por delante del Hatake iba su hija mayor. Akane había crecido mucho en un año, sus pasos ya no eran para nada torpes, era una niña muy lista y ágil que llevaba a su padre de cabeza. El hombre se pasaba todo el día intentando que su hija no hiciese trastadas pero a veces esa enana le superaba. La pequeña solamente le hacía caso a Anko, a Tsunade y a Sakura.

–Papá, quiero ir a ver a Sasuke.

El hombre sonrió y de ese modo los tres Hatake se pusieron en camino hacia el barrio Uchiha. Nadie entendía porque pero a Akane le encantaba estar con el Uchiha y lo mismo pasaba con Tsuki, al parecer el joven tenía algo que les gustaba. Todos hacían bromas con eso, diciendo que Sasuke ya las volvía locas desde que eran pequeñas. Él solamente suspiraba ante eso y miraba de reojo a Sakura.

Sasuke estaba jugando con su sobrina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cogió a la niña en brazos y fue a ver quien era. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver que era su antiguo maestro junto con sus dos hijos.

–Sasu-chan – gritó Akane.

Y corrió para abrazarse a la pierna de Sasuke. El moreno suspiró. Fueron hasta el salón, él dejó a la pequeña Uchiha en el suelo, lo mismo hizo Kakashi con su hijo menor y ambos bebés se pusieron a jugar torpemente con la pelota. Mientras tanto la mayor de los hijos de Anko se había abalanzado sobre el dueño de la casa y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–Te adora.

Él miró mal al hombre de pelo gris por su comentario. Pero no se quejó, en realidad no le importaba demasiado que la niña le abrazase, ya que era la única que lo hacía con cariño no como Sakura. Acarició con suavidad el pelo plateado de la pequeña, la niña lo miró y le sonrió, él no pudo evitarlo y se la devolvió.

–Akane ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato con los pequeños?

La niña miró fijamente a su padre con el ceño fruncido pero fue a ver a los bebés.

–¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura?

El moreno se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta.

–¿Cómo...?

–Estaré viejo pero eso solamente me ha dado más sabiduría, hay que estar muy ciego para no ver que entre vosotros hay algo.

–En realidad no hay nada.

–Mira Sasuke conozco demasiado bien a Sakura y te conozco lo suficiente a ti como para saber que ambos sentís cosas por el otro.

–Pasión.

–Y algo más.

El Uchiha negó.

–Sasuke.

–No intentes convencerme, Kakashi. Ella solamente me utiliza, no hay nada sentimental entre nosotros.

–¿Qué sientes por ella?

Pero el hombre simplemente desvió la mirada. Intentaba evadir la respuesta pero ese gesto fue suficiente para que su antiguo maestro supiese cuales eran los sentimientos de su antiguo alumno.

–¿Se sabe algo de Naruto? - el Uchiha intentaba cambiar de tema.

–Nada, sabemos que estuvo en Suna pero se marchó hace un año. Desde entonces nadie lo ha visto, es como si se hubiese esfumado.

–¿Por qué demonios se fue? - se preguntó a si mismo el moreno.

–¿No lo sabes?

–No, él no me dijo nada.

–Piensa un poco y lo sabrás.

El moreno se quedó pensativo. Quería averiguar que era lo que le había pasado a su amigo para marcharse de ese modo. El día que el rubio se fue lo vio muy triste, como no lo había visto nunca pero aún después de más de un año era incapaz de adivinar el motivo de su marcha.

Pasaron las horas y Kakashi se fue y con él sus hijos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. El moreno se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ella para abrirla. Al hacerlo se encontró con una sonriente Sayuri.

–Mamá – dijo Tsuki torpemente.

–Mi bebé.

La mujer cogió a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Gracias por cuidarla, Sasuke.

–No es nada.

–Espero que dentro de poco Tsuki tenga primos con los que jugar.

El hombre se sorprendió al oír esas palabras pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la mujer de su hermano ya se había ido a su casa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que todos estaban muy pesados con lo de crear una familia pero lo cierto era que a menudo se sentía muy solo. Quería tener hijos, y una mujer a la que querer. Ese pensamiento hizo que se acordase de Sakura. Sabía que sentía algo por ella pero al parecer las tornas habían cambiado y ahora era ella la que no le quería.

Mientras tanto ella se encontraba en su piso. Hacía unos meses que se había ido a vivir sola porque necesitaba espacio. La mujer miraba un calendario con el ceño fruncido.

–No puede ser – murmuró.

Se levantó bruscamente y corrió a buscar a su maestra. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Saltó por los tejados, por la rapidez con la que se movía se podía apreciar que realmente tenía mucha prisa. Ese asunto era urgente.

Llegó a la Torre de la Hokage y sin pensarlo entró por la ventana. Tsunade la miró sorprendida al verla entrar por ahí.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Tsunade-sama, necesito que me haga las pruebas.

–¿Las pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?

–Las del embarazo.

–¿¡Qué! - la mujer se levantó del asiento.

–Hagamelas, se lo suplico.

–Sakura, tranquilízate.

La rubia la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a sentar en un sofá que había en el despacho. Se arrodilló en frente de ella y le masajeó la espalda, intentando que se tranquilizase.

–No puedo, Tsunade. Necesito saberlo ya.

Sus ojos color esmeralda estaban húmedos, se notaba que la angustia que ella sentía era muy gran. La Hokage suspiró, la cogió de la mano y ambas desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas para luego aparecer en el despacho de la directora del hospital. La rubia le pidió que se sentase, le sacó sangre y ella misma fue a realizar las pruebas. También le hizo un análisis de orina, para estar totalmente segura.

Mientras tanto Sakura sudaba frío, estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de pensar que era lo que iba a hacer si al final resultaba que estaba embarazada, todos sus planes se iban a ir al traste. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía como decírselo a Sasuke, su relación solamente era de sexo, cuando se enterase no le iba a pedir matrimonio ni iban a formar una familia. No, esos eran sueños estúpidos que jamás se cumplirían porque él no la quería de esa forma, la deseaba y tal vez le tuviese algo de cariño pero ella estaba segura de que no la quería.

Pasó el tiempo y la Hokage no entraba por esa puerta para decirle que todo estaba bien. La mujer de pelo rosa se movía inquieta por el cuarto, de vez en cuando cogía un libro, lo miraba de forma distraída y lo volvía a dejar.

Después de lo que a la Haruno se le hizo una eternidad Tsunade abrió la puerta. Ambas mujeres se miraron y la rubia pronunció las palabras que cambiaron la vida de Sakura:

–Estás embarazada.

Y entonces Sakura cayó de rodillas.

–¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Y lloró. Su maestra se sorprendió al verla en ese estado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su alumna tan confundida. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

–Tranquila, Sakura. Todo va a salir bien.

La mujer siguió llorando durante varios minutos más. Cuando se calmó un poco se levantó del suelo y miró a su Hokage con determinación.

–Me voy.

–¿Adónde?

–No lo sé, a un lugar que esté lejos de Konoha.

–No, Sakura, no lo hagas.

–Lo siento, Tsunade. Pero no me puedo quedar aquí. Necesito irme.

Y sin más se fue de la habitación.

–Primero Naruto y ahora ella – la mujer se quedó pensativa unos instantes – No, no lo permitiré.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces desapareció en un remolino de hojas para aparecer en el barrio Uchiha. La mujer caminó con decisión hacia la casa de Sasuke.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver ahí a la rubia. La dejó pasar y esperó a que ella dijese algo.

–Sakura está embarazada.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, se notaba que no se esperaba algo como eso.

–¿Voy a ser padre?

La mujer asintió.

–Sakura se va de Konoha – eso lo sorprendió todavía más – Cree que no sientes nada por ella. Búscala y demuéstrale que no es así. Estará en el bosque, ¡corre!

–¿Cómo sabes que la quiero?

–Tengo demasiados años de experiencia.

El hombre sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de la dueña de su corazón. Mientras tanto ella se movía con rapidez, ya estaba en el bosque y saltaba de rama en rama con agilidad.

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes oscuras mientras una persecución sucedía en Konoha. Sakura no tardó en sentir un chacra muy conocido para ella, demasiado. _"Mierda" _pensó ella. Aumentó la velocidad pero él estaba demasiado cerca, sabía que la alcanzaría así que se detuvo y lo esperó.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tsunade me lo ha contado.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo.

–¿Y?

–Te quiero, Sakura y quiero formar una familia contigo.

La mujer se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras, se habría esperado oír cualquier cosa pro parte de él pero desde luego no esperaba que él le dijese eso. Se quedó callada y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que esa era su oportunidad para ser feliz. Sonrió, se acercó al moreno, le abrazó por la nuca y le besó con suavidad. El Uchiha sonrió, por fin estaban juntos.

Lo que todos llevaban más de un año esperando había sucedido, una nueva pareja se había formado, ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Nos leemos =)_


	8. Reunión

_Holaaa a todos!_

_Siento haber tardado pero es que no me había dado tiempo a acabarlo._

_Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Reunión **

Sasuke se encontraba llevando unas cajas hasta su casa, todo el mundo lo miraba y murmuraba cosas y es que la noticia de que Sakura iba a mudarse a su casa había llegado a oídos de todos los de la aldea. El hombre suspiró y siguió caminando siendo seguido por Kiba y Neji, los cuales lo estaban ayudando. Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con sus mujeres y en el caso del moreno novia, arreglando las cosas.

–Dejádlas en el cuarto – les indicó la doctora de pelo rosa.

–Soy tan feliz, pro fin la frentona está con Sasuke – dijo Ino entusiasmada.

–Mira que eres pesada, llevas diciendo eso desde que te enteraste.

–Es que ya pensaba que te ibas a quedar soltera.

La típica discusión entre ellas iba a comenzar pero por suerte apareció Tsunade y entonces las dos mujeres callaron, no se atrevían a discutir delante de la Hokage.

–Vengo a daros una buena noticia a las dos – las doctoras la miraron – Habéis sido ascendidas. Ino ahora era la vicedirectora del servicio de inteligencia y tú Sakura eres la nueva vicedirectora del hospital.

Ambas mujeres saltaron de alegría y se abrazaron. Seguramente eran las más jóvenes en conseguir esos puestos tan importantes. Y es que hasta ese momento la Yamanaka era la directora de la sección de psiquiatría del hospital, ser la vicedirectora del servicio de inteligencia era un puesto aún más importante, lo malo era que su jefe no sería nada más ni nada menos que su padre. Por otro lado la Haruno era la directora de la sección de venenos, y pro supuesto el puesto que acababa de recibir era mucho más importante.

–¿Y Shizune? – preguntó la de pelo rosa, ya que la morena era la antigua vicedirectora.

–Con los dos niños ya no tiene tanto tiempo, así que ahora me ayudará con las tareas como Hokage, no como directora del hospital.

–¿E Ibiki Morino? - quiso saber la de ojos azules.

–Ha preferido volver a ser el jefe de la sección de interrogatorio.

La rubia asintió, sabía que él prefería interrogar en vez de controlar a sus compañeros y supervisar todo.

–Oh, Neji, Tenten, me viene muy bien que estéis aquí – la pareja la miró – A los dos os han ofrecido un puesto como capitanes de equipos de anbus.

–No podemos aceptar esos puestos, no con Sora – habló la morena.

–Lo sé y por eso he conseguido que os pongan como maestros, ambos habéis hecho misiones como anbus y tenéis las habilidades perfectas para enseñar a los nuevos anbus. Así no tendréis que salir de la aldea haciendo misiones peligrosas y tendréis tiempo para estar con vuestro hijo ¿aceptáis esto?

Los dos se miraron, enseguida sonrieron y asintieron. Por fin todo el esfuerzo estaba teniendo su recompensa.

–¿Por qué estás renovando tanto la aldea? - quiso saber Kiba.

Él era líder de un escuadrón de rastreo. Su madre era la líder del servicio de rastreo y él sabía que cuando ella se retirase él ocuparía su lugar.

–Una etapa de Konoha ha finalizado, es el momento de que todo cambie. Solo me falta renovar el puesto de Hokage y el de directora del hospital, cuando Naruto vuelva y Sakura mejore aún más podré retirarme.

–¿Por qué se iría Naruto?

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, todas sospechaban el motivo por el cual el rubio se había marchado. En cambio los tres hombres no sabían porque el Uzumaki se había ido de la aldea.

–Se fue porque tenía el corazón roto – dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué? - preguntó Kiba.

Sasuke miró a su novia, se notaba que estaba confundido. Neji frunció el ceño pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.

–¿Estaba enamorado de Hinata?

Las mujeres se limitaron a asentir. Y entonces los otros dos hombres abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

–Pero Hinata estaba prometida.

–Y entonces se marchó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

–Tranquilo, Sasuke. Tal vez esa fue la mejor opción que Naruto pudo tomar – el moreno miró a la Haruno con confusión – Piensa como se sentiría ahora si viese a Hinata cogida de la mano de otro hombre, sabiendo que ella le pertenece a ese hombre y sabiendo que los hijos de ella serán del otro y jamás de él.

Todos bajaron la mirada al imaginarse la tristeza que debió sentir Naruto y estuvieron de acuerdo con Sakura, habían cosas que era mejor no ver.

–Bueno, entonces esta noche a las nueva aquí, ¿no? - intentó de cambiar de tema Ino.

–Sí, va a ser muy divertido – habló Sakura.

–¿Hinata va a venir? - quiso saber Neji.

–Sí, pero vendrá con él – dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

Los demás pusieron mala cara y no era porque Hideaki les cayese mal pero después de saber que Naruto amaba a Hinata y que ellos no estaban juntos porque ella se había tenido que casar con ese hombre no podían evitar tenerle algo de rencor. Y eso que él no tenía la culpa de nada, al igual que a la Hyuga le habían obligado a casarse. No se amaban pero el cariño que habían llegado a sentir después de estar un año casados era palpable. Por lo menos ya no se veía a la mujer tan triste como los primeros meses. Y todos tenían la esperanza de que ella pudiese ser feliz. Y al parecer lo era.

La mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla estaba en su casa besándose con su marido. No había pasión ni amor en sus besos y caricias pero sí cariño y respeto y eso era suficiente como para que ella se viese preparada para perder la virginidad. Se la veían tranquila y segura pero en el fondo estaba triste, ya que ella siempre había soñado con vivir esa experiencia junto a cierto rubio. Miró al hombre con el que estaba a punto de tener sexo y no solamente pudo sentir tristeza y un gran pesar en su corazón. Pero aún así siguió, sabía que tarde o temprano el clan le exigiría que tuviese un hijo, contra más joven diese un heredero al clan mejor, y prefería hacerlo por su cuenta y no porque se lo ordenasen. Y de ese modo quedó completamente desnuda ante un hombre por primera vez. Él la besó con dulzura y mucho cariño, ese gesto la tranquilizó. Instantes después el hombre la penetró y en ese momento ella vio el rostro de Naruto sonriéndole, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Hideaki se detuvo al ver las lágrimas recorrer el rostro de ella, jamás la había visto así. El hombre la abrazó con ternura y la mujer lloró con una tremenda amargura.

Hanabi estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha. Se sorprendió mucho al oír los sollozos de su hermana, hacía más de un año que no la veía llorar. La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza al pensar que ambos estaría abrazados y totalmente desnudos. Hanabi Hyuga tenía sólo 19 años pero su corazón ya estaba destrozado y es que no podía ser de otro modo porque ella amaba a un hombre que sabía que nunca podría tener. Y es que ella estaba enamorada del marido de su hermana, de su cuñado.

En esos momentos una gran tristeza inundaba el corazón de las dos. Un dolor tan profundo que amenazaba con destruirlas por completo. Porque aunque ambas intentaban aparentar felicidad no era así, las dos eran infelices.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos en casa. Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto y en esa cama que tantas veces habían compartido comenzaron a besarse. Pero ella se detuvo al ver que el moreno estaba distraído.

–¿En qué piensas?

–En Naruto, ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarlo.

–Pero no podemos hacer nada.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura?

–Porque romper el matrimonio de Hinata significaría enfrentase al clan Hyuga. Si ella no renunció a casarse para estar con Naruto es porque sabía que su clan no los dejaría estar juntos y que incluso serían capaces de matarlo, y esa constante amenaza provocaría que ellos se fuesen de la aldea. Y es aquí donde estamos todos nosotros, nos perderían y eso haría muy infeliz a Naruto.

–Pero si Naruto se convierte en Hokage y después se casan no habría problema.

–Tienes razón, de ese modo el clan no podría poner como excusa que él es indigno de su líder. Pero eso significaría que ella tendría que romper su matrimonio, algo que es muy deshonroso para ellos.

–Cuando Naruto vuelva hay que hacer todo lo posible para que ellos dos luchen por su amor, no pienso permitir que mi mejor amigo sea infeliz.

–Tienes razón. Cuando él regrese lucharemos para que ellos alcancen la felicidad como hemos hecho nosotros.

Ella entrelazó su mano con la de su novio y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. El rubio era muy importante para ambos e Hinata era como una hermana para ella, no podían permitir que ellos vivieran una vida llena de tristeza. Ambos se merecían ser felices y para eso tenían que estar juntos. Y así todos serían felices. Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, no todo el mundo es feliz y la felicidad no es eterna, y eso era algo que en un futuro no muy lejano ambos experimentarían. Porque en el futuro todo sería roto por un grave error.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba en su despacho. Acababa de tomar una decisión, Naruto se convertiría en Hokage, Sakura sería la directora del hospital y Sasuke el líder de los ANBUs. Y es que el Uchiha se había ganado un gran respeto al derrotar a Madara Uchiha, aquel que ni siquiera el primer Hokage pudo matar. Ellos tres serían los tres pilares de Konoha y sus amigos estarían ahí para apoyarlos.

La rubia quería que la aldea fuese más fuerte que nunca y sabía que gracias a esos shinobis y esas kunoichis eso era posible. Porque ellos eran mejores que sus predecesores y podían conseguir cualquier cosa. Lo que a la rubia le daba mucha curiosidad era lo fuertes que sería los descendientes de ellos.

Pero la imaginación de la rubia no era tan grande como para imaginar lo que esa generación iba a sufrir y todo lo que pasaría. Porque el futuro era muy oscuro, más de lo que ella era capaz de imaginar y para nada era lo que la mujer deseaba porque en unos años todo se iría al traste.

Las horas pasaron. Era de noche cuando todos comenzaron a llegar a la casa de Sakura y Sasuke. Había un gran jaleo aunque era cuando todos estaba juntos cuando más echaban de menos a los que no estaban. Y es que no solo echaban en falta a Chouji y Sai, si no que también a Naruto, Temari y Shikamaru. Todos deseaban que los tres últimos volviesen ya, por desgracia los otros dos ya no podían regresar.

Los bebés jugaban entre si siendo vigilados por los adultos, de vez en cuando los cogían en brazos. Mientras tanto Akane, Fuuko y Mikako corrían felices. Los adultos no pudieron evitar sentir envidia, la vida de los niños era muy simple, con cualquier cosa eran felices.

–Bueno para los que no lo sepáis – todos miraron a la mujer de pelo rosa – Estoy embarazada.

Enseguida todos los que aún no lo sabían la felicitaron con gran calidez y alegría.

–Tengo ganas de ver como será tu hijo, esperemos que salga a Sasuke.

–¿Qué insinúas, cerda?

–Que ojalá tu hijo saque la belleza de su padre porque si tiene la tuya me da pena y no me llames cerda, frentuda.

–Yo me alegré cuando vi que Kei se parecía a Kiba y no a ti.

–Mi niño también se parece a mí.

–Permíteme que lo dude.

–Serás...

–¡Basta! - exclamó Tenten ya harta.

Todos agradecieron el acto de la castaña y es que las peleas entre esas dos llegaban a un punto que eran muy molestas. Y lo peor de todo era que aunque los años pasaban ellas seguían discutiendo de la misma forma.

–Ya verás, Sakura. Ser madre es genial – habló Himeko.

La Haruno sonrió con ternura. Sabía que Yue lo era todo para la mujer y es que el motivo por el que ella se levantaba cada mañana era su hija, su pequeña y dulce niña.

–Me alegro de que por fin Tsuki vaya a tener un primo o una prima – dijo Sayuri feliz.

–¿Y nadie piensa tener más hijos?

–Nosotros con dos ya vamos bien – dijo Anko.

–Sayuri y yo queremos tener más hijos.

–¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

–Kiba y yo hemos empezado a intentar tener más hijos.

–¿Ah si, y eso desde cuando?

–Desde ayer

–¿Qué, y no pensabas decírmelo?

–Qué más da, ya lo sabes, ¿no? Pues ya está

El Inuzuka suspiró ante la actitud de su esposa, en ese año él ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de la rubia pero aún así a veces hacía cosas que lo frustraban.

–¡Queridos amigos tengo algo que anunciaros! -exclamó Lee de pronto, todos lo miraron – ¡Tengo novia!

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Quién podría ser la mujer que se había enamorado de un hombre tan extraño como Lee?

–¿La conocemos?

–No creo, ella es tres años más joven que yo. Se llama Amu y la llama de la juventud arde en ella con mucha fuerza.

–¡Cuanto me alegro por ti, Lee! - gritó Tenten

La mujer abrazó a su amigo, estaba muy feliz de que por fin él, que tenía un corazón lleno de bondad y amabilidad hubiese encontrado un mujer que le diese amor.

–¿Cuando la conoceremos?

–Pues la verdad es que la he invitado a que venga esta noche, espero que no os moleste.

–Por supuesto que no – dijeron casi todos a la vez.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Un gran silencio invadió el salón. Todos tenían mucha curiosidad por saber como sería la novia de alguien como él. Sin duda no sería alguien normal, tenía que ser una mujer fuera de lo común, al igual que Lee.

Hinata no tenía curiosidad, su mente estaba vagando por sus pensamientos y recuerdos. No pudo evitar pensar en Naruto, en lo cálido y diferente que sería todo si él estuviese en ese lugar, con ella. También pensó en su hermana porque últimamente la veía rara, más distante de lo habitual.

Sakura se acariciaba su vientre mientras pensaba en cuanto habían cambiado sus vidas desde que acabó la guerra. Las cosas habían ido para mejor excepto por su mejor amigo, del cual no sabía absolutamente nada pero esperaba que él no tardase mucho en volver porque sin ese hombre la vida en Konoha no podía ser del todo perfecta.

Y por fin Lee fue a abrir la puerta cuando lo hizo todos pudieron ver a una chica de unos 20 años, era algo bajita, su pelo era castaño claro y le llegaba por encima de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un curioso color rosa, sin duda eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de ella. Su ropa era normal, todos pensaron que tal vez ella conseguiría que Lee se quitara ese espantoso traje. La mujer posó su mirada en todos los presentes y sonrió mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

–Os presento a Amu.

–¡Es un placer conoceros! - gritó ella.

Todos se presentaron y saludaron a la recién llegada. La mujer tenía un aire de amabilidad y carisma que hizo que les cayese bien a todos.

–Lee me ha hablado mucho de vosotros – les dijo a Neji y a Tenten.

–¿Y cómo so conocisteis? - preguntó la experta en armas.

–¡Yo lo cuento! - exclamó Lee.

Y comenzó a narrar:

"_Tsunade-sama nos encomendó una misión a los dos, teníamos que ir hasta el país del rayo a por unos pergaminos. No quería mandarnos solos y pensó que juntos haríamos un gran equipo, así que nos mandó llamar y fuimos a la misión. El primer día hablamos bastante y enseguida me di cuenta de que la belleza de Amu no era solo por fuera si no que también por dentro. ¡Su llama de la juventud me pareció inmensa! Sobre todo cuando acabó con un enemigo usando solo taijutsu y me dijo que era su forma de lucha favorita. No podía creerlo, ella era perfecta para mí. Después de los seis días que duró la misión le pedí una cita y ayer le pedí que fuese mi novia"_

–Vaya, ahora solo quedas tú, eh Shino – dijo Kiba de broma.

–Yo ya tengo novia.

El Inuzuka se levantó y cogió a su amigo por los hombros.

–¿¡Qué!

–Kiba-kun, no grites tanto – le pidió Hinata.

–No te sorprendas tanto.

–Pero ¿desde cuando?

–Desde hace unos meses.

–¿Pero quién es ella? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

–Porque eres un pesado.

La actitud de Shino no había cambiado, estaba tranquilo y serio, todo lo contrario que su amigo que parecía muy sorprendido. El Aburame no sabía si ofenderse o no.

–Cuando crea oportuno te la presentaré.

No hubo más sorpresas durante el resto de la noche. Fue una de las pocas veces que todos estuvieron a gusto. Esa noche volvieron a sentirse unidos. Y durante años recordarían ese día en el que estuvieron casi todos juntos pasando una noche tranquila y feliz.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_No sé cuando voy a subir el próximo capítulo porque estoy de exámenes pero intentaré no tardar demasiado._

_Nos leemos =)_


	9. Sufrimiento por amor

**Capítulo 9: Sufrimiento por amor**

Un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por los bosques cercanos a Konoha. Su pelo era rubio, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y le llegaba a media espalda, mechones de pelo caían por su frente, tapándole levemente los ojos. Su vestimenta era totalmente negra excepto por la capa blanca con llamas rojas, la cual era de manga corta dejando ver las mangas negras y los guantes negros, la capa le llegaba por las rodillas. Parecía un shinobi pero no llevaba ningún protector. Él sabía que su aspecto era algo sospechoso así que no entró a la villa por la puerta principal. Después de esquivar a los jounin y los anbus que vigilaban los alrededores del muro, lo saltó y con gran rapidez se dirigió a su lugar favorito.

El dueño del Ichiraku se sobresaltó, acababa de girarse y al volverse hacia la barra vio un hombre con aspecto extraño.

–¿Qué desea?

El extraño alzó levemente la cabeza y miró fijamente al dueño del lugar.

–¿Na...?

Pero el rubio no le dejó hablar.

–Un plato de ramen grande de carne de cerdo.

El dueño del local se quedó callado, estaba seguro de que era él. Se dirigió a preparar el ramen. Y se sorprendió mucho porque cuando le dio su pedido al hombre, éste no comió rápido como él esperaba. El individuo comía relajado, parecía no tener prisa.

Minutos después salió de ahí y con rapidez se dirigió a su siguiente destino.

Shizune entró de golpe al despacho de la Hokage.

–¡Alguien ha atravesado las murallas de la aldea, lo ha detectado el escudo!

–¿Cuánto hace de eso?

–Unos minutos, han tenido que mirar los registros de entrada y justamente a esa hora no hay nadie en el registro.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo.

–Ordena a los anbus que aumente la vigilancia.

La morena asintió con firmeza pero la aparición de una tercera persona impidió que la mujer se marchase a hacer lo que le acababan de ordenar.

–Tiempo sin vernos

Ambas mujeres lo miraban, les parecía estar viendo a Jiraiya pero al mismo tiempo también veían al Yondaime. Pero no, él no era ninguno de esos dos hombres que ya no estaban en el mundo.

–¿Naruto? – preguntó Tsunade.

–Pues claro que soy yo.

Él rió pero no como lo hacía antes, su risa estaba algo apagada como si estuviese triste.

–Has cambiado mucho, Naruto-kun.

–Gracias – y sonrió.

Y ahí la Gondaime volvió a verlo, aquello que no le gustaba, esa tristeza que no era característica del rubio. Pero claro, él tenía el corazón roto, él sufría por amor.

–¿Por qué has entrado a escondidas?

–No me apetecía llamar la atención.

La mujer suspiró. Shizune sonrió y se marchó para dejarlos solos.

–¿Dónde has estado estos dos años?

–Primero fui a Suna – su mirada se oscureció levemente – Luego fui con los sapos, ahí pasé un años. Y el resto del tiempo he estado viajando por todos los países.

–¿Sigues queriendo ser Hokage?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió un poco. Lo pensó un momento.

–¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡Por supuesto que sí que quiero, vieja!

Y por un instante el viejo Naruto había vuelto. Ella sonrió.

–El puesto es tuyo

–¿¡Qué! ¿Es broma?

–Claro que no, Naruto. Desde hoy eres el Rokudaime de Konoha.

Y el rubio se puso a saltar de alegría, tal y como habría hecho antes, tal y como ella esperaba y deseaba que hiciese. Porque él podría tener el corazón roto pero seguí siendo él mismo, por suerte no había cambiado pro completo.

–Supongo que querrás ver a tus amigos. Ve al barrio Uchiha.

Él no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció en un remolino de viento. Segundos después apareció ante la puerta del barrio del clan de su mejor amigo. Entonces cayó en que no sabía donde vivía su amigo. Se concentró y buscó el chacra de Sasuke. Enseguida lo detectó y se dirigió a la casa del moreno.

Tocó a la puerta. Sasuke abrió. El hombre se sorprendió mucho de ver a su amigo ahí, el rubio lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos entraron a la casa.

–¿Dónde has estado estos dos años?

–En muchos sitios. Oye, Sasuke quiero ir a ver a Sakura-chan, ¿me acompañas?

–Si quieres verla será mejor que esperes aquí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Habéis quedado?

–Ella vive aquí conmigo

–¿¡Qué! ¿Por fin estáis juntos?

–No seas escandaloso, dobe.

–No me llames dobe, teme.

–Naruto no me insultes en mi propia casa.

–Has empezado tú.

–¿Qué son esos gritos?

Sakura acababa de entrar en su casa. Pero el rubio no se fijo en ella sino más bien en el bebé que ella llevaba en brazos. El Uzumaki señaló al pequeño Uchiha.

–Un bebé.

–Sí, Naruto. Él es Tasuki, nuestro hijo.

Y entonces el Uzumaki cayó al suelo.

–Tampoco es para desmayarse.

Ambos miraron a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, no se esperaban que él reaccionara de ese modo.

–¿Se ha desmayado?

Naruto reconoció esa voz, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se incorporó y vio que en el salón estaba ahora su antiguo maestro con un niño.

–Tiempo sin vernos, Naruto.

–Kakashi-sensei ¿ese bebé es suyo?

–Así es, su nombre es Takeshi y tiene casi dos años.

–Vaya, sí que han cambiado cosas en estos dos años.

–Hablando de cambios ¿aún no se los has dicho?

–Ah es verdad con lo del bebé se me había olvidado – sonrió – Soy el nuevo Hokage.

–Felicidades, Naruto.

Sakura lo abrazó con cariño. El Hatake también le dio la enhorabuena y le regaló un rollo en el que habían algunas técnicas poderosas. Después todos miraron a Uchiha.

–Felicidades, dobe.

–¡Que bien, voy a ser tu jefe! - dijo para después reír con ganas.

–Sasuke es el líder de los anbus – dijo el antiguo sensei de los tres.

–Y yo la nueva directora del hospital.

–Ay, y pensar que cuando os conocí eráis unos inútiles egoístas.

–¡Eh! - dijeron la Haruno y el Uzumaki.

–Papá, me aburro – dijo el mini Kakashi.

Porque el pequeño podía tener el color de pelo de su madre pero sus ojos y su mirada eran demasiado parecidas a las de su padre.

–Mira, Takeshi, él es Naruto.

–Hola – saludó el pequeño.

El rubio se acercó a él.

–Hola, llámame tío Hokage.

Entonces la única mujer que había en la casa le pegó un capón.

–¡No seas idiota! ¿Cómo va a llamarte así?

–Tío Naruto es un dobe.

Y el pequeño rió. Todos miraron al niño y después a Sasuke. El Uchiha desvió la mirada.

–Reza por que Anko no le oiga decir esa palabra, porque si lo hace vendrá a matarte.

El moreno tragó con fuerza, todos sabían lo peligrosa que podía ser la mujer de su sensei.

–Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.

Se despidió de sus antiguos alumnos, cogió a su hijo en brazos y se fue. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa no pudo evitar pensar cuanto habían crecido esos tres. Estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, sus alumnos se habían convertido en los tres pilares que sujetaban la aldea y sabía que aunque ellos no habían recibido ese nombre, todos los respetaban como si fuesen los nuevos sanin. Y es que sin duda ellos se había merecido ese respeto, los tres habían superado a los sanin cuando tenían su misma edad.

Hinata estaba en el dojo viendo a los niños de su clan entrenar, eso se había convertido en una rutina diaria. A la mujer le gustaba ver como los pequeño avanzaban, incluso a veces les daba consejos. Y a ellos les encantaba la sonrisa dulce que la líder de su clan les dirigía cuando les daba algún consejo. Casi todos en ese clan eran serios y estrictos, pero ella era diferente, era como un ángel para todos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Hanabi corría velozmente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su largo pelo estaba despeinado. Llegó a un claro que era dividido por el cauce de uno de los ríos de la aldea. Y allí junto al agua estaba él. La mujer sonrió y corrió a su encuentro. Se besaron con pasión, como dos amantes que solo pueden verse a escondidas, y es que eso era lo que eran. Él estaba casando y no cualquier mujer, no, estaba casado con la líder del clan Hyuga, con la hermana mayor de la joven a la que en esos momentos estaba besando.

–Has tardado.

–Me ha costado escaparme, Neji se ha empeñado en entrenar.

–¿Crees que alguien sospecha algo?

–Lo dudo.

–Mejor no hablemos – dijo él.

Y se echaron en la hierba y simplemente se abrazaron, estuvieron así durante casi una hora, abrazados y mirando el cielo, y de vez en cuando se daban caricias o se besaban. Ella le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad y cariño y aspiraba su varonil aroma, aquel que tanto le atraía.

–Me tengo que ir, Hinata querrá entrenar un rato.

Él sonrió, le dio un suave beso como despedida. Ella sonrió y se fue. Hideaki se quedó un rato mirando el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido. Y no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que todo empezó, hacía ya un año.

_Él había salido a pasear tranquilamente por el bosque, necesitaba relajarse. La noche anterior Hinata y él lo habían vuelto a intentar pero la mujer volvió a ponerse a llorar. Pero ese no era el único problema, el otro inconveniente era que ella no le excitaba la veía como a su líder a la que debía respetar, no podía desearla, era incapaz. Llegó a su lugar preferido de la aldea, allí había pasado muchos momentos, reflexionando y ocultándose del resto. Pero entonces notó un chacra que conocía muy bien. Avanzó hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba esa persona. Y ahí estaba su cuñada, bañándose en el río, ella estaba totalmente desnuda. Al principio se sonrojó pero luego comenzó a mirarla con atención. Examinó cada curva de su cuerpo, su piel perfecta, su pelo mojado que le caía por la espalda hasta llegar a la cadera, sus pechos firmes y perfectos. No pudo evitar relamerse con los labios, sin duda era perfecta. _

_Entonces ella se giró levemente, le pareció que lo estaba viendo. La joven salió del río y caminó hacia el lugar en el que él estaba. No se movió, sus piernas no le respondía, la inmensa belleza de Hanabi lo había dejado paralizado._

–_Hideaki – murmuró._

_Simplemente la miró con sus ojos, limpios y puros, ella le miró fijamente, se acercó a él y lo besó. Ambos sintieron un inmenso calor recorriendo sus cuerpos. Ella le quería y él la deseaba. Los dos se atraían. Ella le quitó la ropa con algo de prisa, se besaron con más intensidad, se acariciaron con cariño y pasión. Y se unieron convirtiéndose en una sola persona. _

Aquello comenzó como algo pasional, pero ahora lo que los unía era un amor puro y profundo, un amor de los que dura para toda la vida. Pero ellos no podían estar juntos, él era el marido de la hermana de ella.

El hombre no pudo evitar pensar que fue gracias a eso que por fin él e Hinata pudieron tener sexo. Por fortuna la mujer ya no lloró más veces y simplemente se dejó llevar, pensando de forma inconsciente en aquel rubio de ojos azules que le había robado el corazón hacia ya tanto tiempo.

–Sasuke, acompañame a acostar a Tasuki – el moreno se levantó y siguió a su novia - ¿Se lo decimos? Será peor si se entera por si mismo.

El hombre guardó silencio unos segundos, sabía que ella tenía razón pero ¿cómo se lo iban a decir? Seguramente eso rompería aún más el corazón de su amigo.

–No sé. Será demasiado duro para él.

–Lo será de todas formas.

–Pero ¿cómo se lo podemos decir?

Ambos guardaron silencio y estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no oyeron como Naruto, desde el piso de abajo les anunció que se iba. Después de tanto tiempo le apetecía pasear por la aldea.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las afueras de la villa cuando la vio. Se detuvo al instante, estaba como petrificado.

El sol se relejo en la piel blanca de ella, movió la cabeza y su cabello, que le llegaba por los hombros, se movió. Entonces el rubio se fijó que ella tenía un bebé entre sus brazos.

–No puede ser – murmuró.

Ella sintió su presencia, lo miró. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. Los años habían pasado pero aún así sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, no sabían que hacer. Hinata no esperaba encontrarlo ahí y él ni siquiera se había imaginado que ella era madre.

* * *

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto peor no me decía a poner lo que tenía que poner en este fic.

Para los que leen mi otro fic quiero que sepáis que lo subiré entre hoy y mañana

Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos =)


	10. Hinata y Naruto

****_¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero tenía que aclarar algunas ideas sobre el desarrollo de la trama además de que este capítulo es muy importante._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís este fic, espero que el capítulo os guste y me perdonéis por haber tardado tanto tiempo._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Hinata y Naruto**

Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al entrar al salón y ver que su mejor amigo no estaba ahí. Una maldición salió de la boca de la mujer, mientras el moreno gruñó con rabia.

–Bueno, tal vez encontrarse a Hinata sea la mejor forma de enterarse.

–No sé – habló el Uchiha.

–Iré a buscarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiese salir de casa alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontraron con Ino y el Inuzuka. De forma apresurada les explicaron la situación a ella y a Kiba. Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Sin más Sakura se fue a buscar al rubio, o en su defecto a Hinata.

Mientras tanto el hombre seguía mirando a la Hyuuga, no sabía qué hacer. Verla con ese niño había hecho que se diera cuenta de que él no podría estar nunca con ella. Ese bebé era la confirmación de que lo suyo era imposible. Eso le ponía muy triste, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero aún así se llenó de fortaleza y se acercó a esa mujer.

Ella estaba tensa, se notaba que la situación le incomodaba, en sus ojos aún se podía apreciar la sorpresa. Su hijo se removió inquieto entre sus brazos.

–Me alegro de verte, Hinata-chan.

–Yo también, Naruto.

Ambos tenían un nudo en el estómago y es que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro aún no habían desaparecido. Además encontrarse de repente después de tanto tiempo les había impactado.

–¿Es tu hijo?

La mujer asintió. El rubio se acercó algo más a ella y miró al niño. El pequeño tenía el cabello negro azulado, su piel morena hacía que sus ojos destacasen aún más, no pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse en que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, tan grandes y puros.

–Se llama Kiseki.

–Es un buen nombre – el joven sonrió con tristeza – Hinata – ella lo miró – Soy el nuevo Hokage.

La mujer se sorprendió ante la noticia, pero sonrió con enorme dulzura. Se sintió orgullosa y feliz de que él por fin hubiese alcanzado su sueño. Sabía que sería el mejor de todos los Hokages. Y deseaba que eso lo hiciera feliz. Porque su mayor deseo desde hacía tiempo era que ese rubio no tuviese una vida llena de tristeza.

–Me alegro de que tu sueño se haya hecho realidad.

–Si estuviera contigo todo sería perfecto.

Ella se sonrojó al oír el comentario del hombre. Sabía que tenía razón, si estuviesen juntos todo sería perfecto, si él fuese el padre de su hijo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero esos eran ya sueños imposibles. Ella estaba casada y además tenía un hijo con su marido. Su amor por Naruto no había desaparecido pero ya no era una niña, y estar con él era para ella un sueño totalmente imposible.

–Me ha encantado verte, Naruto – sonrió dulcemente – Pero me tengo que ir a casa.

–Hasta pronto, Hina-chan.

Sonrió con tristeza al oír como la llamaba, se giró y se alejó con paso lento. Sabía que lo mejor para ambos era estar separados, aunque doliese, aunque pareciese que su corazón iba a romperse, tenía que resistir y seguir con su vida.

Al mismo tiempo en el barrio Uchiha, Misato estaba recostada en el sofá acariciando su barriga. Solamente le quedaba un mes para dar a luz y no podía estar más feliz, por fin tendría una familia. Ella, al igual que Sayuri, lo que más había deseado toda su vida es lo que una vez le fue arrebatado y eso era una familia.

Aún no se podía creer como había ocurrido todo. Hacía casi un año que vivía con Shin, ellos habían comenzado una relación en secreto hacía casi dos años, al principio no se lo dijeron a nadie porque querían ver como iba la cosa.

No podía evitar sonreír al recordar la felicidad que sintió cuando el chico le pidió salir, ella llevaba enamorada de él bastante tiempo. Y además él también había tenido una vida difícil, de niño unos ninjas de sunagakure asesinaron a sus padres que eran ninjas de un país menor y desde entonces había querido acabar con las grandes naciones.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y sonrió al ver a su antigua sensei junto a toda su familia.

–Hemos pensado que te vendría bien algo de compañía, ya que Shin está trabajando - dijo Itachi.

–Pasad - les dijo con una sonrisa amable - ¿Queréis tomar algo?

–No te preocupes, haré algo de té para todos, tú sientate y descansa - dijo el Uchiha.

Misato se acercó al carrito de los mellizos y sonrió al verlos placidamente dormidos. Los niños tenían un mes escaso y eran preciosos. Sonrió con amplitud al pensar que dentro de poco ella también tendría entre sus brazos una criatura tan adorable.

–Son aburridos - dijo torpemente Tsuki.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Tsuki-chan?

Le sonrió a la niña, la pequeña era una copia exacta de su madre, aunque su mirada se parecía algo más a la de su padre. La pequeña llevaba el pelo por encima de los hombros y una diadema se lo adronaba. Sin duda tenía un aspecto muy dulce aunque en su mirada había algo que hacía que te dieses cuenta de que no era una chiquilla cualquiera. Y eso era cierto, su inteligencia era superior a la de los demás. Aunque se notaba que aún no había cumplido los dos años, ya que hablaba con algo de dificultad, aunque se movía con bastante agilidad.

–Lo que pasa es que aún no puede jugar con ellos, por eso dicen que le aburren – contestó Sayuri.

La mujer sonrió a su hija, lo cierto era que tener a esas tres criaturas era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Misato se acercó a la pequeña y le tocó el pelo con suavidad. Entonces sintió que su hijo daba una patada, así que cogió la mano de la pequeña y la puso sobre su vientre. La niña se sorprendió al notarlo y eso hizo que ambas mujeres sonrieran.

–Dentro de poco podrás jugar con ellos y también con mi hijo.

Lo cierto era que esperaba que su hijo se llevase tan bien como los Uchiha como ella, ya que el pequeño no iba a tener primos ni abuelos. Esperaba que esa familia compensase esas ausencias.

Mientras tanto Sakura recorría con rapidez las calles de la aldea en busca de su mejor amigo. Se detuvo de golpe al divisar a una de sus mejores amigas. La llamó y la mujer se giró.

–Sakura, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

–Sí, será porque ambas estamos muy ocupadas, Hina.

La mujer de pelo rosa se acercó a ella, le dio dos besos y acarició la cabeza de Kiseki con cariño.

–Ha crecido mucho.

Hinata sonrió. Lo cierto era que en los últimos años se había alejado bastante de sus amigas, no sabía el motivo, pero lo que sí sabía era que las echaba de menos. Deseaba volver a esos días en los que se sentaban en la mesa de la tetería y se pasaban ahí horas hablando de sus vidas.

–He visto a Naruto.

–¿En serio? ¿Y qué has sentido?

La Hyuuga miró a su alrededor y después miró a su amiga. La mujer pareció entenderlo, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese. Caminaron hacia las afueras de la aldea y acabaron en un campo de entrenamiento que estaba vacío en esos momentos. Se sentaron en los troncos de unos árboles que estaban cortados.

–Este sitio está mejor ¿no? – su amiga asintió – Bueno ahora dime lo que has sentido al volver a verlo.

–Le amo, mi corazón ha comenzado a latir con fuerza y todos los sentimientos y sensaciones del pasado han vuelto, por un momento me he sentido como si fuese una niña de doce años – dijo, después sonrió con amargura.

–Me lo imaginaba, él también te sigue queriendo, Hinata, podéis estar juntos por fin.

–No, eso ya es imposible. Estoy casada y tengo un hijo, no puedo ser tan egoísta.

–¡No seas idiota! - le gritó Sakura. Eso sobresaltó a la Hyuuga - Querer estar con el hombre al que amas no es ser egoísta, tú solamente deseas ser feliz junto a él ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

La Haruno estaba muy enfadada, sabía que había una posibilidad de que ellos dos estuviesen juntos y no quería que se echase a perder porque Hinata pensase que eso estaba mal.

–Pero todo sería muy confuso para Kiseki, además el clan no me va a dejar.

–¿Quieres enseñarle a tu hijo que la felicidad no es lo más importante? - le preguntó - Naruto será un padre genial y cuidará de tu hijo con amor - sonrió con calidez. Sabía que su amigo sería un gran padre y trataría al niño con cariño aunque no fuese su hijo - Y Naruto es el Hokage, lo que quiere decir que es muy digno de ti.

–Tienes razón - la mujer sonrió con amplitud - Y podría dejar a Hanabi como heredera del clan, así los problemas serían menores.

Sakura solamente sonrió llena de felicidad, por fin parecía que su amiga entendía que no iba a ser tan difícil. Era cierto que les iba a costar mucho pero si se esforzaban y persistían estaba segura de que cualquier cosa era posible. Eso era algo que había aprendido hacía años, pero también sabía que eso era difícil de creer, ella misma había estado a punto de irse de la aldea para dejarlo todo y de eso no hacía nada de tiempo aunque había vivido mil cosas desde entonces.

–Muy bien, si quieres yo me quedo con Kiseki, tú ve y busca a Naruto.

La Hyuuga sonrió, la mujer de pelo rosa cogió al niño y vio como su amiga activaba el byakugan y desaparecía. Se sentía orgullosa de Hinata, por fin había reunido el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a su clan, pero no lo haría sola, no, la Haruno sabía que Naruto estaría siempre junto a ella, y lo mismo pasaba con todos sus amigos. Sin duda ellos no estarían solos en la batalla contra la familia Hyuuga. Aunque a ella también le preocupaba la reacción de Hideaki, era cierto que era un buen hombre pero estaba segura de que no le gustaría mucho saber que a su hijo lo iba a criar otro hombre, además su esposa lo iba a dejar por otro y aunque no la quería eso seguramente dañaría su orgullo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el hombre tenía una aventura con Hanabi, la que en esos momento era su cuñada y tal vez él querría tanto romper el matrimonio como lo quería su esposa.

Mientras tanto Hinata se movía a gran velocidad por la aldea, estaba buscando a Naruto, el hombre al que amaba. Lo cierto era que tenía miedo, le aterrorizaba pensar que su clan quisiera quedarse con su hijo poniendo como excusa algo sobre que el niño era un Hyuuga puro y como tal tenía que ser educado. También temía que Naruto la rechazase, sabía que él la quería, lo había notado por como la miraba pero aunque fuese así no era seguro que el rubio quisiese luchar por ella.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando encontró su chacra, se movió rapidamente hacia ese lugar que no era otro que el barrio Uchiha, y de un salto apareció ante él.

El Uzumaki se sobresaltó al verla aparecer de repente, la mujer podía ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón latía con rapidez, no sabía como contarle al rubio que quería estar con él, que estaba dispuesta a luchar contra su clan por él. Y sin saber cómo las palabras salieron de entre sus labios.

–Naruto, te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo.

La joven comenzó a llorar pero no apartó la mirada de esos ojos azules que tanto quería. Se había puesto roja, al notar el calor en sus mejillas no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, eso le hacía recordarse a si misma hacía unos cuantos años.

Por otro lado el nuevo Hokage estaba tieso como un palo, casi parecía en estado de sock y es que no asimilaba lo que ella le acababa de decir, le parecía tan irreal, casi como un sueño. Se pellizcó la mejilla, al notar el dolor supo que eso era real ¿y qué hizo? Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

La Hyuuga se sorprendió al notar esa zona mojada, al parecer el hombre estaba llorando. En seguida él levantó el rostro y la mujer sonrió al ver su rostro, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban más claros que nunca, y una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara. Esa era la imagen más hermosa que ella había visto en su vida.

–No me estás mientiendo ¿verdad?

Las palabras no salían de la garganta de ella, simplemente se había quedado muda de la emoción, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza. El rubio no necesitó más, le cogió la cara, se acercó a ella, ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente y por fin sus labios se unieron. Era el primer beso entre ambos, aquello que habían deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo por fin se había hecho realidad.

Al separarse oyeron un aplauso, miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Ino con Kiba y Sasuke, la rubia estaba llorando, parecía muy emocionada, su marido estaba casi llorando y sonreía muy feliz y el moreno simplemente estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan suya. Por otro lado estaba Sakura con el pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, la mujer acababa de llegar y estaba sonriendo con amplitud.

–¡Hina, soy tan feliz! – exclamó la rubia.

Corrió en dirección a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer de pelo rosa se acercó a sus amigas, le dio su hijo a la Hyuuga y también la abrazó.

Ese era un gran día para todos aunque lo difícil solamente acababa de empezar. Ahora ellos dos tendrían que enfrentarse al clan de ella para poder ser felices, además la mujer tendría que hablar con el que en esos momentos era su marido y divorciarse de él.

–¡Voy a contárselo a todo el mundo!

–Ino, espera, primero tenemos que hablar con mi clan, recuerda que estoy casada.

–Hina tiene razón, lo mejor será que primero hable con Hideaki y después con su clan – habló Sakura.

La mujer de ojos color perla miró a Naruto, le sonrió como queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella era fuerte y podía con esa situación. Después miró a su pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente y se lo entregó a Sakura. Sabía que era mejor que su retoño se quedase en ese lugar en vez de irse con ella. Ino le apretó la mano para darle fuerza y Kiba le acarició el pelo con cariño, ella les sonrió con dulzura, lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba esa sonrisa a sus amigos, tal vez demasiado. Sakura simplemente la miró y asintió, al igual que Sasuke. Entonces ella volvió a mirar al rubio, el cual la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Después de eso ella se separó del hombre al que amaba y se marchó del lugar. Se movía a gran velocidad, su mirada mostraba una gran determinación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba algo nerviosa, pero la felicidad y el valor que recorrían su cuerpo eran mayores. Primero iría a buscar a su marido, sabía que él era un hombre comprensivo y bueno pero aún así temía su reacción. Después de todo era el padre de su hijo.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios cuando llegó a su casa o mejor dicho su mansión. Entró con paso decidido y se dirigió al dojo donde se imaginaba que él estaría entrenando a los chunin de la familia.

Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba él, con su largo y precioso cabello siguiendo sus movimientos, el sudor caía por su frente. Enfrente suya había tres jóvenes, de unos quince años.

Ellos la vieron y entonces inclinaron la cabeza, el resto de los presentes se giraron hacia ella e hicieron lo mismo, todos excepto Hideaki, ya que él era su esposo. Ella saludó inclinando la cabeza levemente y después sonrió.

–Hideaki ¿puedes acompañarme a dar un paseo por el bosque, por favor? – la mujer sonrió con amabilidad.

–Por supuesto – se giró hacia los presentes – Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

Dicho eso ambos salieron del lugar en dirección al bosque. Caminaron con lentitud, paseando como cualquier pareja. Los nervios de Hinata habían aumentado al encontrarse con él, sabía que tenía que relajarse. Respiró profundamente.

–¿Y Kiseki?

–Lo he dejado un rato en casa de Sakura y Sasuke.

–Entiendo, pero sabes que prefiero que nuestro hijo esté siempre con alguno de los dos.

Ella asintió, eso lo sabía muy bien, su marido estaba obsesionado con no dejar al niño sin la compañía de ninguno de los dos. Él era algo sobreprotector y ese era uno de los motivos que provocaba que ella se preocupase por su reacción. Al principio le pareció que lo más difícil iba a ser el consejo pero si ese hombre no la apoyaba no sabía como iba a enfrentar al cosejo, que eran los que tenían el poder en el clan.

Por fin llegaron al bosque, se adentraron un poco, la Hyuuga activó su byakugan, eso sorprendió a su acompañante. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor y después miró al hombre que estaba enfrente suya, le cogió una mano y la apretó con fuerza.

–Hideaki, tú sabes que te quiero mucho pero no te amo, lo que siento por ti es cariño, respeto y confianza pero no amor – hizo una pausa – Puede que lo que voy a decir te parezca egoísta e irresponsable pero quiero ser feliz y creo que eso no es nada malo. Sé que estás confundido así que seré lo más directa posible – cogió aire – El hombre al que amo ha regresado a la aldea y al verlo me he dado cuenta de que mi corazón le pertenece más que nunca. Sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Por eso Hideaki quería decirte que quiero divorciarme, sé que tú tampoco me amas por eso espero que me apoyes en esta decisión.

Y por primera vez en su vida la mujer se sintió libre, la presión de su pecho había desaparecido al decirle todo a su marido. Pero regresó al recordar que todavía tenía que escuchar la respuesta de él y enfrentarse al consejo. Observó bien al Hyuuga, parecía sorprendido y confuso pero para nada enfadado, ella suspiró de alivio. Y esperó con paciencia a que el hombre dijese algo.

–Entiendo lo que dices, Hinata, pero sabes que tendríamos que enfrentarnos al consejo. No creo que estén muy contentos de que nos divorciemos.

–Lo sé, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo, solamente necesito tu apoyo.

El hombre se quedó pensativo, sabía que esa era una buena oportunidad para estar por fin con Hanabi, era consciente de que tendrían que esperar un tiempo para hacer su relación oficial. Pero esa opción era mejor que verse a escondidas y sabía que ella no tardaría demasiado en casarse y no soportaría verla con alguien más. Entonces tomó una decisión.

–Te apoyaré en esto – la opresión en el pecho de Hinata volvió a disminuir – Pero – la mujer arqueó una ceja – tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo sobre Kiseki, quiero que sepa que yo soy su padre y no Naruto.

–Por supuesto, podemos hablar de todo lo referentea nuestro hijo después de hablar con el consejo.

–Me parece bien.

La mujer sonrió, entonces decidieron enfrentarse a su familia. Sabían que sería complicado, ya que considerarían que esa situación es era una deshonra. Pero ella estaba decidida a conseguirlo, no se iba a rendir con facilidad. Dos años atrás había dejado que su clan la controlase pero la situación había sido muy diferente, en aquella época no sabía que Naruto la amaba. Además ella había crecido, ya era una mujer, incluso era madre y ahora era más fuerte que nunca.

Con los ojos brillando de fuerza y valor llegó a la mansión donde se había criado, su hogar y su cárcel. El lugar en el que había vivido los peores momentos de su vida estaba frente a ella. Suspiró y entró seguida por su marido. Una mujer de la rama secundaria la recibió nada más entrar.

Hinata le pidió que convocase al consejo, ese grupo de amargados que tanto odiaba. Desde niña les había tenido algo de desprecio pero con los años su rabia e ira hacia ellos fue aumentando hasta llegar al punto en que no podía ni verlos. Esas veinte personas eran de los más conservadores del clan. Al principio, cuando se convirtió en líder pensaba que no había personas más anticuadas que ellos, se equivocó, en el consejo de la aldea casi la mitad de sus miembros pensaban de una forma muy diferente a ella. Y no sólo ellos, en esos años había conocido a líderes de los clanes más famosos del país del fuego, ninjas y no ninjas y podía decir que le sorprendía el desprecio de algunos de ellos al ver que era una mujer. Ella simplemente no podía creerselo al principio pero con el tiempo se acostumbró, no tenía otra opción.

Se encontraba sentada en su sitio de siempre, a su derecha estaba Hideaki y poco a poco la sala se fue llenando. Los miembros del consejo la miraban extrañados, era obvio que no se esperaban esa reunión tan repentina. No pudo evitar sonreír en su interior al pensar en la cara que pondrían algunos de ellos al enterarse de la bomba que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

–Honorables miembros del consejo del clan Hyuuga, os he convocada el día de hoy, veinte de abril, para comunicaros que yo, Hyuuga Hinta, vuestra líder, me voy a divorciar de Hyuuga Hideaki – y por fin las palabras salieron de entre sus labios.

La sensación fue aún mejor que cuando se lo dijo a su marido, la tensión desapareció en cierta medida y la presión de su pecho también disminuyó. No apartó la mirada de las personas que estaban ante ella. Al principio todos tenían el rostro serio como si ella no hubiese dicho nada importante, pero sus ceños comenzaron a fruncirse y no tardaron en levantarse y comenzar a decir que no era digna de ser la líder del clan, esos fueron los jóvenes. Los ancianos la miraron con odio y esperaron a que los gritos acabasen para hablar con seriedad y desprecio.

–Una verdadera líder del clan Hyuuga no actuaría con tanta irresponsabilidad y seguro que lo dejas por otro – dijo una de las ancianas.

Miraba con rabia a la joven, ella también era mujer y desde el principio supo que esa chica amaba a otro hombre pero tuvo la mala suerte de que ese chico no fuese un Hyuuga. Y como líder del clan no podía permitirse casarse con cualquiera, después de aceptar el compromiso tenía que seguir adelante con el mismo, era su deber, su responsabilidad.

–Es cierto, amo a otro hombre y quiero casarme con él, no neecesito vuestro permiso para hacerlo, solo vengo a informaros.

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de los presentes comenzase a hervir, no podían creerse que esa chiquilla estuviese siendo tan irrespetuosa. La intención de ella no era ser tan borde pero los insultos la habían sacado de sus casillas y ahora estaba furiosa con las personas que estaban ante ella.

–Hideaki, sal de la sala, es mejor que no te metas en ésto.

El hombre fue a protestar pero el anciano que acababa de hablar puso una mano ante su rostro y lo miró con severidad. Él supo que era mejor obedecer, no quería tener problemas con el clan en el futuro y más al pensar que quería casarse con la hermana de esa mujer que había conseguido enfurecer a todo el consejo.

La puerta se cerró con un ruído seco y entonces la dulce Hyuuga se quedó sola, rodeada de personas que la odiaban.

–No permitiremos que deshonres al clan, eres una desgracia, ojalá nunca hubieses nacido – dijo un anciano.

–Después de todo es igual que su madre, una persona de corazón débil, es por ésto que siempre he estado en contra de que una mujer se convierta en la líder del clan.

Y ahí Hinata ya perdió el control, no podía creerse que esa maldito viejo acabase de meter a su madre en esa discusión y menos que la llamase débil. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, ya estaba harta de esas personas.

–No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre, desgraciado – le dijo al anciano. El hombre la miró con sorpresa. Miró al resto – Os creéis muy poderosos, pensáis que podéis hacer con la vida de la gente lo que queráis pero estáis equivocados. Yo, Hyuuga Hinata soy la única dueña de mi propia vida y vosotros, alimañas, no sois nadie para decirme con quién debo casarme.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio, no sabía que reacción iban a tener esos malditos. Primero se miraron entre ellos y entonces, entre todos, hicieron lo que ella había sido incapaz de imaginarse, la atacaron.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Perdón por el final pero es que tenía que cortar ahí, os prometo que no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente y que además ese capítulo será muy bueno e interesante ^^_

_En el próximo capítulo pondré una pequeña cronología y también algunas edades para aclararlo todo mejor._

_Nos leemos =)_


	11. Yo soy el Hokage

_Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido para escribir este capítulo como recompensa por haber tardado tanto, os prometo que el próximo lo subiré en cuanto pueda._

****_Nos encontramos ante una parte de la historia muy importante, la trama está comenzando a enlazarse, os pido que prestéis atención a los detalles, ya que serán de suma importancia en el futuro._

_Quería agradecer a todas las personas que siguen este fic y disculparme de nuevo por haber tardado mil años en subir la continuación, de verdad que lo siento y espero recompensaros con la calidad de la historia_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Yo soy el Hokage**

En la casa de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura un rubio no paraba quieto, andaba de un lado a otro y no se callaba, cosa que estaba poniendo nerviosos a los presentes, más de lo que ya estaban.

Después de que Hinata se fuese a hablar con su clan ellos decidieron esperarla dentro de la casa, Sasuke les preparó una tila para que se relajasen pero parecía que no había hecho mucho efecto. Y es que no solo el Uzumaki estaba nervioso, Ino no paraba de hablar, y su marido hacía lo mismo. Esos tres estaban acabando con la paciencia del dueño de la casa, el cual en esos momento envidiaba a su novia. Con la excusa de cuidar a los pequeños había subido a su cuarto.

–Hinata tarda demasiado.

El moreno suspiró, el dobe de su amigo tenía razón, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la mujer se fue del lugar. _Tal vez hablar con su clan le esté costando más de lo que pensábamos _pensó el Uchiha. Y era cierto, ellos no podían ni imaginarse donde estaba la Hyuuga en esos momentos ni cual era la situación.

–Iré a buscarla.

–Naruto, si vas a la mansión Hyuuga empeorarás la situación.

–Lo sé, pero no puede quedarme aquí sin ni siquiera saber cómo está, imagínate que fuese Sakura en vez de ella ¿qué harías tú?

El hombre se quedó callado, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, si fuese él ya estaría en la mansión del clan de ella para verla, para apoyarla. Pero sabía que esa no era la mejor opción. Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada a la ventana, como si ahí encontraría la respuesta, como si de esa forma fuese a saber qué deberían hacer, entonces alzó una ceja al ver un pájaro azul picoteando el cristal.

Al ver su cara de sorpresa los otros tres también miraron al pájaro, ya que el animal era algo extraño. Sasuke se acercó al ave y abrió la ventana, entonces entró volando y de repente se transformó en Neji. Todos miraron al hombre sin creérselo, y al ver su rostro el moreno supo que algo malo había sucedido.

Media hora antes, en la mansión Hyuuga Neji se dirigía a su casa cuando de repente vio a Hanabi discutiendo con Hideaki. Extrañado se acercó a ellos. En cuanto lo vio la mujer se avalanzó sobre él, apreció la preocupación en los ojos de su prima y no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le pasaba.

–Es Hinata, la han encerrado, esos malditos viejos han metido a mi hermana en una celda.

Neji abrió mucho los ojos, no entendía nada, _¿por qué iba el consejo a encerrar a Hinata? _Miró a los dos buscando una respuesta, quería saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

Hideaki sabía que ese hombre quería saber qué había pasado. Suspiró, se acarició la barbilla y abrió la boca para hablar pero la joven se le adelantó. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos había visto antes a la chica de ese modo.

–Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto a la aldea, al parecer mi hermana y él se encontraron entonces Hinata decidió divorciarse y estar con él porque es el hombre al que ama. Él – dijo señalando al hombre que estaba a su lado – La apoyó y entonces vinieron para enfrentarse al consejo. Pero como era lógico ellos se molestaron mucho, entonces él abandonó a mi hermana. Una hora después de eso se enteró de que la habían encerrado y vino a contármelo y llevamos más de media hora intentando verla. Cuando has llegado estábamos discutiendo sobre qué podíamos hacer. Por favor, Neji, necesitamos tu ayuda.

El hombre guardó silencio, estaba intentando asimilar lo que ella le acababa de decir, aún no podía creérselo, era demasiado malo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo. En seguida encontró la respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba claro que solamente una persona podía ayudar a su prima.

–Lo más seguro es que vengan a buscarnos para evitar que la ayudemos, por eso, Hanabi, necesito que vayas a mi casa y le digas a Tenten que vaya con mi hijo al barrio Uchiha, allí estará protegida. Hideaki, nosotros intentaremos entrar, todavía eres su marido, tienes todo el derecho a verla. Por otro lado – se calló.

Hizo un sello y entonces un clon de él mismo apareció, entonces le dijo algo al otro Neji que los demás no escucharon. Vieron como se convertía en un pájaro azul, era bastante extraño pero ambos sabían que en el cielo no llamaría la atención. Pero el animal no se marchó, si no que se posó en el hombro de Neji. Y es que al hombre se le acababa de ocurrir una idea mientras le explicaba a su clon el plan.

–Hanabi, necesito que nos muestres en un mapa de la mansión donde se encuentran las celdas.

–De acuerdo, creo que puedo dibujarlo, hace tiempo me aprendí ese mapa. ¿En tu casa hay papel y un lápiz, no? – le dijo a su primo.

El hombre asintió y de ese modo se dirigieron a su casa. Al entrar se encontraron con Tenten y al pequeño Sora, de poco más de un año de edad. La mujer los miró sin comprender, ya que se notaba que los tres estaban preocupados y que tenían prisa. Su marido primero le dio un par de folios a su prima y un bolígrafo y después se dirigió a su esposa. Le explicó la situación y le dijo que en cuanto Hanabi dibujase el mapa la ayudaría a salir del lugar y la acompañaría al barrio Uchiha, el lugar más seguro en el que podía pensar.

Ella fue a protestar pero el hombre simplemente poso su mano en su tripa, dándole a entender que era mejor que en su estado no interviniese. También miró a su hijo. Y la morena supo que en esos momentos su deber era cuidar de sus hijos y no meterse en los asuntos del clan Hyuuga. Por eso aceptó y esperó a que la joven finalizase el mapa.

Cuando lo hizo se lo entregó a su primo, el hombre lo examinó y se lo guardó, le pidió que cuando llegase a la casa de Sasuke y Sakura, también les dibujase el mapa y se lo explicase. Que cuando ella llegase ellos ya sabrían en que situación se encontraba. También le dijo que una vez dejase a Tenten en ese lugar podía hacer lo que prefiriese, quedarse allí o volver a la mansión para ayudar.

La joven asintió. Primero salió volando el pájaro. Después ambas mujeres salieron con cuidado de la casa y se dirigieron al que en esos momentos era su refugio.

Ambos hombres las miraron, no pudieron evitar pensar que la situación de Hanabi era muy delicada. Después de lo que había pasado el clan ya no querría a Hinata como líder, eso estaba claro, eso significaba que su primera opción para líder debería ser su hermana. Pero si ella los ayudaba, si demostraba que estaba con su hermana, tampoco la querrían como líder. Por otro lado los dos la conocían y sabían que Hyuuga Hanabi no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba sentada sin hacer nada, además en los últimos años ella se había unido mucho a su hermana mayor. La decisión estaba en sus manos.

Después de que el pájaro se convirtiese en Neji les explicó la situación. Nada más decir que Hinata estaba encerrada Naruto casi sale corriendo, Sasuke y Neji tuvieron que sujetarlo mientras que Ino y Sakura, a la cual habían llamado cuando vieron al Hyuuga, hacían lo mismo con Kiba.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho ante el relato de lo que había sucedido, eso era algo que ni siquiera habían podido imaginar.

Un par de minutos después de que Neji les contase la situación llamaron a la puerta, se imaginaron que eran Tenten y Hanabi. Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y ante ella estaban las dos castañas y el hijo de la mayor de ellas.

Entonces Hanabi se apresuró a dibujar un mapa de la masión, luego se lo explicó. Las celdas estaban debajo del lugar, la única forma de entrar era una puerta que había en el segundo piso que daba a unas escaleras que bajaban hasta abajo, después había una puerta que solo los Hyuugas podían ver y ahí estaban las celdas, tenían al menos cuarenta, y en esos momentos solamente una estaba ocupada.

–Bueno, mis órdenes son bajar al lugar en el que se encuentran las celdas acompañado de Haruno Sakura, ya que no sabemos si Hinata está herida – todos asintieron, eso era cierto.

–Espera, yo también puedo acompañaros, también soy médico y además si nos encontramos con alguien puedo usar las técnicas de mi clan para que se quede inconsciente.

–Eso es cierto pero es mejor que no sepan que has intervenido, eso traería problemas entre el clan Hyuuga y el Yamanaka – habló Hanabi, después miró al clon de Neji – Tú ayudanos a entrar, Sakura-san y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

El clon pareció dudar pero luego asintió. Entonces todos miraron a Naruto, el hombre no había dicho nada en todo ese rato, algo extraño en él y más en esa situación. Pero si estaba callado era porque estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar a Hinata. Sabía que era necesario sacarla porque si no cuando fuera a reclamarles lo que habían hecho ellos podían amenazarle con matarla o algo por el estilo. Por eso lo principal era que ella estuviese a salvo primero y entonces enfrentarse al clan.

–Yo iré a hablar con el clan Hyuuga mientras tanto vosotras id a por Hina. Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, quedaos aquí y cuidad de los niños, os diremos lo que ha pasado en cuanto podamos.

No pudieron evitar sonreír levemente al ver la determinación y la decisión con la que hablaba, sin duda Naruto iba a ser un gran Hokage, incluso podría llegar a ser el mejor de toda la historia, el más famoso de todos y el más fuerte. Y no estaban equivocados, lo malo era que en un futuro sería famoso por culpa de un error y no por algo de lo que podría sentirse orgulloso, pero aún tenían que pasar muchas cosas hasta que ese incidente llegase.

–Espera ¿en serio crees que me quedaré aquí mientras tú vas a enfrentarte a un clan entero? Tú estás loco, voy a ir contigo – el rubio fue a reclamar – No me interesa tener problemas con los Hyuuga, los Uchiha nunca se han llevado bien con ellos. Así que evitemos discutir por una vez y vayamos a salvar a la mujer que amas.

–Maldito teme, siempre haciendo lo que te apetece – pero se notaba que estaba feliz de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado en un momento como ese – Será mejor que vosotros salgáis un poco antes. Iros ya y dentros de diez minutos nos iremos nosotros – el clon de Neji, Hanabi y Sakura asintieron, la última le sonrió – Confío en vosotros.

Y dicho eso los tres se marcharon con la decisión reflejada en sus ojos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Hanabi intentaba controlar su respiración. Sabía que con eso estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte para el clan pero en esos momentos eso era lo que menos le importaba. Le daba igual perder su oportunidad de ser la líder, ella no pensaba dejar sola a su hermana. Cuando era niña no se sentía muy unida a ella, su padre se encargó de que así fuera. Pero al crecer se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había hecho más fuerte, de que ya no era débil y se sintió orgullosa, por primera vez en su vida sintió orgullo de ser su hermana menor. Y entonces poco después su padre murió y ellas se unieron más. Al casarse con Hideaki vio como una parte de su hermana se apagaba para siempre y supo que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Y tenía razón Hinata cambió y ella también. Pero aún así se unieron un poco más. El problema fue cuando sus sentimientos por Hideaki se volvieron más fuerte. Cuando comenzó su romance con él pensó que ya no sería capaz de mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Si pudo hacerlo fue porque sabía que ellos no se amaban. Y entonces su hermana se quedó embarazada. Al principio su hermana parecía triste como si no desease tener a ese hijo. Pero al crecer su tripa su humor fue cambiando y poco a poco algo de la antigua Hinata volvió. Y fue entonces cuando su unión regresó. Y cuando nació Kiseki fue cuando más unida se sintió a ella, aunque estaba triste porque cada vez le parecía más cierto el hecho de que nunca iba a poder estar con el hombre al que quería.

Sonrió, sin duda ellas estaban malditas o algo por el estilo, porque ambas habían sentido el dolor de no poder estar con el hombre al que amaban. Ella lo había conseguido pero a escondedidas además siempre había sabido que dentro de poco el clan querría que se casara y sabía que no iba a poder ser con Hideaki. Sabía que no iba a poder ser feliz en el terreno amoroso pero al menos quería vivir sabiendo que había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermana. Porque con lo que había sucedido estaba renunciando al seguir las reglas del consejo, en esos momentos sabía que su vida ya no les pertenecía.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente los tres llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga. Habían ocultado lo máximo posible su chacra. Entonces el clon de Neji se convirtió en pájaro para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Podrían haber usado el byakugan pero temían que usar esa cantidad de chacra hiciese que los descubrieran. Treparon a uno de los árboles y lo usaron de apoyo para saltar al tejado. Por suerte ambas eran muy ligeras, un hombre no hubiese podido hacerlo porque las ramas superiores eran demasiado frágiles.

Mientras tanto en las celdas de la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata comenzaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, al principio no vio nada, ya que el lugar solamente estaba iluminado por una antorcha. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una celda entonces lo recordó todo.

–_No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre, desgraciado – le dijo al anciano. El hombre la miró con sorpresa. Miró al resto._

– _Os creéis muy poderosos, pensáis que podéis hacer con la vida de la gente lo que queráis pero estáis equivocados. Yo, Hyuuga Hinata soy la única dueña de mi propia vida y vosotros, alimañas, no sois nadie para decirme con quién debo casarme._

_Sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio, no sabía que reacción iban a tener esos malditos. Primero se miraron entre ellos y entonces, entre todos, hicieron lo que ella había sido incapaz de imaginarse, la atacaron._

_Ella activó el byakugan en seguida, paró algunos ataques pero ellos eran demasiados y además eran de los más fuertes del clan. Dañó a algunos de ellos pero pronto sus conductos del chacra quedaron bloqueados, por último le asestaron un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente._

_Su siguiente recuerdo era de ella misma despertándose, al principio no entendía qué le pasaba pero el fuerte dolor en la nuca le recordó lo sucedido. Cuando se acostumbró a la escasa luz pudo ver a tres ninjas mirándola fijamente. Su primer impulso fue levantarse, pero al intentar hacerlo solamente consiguió tirar de las cadenas. Se miró las manos, estaba encadenada a la pared, sus pies también estaban atados. Se quedó sentada y miró con furia a los tres hombres que la observaban. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de desprecio, al igual que la de ella. _

_Fue entonces cuando aparecieron dos ancianos acompañados de otro hombre. Pero ella no les prestó atención, su mirada se había quedado clavada en el hierro que el hombre joven llevaba en la mano, el extremo tenía la forma de una hache torcida y brillaba con un intenso brillo rojo._

_Intentó apartarse de ellos pero no tenía escapatoria, estaba encerrada. Entonces abrieron la puerta y todos entraron. Los tres ninjas que llevaban ahí desde el principio fueron los que más se aproximaron. Intentó defenderse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. Uno de ellos la cogió de el pelo para levantarle la cabeza. Lo miró y entonces él le pegó un fuerte puñetazo. Notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca acompañada por el dolor provocado por el golpe. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, el mismo hombre le pegó un puñetazo en el otro lado de su rostro mientras estiraba con fuerza de su pelo. Otro de los guardias le propinó una fuerte patada en uno de los postados, rompiéndole algunas costillas. El otro simplemente le pisó la pierna con fuerza._

_El dolor la invadió, un grito lleno de dolor y de anguastia salió de su garganta mientras ellos seguían dándole esa brutal paliza. Concentró toda su energía en no llorar, no quería parecer débil. Cuando creía que los golpes no terminarían oyó una voz y ya no sintió ningún dolor nuevo. Miró a los ancianos, sabía que había sido uno de ellos el que había hablado. Ambos sonrieron con crueldad e hicieron un gesto a los cuatro hombres. Uno de los guardias le sujetó con fuerza la cabeza mientras los otros dos sujetaban bien las cadenas. El hombre que llevaba el hierro en la mano se acercó a ella. Rasgó la parte de la ropa que cubría su antebrazo derecho y la marcó. _

_Sintió como su piel se quemaba y no pudo evitar gritar otra vez de dolor, le ardía la piel con tanta intensidad que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero no tuvo esa suerte. El hombre rasgó la tela que cubría su hombro y repitió el proceso. Y eso ya no pudo soportarlo, todo se volvió negro._

Se miró la quemadura del antebrazo y frunció el ceño al ver la hache torcida, era una marca para que siempre supiese que les pertenecía. Porque todo eso lo habían hecho para darle un lección - y para hacerle sufrir, por supuesto - querían que supiese que ella no era libre. Estaba atrapada en la oscuridad más profunda de la mansión. Estaba encerrada y tal vez no volvería a ver la luz del sol de nuevo. Un suspiró escapó de entre sus labios. Intentó moverse pero el dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Apoyó la mano en la pared que estaba a su izquierda, a la cual estaba pegada. Frunció el ceño al notar un relieve extraño. Apretó los ojos y fue entonces cuando los vio, en la pared habían numerosos nombres escritos, podía ver al menos treinta, miró el suelo y vio que había más escritos. Probablemente todas las personas que habían sido encerradas en ese lugar durante años habían grabado su nombre en la piedra para que sus sucesores supiesen que habían estado ahí. Fue a imitar el gesto, cuando vio en el suelo un nombre muy familiar para ella. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, ignoró el dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. _Hyuuga Nanami, _ese era le nombre de su madre. No podía creerse que ella hubiese estado encerrada ahí _ pero ¿cuándo? y lo más importante ¿por qué? _Estaba confundida, no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No solamente era el hecho de que su madre hubiese estado atrapada en el mismo lugar en el que ella lo estaba en esos momentos, sino que también sabía que eso no era una coincidencia. Además no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que ese anciano mencionó a su madre. _¿Qué te pasó mamá? ¿Por qué acabaste encerrada aquí? ¿Qué te hicieron? _El dolor de su cuerpo se había unido al dolor de su corazón. Su madre murió cuando ella apenas tenía nueve años, Hanabi casi no la recordaba, ya que ella solamente tenía seis años cuando eso ocurrió. Al parecer su madre había muerto de una extraña enfermedad. Lo cierto era que no recordaba demasiado bien esos días. Pero se acordaba de que le prohibieron que viese a su madre antes de morir y una vez ya muerta, diciendo que eso podía ser muy fuerte para una niña frágil como ella. Ahora que lo pensaba eso era algo extraño.

Hanabi y Sakura ya habían llegado a las celdas de la mansión, se sorprendieron de su tamaño. Al parecer el mapa que la más joven había aprendido no estaba completo, ya que por lo que ella podía ver con su byakugan la extensión del lugar era mayor que el perímetro de la mansión. Tal vez ocupaba el doble del tamaño del que había sido el hogar de Hinata. Caminaron con sigilo, ocultaron sus chacras. Andaron varios metros y fue entonces cuando la Hyuuga encontró el chacra de su hermana.

–Está muy débil – hizo una pausa, parecía concentrada – Tiene seis guardias, además puedo ver cuatro personas vigilando todo el lugar.

–¿Hinata es la única que está encerrada? – quiso saber la Haruno.

Porque si habían más personas atrapadas en ese oscuro lugar no pensaba irse de allí sin ellos. Le daba igual el motivo de su encarcelamiento, ya que conociendo a ese clan podían estar ahí sin ningún motivo importante.

La otra mujer oberservó bien, su sangre se heló al reconocer un chacra, el de una persona que creía muerta. Aún así siguió examinando, se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito al ver quien más estaba ahí atrapado.

–Hay dos personas más – tragó con fuerza – Asami, era, espera no, es una amiga mía – la otra mujer vio la angustia en sus ojos – Y... y Neji.

Eso sí que sorprendió a la mujer, aunque al pensarlo bien se dio cuenta de que no era tan raro. Suspiró e intentó aclarar sus ideas. Miró a su compañera, sabía que la muchacha deseaba sacar también a su amiga.

–Primero derrotemos a los vigilantes y después a los guardias de Hinata, después saquemos a los tres de este horrible lugar.

La Hyuuga pareció de acuerdo y de ese modo ambas se pusieron en marcha. Las dos eran fuertes y excelentes luchadoras además el byakugan de Hanabi era uno de los más fuertes del clan, incluso más que el de su primo.

Naruto y Sasuke acababan de llegar a la mansión Hyuuga. Se notaba que el rubio estaba muy cabreado, su amigo lo notaba y sabía que su deber era también vigilar que no hiciese ninguna tontería. Llamaron a la puerta, una mujer la abrió y se quedó mirándolos, algo confusa.

–¿Qué desean? – su voz estaba apagada y seca, sin ninguna emoción.

–Queremos ver a Hyuuga Hinata, la líder.

Al Uchiha le sorprendió la voz de su amigo, le había sonado demasiado serena, y eso que el hombre estaba de los nervios además de muy enfadado. Lo miró y vio en sus ojos esa determinación que tanto le caracterizaba.

–Esperen un segundo.

Después de decir eso la mujer desapareció en el interior de la casa. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces regresó acompañada de un anciano. El mismo que mencionó a la madre de Hinata.

–Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke – ambos notaron el odio y desprecio en su voz – Siento deciros que nuestra líder no se encuentra en condiciones de antenderlos, no se preocupen, ella está en buenas manos – una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–De todas formas nos gustaría verla, solamente será un momento – habló el moreno.

El hombre frunció el ceño al entender que no se iba a librar de esos dos con tanta facilidad. Maldijo en su interior a los hombres que estaban ante él. Los odiaba, al rubio por ser el causante de su deshonra, además de tener al kyuubi en su interior y por su puesto por ser hijo de quien era, y al otro, bueno lo odiaba simplemente por ser un Uchiha. Y es que su clan nunca se había llevado bien con los poseedores del sharingan. ¿La causa? Digamos que ambos clanes eran demasiado orgullosos y poderosos, siempre habían estado compitiendo por ser lo mejores. Por eso muchos Hyuugas se alegraron cuando sus rivales o mejor dicho enemigos, cayeron en desgracia y quedaron casi extintos. Pero las cosas no salieron como a ellos les hubiese gustado y ahora tenían a siete de ellos en la aldea. Esas personas le repuganaban.

–Eso no va a poder ser, tendrán que esperar a que nuestra líder se recupere, entonces les podrá antender.

–Parece que no entiende que no nos iremos de aquí sin ver a Hinata – la voz de Naruto estaba cargada de rabia.

–Y parece que ustedes no entienden que no pueden verla.

–Dudo que lo que le pase sea tan grave como para que no podamos verla.

Sasuke observaba la discusión mientras su cerebro trabajaba para planear algo, no podían pasarse ahí todo el día peleándose con ese viejo. Tenían que entrar y darles a entender que iban a llevarse a la mujer con ellos, que ella no estaba sola y que tenía amigos poderosos y fuertes. Podía usar su sharingan para meter al anciano en una ilusión pero sabía que eso no sería demasiao útil. Sabía que solamente había una manera de entrar allí y dar a conocer sus intenciones, y esa era por la fuerza.

Por otro lado Neji estaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse, sabía que su prima y la Haruno lo encontrarían, confiaba en ellas. Aún no podía creerse que lo hubiesen metido en ese lugar. En esos momentos se alegraba de saber que su mujer, el bebé que llevaba en el vientre y su hijo estaban a salvo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado con Hideaki. Cuando fue con él reclamando ver a Hinata el consejo se negó rotundamente, pero ellos no se rindieron. Aunque lo cierto era que él había insistido más que el otro, le extrañó un poco, sabía que el hombre no la amaba, pero era la madre de su hijo y llevaban casados unos dos años, tenía que sentir cariño por ella. Pero fue al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos del consejo cuando lo entendió, tenía miedo, miedo de ser castigado como su esposa y sobre todo miedo de que su hijo pagase las consecuencias.

Pero nada logró detener su insistencia, fue entonces cuando los captores de su prima, ya cansados de él, decidieron que era mejor encerrarlo. Así que lo dejaron inconsciente y lo siguiente que él recordaba era la oscuridad de esa celda.

Sabía que a Hideaki seguramente no le habían hecho nada, después de todo su abuelo era uno de los miembros del consejo y sus padres eran muy respetados en el clan. Sobre todo después de que su madre muriese después del ataque del kyuubi protegiendo a Hiashi.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraban Hanabi y Sakura, ambas respiraban con algo de dificultad. Ya habían acabado con los vigilantes y se estaban enfrentando a los dos últimos guardias de su hermana y amiga, respectivamente. Aún no habían visto a la mujer. Por eso se dieron prisa en dejar inconscientes a esos hombres, los ataron con rapidez, por si acaso y corrieron hacia la celda de ella. Hanabi se llevó la mano a la boca y retrocedió un paso, sin duda ver a su hermana llena de sangre, con la cara hinchada y medio inconsciente le había impactado demasiado. Por otro lado su compañera frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta con las llaves que les habían quitado a los guardias. Corrió hacia su amiga, le quitó las cadenas, le cogió la cara con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos, Hinata simplemente sonrió.

–Me alegro de verte, Sakura.

La de pelo rosa le sonrió y le tocó el pelo con cariño mientras le decía que ella la curaría, que le quitaría el dolor y la sacaría de ese maldito lugar. Examinó el estado de la mujer, se apresuró a curar una hemorragia interna, a parte de eso, le curó un poco las dos quemaduras, no tenía tiempo para hacer nada más. La cogió en brazos y junto con la otra Hyuuga se dirigieron a rescatar a Neji y Asami.

En la superficie dos hombres se encontraban ante veinte personas que irradiaban odio y desprecio hacia ellos. Estaban seguros de que si no los habían atacado todavía era porque temían su poder, además algunos de ellos parecían cansados, un par de ellos tosían algo de sangre. Eso había sido a consecuencia de su enfrentamiento con su líder, ya que Hinata se defendió de tal forma que hirió el corazón de un par de miembros y obstruyó los conductos de chacra de unos cuantos.

Ellos habían entrado al lugar minutos antes de una forma muy irrespetuosa, solamente esos dos eran capaces de hacer algo como eso. Y es que como ese anciano no les dejaba pasar el Uchiha le hizo un gesto al rubio y él lo entendió. Se acercaron con rapidez al hombre, lo cogieron de los brazos y entraron a la mansión con él a rastras. El moreno sonrió al recordar la escena siguiente.

–_Ahora llévanos con el resto del consejo sino quieres que destruyamos este maldito lugar _– _la voz de Naruto era muy sombría._

_El aura oscura de ambos pareció convencer al hombre, que asustado los llevó hasta la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraba el resto del consejo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a su compañero acompañado de esos dos. Fruncieron sus ceños y miraron con odio a los recién llegados. Entraron, no les importaban que los mirasen de esa forma, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las miradas de odio._

Y ahí seguían, el rubio había vuelto a exigir ver a la mujer que amaba y ellos se habían negado, alegando que ella etsaba enferma. Y fue entonces cuando la paciencia del Uzumaki se acabó, su aura asesina aumentó y pegó un puñetazo a una de las paredes. Su amigo simplemente lo miró en silencio.

–Exigo ver a Hyuuga Hinata si no os denunciaré ante el consejo de la aldea por secuestro y si es necesario haré que el feudal de este país se enteré de lo ocurrido y no pararé hasta que os juzgue y os condene.

Por un momento esas palabras parecieron sorprender a esas personas pero entonces una de las ancianas comenzó a reírse, un sonido lleno de amargura y burla.

–¿Y quién eres tú para hacer eso, chiquillo insolente?

Y fue ahí cuando el rubio sonrió lleno de orgullo.

–Yo soy el Hokage de esta aldea, Uzumaki Naruto, el Rokudaime de Konoha.

El tiempo de detuvo por un momento o eso le pareció al moreno al ver como se congelaban las muecas de burla de esas personas. Sin duda no se esperaban algo como eso, cosa que le pareció bastante estúpida, ellos deberían de saber que Tsunade veía al joven como su sucesor desde hacía años, incluso antes de que empezase la guerra.

–No somos estúpidos, así que no te molestes en mentirnos, Uzumaki.

–¿En serio piensan arriesgarse? – Naruto sonrió con orgullo.

El consejo frunció el ceño y se miraron entre ellos, parecían dudar. Y Sasuke estaba seguro de que sabían que lo que el rubio había dicho era cierto. Solamente hacía falta mirarlo a los ojos para saberlo, porque sus ojos azules eran muy transparentes, tanto que dejaban ver a cualquiera si estaba mintiendo o no. A él eso siempre le había parecido una desventaja y más siendo un ninja. Pero en un momento como ese una mirada tan clara era algo bueno, y supo que ese era el gran poder de su amigo.

–¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente el Hokage? – se notaba la ira en la voz de ese anciano.

–Que se deje a Hyuuga Hinata y su hijo libres y también a todas las personas que se han visto afectadas por este suceso. Y también la de cualquier persona que Hinata o alguno de lso afectados solicite

Con eso también se refería a Hanabi y por supuesto a Neji, no especificó más por miedo a que alguien más hubiese sido perjudicado con lo ocurrido. Y menos mal que lo hizo porque él desconocía lo sucedido con Asami, la amiga de su futura cuñada.

–¿A qué se refiere con libre?

–A que ellos serán los dueños de sus propias vidas, que podrán renunciar a seguir vuestras órdenes y estarán a salvo, que vuestro poder sobre ellos desaparecerá.

–¿Y si nos negamos?

–Bueno digamos que todos los países se enterarán de lo sucedido con mi futura esposa, y eso supondrá el desprecio de muchas personas y creo que eso no os interesa ¿cierto?

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia al oír las palabras de su amigo, realmente estaba disfrutando de la rabia de esas personas. Se notaba que esa situación no había salido como ellos pensaban. Y eso le hacía feliz.

–De acuerdo, pero no pagaremos por nada que haya sucedido con esas personas – dijo entre dientes uno de los ancianos.

Esas palabras no les gustaron a ninguno de los dos. Fueron a hablar pero entonces por la puerta entró Hanabi. Los miembros del consejo se sorprendieron al verla, llevaban un bueno rato buscando a esa chiquilla. El moreno y el rubio la miraron sorprendidos, ella sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

–Está bien, algo herida pero se recuperará.

Un suspiro de alivio surgió de entre los labios de los dos hombres. Al menos sabían que ellas estaba a salvo. Por otro lado la recién llegada se acercó a ellos y se plantó delante de los miembros del consejo. Todos la miraron con atención. Lo cierto es que esa chica había sido una gran decepción, desde que su padre murió se había comportado de una forma demasiado rebelde. Era fuerte pero a la vez indomable y eso a ellos no les gustaba, detestaban a las personas que no podían controlar.

Hanabi los miró con rudeza, rabia y odio, sentimientos que había estado conteniendo desde hacía tiempo. Cuando era niña respetaba a esas personas pero con el tiempo, y gracias a algunas personas, como sus compañeros de equipo, se dio cuenta de los crueles e injustos que eran y decidió que jamás sería como ellos. Además al darse cuenta de eso decidió no ser una más de sus marionetas, se rebeló y sus actos contra ellos aumentaron con la muerte de su padre.

–Yo Hyuuga Hanabi renuncio a ser la heredera de este clan y juro que aquel que se atreva a hacerle daño a alguno de mis seres queridos lo pagará caro.

Todos pudieron apreciar la furia en sus ojos. El Uzumaki sonrió ante la actitud de la joven y no pudo evitar pensar que se llevaría bien con ella. La cogió del brazo, hizo una reverencia a los presentes, gesto que Sasuke imitó pero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Y los tres salieron de ese horrible lugar.

Le preguntaron a la chica en qué lugar se encontraban Hinata y Sakura y ella les dijo que la ninja médico había desaparecido en un remolino de hojas junto a ella. Además les dijo que Neji, el cual apenas estaba herido había cargado a Asami, la cual estaba sin energía, y se había puesto en camino hacia el barrio Uchiha. Ellos asintieron al escuchar la información y los tres juntos partieron hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar se encontraron con Tenten acunando a su hijo, Kiba estaba con ella y tenía en brazos al hijo de la Haruno. Kiseki estaba en una pequeña cuna que pertenecía al bebé de la casa, el pequeño dormía placidamente. No había parado de llorar desde que los demás fueron a rescatar a Hinata, solamente se detuvo cuando su madre apareció, poco después se durmió. Los recién llegados preguntaron por los demás. El Inuzuka les dijo que las dos kunoichis médicos estaban arriba cuidando de los tres Hyuuga.

Asintieron, Hanabi se sentó en el sofá, al lado de la mujer de su primo y le cogió la mano al retoño de ambos, el bebé sonrió y dijo su nombre. En los últimos años ella se había acercado mucho a la maestra de armas y a su primo y por lo tanto también a su hijo. Por otro lado Naruto se quedó dando vueltas por el lugar mientras Sasuke comenzó a preparar algo de tila para todos, ya que en esos momentos lo mejor era relajarse. Tenían que dejar ir todo el nerviosismo de las últimas horas. El hombre observó el cielo, ya oscuro, y se quedó embelesado por la luna durante unos momentos. Sirvió el líquido en pequeños vasos y con cuidado se los dio a los presentes. Todos le agardecieron en silencio.

Kiba le dio a su hijo y el Uchiha se sentó en un sillón con su hijo en brazos, el cual estaba medio dormido.

Tenten estaba mirando el vacío, seguramente preguntándose qué iba a suceder con ellos ahora. Y es que ellos no les habían contado lo sucedido en el interior de la mansión, querían esperar a que los demás llegasen.

La Hyuuga también estaba preocupada, ella había desafiado a su clan y aunque no se arrepentía de eso sí que sabía que después de lo ocurrido lo suyo con Hideaki era imposible. Suspiró, en parte se alegraba porque la sensación de que él no sentía lo mismo que ella la perseguía muchas veces. Y es que a veces sentía que lo que ese hombre sentía por ella era simplemente atracción y ¿admiración? lo cierto era que no estaba muy segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no la amaba. Y eso la estaba destrozando poco a poco, se sentía rota por dentro. No sabía qué hacer para que el dolor se fuese. Además no paraba de preguntarse por la situación de Asami. Durante la invasión a la aldea la dieron por muerta. No entendía pero esperaba poder preguntarle en cuanto estuviese mejor. Seguía pensando todavía en sus problemas cuando unos pasos la distrajeron.

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras. La primera en bajar fue Ino, la cual sonrió, se notaba que estaba algo cansada. La seguía Asami, al ver a su amiga se acercó a ella, Hanabi se levantó con rapidez y abrazó a su amiga sin pensárselo. La muchacha tenía las dos manos vendadas además de una venda en la cabeza, estaba muy delgada y parecía débil. El siguiente era Neji, se notaba que estaba cansado y aparte de unas vendas en las muñecas no parecía herido. El hombre se acercó a su mujer y la besó, después acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

Todos alzaron una ceja al ver que no bajaba nadie más, fue entonces cuando la Yamanaka le dijo al Hokage que subiese a ver a Hinata, la cual no estaba en condiciones de bajar. Él frunció el ceño y subió corriendo.

La imagen con la que se encontró no se borraría jamás de su mente. La mujer estaba con los ojos cerrados, su cara estaba amorata y algo hinchada. Además tenía vendados ambos brazos. Sakura le dijo que no era nada demasiado grave, que en un par de semanas estaría totalmente recuperada. Pero le advirtió de que tenía dos quemaduras que estarían ahí de por vida. Dicho eso lo abrazó, acarició con cariño el cabello de su amiga y bajó con los demás.

Naruto se sentó en el borde la cama y con delicadeza cogió una de las manos de ella, las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

–Oh, Hinata ¿qué te han hecho esos malditos? Todo esto es culpa mía, tenía que haber ido contigo, tenía que haberte protegido.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, levantó una de sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas, después le acarició el rostro, ese gesto estaba cargado de amor.

–No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo.

–Te prometo que jamás dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño, nadie te volverá a herir de nuevo.

–Sé que lo harás y yo te prometo que nunca permitiré que nadie te provoque dolor, que nunca me apartaré de tu lado, nada nos separará.

–Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Y en sus corazones se formaron esas nuevas promesas, él le besó con cariño en los labios. Y se sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos. Se amaban, se necesitaban, sabían que si algún día se separaban no iban a estar completos. Porque en esos momentos sentían que sus corazones eran solo uno. Y juraron por sus vidas que se protegerían entre ellos, que jamás se harían daño, que evitarían todo el dolor al otro.

* * *

_Primero que nada muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, yo personalmente me siento orgullosa de este cap, ya que ha sido muy complicado, he intentado no cometer ningún error y espero que así haya sido._

_En el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasó con Hyuuga Asami, como en este capítulo Hanabi tendrá bastante importancia y me centraré también en la familia Yamanaka._

_Aquí os dejo la pequeña cronología y algunas edades para que todo quede más claro:_

_Graduación (12 años)-Examen de ascenso a chunin (13 años)-Regreso de Naruto (16 años)/Reencuentro con Sasuke/Batalla entre Sasuke e Itachi/Creación de Taka-Encuentro con Taka (20 años)-Final de la guerra/Marcha de Naruto (21 años)-Regreso de Naruto(23 años)_

_Hyuuga Hanabi (tres años menor que su hermana, casi cuatro)/Amu (tres años menor que Lee)/Hyuuga Hideaki (tres años mayor que Hinata)/Aburame Aoi (un año menor que Shino)/Himeko(un año menor que Sakura y los demás)/Sayuri e Itachi (cinco años mayores que Sasuke)/Neko Misato (un año menor que Sakura y los demás)/Shin (dos años mayor que Misato)_

* * *

_Bueno y con esto me despido, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo ^^_

_Nos leemos =)_


	12. Adiós, Hanabi

****_Sé que no tengo perdón por haceros esperar tanto, lo siento mucho de verdad. Pero bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y acabando de escribir el siguiente, espero que me perdonéis por la espera y sigáis leyendo esta historia porque en el capítulo 14 empieza la verdadera historia, la que he estado preparando desde la primera parte de esta historia._

_Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, a los que la tenéis en favoritos, a los que la seguís y a los que enviáis reviews, escribo por y para vosotros, espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo que me ha costado demasiado escribir._

_Y ahora a leer_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Adiós, Hanabi**

Abrió los ojos, miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, en la misma había otro fuuton más. Se frotó los ojos y sonrió al ver la cabellera negra de su mejor amiga. Aún le sorprendía el hecho de que ella estuviese viva, habían pasado tres día pero aún no lo asimilaba por completo.

Al día siguiente de rescatar a Hinata todos los implicados se reunieron en el salón de la casa de Sasuke y Sakura, necesitaban dar una explicación de por qué había pasado todo eso, ya que se suponía que la aldea no podía saber nada de lo ocurrido.

–_No podemos permitir que la aldea se divida, aún estamos pagando las consecuencias de la guerra._

–_Naruto tiene razón, el conflicto con el clan Hyuuga podría dar lugar a una terrible guerra dentro de la aldea. No podemos permitir que algo tan horrible suceda _– _dijo Sakura._

_La mujer tenía razón, no sería la primera vez que algo como eso ocurriese en una aldea. Al principio de formarse las aldeas ninja hubo muchos conflictos dentro de las mismas. Pero con los años eso había dejado de suceder y se habían visto como enemigos al resto de las aldeas. No podían permitir que eso pasase en Konoha. _

–_Hinata dejó el clan para casarse con Naruto, los Hyuuga se lo permitieron, no daremos más explicaciones sobre eso, tampoco creo que a la gente le importe demasiado, se conformarán con lo de la historia de amor _– _habló Sasuke._

–_Sí pero ¿y los demás? _– _preguntó el rubio._

–_Podemos decir que yo renuncié para poder proteger a mi prima._

_Todos se quedaron pensando sobre eso, lo cierto es que podía ser bastante creíble. Además en parte podrían hacer que fuese cierto, después de todo ella iba a necesitar a un guardaespaldas y eso le daría a Neji una vida más tranquila y también tiempo para estar con su hijo._

–_Esa es una buena idea _– _lo apoyó la dueña de la casa._

–_Sobre mí podéis decir que simplemente me rebelé contra el clan y al negarme a ser la nueva líder me echaron._

_Todos se quedaron pensando sobre la idea de la chica. No era mala pero había un pequeño problema._

–_Pero ¿qué motivo tendrías para rebelarte y no querer ser la líder? _

_La pregunta de Sasuke había dado justo en el clavo, todos habían caído en eso. Pero ella sonrió con suficiencia, ya había pensado en ese y tenía una idea que no dejaba de ser cierta._

–_Querían comprometerme con alguien de mi clan, yo sabía que no me iban a permitir casarme con quien quisera así que me rebelé._

–_¡Eso es una buena idea, Hanabi-chan! _– _exclamó con ganas el Uzumaki._

–_Creo que eso valdría, bien pensado _– _esas fueron las palabras de su primo._

_Entonces todos se quedaron pensando en la suponía el mayor problema. Y esa era Asami. La muchacha estaba en esos momentos en una abitación, descansando, y es que la pobre estaba realmente débil. Al parecer había estado encerrada en esa cárcel durante dos años, en esos momentos nadie sabía el motivo, ya que después de saludar a su amiga se había desmayado. _

_Estaba mal alimentada, además tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y encima no había visto el Sol en demasiado tiempo y eso supondría un problema._

–_Podemos decir que estaba enferma _– _sugirió Tenten._

_Todos miraron a la única doctora presente, la mujer se quedó pensativa un buen rato. Puso su cerebro a trabajar al máximo, sabía que tenía que ocurrírsele algo. Pero ¿el qué? La mujer miró por la ventana, esperando a ver si así se le iluminaba la mente. ¿Qué podría hacer que una persona no slaiese de su casa en dos años? ¿Y qué además se la declarara como muerta? Algo parecido a estar muerta..._

–_¡Ya lo tengo! _– _todos la miraron expectantes _– _Coma. Podemos decir que durante la guerra ella entró en coma, su clan supuso que nunca despertaría y por eso dijo que estaba muerta. Pero el otro día, antes de que sucediese lo de Hinata ella despertó. Como Hanabi iba a abandonar el clan fue a verla para despedirse pero la chica no quería estar sin su mejor amiga. Además ya no aguantaba más en ese lugar. Por eso Hanabi la trajo con ella._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Sakura, era bastante acertada, además los únicos que podrían contradecirlo eran los Hyuuga pero eso no les interesaba.

Se levantó con cuidado y salió de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruído. Su amiga no había salido de la casa, bueno sí, pero había sido al jardín al atardecer un par de veces, ese día intentaría salir cuando la luz del sol fuese más fuerte. La muchacha aún recordaba cuando Asami le contó la verdad, no podía creérselo.

_Después de haber decidido sus coartadas decidió subir a ver como estaba su amiga. La chica estaba despierta, aunque seguía tumbada sobre el fuuton. Al verla le sonrió con calidez, ella le devolvió el gesto. _

_Se sentó en el suelo y le explicó lo que había pasado en el salón, ella asintió, le parecían buenas ideas. Después se quedó callada, mirando el techo. Rompió las vendas de su brazo izquierdo, iba a detenerla pero no pudo al ver las marcas que tenía. Eran las misma que su hermana, el clan la había marcado de la misma forma que a Hinata, para recordarle que era una Hyuuga, esas marcas la acompañarían de por vida._

–_Sé que quieres saber cómo acabé en ese lugar _– _asintió para decirle que continuase _– _Hace cuatro años comencé una relación con Kaoru, siento no habértelo dicho pero teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto, supongo que lo entenderás._

–_Creéme, te entiendo mejor de lo que crees._

–_Un día, hace algo más de dos años él me pidió que nos fuésemos a vivir juntos, yo le quería mucho, acepté. Me armé de valor y fui a hablar con mi tío, que es parte del consejo, pensé que él me ayudaría, ya que para mí era como mi padre _–_ Hanabi asintió, sabía que ese hombre era quien la había criado _– _Pero no reaccionó como yo pensaba, se puso furioso y me dijo que era una deshonra para el clan, que mis padres estarían muy decepcionados conmigo _– _Su voz se iba volviendo cada vez más triste _– _Me amenazó, me dijo que le dejase, yo me opuse pero justo en ese momento llegó una anciana diciendo que nos estaban atacando. Fui a moverme para ayudar pero entonces mi tío me golpeó. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era estar encerrada en esa celda. Me toruraron y marcaron, diciéndome que era una desgracia además me comunicaron que se me había dado por muerta. Pensaba que jamás iba a salir de ese lugar cuando te vi pensé que estaba soñando, me alegro de que me sacaras de ese lugar._

_La chica la abrazó, sabía que su amiga había sufrido, pero se alegraba al saber que ella ya no tendría que sufrir más, ahora era libre. __**Lo único bueno de que Hinata fuese encerrada en ese lugar es que pudimos sacar a Asami de ahí, si no tal vez hubiese muerto ahí, sola, sin que nadie supiese que le había sucedido. **_

Llegó a la cocina en la que se encontraba la dueña de la casa, la mujer estaba sentada y se bebía con tranquilidad un café. Parecía tranquila pero en realidad sabía que no era así, esos días habían estado llenos de nervios y furiacontenida. A todos les gustaría vengarse de su clan pero sabían que eso no era posible, así que cada uno intentaba desahogarse como podía.

–Buenos días, Sakura-san.

–Hola, Hanabi-chan – la mujer sonrió con amplitud – Coge lo que quieras para desayunar.

Se echó zumo de mango en un vaso, cogió unas galletas que habían por ahí y se sentó en frente de la otra mujer. Lo cierto era que en esos días ambas habían creado una buena relación, se entendía. Además sabían que la otra era de confianza.

–¿Cuando crees que Asami estará recuperada por completo?

–Creo que dentro de una semana podrá salir a la calle sin problemas, se está recuperando a gran velocidad pero necesita dormir, comer bien y hacer algo de ejercicio para recuperar la movilidad a la perfección, además también necesita acostumbrarse al sol.

–Muy bien, es que no quiere ver a Kaoru hasta estar totalmente recuperada, ni siquiera me deja que vaya a contárselo.

–No querrá que la persona que ama la vea en ese estado, es entendible.

–Pero han pasado más de dos años desde que se vieron por última vez.

–Por eso a ella no le importa esperar un poco más, tienes que entender eso, Hanabi-chan.

–Lo entiendo pero quiero que ellos se vuelvan a encontrar, Kaoru lo ha pasado muy mal en estos años.

–Ese chico es del clan Nara ¿cierto?

–Sí, es de mi misma promoción de novatos pero estaba en otro equipo.

–Ya veo, bueno ellos suelen ser personas con un gran razonamiento así que entenderá lo que está haciendo Asami-chan.

–Es posible.

La muchacha se quedó pensando en eso un rato, lo cierto es que era curioso el modo en el que su amiga había acabado siendo novia de ese chico. En su promoción de novatos habían tres equipo, en uno estaban: Inuzuka Kou, Asami y ella misma, en otro: Nara Kaoru, Akimichi Choutaro y Yamanaka Futaba, por último estaban: Konohamaru, Udon y Megumi. Esa era su generación, se conocían de toda la vida y entre los tres equipos se había formado una gran amistad. Su equipo siempre había estado muy unido, aunque al principio ella no quería saber nada de trabajar en equipo. Pero entre la dulce Asami y el extrovertido Kou consiguieron que ella les abriera su corazón. Si ella había comenzado a pensar diferente a su clan era gracias al chico Inuzuka, al cual no veía desde hacía casi seis meses, ya que él estaba en Suna. El chico había ido a esa aldea para ayudar con la academia ninja. _Lo echo tanto de menos._

–Hanabi-chan, me tengo que ir al hospital, te dejo a cargo de Tasuki, Kiseki-kun, Hinata y Asami-chan.

–Muy bien, hasta luego.

La mujer le sonrió, cogió sus cosas y se fue a trabajar, dejando a su hijo y a sus dos pacientes a cargo de la joven Hyuuga. Pero sabía que la chica no estaría sola durante mucho tiempo. En esos días Kurenai había ido a la casa, acompañada de su hija, para cuidar de su alumna y ayudar en todo lo posible. Kakashi también iba muy a menudo y lo mismo pasaba con Tenten, la cual se estaba quedando en la casa de Misako, la joven Neko había acogido a la morena y a su familia en su casa hasta que las cosas se calmasen. Ino era otra que iba muy a menudo a la casa de la Haruno, después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer, ya que por su estado no podía trabajar en el hospital. Era bueno para todos poder estar juntos haciéndose compañía, dándose ánimos los unos a los otros.

Hanabi agradecía en parte la compañía pero no podía negar que a veces tanta gente le agoviaba, a vecces necesitaba estar sola. En esas ocasiones se marchaba al bosque y volvía al anochecer, siempre le había gustado salir a pasear y regresar a casa cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Antes tenía como compañero a Kou pero desde que el muchacho se había ido le tocaba irse sola. En ocasiones le gustaba la completa soledad pero no podía evitar echar de menos a su mejor amigo.

Pero a quien no se quitaba de la cabeza esos días era a Hideaki, desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a ver, tampoco sabía cómo estaba ni cómo se sentía respecto a lo que había sucedido. Ella lo amaba y su corazón sentía una gran nostalgia, quería verlo, ver su sonrisa, acariciar su cabello, quería que la abrazase de nuevo, echaba de menos la opresión que sus brazos egercían en su pequeña cintura. _Tengo que verlo como sea _pensó, estaba decidida a reencontrarse con él aunque fuese para despedirse. Era algo que necesitaba.

El sonido del llanto de Tasuki la despertó de sus pensamientos. Subió con rapidez las escaleras, enseguida llegó al cuarto del pequeño. Abrió la puerta, el niño estaba en su cuna. Se acercó y lo cogió en brazos, lo acunó mientras trataba de calmarlo. No le costó demasiado conseguirlo, ya que tenía algo de experiencia con bebés. Le cambió el pañal al Uchiha y bajó a la cocina para prepararle un biberón. Justo cuando acababa de llegar a la planta baja llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrirla y sonrió al encontrarse con la que una vezfue la sensei de su hermana, la cual iba acompañada de su hija.

–Buenos días – dijo al mismo tiempo que las dejaba pasar.

–Buenos días – saludaron madre e hija.

–Voy a prepararle el biberón a Tasuki-kun.

–Oh, ya lo hago yo, Hanabi-chan – se ofreció Kurenai.

La Hyuuga no se negó, se fue al sofá, acompañada por Fuuko, la niña parecía algo adormilada. La pequeña se sentó. La joven encendió el televisor para que la chiquilla estuviese entretenida mientras ella acunaba al moreno.

La mujer de ojos rojos no tardó demasiado en aparecer con un biberón. El pequeño se lo tomó con gusto, al parecer tenía mucha hambre.

–¿Cómo están? – preguntó la mayor de las presentes.

–Mejor, aunque aún necesitarán unos días para recuperarse.

–¿Se sabe algo del padre de Kiseki-kun?

Esa pregunta hizo que la joven se tensase un poco. Sabía que tenía que disimular, así que negó con la cabeza. Ese tema era algo que preocupaba a todos, pero sobre todo a ella.

–Espero que pronto se sepa algo de él – dijo Kurenai mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija.

–Fuuko-chan está muy tranquila.

–Eso es porque aún está medio dormida.

La mujer sonrió. Hanabi no pudo evitar imitarla. Lo cierto era que ella era una de las kunoichis que más admiraba, no solo por sus capacidades si no también porque había demostrado ser muy fuerte. Había perdido al hombre que amaba pero aún así había seguido adelante.

Mientras las mujeres conversaban una rubia salía de su casa, algo molesta con su marido. En un carrito llevaba a su hijo, el cual estaba durmiendo. Caminó por las calles de su aldea con algo de prisa, saludó a unas cuantas personas pero no se paró a hablar con ellas. Estaba de mal humor por culpa de Kiba. No soportaba cuando se ponía en plan protector con ella, la trataba como si estuviese enferma, y ella simplemente estaba embarazada. Suspiró e intentó calmarse, pero no lo logró. Apresuró un poco más el paso, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga.

–¡Ino-chan!

Ese llamado la detuvo, se giró y sonrió al ver a Himeko, la cual llevaba a su hija en un carrito, al igual que ella. La pequeña Yue tenía la piel tan pálida como la había tenido su padre, su cabello era negro y le caía un poco por la frente, sus ojos eran dorados, al igual que los de su madre, aunque algo más oscuros.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se abrazaron. Himeko apoyó su mano en el vientre de su amiga y sonrió con dulzura.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, por supuesto no podía decir nada de lo que estaba pasando con Hinata, no quería meter a Himeko ni a su hija en ese asunto – ¿Y tú?

–Me alegro de que estés bien – la mujer de ojos dorados se apartó un mechón de su pelo castaño del rostro y sonrió – Echo de menos salir más de misión pero con Yue tengo que estar más en casa, no puedo dejarla siempre con mis padres.

Las mujeres conversaron durante un rato más, hablando sobre sus hijos y sus nuevas vidas, quedando en verse al día siguiente para tomar un té, esta vez sin niños, ya que ante los lloros de la pequeña Yue tuvieron que separarse.

Sin darse cuenta Ino llegó a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas. Con un suspiró entró en el lugar, aún no se creía que todo eso estuviese ocurriendo. ¿Hinata siendo encerrada por su propio clan y poco después salvada por Naruto, el cual era su novio y el Hokage? Sin duda era algo que su mente aún no acababa de asimilar. Cuando todo eso sucedió no pudo evitar llorar, y es que con todo el asunto del embarazo estaba mucho más sensible que de costumbre, además se le junto el miedo con la impotencia, sentimiento que Tenten compartió con ella. Por eso ambas estaban felices de poder ser de utilidad cuidando de la Hyuuga, de su hijo, del de Sakura y de Asami, la Hyuuga que había estado recluida por su porpio clan durante dos años.

Le abrió la puerta Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. La rubia le sonrió, sonrisa que la otra correspondió, aunque la suya fue más leve. La joven se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

Ino entró en la casa pero la joven no la siguió, la mujer la miró extrañada. Hanabi inclinó levemente la cabeza y acarició con suavidad el cabello de Kei.

–Tengo algo que hacer, no tardaré, lo prometo.

Y dicho eso la joven se fue de la casa. Kurenai e Ino se quedaron mirándola, la rubia soltó un suspiro.

–Esta juventud - dijo negando con la cabeza.

Esas palabras hicieron que la mujer de ojos rojos soltase una carcajada, la Yamanaka la miró y también rió al darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar como una mujer mayor, lo que, por supuesto, no era. A veces no podía evitar pensar que había ido demasiado deprisa, que tal vez debería haber vivido un poco más y haber esperado para casarse y tener hijos, pero esos pensamientos eran inútiles, ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

–Iré a ver como está Hinata - dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su hijo jugar torpemente con Fuuko.

Sonrió al ver a Hinata acunando a su bebé, se notaba que estaba mucho mejor. La Hyuuga alzó la mirada y sonrió a la rubia. La mujer no pudo evitar corresponderle esa sonrisa, esa que ni siquiera el dolor había conseguido borrarle a la persona más pura de la aldea.

–Me alegro de que estés mejor.

Ino se sentó en el borde de la cama de su amiga y le besó la cabeza. Luego miró al bebé y le acarició la cabecita con suavidad. Solo esperaba que ese chiquillo y su madre pudieran vivir tranquilos sin ser molestados por los Hyuuga. Por suerte contaban con la protección del título del Hokage, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse.

Hanabi se movía por los tejados de la aldea a una velocidad a la que muy pocos ninjas podían moverse. Su objetivo era el bosque, ya que esperaba que Hideaki estuviera allí, necesitaba hablar con él. Era algo que tenía pendiente, algo que su corazón deseaba con, tal vez, demasiada fuerza para su propio bien.

Llegó al claro del bosque en el que tantas veces había estado con él y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí de pie. Se acercó lentamente al hombre, el cual se giró. Su expresión la asustó, estaba sereno y tranquilo, como siempre, pero sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaban mostraban una frialdad que no había visto jamás en él. No pudo evitar encogerse levemente ante esa mirada.

–Hideaki - susurró con un hilo de voz

–No te acerques más – la dureza y frialdad de su voz la asustó.

Hanabi lo miró sin entender nada, estaba totalmente confundida, ya que para nada se había esperado esa actitud por parte de él. Se detuvo por completo y se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó nerviosa y algo asustada por su respuesta.

Él le dirigió una mirada dura.

–Hanabi lo nuestro se ha acabado, ahora que has renunciado a ser la próxima líder del clan me han elegido a mí para sucederos, ya que todos consideran que soy el más apto para el cargo. Si estuve contigo fue siempre porque sabía que tarde o temprano tu hermana me dejaría y para eso te necesitaba. Solo fuiste un deber para mí, algo que me ordenaron hacer.

La muchacha estaba helada, no se podía creer que eso estuviese sucediendo, su cerebro no asimilaba que el hombre al que amaba le acabase de decir unas palabras tan crueles. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle a causa del dolor, le dolía, le dolía demasiado como para que pudiera soportarlo.

–Adiós, Hanabi.

Y dicho eso desapareció de la vista de la joven, una vez estuvo fuera del campo de visión de la joven su rostro cambió por completo. Estaba triste y destrozado, era cierto que le habían ordenado acercarse a la joven, ya que el consejo estaba deseando que Hinata renuciase a ser la líder y poner a su hermana en su lugar, su objetivo era vigilarla y controlarla para que no acabase con cualquiera. Pero para su desgracia en el proceso se había enamorado de ella. Y ahora que por fin podían estar juntas ella renunciaba a ser la líder del clan, dejándolo solo y dándole como responsabilidad ser él el responsable de la familia. Sin duda alguna estaba maldito.

La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Jamás había tenido un sentimiento parecido, solo de pensar que todo lo que había vivido junto a él su corazón se destrozaba más. Clavó las uñas en el suelo y soltó un grito cargado de dolor y furia.

Ese suceso no solo cambiaría su vida, si no que también a ella misma. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir Hyuuga Hanabi no volvería a ser la misma mujer. En ese momento se juró a si misma que no le volverían a romper el corazón, lástima que años más tarde no pudiera cumplir su juramento.

* * *

_Y con esto se acaba este capítulo, el viernes subiré el 13 que ya lo estoy acabando, ese es más feliz. Y después de eso empieza lo bueno, lo más interesante de la historia._

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Nos leemos =)_


	13. Por fin ha salido el sol

****_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Primero que nada muchas gracias a los que leéis el fic, espero que el capítulo anterior os gustase n.n_

_Este capítulo es tal vez un poco de relleno, para presentar algunos personajes y cerrar una etapa de la historia, ya que en el próximo capítulo la verdadera historia comienza._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Por fin ha salido el sol**

La joven de cabello color café y ojos lilas salió a la calle emocionada y feliz, algo que se notaba con solo ver su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que traspasaba el muro del barrio Uchiha, por fin podía salir a la calle sin problemas. Hanabi la acompañaba, ella llevaba una semana actuando extraña, estaba más seria y apagada que de costumbre pero por suerte ese día había vuelto a ser la de siempre, tal vez ella le había contagiado su emoción y felicidad.

Alguna gente la miraba como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, ya que se suponía que ella estaba muerta. La dueña de la librería a la que Asami solía ir incluso se desmayó. Después de que la mujer se despertase, ellas la calmaron y le explicaron lo que le había sucedido a la joven o mejor dicho la versión oficial del coma. Iba a ser complicado explicarle a todo el mundo lo que había sucedido pero esperaba que esa mujer corriese la voz y no tuviese que dar tantas explicaciones.

–Quiero ver a Kaoru

–Lo sé, por eso he quedado con él y con Kou, pensé que querrías verlos a ambos.

La sonrisa de Asami iluminó la oscuridad que inundaba el corazón de Hanabi en esos instantes. Ambas se necesitaban, ambas estaban destrozadas, pero mientras la vida de Asami mejoraba la de Hanabi solo empeoraba.

Las muchachas llegaron a un campo de entranamiento en el que se encontraban dos muchachos, ambos eran altos, uno tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y el otro tenía el pelo castaño desordenado y corto, ese chico estaba acompañado por un enorme lobo negro, el cual al oler a Asami salió corriendo y se tiró encima de la muchacha. Los chicos se giraron al notar el movimiento del animal, no pudieron evitar abrir mucho los ojos al reconocer a la mujer que abrazaba con cariño al lobo.

–Asami – susurró el dueño del lobo mientras miraba a Hanabi.

La Hyuuga sonrió con amplitud, dándoles a entender que no era un sueño, que Asami estaba viva. Ese gesto hizo que ambos se movieran hacia la muchacha. El chico Inuzuka fue el primero en llegar a ella, la levantó en brazos mientras reía como un loco, ella reía con suavidad. Mientras tanto Kaoru, el que fue el novio de Asami antes de que la secuestrarán la miraba con fascinación y ¿miedo? parecía temer que de un momento a otro ella desapareciera, que se esfumase, que todo fuese una maldita ilusión.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro al ver que su compañero de equipo no soltaba a su amiga. Carraspeó un poco para captar su atención pero no lo consiguió, el chico la ignoró.

–Kou, suéltala y deja que Kaoru la abrace.

Tal vez fue porque siempre le hacía caso a Hanabi o por el tono de voz que ella acababa de utilizar, quién sabe, pero él reaccionó al instante. Kou dejó a Asami en el suelo con suavidad y miró a Hanabi con cara de pena, ella solo rodó los ojos.

Kaoru corrió hacia su amada y la brazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera. Ella rió feliz y le besó. Eso hizo sonreír a Hanabi, en cambio Kou miró la escena sin creérselo. La hermana de Hinata suspiró y se llevó a su compañero de equipo del lugar, ya que sabía que esos dos querían estar solos.

–¿Cómo es que Asami está viva? – le preguntó una vez llegaron al bosque que había cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

Ella suspiró y al ver la cara de desconcierto y al mismo tiempo felicidad estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad, tuvo que recordarse a si misma que eso no podía ser y que solo lo pondría en peligro. Así que le contó la versión oficial, el joven solo asintió.

–Los de tu clan son estúpidos.

–No lo sabes tú bien...

Eso sorprendió al chico, ya que siempre que criticaba a los Hyuuga Hanabi defendía a su familia como una leona. Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió al pensar que parecía un perrito esperando a que le diesen la comida.

–He renunciado a ser parte del clan, no preguntes.

Él abrió mucho los ojos ante esa noticia, eso era algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle, pero si algo había aprendido desde que la conocía era que a Hanabi no le gustaban las preguntas y odiaba que cuando decía que no hiciese algo, él desobedeciera, había aprendido a malas pero por fin sabía muy bien como comportarse con ella.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la aldea, cerca del barrio Uchiha un rubio no paraba de moverse mientras era observado por dos mujeres, una de cabello rosa, la otra de color negro, la primera lo miraba algo molesta, la otra le sonreía con ternura. Los tres caminaban lentamente por la calle, la cual era poco habitada.

Se detuvieron ante una mansión que hizo que ambas mujeres miraran con asombro al hombre. La casa era de estilo japonés, toda de madera y con largos pasillos rodeando las habitaciones, además tenía un bonito jardín e incluso un dojo.

–Esta casa era de mis padres y por lo tanto nuestra – el rubio sonrió con amplitud.

Hinata lo abrazó emocionada. Esa escena era observabada por Sakura, la cual estaba realmente feliz de ver que esos dos por fin podían ser felices después de todo lo que habían pasado con el clan Hyuuga. Suspiró y miró la casa, le gustaba que estuviese a solo cinco minutos del barrio Uchiha, así no tendría a sus mejores amigos demasiado lejos.

Entraron por la puertecita de la valla. Las mujeres observaron fascinadas el jardín, el cual estaba demasiado cuidado, a ambas les extraño eso, por eso miraron a Naruto, el cual sonrió y les explicó que llevaba una semana arreglándolo junto a Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee y Shino.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que el jardín sería un buen lugar para los niños. Al darse cuenta de que tanto el jardín como la casa era más grande que los suyos no pudo evitar sonreír, seguramente eso a Sasuke le molestaría un poco, ya que odiaba perder con su amigo en cualquier cosa.

–Bueno pareja creo que es mejor que os deje solos para ver vuestra casa.

–Sakura no es necesario que te vayas – dijo Hinata, Naruto demostró que estaba de acuerdo con ella asintiendo, de forma algo esxagerada.

La mujer de ojos verde sonrió.

–Tranquilos, ya vendré con Sasuke a cenar y la veré entera, por ahora tengo que ver a Tsunade, además no creo que mi Uchiha aguante demasiado con dos bebés.

El último comentario hizo que los tres sonrieran, y es que habían dejado al moreno a cargo de los dos pequeños.

Así que se despidieron y la mujer de cabello rosa desapareció del lugar en dirección a la casa de su maestra.

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura, la mujer estaba radiente, ya estaba totalmente recuperada, solo tenía algunas molestias en los lugares en los que tenía las quemaduras pero ella era fuerte y soportaba el dolor.

Entraron a la casa, su paso era tranquilo. La Hyuuga observaba el lugar con interés. La madera era vieja pero estaba bien conservada. Naruto la guió por la estancia, la cual contaba con una cocina, tres baños, ocho habitaciones, una biblioteca, un salón enorme y unos baños termales. La mujer estaba fascinada, su casa era de una sola planta, a diferencia de la de los Uchiha, pero era aún más espaciosa. La mujer se había enamorado de su nuevo hogar y ya se imaginaba a sus hijos jugando en el jardín, a ella misma leyendo algún libro en la biblioteca y a Naruto durmiendo junto a ella en la enorme cama que tendría en su cuarto, eso hizo que se sonrojase levemente, lo que hizo que el rubio la mirase algo extrañado.

El rubio le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, ella lo miró sorprendida, saliendo de su ensoñación, él le sonrió de esa forma de la que solo él era capaz, se acercó más a ella y la besó con ternura. Hinata le abrazó con fuerza y le correspondió el beso con dulzura como siempre hacía. Ellos se amaban y por fin estaban juntos, por fin podían ser felices, por fin podrían construír su hogar, aquel que ambos tanto añoraban.

Con suavidad, él bajó la mano por su cintura y se posicionó en su trasero, ella reprimió una sonrisa, se pegó más al cuerpo del rubio mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera dorada.

Pero el dulce momento fue interrumpido por un leve carraspeó. Ambos se separaron de golpe, Naruto estaba molesto, su novia estaba totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Sasuke a la cara.

–Teme más vale que sea algo importante

El Uchiha sonrió de lado al notar la molestia en su amigo, él también estaba feliz de que ese idiota por fin tuviera un hogar y una familia, al igual que él.

–Han llegado unos ninjas de Suna, creo que querrás ir a la torre del Hokage a recibirlos, Hinata tú también deberías ir.

Que la nombrase a ella sorprendió a los dueños de la casa en la que se encontraban. Se miraron y asintieron. Y de ese modo los tres se fueron rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

En parte Sasuke estaba realmente feliz de haberse librado de cuidar a los dos niños. Estaba soportando el aburrimiento cuando llegó Kakashi informándole de lo que sucedía, así que dejó al hombre con los pequeños y se marchó a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba en la casa de su maestra, ambas estaban bebiendo sake. La rubia estaba ya algo borracha y su alumna tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Las mujeres mantenían una conversación bastante profunda.

–Se acercan problemas, Sakura. Los Hyuuga no se estarán quietos, no solo han perdido a Hinata, si no que también a su hermana, a la que siempre han querido como líder. Cuando por fin las cosas comenzaban a ir bien...

Tsunade soltó un suspiro, sabía que el consejo se dividiría, y con él la aldea, era como si volviera a la época de los Uchiha y los Senju. Su acompañante asintió ante esas palabras, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Después de lo que los Hyuuga le habían hecho a la amiga de Hanabi y a Hinata estaba segura de que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, eran poderosos y por lo tanto peligrosos.

–No permitiré que esos amargados nos arruinen la paz, nos ha costado demasiado conseguirla. No conseguirán dividir la aldea, lo juro.

Estaba decidida a conseguirlo, ya que no estaba dispuesta a que ese clan les arrebatase todo lo que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Ellos vivirían una vida feliz, se lo habían ganado, Hinata y Naruto sobre todo, por fin estaban juntos y ella no iba a permitir que nadie les quitase su felicidad.

En el barrio de los Uchiha un hombre moreno, algo pálido se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su jardín observando el hermoso cielo azul. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de paz y felicidad, por fin tenía una buena vida, por fin tenía una familia de verdad, ya no tenía que huir ni que fingir ser un criminal. Estaba con la mujer a la que había amado toda su vida, y además tenía tres hijos a los que amaba y cuidaría costase lo que costase, no pensaba permitir que ellos sufrieran ni la mitad que habían sufrido Sayuri y él.

–¡Papá!

Itachi sonrió con amplitud al escuchar la dulce voz de su hija, apartó la vista del cielo y fijo su mirada en ella, su pequeña retoño y la que algún día sería la líder de los Uchiha, un clan que iba a renacer con la nueva generación. Abrió los brazos, la pequeña sonrió y corrió con algo de torpeza hacia su padre, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Aún abrazando a su hija el hombre miró a su novia, el amor de su vida, la mujer que le había robado el corazón cuando a penas era un chiquillo. La única que podía comprender su sufrimiento.

–¿Cómo está Misato? – le preguntó mientras despeinaba a su hija.

La Uchiha sonrió mientras miraba a sus pequeños gemelos, los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos en sus pequeñas cunas, las cuales eran transportables. Luego miró a su novio.

–Está muy bien, algo cansada por todo el esfuerzo pero sana, además su hijo ha salido sano y fuerte y parece que sus ojos son iguales a los de ella.

Eso último podía parecer algo sin importancia pero no lo era, el clan Neko tenía una técnica hereditaria ocular, esta solo aparecía en las personas que tenían los ojos verdes y ragados. Ese clan estaba casi extinto, por eso que le primer hijo de Misato hubiese heredado la habilidad de su clan era una gran noticia.

–Ella es como nosotros, estaba sola, hundida en la oscuridad, pero ahora tiene un hijo y un novio que la quiere, su vida ha cambiado al igual que la nuestra – Sayuri dejó escapar un suspiro – Me alegro tanto de que todo haya mejorado.

El Uchiha se levantó, con su primogénita en brazos, y rodeó a Sayuri con el que le quedaba libre. Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y otro en la frente a Tsuki.

–No volveremos a estar solos nunca más.

Una mujer de cabello verde oscuro, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta de lado acariciaba su abultado vientre con cariño mientras sus ojos, los cuales eran de color avellana, observaban a su marido "conversando" con su mejor amigo y la que una vez fue su sensei. Ese equipo estaba muy unido, tal vez porque su miembros eran muy diferentes y jamás chocaban. Años atrás él le había dicho que eran como una familia, que se conocían a la perfección y soportaban los defectos de los otros. Y es que aunque no lo demostrase Shino era un hombre que tenía sentimientos muy profundos y sinceros.

Soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar las quejas que tenía Kiba sobre la terquedad de su esposa. Ella había conocido a Ino poco tiempo atrás pero sabía muy bien que la mujer era una persona muy insistente, además estaba con ella.

–Kiba, tienes que entenderla, no está enferma, solo embarazada – trataba de explicarle la mujer de ojos rojos mientras observaba a su hija jugando con el pequeño Kei.

–Tengo ganas de que nuestros hijos nazcan, espero que se lleven bien – comentó la embarazada mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que sí, y seguro que los ponen en el mismo equipo, ya lo verás, Aoi – le dijo Kiba emocionado.

Eso hizo sonreír a Kurenai, si esos niños heredaban las habilidades y personalidades de sus progenitores estaba segura de que harían un gran equipo. Sonrió feliz mientras observaba a su pequeña hija, esperaba que en un futuro ella también tuviese un gran equipo y que algún día tuviese la misma suerte que ella y entrenase a unos genin de los que luego se sintiera tan orgullosa de ellos como le pasada a ella en esos momentos y que además tuviese una gran relación.

Lo que la mujer no podía imaginar era en que clase de mujer se convertiría la tierna niña que ahora jugaba con un bebé y reía con ingenuidad. Porque los años pasaban, los niños crecían y a veces no cumplían las expectativas de sus padres.

Un hombre alto y moreno esperaba en la puerta del despacho del Hokage a que cierto hombre hiperactivo llegase. Su rostro mostraba una exprsión aburrida, como siempre. En brazos tenía a su primogénita, a la cual habían llamado Hikari, algo curioso sabiendo que ella tendría la habilidad de manipular las sombras. Su novia hablaba tranquilamente con los que habían sidos sus guardias durante el viaje. La mujer echaría de menos su tierra pero en Konoha estaban sus mejores amigas, por lo que el cambio no le resultaría demasiado molesto. En cambio él lo había pasado bastante mal en Suna, se sentía fuera de lugar, además siempre tenía que soportar las bromas de Kankuro, el cual le parecía demasiado escandaloso y problemático aunque tenía que reconocer que le tenía cierto cariño. Además allí se sentía un forastero y en los dos años que había pasado allí no se había acabado de acostumbrar al clima.

Todo había sido demasiado problemático para él y estaba feliz de poder volver a Konoha, su hogar.

Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata llegaron a la torre del Hokage, la mujer estaba algo cansada después dle esfuerzo, ya que después de lo ocurrido con su clan apenas había hecho ejercicio y eso se notaba, poco pero se notaba. Entraron con paso tranquilo a la torre, y antes de que el rubio y la Hyuuga pudieran decir algo una mujer rubia corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, mira Shikamaru tiene un bebé en brazos! – gritaba el rubio como si estuviera loco.

Sus gritos hiceron que los dos morenos presentes rodasen los ojos y soltasen un suspiro. Por su parte ellas rieron ante lo dicho por el rubio. Temari dejó de abrazar a su amiga y miró al que ahora era el líder de la aldea, sin duda no se lo podía creer, su novio se lo había dicho unos días atrás y ella no se imaginaba al Uzumaki con tal responsabilidad, y ahora que acababa de ver su reacción al ver a su hija recién nacida no podía evitar cuestionarse si Naruto había madurado algo en esos años.

La rubia se acercó al Nara y cogió a la pequeña en brazos, Hinata se acercó a la mujer y miró al bebé, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la cabellera negra que había heredado de su padre, acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

–Vaya hasta Shikamaru es padre – comentó el rubio pensativo.

Esas palabras hicieron que el Nara alzase una ceja, rodó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Sin duda Naruto no había cambiado nada, su actitud podía ser una molestia pero no había ninguna duda de que él era la luz de la aldea. Lo respetaba, aunque le resultase difícil por su personalidad tan infantil, pero estaba seguro de que siempre haría lo mejor para todos.

Entraron en el despacho del Hokage, en el cual hablaron sobre la situación actual de las aldeas, pero al final acabaron hablando de sus vidas. Temari abrazó a la Hyuuga al enterarse de que por fin estaba con el amor de su vida, el novio de la de Suna solamente sonrió satisfecho, sabía que eso era bueno para todos, además se alegraba por ellos, ya que sabía que se cuidarían mutuamente. Hinata le daría al Uzumaki todo el amor que no había recibido durante su infancia, y él la cuidaría de todo, no dejaría que nadie la tocase y si alguien se atrevía a tocarla las consecuencias serían terribles.

Nadie podía imaginar en esos instantes lo que ocurriría por culpa de esa actitud tan sumamente protectora que tenía el rubio con su novia.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo ^^_

_El próximo será seis años después de esto, será más largo y algo complicado ya que tendré que presentar a la nueva generación, la cual está formada por muchos niños._

_¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos =)_


	14. Secuestro

_Siento haber tardado, aquí tenéis el capítulo catorce, han pasado seis años desde lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior. La nueva generación hará su aparición. habrán nuevos miembros y algunos que ya han salido solo que ahora más mayores. Este capítulo es el principio de la verdadera historia, ahora empieza lo bueno._**  
**

_Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Secuestro**

Una chica de doce años caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, en su frente lucía el protector que la reconocía como una ninja de su aldea, el cual había conseguido dos semanas atrás. Su cabello azulado, el cual le llegaba por los hombros, ondeaba al compás del viento. En su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa confiada, sus ojos rojos como la sangre mostraban dulzura y una paz interior, la cual era envidiable. Soltó un suspiró de exasperación al ver corriendo en su dirección a una chiquilla de ocho años, tenía el pelo morado y lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, las cuales eran agitadas por la velocidad que llevaba, una sonrisa traviesa estaba dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos negros como la noche mostraban determinación y felicidad.

–¡Abrid paso a la futura líder de los Uchiha! – gritaba la niña, haciendo que todos la mirasen, sin duda la pequeña llamaba la atención, además todos en la aldea sabían quien era.

Eso solo hizo que ella soltase un nuevo suspiro, sin duda Tsuki era una chiquilla traviesa, algo ruidosa y extremadamente confiada. Si no fuese por su arrogancia y su inteligencia cualquiera dudaría de que era una Uchiha. Al verla la pequeña sonrió con amplitud, dio un gran salto y se detuvo ante ella. Alzó una ceja observando los pequeños rasguños que cubrían los brazos de ella, además de algunas quemaduras en sus manos y alrededor de su boca.

–¡Fuuko-san! He aprendido a hacer técnicas de katon – dijo muy emocionada.

La mayor le sonrió con amplitud, sabía que eso era muy importante para ese clan, su madre se lo había explicado. Revolvió el cabello de la niña con cariño.

–Felicidades – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – ¿Y a quién buscas para contárselo?

Tsuki sonrió con arrogancia, en eso era una completa Uchiha, tenía la misma sonrisa que su tío. Al verla sonreír así supo que iba a chulearse ante alguien, seguramente sería Takeshi o Kei, con los que la niña tenía una gran rivalidad.

–El idiota de Hatake me dijo que no lo conseguiría – dijo con firmeza mientras fruncía el ceño, se notaba que le molestaba que el pequeño la subestimase de esa forma.

–Ya veo, entonces ve y demuéstrale que se equivocaba pero ve más tranquila o le harás daño a alguien.

Tsuki asintió con fuerza y salió a la carrera aunque con más control que antes. Fuuko le tenía cariño, la conocía desde que nació y sabía muy bien como era, a veces la ponía nerviosa pero era una niña muy dulce e inteligente, que sabía que era lo que le convenía, también era sumamente orgullosa y arrogante lo que provocaba que tuviese algunas rivalidades. Además la pequeña era un verdadero genio, todos en la aldea lo sabían, y no era de extrañar, dado que era hija de dos genios. La chica se rascó la nuca y siguió su camino, ya llegaba algo tarde a su reunión pero no le importaba, ya que estaba segura de que una de sus amigas llegaría tarde, después de todo los Hatake no conocían lo que era la puntualidad.

Naruto no paraba de dar vueltas por su despacho, no estaba nervioso, estaba histérico. Sus movimientos y maldiciones eran obervadas por Sasuke, el cual ya estaba harto del comportamiento de su amigo, pero lo entendía, ya que después de tanto años el rubio volvería a ver a Gaara. El moreno no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, solo que el Uzumaki se vio obligado a abandonar Suna porque le sucedió algo con el Kazekage. Los dos amigos no estaban solos en la sala, Shikamaru estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que su cuñado apareciese. No sabía muy bien el motivo de la histeria del rubio, solo esperaba que la reunión no fuese demasiado problemática.

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que Naruto se detuviese en seco y que los dos morenos observasen a la persona que acababa de entrar. Sakura miró a los presentes y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo un ademán con la mano y por la puerta entró Sabaku no Gaara acompañado por su mujer Sabaku no Matsuri y su hermana Sabaku no Temari. Esta última había adquirido la noble nacionalidad, por lo que servía tanto a Suna como a Konoha, era la mejor embajadora que podían tener, fue gracias a ella que el encuentro entre esos dos se había pospuesto, algo que ambos kages agradecían profundamente, ya que ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo sucedido ocho años atrás. Matsuri observaba a los dos inquieta, se mordía el labio inferior preocupada, se sentía culpable, ya que ella había provocado todo eso.  
El Hokage observaba con miedo y nerviosismo al que una vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos, su hermano, con el que había cortado toda relación por un error, un maldito error. Todos eran conscientes de la tensión que había en el ambiente y ninguno sabía que hacer, solo esperaban a que uno de los kage dijese o hiciese algo.  
Gaara observaba al que una vez consideró su hermano con rabia y dolor, ya que aún no lo había perdonado, le había traicionado y él era una persona que no consentía esa clase de cosas. Por culpa del rubio su relación con su esposa estuvo a punto de romperse, aunque también tenía que aceptar que a partir de ese hecho había estado más pendiente de ella y su relación de pareja había mejorado notablemente.

–Hokage-sama – dijo el pelirrojo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

Los espectadores por fin respiraron y ahora todos observaban al rubio, el cual sonrió, algo más tranquilo, ya que al menos él no le había atacado, aunque no iba a bajar la guardia, no le había atacado todavía, pero no le sorprendería que le hiciese algo, después de todo se lo merecía.

–Kazekage-sama – por un momento estuvo tentado a llamarle de una forma más natural pero se mordió la lengua.

Naruto se movió y se sentó en su sillón, el hizo un gesto a Gaara para que se sentase enfrente, su esposa lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, igual que su hermana. Por otro lado tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru se colocaron a ambos lados del hombre que mandaba en su aldea, por muy irreal que eso pareciese para algunos, ya que sus amigos seguían viéndolo como ese chiquillo hiperactivo obsesionado con el ramen. Y en parte seguía siéndolo pero con los años había madurado, había cambiado y sabía cuando estar serio.  
Sakura observaba todo desde la puerta, hizo una reverencia ante su líder y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si y librándose de toda esa tensión. Suspiró más tranquila y se dirigió a casa de su cuñado, ya que había dejado a sus hijos a su cargo y conociéndolos ya lo tendrían loco, era una suerte que Itachi y Sayuri tuviesen tanta paciencia si no serían incapaces de soportar a los pequeños.

Dentro del despacho de Naruto la tensión seguía palpable, el hombre apoyó los codos sobre su mesa y miró con intensidad al otro kage, el cual lo miró de la misma forma.

–Estoy aquí por dos motivos, primero, como ya te imaginarás, creo que es necesario hablar sobre _ellos_ – todos se tensaron ante su mención – El otro motivo que me ha traído aquí es la petición de que Sabaku no Toshiro, el menor de mis hijos, resida aquí en Konoha, bajo el cuidado de mi hermana.

Esa petición sorprendió a todos menos a los originarios de Suna. El Nara alzó una ceja ¿se iba a tener que encargar de otro mocoso? menudo fastidio. Miró a su mujer como exigiéndole una explicación, la rubia suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

–Lo que sucede es que mi sobrino tiene una enfermedad en los pulmones que el clima de Suna solo empeora, por eso hemos pensado que se venga aquí, ya que el clima es más adecuado y además tenemos a las dos mejores ninjas médicos del mundo.

El rubio asintió ante lo dicho por la mujer, ahora entendía su petición, dirigó su mirada, de forma instintiva, a Matsuri. La cual miraba la mesa, parecía nerviosa y asustada, después de todo habían pasado ocho años desde que se vieron por última vez, así que su extraño comportamiento era normal, ya que ambos aún recordaban lo que había sucedido la última vez que se vieron. Naruto parpadeó y volvió a mirar al Kazekage, el cual lo miraba realmente molesto. Naruto sonrió algo nervioso, realmente Gaara le daba miedo en esos momentos.

–En lo que se refiere a tu hijo no hay ningún problema, lo acogeremos en la aldea – el hombre hizo una pausa, la tensión se había disminuido de forma considerable – Y en lo que se refiere a _ellos_ mi esposa, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Neko Misato han ido a una misión de reconocimiento para obtener más información, por ahora solo sabemos que su líder es Danzou y que la organización está formada por ninjas renegados de numerosas aldeas. Pero no sabemos cual es su objetivo ni cual es su verdadero poder.

El pelirrojo asintió ante sus palabras, ellos sabían lo mismo, ese tema lo tenía frustrado, ya que a penas tenían información. Solo sabían que esos malditos eran los culpables de varios ataques en Kirigakure y Kumogakure, lo que tenía preocupados y tensos a todos. Nadie quería una guerra, no de nuevo, todos recordaban demasiado bien la última. Pero al parecer había gente que disfrutaba asesinado y provocando dolor y caos.

Un niño de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos de un azul tan oscuro que parecían negros corría a gran velocidad por las afueras de la aldea, había conseguido librarse de los guardaespaldas que le había impuesto su padre de nuevo. El chiquillo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color arena, una camiseta de manga corta roja, sandalias ninja negras y unas vendas en las muñecas. Seguía corriendo, ya estaba llegando al bosque cuando de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien se chocó contra él provocando que cayese al suelo.

–Pero ¿qué? – dijo alterado al notar a su atacante encima de él.

La niña que lo había empujado se levantó de golpe y lo miró mientras se frotaba el brazo, mientras él se tocaba la espalda. Ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido, él aún estaba tirado en el suelo. La niña ladeó la cabeza, nunca había visto a ese chiquillo pelirrojo, algo un poco extraño ya que parecía de su edad.  
Él la miró confuso y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el colgante que llevaba, solo con esa ya sabía que estaba ante una Uchiha, sus padres le habían hablado de ese clan.

–Pensaba que los Uchiha eran tranquilos e inteligentes – dijo mientras se levantaba.

–Pensaste mal, los Uchiha somos arrogantes y peligrosos – respondió ella algo amenazante.

Los niños se miraban de forma amenazadora, se acababan de conocer y ya se detestaban. El contacto visual entre ellos fue cortado cuando la pequeña giró el rostro al oír su nombre, pronto vieron a un niño con el pelo morado claro y ojos negros acompañado por un otro chiquillo castaño de ojos azules, el niño poseía la mirada de los Inuzuka como su padre. Ellos parecían tener su misma edad, la niña sonrió algo arrogante al ver a sus dos mayores rivales. Ambos se detuvieron, el de ojos negros tenía una ceja alzada y observaba a ambos con curiosidad, el otro solamente sonreía **_como siempre_** pensó ella algo irritada por esa actitud por parte del Yamanaka.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó el de ojos azules al extraño.

–Tatsuya ¿y vosotros? – dijo curioso.

–Takeshi – respondió el de ojos negros mientras lo observaba con cierta desconfianza.

–Yo soy Kei – el niño sonrió con amplitud, marcando aún más sus rasgos perrunos.

Los tres observaron a la niña, la cual aún miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, era la única que no se había presentado ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Cuando se molestaba era bastante arisca y callada, eso era algo que había heredado de su madre.

–Y ella es la princesa, Tsuki-chan – Kei habló por ella.

Esas palabras hicieron que el chiquillo recibiese una mirada cargada de rabia por parte de su amiga, la cual chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba que le llamasen princesa, hacía que se sintiese débil e indefensa, algo que sin duda no era.

–Idiota – gruñó.

La pequeña dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer sellos, ellos la observaron con curiosidad, aunque se alejaron un poco, por precaución. Ella sonrió y por su boca salió una bola de fuego de un tamaño considerable teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía ocho años. Apuntó hacia un lado de ellos, evitando darles. Hecho eso sonrió con arrogancia, hizo una reverencia.

–Superad eso tontos.

Dicho eso la pequeña se fue del lugar, necesitaba volver a casar para enseñárselo a su padre, el cual estaba a cargo de sus primos y sus hermanos. Dejó a los tres niños realmente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacer ninjutsu, todavía. Todos fruncieron el ceño. El Inuzuka y el Hatake se despidieron de Tatsuya y decidieron ir a buscar a sus padres, tenían que entrenar para superar a Tsuki, no podían permitir que ellas les superase.

El pelirrojo se quedó solo, cuando eso pasó soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Él se consideraba un genio pero esa chiquilla acababa de bajarle los humos, frunció el ceño con frustración, sin duda tenía que mejorar, cuando regresase a su aldea le pediría a su madre que le entrenase, se lo pediría a su padre pero este al ser el Kazekage no tenía tiempo para eso. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus carceleros junto con sus hermanos, tenía hambre y ya no le apetecía seguir huyendo.  
Tsuki no lo sabía pero se acababa de ganar un nuevo rival, alguien que deseaba superarla con ansias, tal vez con demasiadas.

Pasaron dos horas y la reunión entre los kages por fin finalizó, Gaara se dirigió a casa de su hermana acompañado por la misma, su esposa y Shikamaru. De este modo Naruto se quedó a solas con su mejor amigo, al verlos partir el rubio soltó un suspiro ya mucho más relajado. El Uchiha simplemente lo observó sin decir nada, el hombre estaba algo impaciente por volver a casa.

–Naruto, ella estará bien

Al oír la voz del moreno el Hokage lo miró exaltado, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se rascó la nuca.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, si algo le pasa a Hinata te juro que no sé que haría.

Sasuke asintió y puso una mano en su hombro.

–Ven esta noche a cenar a casa con los niños.

El rubio sonrió con amplitud.

–Gracias, Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió un poco y esperó a que su amigo se levantase, así ambos salieron por la ventana de un salto, como hacían siempre.

Por otro lado en un bosque del país del fuego una mujer caía de rodillas, derrotada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lo que estaba viendo era algo que jamás olvidaría. La risa del hombre que acababa de atravesar el abdomen de uno de sus mejores amigos hizo que ella alzase el rostro, su byakugan estaba activado.

–¡Basta! – gritó mientras su chacra la envolvía.

Sus atacantes observaron como preparaba su último ataque. El hombre sacó la espada del cuerpo de Kiba y la miró divertido, la consideraba débil e indefensa pero estaba equivocado, no lo era. Concentró chacra de tipo agua en sus manos y lanzó misiles de agua a sus atacantes, a tal velocidad que dañó a unos cuantos, ninguno de ellos se esperaba una técnica de tal nivel y menos realizada a esa velocidad, pero eso solo era una distracción, comenzó a hacer sellos y posó una mano en su amigo, provocando que éste desapareciera. El hombre que lo había atacado intentó atraparla, pero ella le esquivó a una gran velocidad utilizando los movimientos típicos de los Hyuuga, le bloqueó algunos puntos de chacras, lanzó dos puños de agua a los hombres que tenían atrapada a Misato, la mujer la miró, la de ojos color perla sonrió, posó una mano de ella y de ese modo desapareció. Ya exhausta, cayó al suelo, casi no tenía chacra, notaba como poco a poco perdía la consciencia, pero antes de que todo se volviese negro sonrió, había salvado a sus amigos, estaba feliz por haberlo logrado.  
El hombre que había atravesado a Kiba con su espada agarró el cuerpo de la mujer, él cojeaba levemente, además tenía numerosas heridas, el cansancio era notable en él. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, les había costado demasiado atrapar a esos tres y cuando por fin lo hacían dos desaparecían, lo bueno es que la tenían a ella, el verdadero objetivo, Hyuuga Hinata, la mujer del Hokage, sin duda obtendrían mucha información gracias a ella. En su interior se reía de Uzumaki Naruto, había que ser idiota para mandar a su esposa a una misión tan peligrosa, sin duda los había subestimado _**maldito idiota, estos años de paz han hecho que olvide lo que es el peligro, esto le hará recordar** _se rió ante sus pensamientos, provocando que sus acompañantes, los cuales estaban gravemente heridos, lo mirasen con miedo.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que os haya gustado, el capítulo me ha quedado algo corto, espero compensarlo con el próxima, en el cual aparecerán más miembros de la nueva generación y se sabrá más sobre la nueva amenaza que pondrá en peligro la paz del mundo ninja._

_¿Un review, por favor?_

_Nos leemos =)_


	15. Rescate

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_Aquí traigo el capítulo quince de esta historia, espero que os guste._

_¡Preparaos para nuevos misterios!_

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y siguen mi historia, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo n.n_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Rescate**

Sarutobi Fuuko estaba en el hospital acompañada por Hatake Akane, una de sus mejores amigas, ambas bebían té de forma despreocupada estaban esperando a la tercera persona que formaba su equipo, la cual les había hecho ir al hospital porque tenía que darle algo a su madre, ninguna había prestado atención al objeto que había causado su viaje hasta allí. Ellas eran el equipo 5, el cual se había formado dos semanas atrás, las tres eran prodigios que estaban por encima de la media, de hecho dos de ellas solo tenían once años, se habían graduado un año antes de lo normal. Fuuko miraba a todos lados, algo aburrida mientras Akane tarareaba una canción, las dos odiaban esperar y estarse quietas, eso era demasiado aburrido para ellas. Ambas suspiraron con alivio al ver aparecer a Asakura Mikako, pero su expresión cambió al ver el rostro de su amiga.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Akane asustada.

–Yamanaka Kiba y Neko Misato acaban de aparecer en la zona del sello de teletransporte, ambos están gravemente heridos, mi madre me ha pedido que vaya a avisar a Sakura, venid conmigo.

Ambas asintieron y así, moviéndose a gran velocidad, se dirigieron al barrio Uchiha. Se movían con una agilidad que muchos envidiaban, sin duda esas niñas no eran normales.

Mientras tanto Sakura hablaba tranquilamente con Hanabi y Sakuke mientras observaban a los niños. Tasuki y Kiseki estaban por ahí corriendo, intentando averiguar cual de los dos era mejor, los pequeños podían ser muy tranquilos pero ambos eran extremadamente competitivos, y había que admitir que para su edad eran muy veloces. Por otro lado Takeru, el mayor de los hijos de Naruto, estaba jugando con su padre, el cual no paraba de hacer tonterías, sin duda el rubio a veces parecía un niño más, su hijo había heredado sus ojos aunque no el color de su pelo, parecía que eso era lo único que le diferenciaba de su padre, ya que era tan hiperactivo como él, solo tenía cuatro años y ya volvía loca a su madre, era demasiado travieso e inquieto, sin duda había sacado la personalidad de su progenitor. Por otro lado estaban Kyousuke, Ayumi, Kyoko, Nanami y Haruhi. Los dos primeros eran los hijos de Sakura, el niño tenía tres años y la pequeña de la familia aún tenía dos aunque estaba a punto de cumplir los tres, el chiquillo tenía el cabello de un rosa casi negro, sus ojos eran negros aunque con un destello verde, su hermana tenía el pelo rosa, un poco más oscuro que el de su madre y sus ojos eran color jade, idénticos a los de la Haruno. Kyoko era la mayor de las hijas de Naruto, de pelo rojo y ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían blancos, piel blanca y delicada, la pequeña tenía unos escasos tres años, era algo más tranquila que su hermano mayor pero junto a él formaba un dúo terrible, Hinata no quería ni pensar en como serían sus dos pequeños demonios dentro de unos años. Nanami era rubia, de ojos perlados, piel morena, ella aún no había cumplido los dos años, era la menor de los Uzumaki y la que menos se parecía a su padre, al menos por el momento. Y por último estaba Haruhi, la única hija de Hanabi, ésta tenía el cabello color café y los ojos color perla, idénticos a los de su madre, su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, tenía solo dos años. Los más pequeños jugaban con el gran perro de Kou, el padre de Haruhi, mientras eran vigilados por éste.

–¡Sakura-san!

Ese grito alarmó a todos los adultos presentes, los niños pararon de jugar, confundidos por la actitud de sus padres. Las tres genins hicieron su aparición, respiraban con algo de dificultad, ya que se habían movido todo lo rápido que habían podido.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la dueña de la casa.

–Yamanaka Kiba y Neko Misato acaban de aparecer gravemente heridos, mi madre me ha mandado a que te avise.

Las palabras de Mika sorprendieron y asustaron a los adultos, y dejaron desconcertados a los niños más mayores. Naruto se movió con rapidez y cogió a la chica por los hombros, asustándola.

–¿Dónde está Hinata? – le preguntó, se notaba que estaba preocupado y asustado.

–No lo sé – respondió en un susurro, el Hokage la estaba asustando.

Él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, siendo observado por todos, por fin reaccionó y soltó a la chica, suspiró y le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla, acto seguido se revolvió el pelo y miró a los presentes, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que aparecía cuando estraba en su papel como Hokage.

–Sakura ve al hospital, Kou ve y avisa a Ino, necesita saberlo, Sasuke tú busca a Shin, Hanabi quédate con los niños – todos asintieron ante sus palabras, luego miró a las genins – Akane-chan dile a tu padre que venga a verme – la niña asintió – Mika-chan, Fuuko-chan, quedaos con Hanabi y ayudadla con los niños – ellas sonrieron levemente.

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron a sus destinos. De camino a su despacho el rubio hizo dos clones, uno fue a buscar a Shikamaru y el otro a Tsunade, los necesitaba. Estaba en su papel de Hokage así que su mente estaba fría, tenía que estarlo si quería resolver esa terrible situación, sabía que si volvía a ser Uzumaki Naruto perdería el control y eso no resolvería nada, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Por otro lado Hinata era cargada por el hombre que casi la mata a ella y a sus acompañantes. Cuatro ninjas los seguían, todos gravemente heridos. Estaban a seis horas de camino de su guarida, ninguno estaba seguro de poder resistirlo pero tenían que aguantar sin quejarse, si no lo hacían su jefe los mataría sin dudarlo.

De repente ante ellos apareció una mujer de unos veinte años, su cabello era negro rojizo y sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, en ellos habían unos dibujos. Los hombres se detuvieron al verla, ella sonrió de forma macabra y al instante todos entraron en el tsukiyomi, el lugar en el que serína torturados mentalmente de una forma cruel y despiadada. Otra mujer aprovechó eso, se acercó al cuerpo de Hinata y la cogió en brazos. Ella tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos no se podían ver a causa de una gafas oscuras, era menuda y tendría unos cincuenta años.  
La que llevaba a la Hyuuga le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, esta asintió. De ese modo la de ojos rojos se quedó para acabar con esos hombres y la otra desapareció en una nube de humo.  
Segundos después apareció en una especie de cueva, la cual estaba iluminada con velas, en la estancia estaban unas diez mujeres, todas de edades entre los veinte y los sesenta. Una de las más jóvenes se acercó a Hinata, la cual estaba siendo dejada en el suelo por la mujer que acababa de llegar. La joven pelirroja se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo de la chica de ojos perlas y comenzó a curarla.

En frente de Naruto estaban Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade y Shikamaru. Todos lo miraban fijamente, estaban preocupados, el rubio acababa de contarles lo sucedido a su predecesora y al Nara. La mujer frunció el ceño y murmuró una maldición, el hombre simplemente chasqueó la lengua, sin duda ambos estaban molestos.

–¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó el Uzumaki mientras observaba al Nara.

–Yo mandaría a dos equipos de rastreo y otros dos de asesinato, pero antes de hacer algo esperaría a que Kiba y Misato estén en condiciones de hablar y nos cuenten que ha sucedido exactamente, donde estaban en el momento del ataque y todo eso.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el mejor estratega de la aldea. Naruto se frotó los ojos, estaba realmente nervioso, estaba intentando mantener la calma pero estaba desesperado, necesitaba ver a Hinata, necesitaba que de repente ella apareciese sana y salva, si no se acabaría volviendo loco.

–Tsunade ve al hospital, cuando ellos puedan hablar llámame. Sasuke escoge a tus dos mejores escuadrones de asesinato, Shikamaru llama al Kazekage, necesita saber esto, Kakashi ayúdame a elegir a los mejores rastreadores – todos asintieron al oír las órdenes, los tres se fueron a hacer sus tareas.

En el lugar solo quedaron Kakashi y Naruto, maestro y alumno, dos genios, dos salvadores, pero dos hombres asustados y preocupados al fin y al cabo. Y es que por muy shinobis que fueran seguían siendo hombres. El Hatake observaba al rubio con preocupación, tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro perdiera el control, se enfureciese y saliese el mismo a buscar a su esposa. Solo esperaba que no se dejase llevar por sus impulsos y mantuviese la cabeza fría, pero dudaba de que fuera capaz, ya que aunque ahora fuera el Hokage seguía siendo Uzumaki Naruto, ese chiquillo que no pensaba las cosas, que se dejaba llevar y perdía el control con facilidad seguía dentro de él, Kakashi solo esperaba que el pudiese controlar a ese niño, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

En el hospital Sakura se encontraba curando las innumerables heridas de Kiba, aunque estaba centrada en la más grave de todas, la de su abdomen, Shizune la ayudaba. En la camilla de al lado estaba Misato, ella había sido curada por la de ojos verdes nada más llegar, sus heridas no eran demasiado graves, al igual que las de sus gatos, los que cuales estaban siendo atendidos por otra kunoichi, pero sí que estaba falta de chacra por lo que se lo estaban administrando. Shin, su marido, estaba a su lado y tenía agarrada con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza una de sus manos, el hombre murmuraba algo, la mujer de pelo rosa supuso que rezaba al cielo por que ella mejorase pronto. El más grave de los dos era sin duda Kiba, ambos estaban inconscientes aunque seguramente ella despertaría en cuanto recuperase algo de chacra, el hombre tardaría horas o tal vez más, eso nunca se sabía con seguridad.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una alterada rubia, Ino, quien siempre iba impecable, estaba despeinada, sin nada de maquillaje y con la ropa desarreglada. Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el estado de su marido, pero ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigas no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí, observando. La Haruno sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar, para no acercarse corriendo, para no molestar, y ella se lo agradecía enormemente.

Momentos después las dos kunoichis médicos dejaron de curar a Kiba, su trabajo ya había acabado. Shizune se ocupó de vendarlo mientras la mujer de ojos verdes se acercaba a la Yamanaka, posó sus manos en sus hombros y mirándola fijamente sonrió.

–Tranquila, él está perfectamente, solo tiene que descansar y se recuperará sin problemas.

La rubia soltó un profundo suspiró, dejando salir toda la preocupación y la presión que había sentido en su pecho desde que Kou, el primo de su marido, había ido a buscarla para comunicarle la terrible noticia. Sin dudarlo había salido corriendo, dejando a sus hijos a cargo del hombre.

–¿Dónde está Hinata?

–No lo sabemos, suponemos que fue ella quien los mandó hasta aquí pero no sabemos nada de lo que ha pasado, tenemos que esperar a que Misa despierte, ojalá nos pueda decir lo que ha pasado.

–Seguro que está bien, ella es fuerte.

Sakura asintió y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Su amiga correspondió la sonrisa, no pudo evitar mirar a su marido de reojo, la Haruno sonrió como diciéndole que fuera. Ella se acercó despacio, Shizune le sonrió mientras terminaba de vendarlo.  
La mujer de Sasuke suspiró, se pasó las manos por la cara, sin duda necesitaba una tila. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cafetería, se detuvo al ver a Shikamaru apoyado en una pared.

–Estoy esperando a que Misato se despierte.

Ella asintió, y siguió su camino, al llegar a la cafetería se encontró a su maestra sentada en una de las mesas, la mujer estaba bebiendo un té. Pidió su tila y se acercó a la rubia. La mujer alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Había ido corriendo al hospital pero al llegar le dijeron que la situación estaba controlada, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que uno de los dos despertase y les dijese que había sucedido, entonces podrían rescatar a Hinata.

–¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por todo esto? Estoy harta de que mi seres queridos siempre salgan heridos.

Tsunade se quedó mirándola fijamente y no pudo evitar asentir, hacía algo más de ochos años que la guerra había acabado. Dos años después Hinata fue secuestrada y torturada por su propio clan, después de eso todo fue bien hasta que hacía solo seis meses se habían comenzado a oír rumores sobre una nueva organización de criminales, al parecer Danzou estaba detrás de lo ocurrido. Cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas, cuando parecía que la paz por fin había llegado aparecían ellos y se la arrebataban. Entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Sakura, ella también estaba cansada de todo eso. Suspiró, no sabía si era el mejor momento pero tenía algo que decirle a la que una vez fue su alumna.

–Sakura me voy de la aldea.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, olvidándose, de momento, del tema de Hinata, algo que en parte era bueno.

–¿Por qué?

–Voy a hacer un viaje, tengo que encontrar a una amiga a la que no veo desde hace años.

Eso hizo que la de ojos verdes asintiese ya más tranquila, al menos no era malo. Tsunade suspiró, sentía no poder decirle toda la verdad, después de todo la existencia de ese lugar era algo que aún no podía ser desvelado, era demasiado pronto, el mundo no estaba preparado y ellas tampoco, no todavía. Pero llegaría el día en el que la verdad saliese a la luz y entonces no habría nada que esconder, ella estaba deseando que ese día llegase, lo necesitaba y el mundo también, de eso estaba segura.

Horas después Naruto observaba la aldea desde su despacho, ya era totalmente de noche. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se pasó las manos por el pelo, estaba totalmente desesperado. Cuando Misato despertó, cuatro horas atrás y le contó que Hinata les había salvado se sintió orgulloso de su mujer pero todos sabían que en esos momentos ella estaba muerta o, en el mejor de los casos, cautiva de esos sujetos. Se levantó y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando fijamente su aldea, su hogar, el sitio que había jurado proteger y que hasta el momento había mantenido en paz, incluso con los Hyuuga intentando acabar con su mandato cada dos por tres y es que el nuevo líder de ese clan, que no era otro que Hideaki, el antiguo esposo de Hinata le odiaba a muerte, ya que Kiseki consideraba a Naruto su padre, además había otro motivo que el rubio desconocía. Y es que el Hyuuga lo consideraba el causante de su desgracia, ahora estaba casado con otra mujer de los Hyuugas y tenían dos hijos.  
Pensó en sus hijos, en Kiseki, porque aunque no fuera su hijo biológico el lo quería exactamente igual que los que sí que lo eran, con esos ojos idénticos a los de su madre, en Takeru, ese pequeño hiperactivo que se parecía tanto en él, en Kyoko, la cual había heredado el color de pelo de los Uzumaki y en Nana, la menor de sus hijos, la cual parecía idéntica a su madre, a excepción del pelo rubio que había heredado de él. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos si su madre no regresaba?

–¿Dónde estás, Hinata? – dijo mirando al cielo.

Y como si la voz del amor de su vida hubiese llegado a ella Hinata abrió los ojos, parpadeó los ojos varias veces, confundida. Estaba en una habitación en la que la luz era escasa, se encontraba tumbada en un fuuton. Se incorporó despacio, ladeó levemente la cabeza, no reconocía ese lugar ¿dónde demonios estaba? Se asustó al ver a una mujer enfrente suya, ella le sonrió con calidez, su cabello rojo destacaba en esa oscura habitación.

–Hola, Hinata, mi nombre es Miyako, encantada de conocerte – esa mujer desprendía un aura demasiado agradable.

La mujer que tenía ante ella, era de estatura media, su pelo rojo era liso y le llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos eran del color del musgo y su piel era clara, parecía un poco más joven que ella.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me habéis secuestrado?

La mujer rió ante su segunda pregunta, negó con la cabeza.

–Estás en un lugar oculto que muy pocos conocen, sobre eso no puedo decirte nada más. Y nosotras no te hemos secuestrado, dos de las nuestras han acabado con ellos, estás sana y salva – La Hyuuga estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero ella alzó una mano, deteniéndola – Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero yo no soy la que debe contestarlas, ahora come – dijo tendiéndole una bandeja con comida – Ya habrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

Algo confusa y asustada Hinata cogió la comida y comenzó a comer con lentitud, necesitaba aclarar su mente y entonces podría hacer las preguntas correctamente. Todo era muy confusa, no sabía donde estaba ni que motivo tendría esa mujer y sus compañeras para salvarla, no tenía ningún sentido.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió, las dos mujeres observaron a la que acababa de entrar que no era otra que la mujer que había rescatado a Hinata, la de gafas oscuras. La Hyuuga miró con curiosidad, la pelirroja inclinó la cabeza para mostrar su respeto, la recién llegada sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a la de Konoha.

–Hinata – la voz de la mujer tembló levemente, algo que extrañó a la de ojos perlas – Sé que esto te va a confundir pero – la mujer se quitó las gafas dejando ver unos ojos idénticos a los de la mujer del Hokage, eso hizo que la Hyuuga la mirase confundida y sorprendida – Soy Hyuuga Nanami.

Al oír ese nombre Hinata comenzó a temblar, se mordió el labio inferior no puede ser, está jugando conmigo, me está torturando intentaba convencerse a si misma, ya que no podía creer que esa mujer fuese ella, no era posible, y es que Hyuuga Nanami, su madre, había muerto veinte años atrás. Pero al mirarla a los ojos supo que no mentía, que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Mamá – susurró.

Nanami sonrió con amplitud y abrazó a su hija, después de veinte años por fin podía tenerla entre sus brazos. Empezó a llorar, su primogénita se unió a ella en el llanto.  
La madre estaba feliz, su hija estaba confundida, ya que no entendía nada, pero también estaba contenta de volver a tener una madre, aunque se le hacía raro, después de todo había estado casi toda su vida sin una.  
Miyako sonreía mientras las observaba, se alegraba de verlas juntas y felices, su maestra se lo merecía, después de tantos años por fin se había reencontrado con su pequeña, su sueño se había cumplido.

Las mujeres se separaron ya más tranquilas. La mayor de las presentes le dijo a Hinata que terminase de comer, luego miró a la pelirroja y la pidió que la llevase a la sala de reuniones cuando terminase su comida. Salió con tranquilidad de la sala, aunque eso era actuación, en esos momentos estaba sintiendo muchas cosas y tranquilidad no era una de ellas. Estaba emocionada de ver a su hija, feliz de haberse encontrado de nuevo con ella, pero también estaba triste al pensar en todo lo que le tenía que contar, su pasado no era algo que le gustase recordar. Soltó un suspiro y entró en la sala, ahí se encontraba la mujer de cabello negro rojizo que la había ayudado antes.

–¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

–Me ha creído, ella me ha creído.

La dueña del mangekyo sonrió al ver a su amiga de toda la vida tan feliz. Se levantó, se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro, la miró, transmitiéndole confianza y le sonrió con amplitud, una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no mostraba. Después de eso volvió a su asiento y esperó, algo impaciente, a la hija de Nanami.

Lo cierto era que sentía mucha curiosidad por esa mujer, estaba deseando conocerla o mejor dicho volver a verla, ya que la última vez que la vio ella solo era una chiquilla de seis años, extremadamente tímida e insegura, en lo primero se parecía a su progenitora cuando tenía su edad. Suspiró, en aquella época ella era una kunoichi normal, cuidaba de su sobrina, cumplía con sus misiones, en aquel entonces no podía imaginar que su clan sería exterminado mientras ella estaba en uno de sus queridos viajes por el mundo. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente y fijó su mirada en la mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala, sin duda se parecía a su madre, nadie podía negarlo.

–Hinata, ella es Uchiha Hiroko.

La recién llegada abrió mucho los ojos al oír ese nombre, se paró en seco y miró fijamente a la mujer de ojos negros y cabello de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía sangre. La mujer aparentaba unos veinte años, algo que no tenía ningún sentido. La Hyuuga frunció el ceño, todo eso parecía una estúpida broma, una cruel y maldita broma.

–Sé que estás confundida, pero antes de decir nada escucha nuestra historia, te prometo que cuando acabemos de hablar lo entenderás todo – dijo Nanami mientras le hacía un gesto a su hija para que se sentara.

A Hinata le esperaban unas horas muy intensas, para Nanami y Hiroko serían dolorosas en extremos, ya que el pasado aún dolía.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Siento haberlo dejado así pero es que si seguía escribiendo se iba a quedar muy largo._

_En el próximo capítulo: Secretos del pasado._

_En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirán secretos que han sido guardados durante años, espero que lo leáis n.n_

_Por favor dejadme reviews, no cuesta tanto y yo los necesito *pone carita de cachorro*_

_Nos leemos =)_


	16. Secretos del pasado

_¡Hola!_

_Siento haber tardado pero es que estoy en época de trabajos y he tenido menos tiempo, espero que os guste el capítulo, he intentado hacerlo más largo que los otros._

_Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y en especial a anksuke y Gigi Uchiha H por dejarme reviews, realmente me hicisteis muy feliz, de verdad los necesitaba!, por cierto ya os he respondido ;)_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Secretos del pasado**

Nanami carraspeó levemente preparándose para relatar su pasado, su hija se merecía saber toda la verdad, aquella que había sido ocultada durante años. Hiroko simplemente observaba a su amiga, ella también intervendría en la historia pero aún no era el momento.  
Hinata estaba algo tensa, ya que le preocupaba lo que iba a descubrir con esa narración, tenía miedo de que la verdad no le gustara, aunque dudaba que fuera peor que la mentira en la que había vivido toda su vida.

_Todo esto comenzó hace cuarenta y dos años, parece una eternidad pero en ocasiones es como si fuera ayer. Yo era una jounin de dieciocho años cuando me anunciaron que estaba comprometida con el futuro líder del clan, Hiashi. Casi ni le conocía, él era tres años mayor que yo, sabía quien era pero a penas había intercambio una frase con él. Estaba asustada, era un desconocido, no sabía como era, tenía miedo de que con ese compromiso me hubiesen condenado a una vida desgraciada._  
_Estuve días encerrada en mi habitación, fingiendo estar enferma, no quería ver a nadie, sabía que me recordarían lo de mi compromiso y yo no podría evitar llorar, algo que no tenía permitido, después de todo se suponía que eso era un gran honor. No podía creerme que me hubiesen planeado la vida de esa manera, yo no quería eso y me sentía impotente porque no podía hacer nada. Además yo amaba a otro hombre, él era bueno y cálido, en cambio mi prometido era un hombre distante que me daba miedo._

_Llevaba tres días sin salir de mi cuarto cuando él entró por mi ventana, al verlo me tensé levemente pero al ver su sonrisa no dudé en abrazarle con fuerza, en esos momentos le necesitaba más que nunca. Aunque su presencia me recordaba con más fuerza que lo nuestro no podía ser, que yo pertenecería a otro hombre en unos pocos meses. Él tomó mi rostro y me sonrió con calidez, sus ojos estaban tristes, al igual que los míos._

_–Me gustaría poder decirte que todo saldrá bien, pero no es así, lo nuestro es imposible, dentro de poco te casarás con Hiashi y yo con otra mujer, será duro pero no podremos estar juntos, no es justo y no me hace feliz pero es la realidad – se mordió el labio inferior, yo no pude evitar sollozar – Te quiero, Nana, y eso jamás cambiará, mi corazón es tuyo pase lo que pase, aunque no podamos tocarnos, aunque seas de otro hombre, aunque estés con él, créeme que le odiaré cada vez que me venga a la mente la imagen de él contigo pero por desgracia no puedo hacer nada, solo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano te amarga la vida._

Nanami hizo una pausa observando a su retoño, la cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se notaba que estaba sorprendida, algo normal al enterarse de que su madre amaba a su tío. La Hyuuga no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír, jamás se habría imaginado algo como eso ¿su madre enamorada de su tío? era demasiado para ella. Tragó saliva con fuerza, cerró los ojos y suspiró, algo más calmada, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su madre para que siguiera.  
Hiroko la observaba algo divertida, si reaccionaba así ante eso... ¿cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de todo? tenía ganas de verlo.

_Él tenía los puños apretados, pude ver la rabia que esa situación le provocaba. La certeza de saber que no había solución a todo aquello me destrozó el corazón aún más, ya no tenía esperanza de que eso cambiase. Le abracé con más fuerza, le besé, le recordé cuanto lo amaba y dejé que se marchara por donde había venido, prometiéndole que algún día volvería a estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuese a escondidas._

_Los meses pasaron, el día de mi boda se acercaba a una velocidad extraña. En ese tiempo había conocido mejor a mi futuro marido, era inteligente, responsable, serio, algo frío, distante pero educado, buen hombre y decidido. No podía odiar a Hisashi, él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo era una víctima más de toda esa situación. Él tampoco me quería pero sabía que tomarme como esposa era parte de su deber así que lo cumpliría sin dudarlo. Conforme pasaban los días mi corazón se iba secando cada vez más, me había vuelto algo fría e indiferente, algo que alababan algunos diciendo que había madurado dejando atrás a la niña dulce y tímida, para ellos eso era algo bueno, para mí era horrible, sentía que me había perdido a mí misma. Hizashi estaba desaparecido, no paraba de hacer misiones con su escuadrón anbu, su boda sería dentro de cuatro meses, su esposa era una mujer buena, fuerte, decidida y cálida, ella era mi amiga, hacía todo lo posible por no odiarla, ella tampoco era culpable de lo que sucedía, pero cada vez que la veía con Hizashi no podía evitar llenarme de celos, eso era demasiado para mí._

_El día de mi boda llegó, se celebró con intensidad, los jefes de todos los clanes importantes de la aldea asistieron, al igual que gente poderosa de todo el país del fuego, el Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen también asistió. Todo el mundo parecía feliz, todos menos Hizashi y yo. Disimulé mi pesar y mi tristeza lo mejor que pude, sonreí, agradecí por todo y tomé a Hisashi como esposo. Mi vida había sido atada a la suya, ya no tenía escapatoria._  
_Esa noche él fue amable conmigo, algo que agradecí, además me ayudó a ver que a él tampoco le gustaba todo eso, estaba segura de que habría preferido elegir a su propia esposa. Siempre odió que le diesen órdenes, no sabía obedecer, odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer pero aún así habían conseguido obligarlo a tomar por esposa a una extraña._

_Los meses pasaron, ya llevaba casi un año casa con el líder del clan. En la aldea todos me saludaban con respeto, la gente ya no recordaba a esa chica que siempre iba con prisas, que era dulce y algo tímida. Ahora veían a la matriarca del clan Hyuuga, la cual poseía una mirada tan fría como el hielo, que siempre iba acompañada por miembros de su clan y que ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar con los aldeanos. Sin duda me tenían miedo, se decía que yo era una mujer sin sentimientos, que me había vuelto así porque había crecido. La realidad era que ya no sentía nada, me había robado todos mis sentimientos, mi corazón se iba pudriendo cada día que pasaba._  
_Me había alejado de mis amigos, el hombre que amaba estaba casado con una mujer que no era yo. Ya no hacía misiones, se me había prohibido al tomar a Hisashi como esposo, ya que debía dedicarme al clan por completo._  
_Un día caminaba por las calles de la aldea, iba sola, algo realmente extraña, pero así lo había solicitado. Conseguí escabullirme por los callejones y llegué a las cabezas de los Hokages, estaban empezando a hacer la del Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. La cuarta guerra ninja aún no había acabado, pero ese hombre se había ganado un gran nombre al igual que mi esposo y el amor de mi vida, ellos eran famosos en todas las aldeas, eran muy fuertes._

_Estaba de pie contemplando mi hogar cuando sentí un chacra muy familiar detrás de mí, me giré y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga. Por primera vez en un año sonreí con sinceridad y corrí a abrazarla. No me podía creer que ella hubiese regresado después de pasar tres años fuera, dos en Kirigakure de embajadora y el último en el frente de batalla._

_–Me enteré de lo de tu matrimonio, siento no haber estado ahí para apoyarte._

_–No te preocupes, Hiroko, no habrías podido hacer nada – dije bajando la mirada._

Hinata miró a la mujer de cabello negro rojizo, la cual sonreía con amplitud. Nanami también la miró, esperando a que hablase.

–Hinata-chan, creo que debo decirte que tu madre y yo habíamos sido compañeras de equipo, y a pesar de la rivalidad que había entre nuestros clanes éramos íntimas amigas, como hermanas. Por desgracias yo tuve que dejar a tu madre a cargo de ese clan tan tradicional mientras cumplía mi deber – dijo con desprecio y desgana al pronunciar la última palabra.

La mujer del Hokage asintió ante esas palabras. Hiroko sonrió de lado y miró a su amiga indicándole que siguiera con el relato.

_Ahora que mi mejor amiga estaba conmigo las cosas eran diferentes, mi vida seguía siendo triste pero había perdido parte de la frialdad que había adquirido en ese tiempo. Solo actuaba así cuando estaba en la mansión, fuera la gente volvió a verme como una mujer a la que podían mirar sin temor a congelarse. Ya no iba acompañada siempre por Hyuugas, la mayoría de veces Hiroko iba conmigo, como cuando éramos niñas._  
_Ya me había acostumbrado a mi vida, el dolor seguía ahí pero sabía sobre llevarlo, había asumido que ya no podría estar con el amor de mi vida, así que decidí centrarme en mi deber. Como ya no podía hacer misiones decidí entrenar a los niños del clan, algo que me encantaba._

_Los días pasaban despacio para mí, pero no me podía quejarme, además la situación del mundo era terrible con la guerra. Yo estaba segura en Konoha y no tenía que ver morir a gente, aunque me daba rabia no poder hacer nada ya había aceptado mi papel. En cambio Hiroko pasaba más tiempo haciendo misiones, cumpliendo con su deber como kunoichi que en la aldea. Otra vez me había quedado sola, encerrada como un pájaro en una jaula, con la única compañía de un marido al que no quería y viendo como el tiempo pasaba, como si fuese una función y yo una simple espectadora. Los ratos que pasaba con los niños eran lo único que me ayudaba a no perder la cabeza._

_Un día que estaba sentada en la cabeza del Sandaime, observando mi hogar Hizashi apareció a mi lado, lo observé asombrada, hacía una eternidad que no estaba tan cerca de él. Para mi sorpresa no llevaba su uniforme ninja, iba vestido con ropa normal, tenía varias zonas del cuerpo vendadas. Ladeé la cabeza con curiosidad mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, era capaz de moverme, estaba deseando abrazarle pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Se sentó a mi lado, suspiró y miró directamente a los ojos, en seguida supe que algo malo pasaba._

_–Voy a ser padre – dijo despacio mientras observaba mi rostro._

_Abrí mucho los ojos, sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano pero en el fondo de mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera así, era demasiado duro. Esbocé la mejor sonrisa que pude, por supuesto él notó que era falsa._

_–Me alegro, espero que tengas un niño o una niña fuerte, y que a tu esposa le vaya bien el embarazo._

_No mentí, aunque estuviese destrozaba no le deseaba ningún mal a la criatura ni a la madre, la cual había sido mi amiga tiempo atrás, antes de que todo se estropease._  
_Hizashi se acercó más a mí, entre nosotros solo había una distancia de escasos milímetros. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y apoyó su frente contra la mía, haciendo que me sonrojase._

_–Un día te enviaré un pájaro, cuando eso suceda ven aquí, ese día estaremos juntos de nuevo, solo será un instante pero será mejor que nada._

_Asentí ante sus palabras algo confusa, él sonrió y esó mis labios con dulzura y delicadez. Al separarse de mí me mordí el labio inferior, todo eso era demasiado para mí, no podía con tanto dolor, le necesitaba. Cuando se fue empecé a llorar, sabía que si iba a aguantar era por la promesa que él acababa de hacerme, la esperanza de volver a estar con él era lo único que me quedaba._

Nanami hizo una pausa, todo eso le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado. Suspiró y observó a su hija, la cual la observaba con intensidad. Quería que entendiera como se sentía porque lo que venía a continuación era demasiado fuerte, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.  
Tragó con fuerza y prosiguió con su relato.

_El tiempo pasó, un día que Hiashi estaba en la capital del país del fuego un pájaro apareció en la ventana de mi habitación. Mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, por fin había llegado el día. Me escabullí de la mansión con cuidado, no debía ser detectada. A gran velocidad llegué a la cabeza de los Hokages, sin dudarle lo abracé con fuerza provocando que ambos cayésemos al suelo. Reí feliz y él se unió a mi risa. Éramos felices, el día de estar juntos por fin había llegado. Como te puedes imaginar tuvimos sexo._

Nanami dudó un momento, no sabía como decir lo que seguía en la historia, lo había ensayado numerosas veces pero ahora en el momento de la verdad se veían incapaz.

Hiroko rodó los ojos, le ponía algo nerviosa las dudas de su amiga, sabía que eso era difícil pero atrasando el momento no iba a conseguir nada.

–Si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo y sabes que eso será peor – esas palabras sorprendieron a las Hyuugas.

Nanami sonrió con levedad, sabía de la poca paciencia que poseía su amiga.

_Ese día fue maravilloso, increíble, pero el día acabó y ambos tuvimos que volver a nuestras vidas. El tiempo pasó, un mes después se anunció que yo estaba embarazada, por fin el clan tenía un heredero en camino. Yo estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable. Las pocas veces que había tenido sexo con Hiashi había tomado unas hierbas para evitar quedarme embarazada, lo que significaba que el padre de mi hijo era Hizashi, Hinata tú eres su hija no de Hiashi._

La mujer de Naruto se levantó de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, eso quería decir que el hombre que la había tratado mal desde niña en realidad no era su progenitor, eso quería decir que en realidad jamás tenía que haber sido la heredera del clan porque no era la hija del líder. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, sonrió, algo que sorprendió a ambas mujeres.

–Entonces soy fruto del amor.

Nanami sonrió con amplitud y corrió a abrazar a su retoño. Hiroko se cruzó de brazos y asintió ante la imagen que estaba observando, se alegraba de que la reacción de la hija de su mejor amiga no hubiera sido mala, eso haría feliz a Nanami.

Por otro lado en Konoha Naruto se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de cuencos de ramen vacíos y botellas de sake. Ya era de madrugada y aún no sabía nada de su esposa, estaba destrozado, su corazón estaba paralizado, tenía miedo mucho miedo. Había dejado a sus hijos con sus mejores amigos, ya que él se veía incapaz de estar con ellos y mucho menos quería que lo vieran en ese estado. Lo que no se le ocurría pensar era que sus pequeños necesitaban a su padre en esos momentos.  
Estaba hundido en la oscuridad, el miedo y la preocupación invadían su corazón y su mente. Los pensamientos que tenía no eran nada buenos, se imaginaba a Hinata siendo torturada, violada e incluso muerta. Las lágrimas se habían acabado horas atrás. Se levantó de golpe tirando su escritorio al suelo, necesitaba destruir algo, necesitaba sacar su furia. Se giró con brusquedad al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Ante él estaba Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su hermano, alguien que podía entender como se sentía, porque ellos sentía el dolor del otro a la perfección. El Uchiha observó el lugar y luego miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, sabía que lo encontraría en ese estado por eso se había ido de casa dejando a Sakura despierta y a los niños durmiendo.

–Dobe ¿te apetece un combate?

–Me has leído el pensamiento, teme.

Y dicho eso ambos salieron por la ventana dirigiéndose a uno de los campos de entrenamiento que estaba a las afueras de la aldea, donde no molestasen a nadie.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke su novia estaba observando el cielo nocturno, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, la preocupación por su amiga se lo impedía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, esperaba que Hinata estuviera bien, tenía que estarlo, no aceptaría otra realidad. El sonido de unos pasos la asustó, salió de su cuarto pero suspiró al encontrar a Kiseki y Takeru acompañados por su hijo mayor. Los pequeños la miraron asustados, ella se acercó y se agachó a su altura.

–¿Qué hacéis levantados? – preguntó en voz bajo, les sonrió con dulzura para demostrar que no estaba enfadada.

–Queríamos esperar a mamá y a papá – respondió Takeru.

–Y yo quería hacerles compañía.

Los niños parecían nerviosos, Sakura les abrazó con cariño, los pobres lo estaban pasando mal, incluso su hijo al verlos en ese estado. Acarició sus cabellos oscuros y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

–Será mejor que vayáis a dormir - dijo poniéndose de pie.

Los pequeños asintieron, conformes y siguieron a la Haruno hasta el cuarto de Tasuki, en el cual estaban durmiendo los tres. La mujer los acostó a los tres en la misma cama y con una sonrisa les deseó las buenas noches. Ya de vuelta en su cuarto se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, no sabía que hacer, se sentía impotente.

Al mismo tiempo Tsunade recorría el bosque, sabía que no era el mejor momento para irse de la aldea pero había tenido un presentimiento y quería seguirlo, había salido cuatro horas atrás de Konoha, al amanecer habría llegado a ese lugar. Después de tantos años volvería verlas, y pronto el momento de que todo saliese la luz llegaría.

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco, Hinata estaba sentada de nuevo y miraba a su madre con interés, la historia no había acabado, lo más importante aún no había sido descubierto.

_El tiempo pasó volando, tu nacimiento me hizo realmente feliz, eras mi pequeña, la hija del hombre que amaba, estaba llena de felicidad. Pero mi segundo embarazo fue diferente, Hanabi sí que era hija de Hiashi. Estaba a punto de dar a luz cuando estuvieron a punto de secuestrarte, la impresión provocó que el embarazo se adelantara. Decidieron sedarme después del parto, para librarme de toda esa ansiedad. Cuando desperté ya era demasiado tarde Hizashi se había sacrificado por la aldea. Le había perdido para siempre, lo extraño es que no lloré, estaba helada, mi corazón había dejado de funcionar. _  
_Estaba tranquila, demasiado para lo que debería, estaba muerta en vida. Mi marido se dio cuenta pero supuso que era debido al parto y al secuestro de mi hija mayor._

_Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Hizashi cuando me encontré a tu primo Neji llorando en el jardín, el pobre niño se había quedado sin su pobre padre. Se me rompió el corazón al verlo así, fui a abrazarle pero su madre me detuvo, la que una vez fue mi amiga ahora me miraba con furia, sus ojos estaban húmedos._

_–Aléjate de él, no permitiré que también me arrebates su cariño._

_Esas palabras me dejaron helada, la miré sin interés, ella sonrió con amargura._

_–Oh no te hagas la tonta, lo sé todo, me bastaba con ver como te miraba para saber que te amaba._

_Mi garganta estaba seca, no podía hablar, los sonidos no salían. Ella se acercó mucho a mí._

_–Sé que Hinata es hija suya, un día cuando no te des cuenta ella estará muerta y quiero que sepas que yo seré la culpable._

_Mi cerebro no parecía reaccionar ante su amenaza, ella sonrió con crueldad y se alejó de mí con paso tranquilo. Esa mujer era un monstruo, no tenía nindguna duda sobre ello. Tragué con fuerza y me dirigí al interior de la casa._

Nanami calló y observó a su amiga la cual asintió, fijó su mirada en la más joven de las tres y sonrió de lado.

–Ahora me toca hablar a mí, yo seré mucho más breve que tu madre.

Y dicho eso comenzó a narrar.

_Después del ataque del kyuubi y de la muerte del cuarto Hokage las cosas en la aldea se volvieron tensas. Los Uchiha éramos despreciados por la mayoría de los ninjas, nos temían. Poco a poco el descontento de mi clan con la nueva situación se hizo palpable, todos odiaban ser tratados de esa forma. Es así como comenzaron a idear un plan para acabar con la aldea. Al enterarme me opuse, no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, era un estorbo así que el clan me desterró, un año después ocurrió la matanza, la cual fue poco antes de que esa mujer amenazase a tu madre. _  
_Cuando me enteré de la noticia me quedé destrozada, el novio de mi sobrina, ese chiquillo al que había visto crecer había matado a toda mi familia. Estaba destrozada, rota. Me oculté en las montañas, debían pensar que estaba muerta ya que eso hablan dicho los Uchiha sobre mí al Hokage. Pero un día mi mundo cambió, ante mí aparecieron mi querida sobrina Sayuri y la última niña perteneciente al clan Neko, no podía creerme que eso estuviera sucediendo, era realmente feliz, al menos ellas estaban vivas. Fue entonces cuando Sayuri me contó todo, entonces monte en cólera contra al aldea. Durante un tiempo me dediqué a entrenarlas y a recaudar información sobre la aldea, tenía que volver y acabar con esos malditos consejeros y también sacar de allí al único Uchiha que había quedado en la aldea._

_El tiempo pasó y un día cuando volvía a mi casa las niñas se habían desaparecido dejándome solo una nota, me enfadé pero no fui a buscarlas, ellas no querían ser encontradas y podrían haber ido a cualquier lugar. Solo me quedaba la esperanza de que ellas estuvieran bien. Poco después me enteré de una terrible noticia, hacía un año mi mejor amiga había fallecido. Me quedé helada, necesitaba información así que decidí crear un plan para infiltrarme en Konoha._

–Te toca, Na-chan.

Nanami sonrió y decidió continuar su historia.

_Un año después de recibir esa amenaza decidí fugarme de la aldea llevándoos a Hanabi y a ti conmigo. No podía seguir viviendo de ese modo, temiendo que cualquier día esa loca te matase. Tenía un plan pero este se fue al traste, me descubrieron y me encerraron. Dijeron que estaba muerta pero en realidad estaba encerrada en los calabozos, atada, siendo torturada continuamente, no sabía por que no me mataban si lo estaban deseando, pronto averigüé el motivo, Hiashi vino a decírmelo. La razón de que siguiese con vida es que él pensaba tenerme ahí encerrada por si a alguna de las dos se os ocurría hacer alguna tontería mostraros que ocurría con los débiles._

_Llevaba más de un año ahí encerrada, ya había perdido toda esperanza de escapar, estaba resignada. Oí un ruido, no me moví, seguramente sería uno de mis carceleros, pero entonces noté la cercanía de un chacra muy familiar para mí. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver entre las sombras esos ojos negros que conocía tan bien_

Sonrió a su amiga, la cual le correspondió el gesto.

–Y ahora vuelvo yo con la historia, siento si es confuso, Hinata-chan pero es necesario.

La joven solamente asintió mientras miraba a la de cabello negro rojizo con curiosidad.

_Me infiltré en la aldea, era una experta en ocultación del chacra, podía pasar totalmente desapercibida, además cambié mi aspecto por el de un gato y me introduje en la mansión Hyuuga. Husmeé tratando de averiguar algo pero nada. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba información fue entonces cuando tuve una corazonada. Nanami me había hablado antes de que en la mansión habían unos calabozos, no supe el motivo pero algo me decía que fuera a ese lugar. Conseguí escabullirme y llegué hasta el lugar, acabé con los guardias y los carceleros con sigilo como la experta asesina que era. _  
_Cuando llegué a la celda de tu madre casi me caigo de rodillas, ella estaba tan distinta a la mujer que recordaba. Sin pensármelo dos veces la saqué de allí y cargándola en mi espalda huí._

Hiroko soltó un suspiro.

–No necesitas saber más – dijo mirando el techo.

–Tiempo después le recriminé por no haberos sacado a ti y a tu hermana pero ella me señaló lo evidente, habíamos tenido suerte de salir con vida, aún no sé como lo conseguimos, fue realmente extraño.

–Fue el destino – susurró la Uchiha.

La mayor de las Hyuugas rodó los ojos, su amiga siempre decía que todo eso fue a causa del destino, que si no era así le explicase como habían podido salir de la aldea sin ser asesinadas. Su amiga era realmente terca, a veces la exasperaba.

Hinata las observaba con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababan de contarle, sabía que era muy importante. Fue a hablar pero la mano alzada de su madre la detuvo.

–Mejor ve a dormir, Hinata, mañana seguiremos hablando pero ahora necesitamos descansar, recordar todo eso ha sido agotador.

La joven observó sus ojos cansados, como meneaba los hombros, su cuerpo parecía tenso. Solo atinó a asentir. Su progenitora le sonrió. Por su parte Hiroko ya estaba en la puerta dirigiéndose a su cuarto. De este modo las tres mujeres salieron de la sala, las Hyuugas eran precedidas por la Uchiha, la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios ^^_

_El próximo capítulo se llamará: La prohibición._

_Ese será un capítulo en el que se descubrirá uno de los secretos más grandes de la historia._

_¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos =)_


	17. Prohibición

****_¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero es que entre los trabajos de la universidad y el tener que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además este ha sido un capítulo muy difícil. _

_Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews ^^_

_Este capítulo es el decisivo, a partir de ahora todo cambiará. _

_Espero que os guste =)_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Prohibición**

Se detuvo a escasos metros del portón de la aldea, no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin, después de una semana regresaba a su casa. Una ráfaga de viento desordenó su cabello negro azulado haciendo que algunos mechones le impidieran la vista del lugar, resopló y volvió a ver la muralla de la aldea. Agudizó la vista al ver más guardias de lo habitual, eso era raro ¿sería por su secuestro? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. De un salto se plantó en la puerta de la aldea, allí había cuatro gruardias, les conocía, eran jounins. Los hombres se alteraron al verla.

–Hinata-sama – atinó a decir uno de ellos.

–¿Qué sucede? – exigió saber, aunque en su tono había cierta amabilidad.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, dudosos. El que parecía el líder la miró directamente a los ojos.

–El señor feudal está aquí, además después del ataque que usted y sus compañeros sufrieron el Hokage quiso aumentar la vigilancia.

–Ya veo, gracias.

Y dicho eso desapareció de la vista de los ninjas, necesitaba estar con Naruto, sabía cuanto detestaba su marido al señor feudal del fuego. Se movía a gran velocidad mientras por su mente pasaban los recuerdos del día anterior.

_Se despertó en una habitación sencilla, alumbrada por un par de velas medio consumidas. Se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la pared y soltó un suspiro, todo eso aún le parecía un extraño sueño. Se frotó la cara y decidió levantarse, ese día averiguaría que era exactamente ese lugar. En el suelo le habían dejado un sencillo kimono negro y una cinta blanca para que se lo atara. Se quitó su ropa y se vistió con cuidado, necesitaba una ducha pero no sabía donde había una allí. _

_Salió de su habitación con el pelo sucio recogido en una coleta alta, el kimono le estaba un poco largo pero era cómodo. Activó el byakugan para buscar el chacra de su madre, al detectarlo a unos pocos metros de distancia sonrió y se dirgió a ese lugar por el laberinto de pasillos o mejor dicho de túneles. Porque había averiguado que estaba bajo tierra, ahí había una pequeña ciudad, muchas habitaciones, innumerables pasillos, eso era enorme por lo que acababa de ver con su técnica hereditaria. Entró en lo que parecía un comedor, habían mesas y bancos de piedra. En dos mesas más grandes que el resto había comida, no muy variada pero parecía sana. Todas las mujeres que había en el lugar la observaron, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver una rubia muy conocida, la cual estaba hablando con su madre y Hiroko._

–_Tsunade-sama._

_La antigua Hokage la miró y le sonrió con cariño, su madre le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y eso hizo. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a ellas y tomó asiento al lado de su progenitora, en frente de la Uchiha._

–_Me alegro de que estés bien, Hinata, todos en la aldea están muy preocupados por ti._

_Asintió y se sintió culpable, ya debería haber vuelto a casa, con su marido, sus hijos y sus amigos. La rubia posó una mano encima en la suya, ella la miró y la mujer le sonrió. La Hyuuga fue a preguntarle qué hacía ahí pero Tsunade habló antes de que pudiese hacerlo._

–_Hiroko y Nanami fueron mis alumnas, al igual que Uzumaki Kushina, la madre de Naruto _– _eso sorprendió mucho a la joven _– _Yo sabía que ellas estaban vivas, conocía este lugar, siento no habértelo dicho pero tenía que guardar el secreto _– _ella asintió, no estaba molesta._

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la torre del Hokage, entró para dirigirse al despacho de su marido. Nada más ingresar en el interior de la torre se encontró con Sakura, la cual corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Oh, Hina soy tan feliz, me alegro de que estés bien, estábamos todos muy preocupados.

–Lo siento – sonrió con dulzura.

La Haruno la obervó con atención, en busca de posibles heridas, suspiró aliviada al ver que su amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones.

–Me lo tienes que contar todo.

Eso hizo que la Hyuuga se tensara un poco, sabía que iba a tener que mentir aunque odiara hacerlo pero todo eso era por un bien mayor.

–Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que contar, me secuestraron pero logré escaparme, acabé inconsciente en el bosque, cuando me desperté estaba curada y con una fogata apagada al lado.

–Que raro – murmuró Sakura.

Hinata asintió, claro que era raro porque era totalmente falso pero era la única forma de justificar que no tuviese ni un rasguño aunque no sabía que era más sospechoso.

–Aunque bueno últimamente por esa zona han pasado cosas extrañas, cadáveres de mercenarios, gente curada de forma milagrosa...

La Hyuuga sonrió para sus adentros ante lo que decía su amiga, su madre y las demás mujeres de esa pequeña ciudad se habían encargado de acabar con mercenarios que acechaban la zona y curaban a cualquier herido con el que se encontraban.

–Tengo que ver a Naruto.

–Vamos – Sakura la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al despacho del Rokudaime.

Naruto apretaba los dientes mientras escuchaba toda la palabrería que salía de los labios de ese hombre, jamás lo habia soportado. Por suerte algunos amigos suyos como Sasuke, Ino y Shikamaru estaban a su lado, junto con todo el consejo.

–Siento mucho lo de su esposa, Hokage, es por eso que siempre he dicho que las mujeres deberían quedarse en su casa.

–Tiene razón.

Lo dijo sin pensar pero al ver la sonrisa del hombre, la cual imitaron algunos de los presentes abrió mucho los ojos. Pero luego se quedó pensando, si las mujeres no realizasen misiones peligrosas los riesgos a los que se someterían serían menores, por lo que menos niños perderían a sus madres y al ser misiones más cortas estarían más con ellos, y eso incluía a su esposa.

–Sabía que entendería mi propuesta, Hokage-san, entonces que comience la votación – el señor feudal dio unas palmaditas, un gesto realmente ridículo.

–De acuerdo – el rubio observó a todos los presentes – Que alcen la manos los que estén de acuerdo con restringir las actividades de las kunoichis.

Al oír eso Ino se levantó de golpe, no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma.

El Uzumaki le dirigió un severa mirada.

–Siéntate, Ino y espera a que todos voten – la molestia era notable en su voz.

La Yamanaka resoploó molesta y se sentó, se cruzó de brazos y observó con asombro e impotencia como los líderes del clan Nara, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Aburame, Yuuhi, Tachibana y Kanda votaban a favor, Naruto, Sasuke, el cual tenía voto por ser el líder de los anbus, el señor del país del fuego y sus dos consejeros votaron también a favor. La rubia se quedó helada, no solo por ver como sus amigos la traicionaban si no porque habían ganado eran doce votos de diecisiete.

Esa votación fue el principio del fin, lo que cambió el mundo ninja para siempre, lo que las cambió a ellas, lo que destrozó la felicidad de muchas familias.

Ino miraba decepcionada a sus amigos. Kakashi miraba con fingida indiferencia a su alumno, él estaba ahí en representación de los ninjas. Itachi miraba fijamente a su hermano, no entendía por qué había apoyado la decisión de Naruto, Sakura lo mataría, estaba seguro. Y como si la hubiese invocado la Haruno apareció en la sala con el puño en alto y mirando con furia a los guardias que acababan de atravesar la puerta. A su lado estaba Hinata, en un segundo el Uzumaki estaba abrazando a su esposa, la cual reía feliz.

Sakura observó a los presentes, alzó una ceja al ver la furia reflejada en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Los orbes azules de la Yamanaka se clavaron en los verdes y la mujer de Sasuke tuvo un escalofrío, algo malo estaba pasando.

El señor feudal carraspeó interrumpiendo el tierno momento que estaban viviendo el Hokage y su esposa, ambos lo miraron.

–Debemos acordar los términos de la restricción.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, Ino se había comunicado con ella mediante telepatía y le acababa de contar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no sabía a quien destrozar antes si a su novio o a su mejor amigo. No le dio tiempo a darle su merecido a ninguno de los dos, ya que llegaron más guardias y se la llevaron de allí. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada de odio a su Uchiha. El moreno solo se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sabía que ella se enfadaría pero lo había hecho por su bien, era lo mejor para todos. De ese modo ella no visitaría tantas aldeas y estaría más tiempo en casa, además iba a conseguir que le recortasen las horas en el hospital para que estuvieran más con sus hijos. Y encima si esa restricción seguía su pequeña Ayumi se libraría de muchos peligros, crecería a salvo.

Al estar ya en el pasillo la Hyuuga observó a su amiga, la cual seguía metida en su mundo. Posó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, la de pelo rosa la miró. Hinata ladeó la cabeza confundida al ver tanta rabia y ¿odio? en su mirada.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Esos malditos idiotas buenos para nada – comenzó hablando en voz baja pero su tono incrementó hasta casi gritar – Nos van a controlar, Hina, nos van a poner normas a las kunoichis para nuestra protección – soltó una carcajada llena de amargura.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – estaba asustada y confundida.

–El señor feudal lo sugirió, a Naruto le pareció bien y la mayoría del consejo les apoyó. No sé cual es el motivo de esta estupidez sin sentido, en serio te voy a dejar viuda y a mis hijos sin padre – su instinto asesino estaba por las nubes.

–Pero Naruto... – la mujer calló al darse cuenta de todo – Ha sido por mí, todo es mi culpa – la angustia que se reflejaba en su voz era notable.

–No, es su culpa.

El odio que destilaba la voz de la Haruno era cada vez mayor. Se sentía traicionada por el hombre al que amaba y por su mejor amigo. Iban a dejarla encerrada en la aldea, le iban a poner normas. Si esos idiotas pensaban que obedecería sin rechistar estaban muy equivocados, ella no se quedaría quieta, por supuesto que no, se lo pondría difícil.

Observando a su amiga Hinata supo que solo tenían una opción, una dolorosa y difícil pero al parecer la única. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a obedecer, a las dos les dolía y les provocaba mucha angustia pero al sentirse traicionadas sus corazones se habían roto. Porque si de verdad ellos las amasen no les harían eso, sabían lo que ser una kunoichi significaba para ellas, era su vida, sin eso no serían ellas mismas.

–Sakura tengo un plan.

Y por primera vez los ojos perlas brillaban con una determinación increíble, pero en ellos también había dolor, el mismo que se reflejaba en los verdes.

Mientras tanto Ino tenía que tratar con esos idiotas que la estaban poniendo histérica, todos la habían traicionado. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tenía ganas de gritar, de matarlos a todos. Y cada vez que oía una nueva sugerencia se ponía más nerviosa. Akimichi Choza, el cual estaba a su lado apoyó una mano en su hombro, intentó que se relajara. Él también había votado en contra, el padre de su amigo fallecido la apoyaba, al igual que debería estar haciendo Shikamaru, pero claro él tenía que votar a favor, esperaba que Temari acabase con su vida o si no lo haría ella misma.

–Entonces la cosa queda así: las kunoichis no podrán salir de la aldea excepto para misiones de rango D y algunas de rango C, sus actividades dentro de la aldea se limitarán al hospital, la academia y centros de investigación, nada que sea peligroso, no podrán tener un rango superior a chunin y se les hará un examen a parte, además en la academia se separará a los niños de las niñas.

Los que estaban a favor asintieron. Ino clavó las uñas con fuerza. Choza apretó el agarre por miedo a que la joven se levantase e hiciese un escándalo, eso no le convenía en esos momentos. Inuzuka Hana gruñó levemente, al igual que su cuñada estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegarle un buen golpe al Hokage. El señor feudal se frotaba las manos, orgulloso y confiado. Kakashi parecía indiferente pero en realidad estaba angustiado, sabía que todo eso no iba a traer nada bueno, conocía a muchas kunoichis, entre ellas la loca de su esposa, y sabía que eran peligrosas y orgullosas y sin duda a ninguna le gustaría esa medida y se levantaría contra el líder de la aldea. Se imaginaba que la rebelión que se acercaba estaría encabezada por su antigua alumna, la Yamanaka y su esposa, ellas eran fuertes y decididas y además tenían una gran influencia entre el resto de kunoichis.

–Y con esto acabamos la reunión, las normas serán especificadas por mí con ayuda de mis consejeros y se anunciarán hoy a las cinco de la tarde – Naruto sonrió con amplitud, estaba deseando ver de nuevo a su esposa.

Dicho eso Ino salió disparada de ahí, tenía que hacerlo o dejaría viuda a Hinata. A gran velocidad se dirigió al cementerio, en esos momentos necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba calmarse.

Se plantó delante de la tumba de Chouji, sonrió con melancolía al pensar en él, si estuviera vivo su amigo habría logrado convencer a Naruto y a los demás de que todo eso era una locura, él con su sonrisa amable y sus palabras les habría hecho entrar en razón. Cayó de rodillas y clavó las uñas en el suelo, estaba destrozada y perdida, sus amigos la había traicionado.

–Ojalá estuvieras aquí, te necesito, necesito tu sonrisa calmándome, tus palabras amables... – la voz se le cortó a causa del llanto.

–Ino – esa voz hizo que se tensara, se giró y vio la figura de su padre – Tranquilízate, pequeña – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La rubia se aferró a él, en esos momentos se sentía como una niña, lloraba de rabia por lo que acababa de pasar, de tristeza porque Chouji no estaba ahí y de dolor por que sus amigos la habían traicionado.

–No se saldrán con la suya.

Inoichi observó la determinació en los ojos llorosos de su hija, limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió. Sabía que su pequeña no se quedaría quieta, ella que había heredado la fortaleza de su madre no dejaría que le impusieran normas sin sentido, lucharía, Yamanaka Ino acabaría con todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, estaba seguro de eso. Y justamente porque sabía todo eso, porque conocía a su hija estaba preocupado. Si hacía cualquier alboroto podían detenerla, se pondría en peligro.

–Ino, no seré yo el que te detenga pero escúchame atentamente – algo más senera la mujer lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Primero piensa antes de actuar – ella sonrió – Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te hagan daño, pero sobre todo no te rindas, lucha por lo que quieres por mucho que te cueste, por mucho sufrimiento que eso te provoque sigue con tu lucha por conseguir lo que deseas – y dicho eso le dio un beso en la frente.

–Gracias, papá, y no te preocupes, lucharé, tendré cuidado y mediré mis movimientos pero no me detendré, eso jamás.

La sonrisa confiada y segura que se dibujó en su rostro tranquilizó un poco a su padre, sabía que ella conseguiría cualquier cosa que se propusiera. El hombre se levantó y le tendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella sonrió tomó la mano de su padre, alzándose con más determinación que nunca. Se giró y sonrió al observar la lápida de su amigo _haré que estés orgulloso de mí, Chouji._ Y de ese modo los dos rubios se dirigieron a gran velocidad a su casa.

Sakura miraba sorprendida a Hinata, aún no se creía todo lo que su amiga le acababa de contar, era demasiado increíble. La Hyuuga estaba escribiendo algo en pergamino, tenía que comunicarse con su madre y las demás. La Haruno observó el papel con curiosidad, era azul y brillaba de una forma extraña e hipnotizante. Después de escribir el mensaje, la joven hizo una serie de sellos y transmitió algo de chacra al papel.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es papel de chacra, si escribo algo y transmito chacra después de realizar una secuencia de sellos el mensaje aparecerá escrito en el pergamino que posee mi madre. Ella y las demás tienen que saber lo que está sucediendo en Konoha – su voz sonaba demasiado serena.

–Interesante... – susurró observando aún el papel.

–Bueno ¿qué opinas de mi plan? – la ansiedad que transmitía su voz era notable.

–No le veo ningún fallo pero será doloroso, aunque claro eso ya lo sabes ¿realmente crees que es justo que les abandonemos? Son nuestros hijos, nos necesitan.

Hinata suspiró, esa era la peor parte de todo eso, abandonar a sus hijos.

–No hay otro modo, tenemos que hacer algo, es cierto que dejar a nuestros hijos será doloroso e injusto pero nuestras hijas también nos necesita, el mundo enetero nos necesita. Es todo por un bien mayor.

–Hinata estás tomándote todo esto con demasiada tranquilidad, me asustas.

La de ojos perlas clavó la mirada en los orbes de su amiga, era cierto, Sakura estaba asustada. El semblante de la Haruno cambió al ver los ojos de su amiga y entonces se reprendió ¿cómo podía haber acusado a Hinata de ser fría? ¿acaso esa situación había acabado con su cordura? Suspiró con pesar, los ojos siempre puros de su amiga reflejaban dolor y tristeza. Podía etsar actuando con determinación, haciendo que pareciera que no le importaba abandonar a sus hijos pero no era así, claro que no, ella adoraba a sus pequeños pero en esos momentos no veían otra opción. Tenían que hacer algo, aunque ese algo implicase sentirse fatal el resto de su vida, perderse los momentos importantes de sus vidas, no verlos crecer, aunque incluso llegase a ganarse su odio... pero tenían que actuar, por sus hijas, por el futuro y por ellas mismas. Tenían que luchar por lo que eran a pesar de las consecuencias y del dolor.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía en su despacho, con él estaban Sasuke y Shikamaru, sus amigos y consejeros. Aunque uno fuese el líder de un clan y el otro el de los ANBU todos sabían que también se merecían el puesto de consejero.

–Entonces Sasuke haz que convoquen a todos los de la aldea en la plaza de la torre, el anuncio se hará en dos horas.

El Uchiha asintió y se fue como le había dicho su amigo. El moreno no paraba de pensar en su esposa, la mirada que ella le había dirigido momentos antes le dolía, no estaba acostumbrado a su odio, no después de quererla durante años. Pero algo le decía que tendría que acostumbrarse a que ella lo mirase de ese modo.

Naruto se giró para observar la aldea, todo iba a cambiar, esperaba que para mejor, sabía que Hinata le entendería y le apoyaría como hacía siempre. Además de ese modo sus queridas hijas no tendrían que exponerse a demasiados riesgos, estarían protegidas. Una nueva era iba a comenzar, eso estaba claro, pero las cosas no iba a salir como Naruto creía, su mundo iba a cambiar, claro, pero solo a peor. Porque las consecuencias de esa decisión atormentarían al rubio durante años.

* * *

_Y así uno de los más grandes secretos de guerra ha sido desvelado, éste es el terrible error que cometió Naruto._

_Gracias por leer, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia!_

_Próximo capítulo: El plan de Hinata_

_En el siguiente seguirán los recuerdos de Hinata sobre su madre y las demás, también será el anuncio de Naruto y la Hyuuga le contará su plan a sus amigas. Muchos conflictos entre familias y peleas!_

_Nos leemos =)_

_¿Reviews?_


	18. El plan de Hinata

Primero que nada perdón por haber tardado tanto, culpa de la universidad pero ahora estoy de vacaciones así que aprovecharé para avanzar mucho esta historia. Espero que no me matéis.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que lo disfrutéis

El plan de las kunoichis comienza aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El plan de Hinata**

La una del mediodía, esa era la hora que había elegido Naruto para comunicar a los habitantes de la aldea la nueva ley. Para él era la regulación del trabajo de las kunoichis, algo que mejoraría la aldea. El rubio se encontraba en la terraza de la torre del Hokage, desde ahí todos le oirían gracias a su micrófono y los altavoces que se habían colocado en la plaza que tenía delante. A su derecha estaba Sasuke, a su izquierda Shikamaru. Ocho ANBUs les rodeaban, por seguridad.

Abajo en la plaza se encontraban todos los habitantes de la aldea, civiles y ninjas. Niños y ancianos, todos. Sakura estaba ahí con sus tres hijos, Hinata y Temari le hacían compañía, ambas mujeres también estaban con sus hijos.

La mente de Hinata estaba lejos de ahí, una triste sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. En brazos tenía a Nanami, Kyoko jugaba con Ayumi, Kiseki estaba de pie observándolo todo junto a Tasuki y Kyosuke, por su parte Takeru no paraba de correr de un lado a otro junto con Taichi, el cuarto hijo de Itachi y Sayuri. Muchos se preguntaban como de dos personas tan tranquilas como ellos habían salido niños inquietos como Tsuki y Taichi. Hinata suspiró, con su vista fija en los ojos blancos de su pequeña recordó lo sucedido en las dos últimas horas.

_Primero que nada fuero a buscar a los hijos de Hinata, los cuales se encontraban a salvo con Sayuri, sí el barrio Uchiha era en esos momentos el lugar más seguro para unos niños con sangre Hyuuga. Cuando llegaron vieron a Kiseki sentando en el suelo leyendo un libro que parecía ser muy interesante para el pequeño, cerca de él Tasuki dormía placidamente. Algo más alejadas Kyoko y Ayumi jugaban con Tsuki, la cual parecía ser la encargada de cuidar de esas dos. Por otra parte Nanami, Taichi y Hiroko jugaban tranquilamente con Sayuri y en un rincón estaban los mellizos junto a Takeru, los tres parecían molestos. La mujer de cabello morado sonrió con amplitud al ver a Hinata, por otra parte los hijos de la Uzumaki corrieron como locos a los brazos de su madre, la cual estaba al borde del llanto, abrazando y besando a todos. Sakura se acercó a su ¿concuñada? Sí eso eran._

–_Que alegría que Hinata-san esté sana y salva – comentó la Uchiha notablemente aliviada._

_La Haruno asintió y observó a todos los pequeños._

–_Sayuri escucha – la mujer la miró a los ojos – Hinata y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de un asunto importante ¿te importa quedarte un rato más con todos los niños? Sé que es mucho trabajo pero de verdad que lo necesitamos._

–_No te preocupes, además acordé con Karin y Suigetsu que viniesen a verme dentro de un rato así que no hay problema. Pero dime, ese asunto ¿es grave? – había notado la preocupación en la voz de Sakura al mencionar ese "asunto" e instintivamente se había preocupado._

–_Lamento decir que sí, lo siento pero ahora no puedo decirte más pero te prometo que luego vendré a contarte todo, mientras cuida de mis niños. _

_Dicho eso se giró y le hizo un gesto a Hinata, ella asintió y como pudo se separo de sus queridos hijos, necesitaba estar con ellos quería jugar y abrazarles, cantarles como solía hacer pero no podía, en esos momentos el deber le llamaba, la aldea la necesitaba._

_Sakura e Hinata habían decidido que tendrían que buscar a Ino, ella sabría muy bien lo que había sucedido en esa reunión. Así que ambas se dirigieron a la casa de la Yamanaka. Les abrió la madre de la rubia, la cual les dejó pasar, les indicó que la rubia estaba en el jardín junto a su progenitor. Al llegar al jardín vieron las dos cabelleras rubias, ambos estaban de espaldas a ellas, estaban sentados en el suelo, al parecer hablaban entre ellos, en voz baja Al sentirlas ambos se giraron. Con una agilidad y una velocidad increíble, digna de una jounin, Ino se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Hinata. Le dijo todo lo preocupada que había estado y que verla era lo mejor que le había pasado ese día, que se alegraba de ver que estaba bien y que su marido era un idiota sin remedio que estaba el primero en su lista negra._

–_Ino necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido – le pidió Sakura, interrumpiendo de ese modo la charla de la rubia._

_La mujer soltó a Hinata, miró a su padre, el hombre asintió, sonrió a las chicas y se marchó al interior de su casa. _

_Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, haciéndoles una seña para que se acercasen. Cuando lo hicieron empezó a narrarles todo lo sucedido, detalles incluídos. Sus amigas se indignaban más con cada palabra que salía de entre los labios de la de ojos azules. ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos y asquerosos? _

_Al acabar su relato Ino estaba más molesta, recordarlo todo le había enfadado más de lo que ya estaba, a Sakura le brillaban los ojos con intensidad e ira, en esos momentos su cara daba miedo ¿e Hinata? Bueno digamos que nadie había visto a la mujer tan enfadada nunca. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños._

–_Ino, Hina tiene un plan._

_Al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de la Haruno la rubia clavó su vista en la ahora apellidada Uzumaki, aunque la mayoría seguía llamándola Hyuuga Hinata, y es que con solo ver sus ojos era algo inevitable. _

–_Cuando me secuestraron dos mujeres me salvaron y me llevaron a una aldea oculta. Ellas resultaron ser mi madre y una Uchiha. Verás esa aldea está llena de mujeres, algunas nacieron ahí, otras llegaron a ese lugar huyendo de sus aldeas por diferentes motivos. Es un lugar increíble, muy seguro, ahora mismo Tsunade-sama se encuentra en ese lugar, ya que ella fue la maestra de mi madre y esa Uchiha. Mi plan es huir a ese lugar, nuestras hijas estarán seguras y vivirán sin ser restringidas y tratadas como inferiores. En esta aldea todas son kunoichis, ayudan a países pequeños y a cualquiera que necesite ayuda. Pero si vamos a ese lugar tendremos que dejarlo todo, incluso a nuestros hijos, ya que los varones están prohibidos en ese lugar._

_Ino se quedó callada unos segundos, necesitaba asumir todo lo que su amiga acababa de contarle, Cerró los ojos y respiró tranquila. No quería que sus pequeñas fuesen restringidas y sabía que a las niñas se les trataría como débiles, se mordió el labio inferior, no quería eso, claro que no pero tampoco quería dejara a Kei y a Kiba, sabía que su marido estaría en contra de esa medida. Abrió los ojos, los cuales tenía un extraño brillo._

–_¿Cuando planeáis iros? – quiso saber._

–_Cuanto antes._

_La rubia asintió._

–_Quiero que os llevéis a Kimiko y Yuri con vosotras, yo me escaparé dentro de unos años. Cuidaré de vuestros hijos y entrenaré en secreto a las niñas de mi clan, lucharé desde dentro y llevaré a más mujeres conmigo a esa aldea. _

_Ambas la miraban sorprendidas, no se esperaban eso._

–_Dentro de cuatro años nos encontraremos en la aldea Hikari. _

_La Yamanaka sonrió y abrazó a ambas mujeres, las echaría de menos pero sabía que eso era lo correcto, la aldea la necesitaba, además era líder de su clan no podía irse sin más._

–_Naruto hará un comunicado dentro de unas horas, hay que reunirlas a todas. Durante el comunicado id marchandoos, poco a poco sin llamar demasiado la atención y si alguien os dice algo decid que alguno de los niños no se encuentra bien. Nos veremos todas aquí en mi casa, este lugar es seguro._

_Asintieron. Ino acordó tener todo preparado para cuando llegaran. Hinata y Sakura acordaron ir a buscar a las demás. Sakura iría a ver a Himeko, Shizune, Misato, Sayuri y Karin. Mientras que la de ojos perlas iría en busca de Tenten, Kurenai, Temari Asami y Hanabi. Al resto las buscarían durante el comunicado. _

_La Uzumaki fue primero a ver a su cuñada, sabía que Tenten la apoyaría, conociéndola le dolería dejar a Sora y Takato, pero todas iban a pasar por lo mismo. Llegó a la casa de su primo. Al verla la morena se abalanzó sobre ella, feliz de volver a verla, soltó el abrazo y la miró varias veces, como queriendo asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Cuando la morena le invitó a entrar agradeció que su primo no estuviese en casa, era una suerte. Al parecer Sora estaba con sus amigos jugando en el parque. Al entrar Akiko y Takato la abrazaron de las piernas, ella se agachó a su altura y les abrazó con cariño, acariciándoles la cabeza, Ayame llegó corriendo más despacio, hizo lo mismo que con sus hermanos. Ayame, que era de la misma edad que Nanami había sido la única que no había heredado los ojos de los Hyuugas. _

_Al ver el semblante serio de Hinata Tenten les pidió a los niños que jugaran en el salón mientras ellas iban a la cocina, desde donde podían ver a los niños pero ellos no podían oírlas._

–_¿Qué sucede? – exigió saber la dueña de la casa._

_Hinata no iba a andarse con rodeos, no tenían tiempo, suspiró y abrió la boca para soltarle la bomba._

–_Nos van a restringir, Tenten. Naruto nos va a imponer ciertas reglas, no vamos a poder ser igual que los shinobis. Las kunoichis no podremos salir de la aldea excepto para misiones de rango D y algunas de rango C, nuestras actividades dentro de la aldea se limitarán al hospital, la academia y centros de investigación, nada que sea peligroso, no podremos tener un rango superior a chunin y se realizará un examen a parte, además en la academia se separará a los niños de las niñas – soltó todo de golpe, eso es lo que le había dicho Ino_

_La morena abrió muchos los ojos y negó con la cabeza, parecía que no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo._

–_No pueden hacernos esto._

–_Lo sé, mira conociendo a Naruto lo dirá publicamente dentro de unas horas, ve a ese acontecimiento, cuando nos enteremos de los básico nos reuniremos todas en la casa de Ino. Iremos yéndonos poco a poco, tú si quieres no es necesario que vayas, pero yo tengo que ir._

–_¿Y los niños? – preguntó mirando a sus hijos._

–_Vendrán con nosotras. Tenten tengo un plan para luchar por nosotras y por nuestras hijas, pero tiene un precio muy alto._

–_¿Qué precio? – quiso saber, estaba nerviosa, alterada y no era para menos._

–_Tendrás que dejar en Konoha a Sora y Takato, estaremos fuera un tiempo, años. Sé que es duro, piénsalo y cuando nos veamos luego del comunicado cuéntame que opinas. Ahora tengo que irme a ver a las demás._

_Dicho eso la abrazó y salió de la cocina, se despidió de los niños con cariño, cuando posó su mirada en el pequeño Takato en sus ojos se pudo apreciar un destello de culpabilidad._

_Se movía por la aldea a gran velocidad, con el chacra oculto, no quería ser descubierta. No tardó en llegar a la casa de su antigua sensei, tocó la puerta de forma suave pero sonora tres veces. La mujer de ojos rojos le abrió con una sonrisa, la abrazó con cariño al verla ahí. Se notaba aliviada, pero al ver su rostro serio se preocupó. La hizo pasar, le dijo que Fuuko estaba entrenando con su equipo._

_Hinata suspiró y le explicó a la mujer lo que Ino le había contado. El rostro de Kurenai mostró molestia y enfado. Después de soltar algún que otro improperio contra el Hokage, y decir que si Asuma estuviese vivo las cosas serían diferente escuchó el plan de su alumna. Ella aceptó de inmediato, dado que lo único que le quedaba en esa aldea era su preciada hija y sus amigas, las cuales sabían que también irían. Aunque le entristecía dejar de ver a sus dos alumnos y a Ino, ni siquiera nombró a Shikamaru, estaba furiosa con él por lo de la votación._

_Le dijo a su maestra que fuese a casa de Ino cuando pudiese y que era libre de llevar a Fuuko con ella. La niña ya era mayor, una genin y no estaría bien dejarla de lado, ya era una kunoichi._

_Después de eso se dirigió al hotel en el que se encontraba el Kazekage, sabía que Temari estaría en ese lugar con su hermano y su cuñada. Pidió en recepción que llamasen a Sabaku no Temari, la cual se encontraba en la habitación que ocupaba su hermano, el líder de la aldea de la arena. La obedecieron al instante, ya que le habían reconocido. La rubia no tardó en llegar. Sorprendida por el llamado pero contenta de volver a verla. Le abrazó, la de ojos perlas le pidió que la acompañase a un lugar más íntimo. Ambas acabaron en un área de entrenamiento cercana, paseando por ahí, paa no llamar la atención en caso de ser vistas. Entre susurros Hinata le contó lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que Temari iba a ser la más complicada, ya que su marido había votado en contra. La vio apretar la mandíbula y arrugar su ropa, pero no gritó ni maldijo, si no que quiso saber más. Le contó su plan, la rubia reaccionó como Tenten, y ella le dijo lo mismo, que se lo pensase y que fuese a casa de Ino, que allí hablarían. Lo cierto era la que la rubia siempre podría volver a Suna pero ¿quién les aseguraba que lso otros países no quisiesen imitar al país del fuego? Lo otro era mucho más seguro aunque doloroso también. Se despidió de la rubia con la promesa de verse en una horas para tratar de concretar mejor el plan y poder luchar por sus derechos y los de sus hijas._

_Se dirigió a la casa de su hermana. Por suerte el lugar no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba, por lo que en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en el hogar de su hermana. Hacía tres años que su hermana había empezado a salir con Kou, algo que le sorprendió mucho pero que le llenó de felicidad, sabía que él podía hacerla feliz y acabar con la oscuridad que la rodeaba desde el incidente con su antiguo clan, por algún extraño motivo después de eso Hanabi cambió de repente, pero gracias a Kou había vuelto a ser la misma que antes de ese suceso. Tocó al timbre y esperó en la puerta, a los pocos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana, ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de verla allí, sonrió con amplitud y la abrazó de forma suave, así era los abrazos de Hanabi, suaves, sus brazos te envolvían con suavidad, con tanta que a penas notabas que te estaba abrazando pero la calidez que sentías te lo confirmaba._

–_Sabía que estabas bien, que nada iba a pasarte._

_Ella sonrió. Hanabi le hizo entrar, al llegar al comedor vio a su querida sobrina durmiendo en la cuna, siendo observada por el lobo de Kou. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a la pequeña, la niña había heredado el cabello de su padre, de un color castaño oscuro, su piel también era igual de morena que la de él, ese color solo destacaba más sus ojos, sin duda era una niña preciosa. Aún mirando a la niña empezó a hablar._

–_Hanabi, Naruto nos va a prohibir ser kunoichis completas._

_Esas palabras sorprendieron a su hermana, la cual la miró seria y le dijo que se explicase, le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a las demás, salvo que en su caso no dejaría a ningún hijo aunque sí a su querido marido, al cual quería tanto como ella a Naruto, porque a pesar de que el rubio hubiese hecho tal barbaridad seguía queriéndole, era su Naruto, su amor de toda la vida, y aunque no pensaba perdonarle sabía que tampoco podría borrar todos esos sentimientos._

–_No iré a lo del comunicado, nos veremos en la casa de los Yamanaka cuando acabe esa tontería._

_La voz de Hanabi daba algo de miedo, le recordó a la de su padre cuando estaba enfadado, desprendía poder. Las hermanas se abrazaron de nuevo y Hanabi le dijo que ella hablaría con Asami, que no se preocupase por eso._

Ya hacía un rato que Naruto había empezado su discurso, todos escuchaban expectantes, no querían perderse ni una palabra que saliera de la boca del Hokage y menos al ser algo tan importante. Las kunoichis iban a ser restringidas. Las palabras del rubio provocaron la furia en la mayoría de mujeres, otras en cambio pensaban que eso sería mucho mejor para ellas, tendrían más tiempo para estar en casa y cuidar de los suyos. Las civiles eran las que mejor estaban aceptando la norma, les parecía bien, así las kunoichis podrían ser por fin mujeres normales, pero claro ellas no entendían que no querían serlo, que eran kunoichis, guerreras y que lo serían hasta la muerte.

Sakura tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a su querido amigo, sin duda no se iría de la aldea sin hacerlo, el muy idiota se merecía una verdadera paliza. Pensaba en diferentes formas de asesinarlo mientras observaba a Sasuke, oh ese arrogante bastardo sufriría por eso como que ella se llamaba Sakura. Hinata observó a su amiga de pelo rosa con algo de miedo al ver la mirada que le dirigía al Uchiha. Conocía a la mujer y sabía que no se marcharía de la aldea sin darle su merecido a esos dos. Por la mente de la esposa de Sasuke pasaban mil ideas de como vengarse de ellos.

La mujer del Hokage carraspeó levemente haciendo que tanto Temari como Sakura la mirasen. Había llegado el momento de marcharse a casa de Ino, acababa de ver como Sayuri y Tenten se iban. Les tocaba a ellas. Cogieron a los niños y se fueron, la gente de su alrededor comenzó a murmurar y mirarlas. Ellas solamente les ignoraban, ya sabían que todos se fijarían en que se iban, ellas eran importantes y famosas en la aldea, en parte por ser mujeres de quienes eran y en parte porque se habían ganado su propia fama. Los niños emprendieron una carrera, ellas sonrieron, y pensar que les quedaba tan poco tiempo de estar con sus pequeños, sin duda eso iba a ser lo peor de marcharse de la aldea, iban a abandonarles y eso era algo que nunca se perdonarían. Seguramente por culpa de todo eso los niños acabarían odiándoles.

Ino estaba en el salón en compañía de Hanabi, Asami, Misato y Himeko. Todas, excepto Misato, habían ido acompañadas por sus pequeños. Ahora todos estaban en el jardín jugando, ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin saber que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar. La rubia estaba alterada como todas las demás peor a ella se le notaba especialmente. Solo de pensar que tendría que enseñar a las chicas de su clan a escondidas, que tendría que dejar ir a sus amigas y que dentro de unos años tendría que dejar a Kiba y a Kei, abandonarles durante un tiempo indefinido. Todo eso hacía que se su pulso se acelerase y que comenzase a temblar levemente. No se veía capaz de dejar a su querido hijo ni al hombre que amaba, simplemente no podía. Se sentó en el sofá, ahora tocaba esperar a que el resto llegase y así comenzar a organizarlo todo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado, el próximo capítulo, el cual ya estoy escribiendo, se centrará en el plan de las chicas, un gran debate nos espera.

Próximo capítulo: Madre

¿Review?


	19. Madre

Disfrutad del capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Madre**

Por fin estaban todas reunidas en la casa de Ino. Los niños jugaban en el jardín tranquilamente, los más pequeños eran observados por las tres kunoichis más jóvenes, las únicas genins presentes. Desde donde estaban las jóvenes podían escuchar perfectamente a las más mayores y al mismo tiempo vigilar de que los más pequeños estuviesen bien. Esos chiquillos que ignoraban que a pocos metros de ellos se estaba tratando un tema que marcaría sus vidas y a ellos mismos, nada volvería a ser lo mismo para ellos. Su destino había sido marcado por unos hombres insensatos y ahora unas mujeres furiosas y heridas acabarían de sellarlo. Y es que en esos momentos nadie era capaz de adivinar las consecuencias de todo eso.

Ino miró a Hinata, como indicándole que le tocaba hablar, que era su oportunidad para contarlo todo, hablarles sobre esa aldea y en que consistía exactamente su plan. La de ojos perlas les explicó lo mismo que horas antes les había contado a Sakura e Ino. Su hermana abrió ligeramente la boca al enterarse de lo de su madre, al ver esa reacción tuvo que añadir que luego le explicaría todo pero que lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos era prioridad. Tanto Sayuri como Misato reaccionaron abriendo mucho los ojos ante la mención de Hiroko, la mujer que las acogió cuando no tenían nada. Se alegraban tanto de que ella tuviese un hogar, de que fuera feliz.

–Bien ¿Qué opináis? _– _comentó Hinata observando a todas las presentes mientras le daba un trago a un vaso de agua. Tenía la boca reseca de tanto hablar.

Un silencio se creó en la sala, las mujeres trataban de asimilar todo lo dicho por la mujer, mucha información y demasiados sentimientos mezclados. Las más calmadas parecían Ino y Sakura, ya que ellas habían tenido más tiempo para asimilarlo todo aunque ahora su amiga les había contado todo con más exactitud. Y en las mentes de ambas se estaba formado un plan, uniendo cabos sueltos y planeando qué sería lo mejor para todas ellas.

–No me iré con vosotras – todas miraron a Sayuri – Estoy deseando ver a mi maestra y os apoyo, sé que ese plan es el mejor que se puede llevar a cabo pero no quiero separarme de mis hijos, son tan pequeños... – comentó observando a sus retoños que estaban en el jardín, la mayoría imitó ese gesto y sus ojos se nublaron de tristeza – Y tampoco puedo separarme de Itachi, lo siento no soy capaz. Haré todo lo que pueda y cuando mis hijas crezcan puede que las mande con vosotras pero ahora no puedo irme, lo siento.

Todas asintieron y meditaron las palabras de la Uchiha. Si se iban no estarían siendo caprichosas ¿verdad? Ellas querían lo mejor para sus hijas y para ellas mismas, pero ¿sería lo mejor para las pequeñas criarse lejos de sus padres? Además ¿qué pasaba con sus hijos? Se iban a criar sin sus madres, las iban a odiar por haberles abadonado. ¿Merecía la pena hacer todo eso? ¿De verdad?

–Me imagino que os estáis cuestionando si irnos no es algo egoísta, si no sería un error. Cada una puede pensar lo que quiera, sé que será duro, no lo voy a negar pero quiero que penséis una cosa. ¿Queréis que vuestras hijas se críen en una aldea que las va a menospreciar? ¿Qué sean tratadas como si valiesen menos que los hombres? Las humillarán, sabemos que eso pasará. Sé que las que no habéis sido traicionadas como yo lo tendréis más difícil, pero yo no me puedo quedar, no con un hombre que ha decidido algo así. Yo me iré con Hinata en cuanto podamos, un mes, chicas, un solo mes y estaremos fuera de esto. Decid que opináis, os necesitamos, vuestras hijas os necesitan. Y Sayuri, te entiendo yo tampoco dejaría a Itachi y si quieres dentro de cuatro años cuando Tsuki ya tenga doce podrá irse con Ino.

Todas escucharon con atención las palabras dichas por Sakura, tenía razón y lo sabían. Sayuri asintió ante lo último, sí eso le parecía justo. Con doce años Tsuki ya estaría preparada, seguro. La heredera del clan Uchiha, suspiró, su hija iba a sufrir, lo sabía, con lo orgullosa que era no iba a soportar que por ser chica la limitaran. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahora que su vida iba perfectamente ¿por qué ese puñado de idiotas tenían que arruinarlo todo?

–Me iré con vosotras. Sé que podría irme a Suna pero tengo un presentimiento. Si Konoha ha tomado esta decisión el resto de aldeas la imitarán, mi aldea la primera. El señor feudal del país del viento se lleva muy bien con el del país del fuego, sin duda presionará a mi hermano para que haga lo mismo que Naruto y Gaara cederá, no sé si por la presión, por convencimiento propio o por qué pero lo hará. Así que yo y mis dos hijas iremos y que le den al imbécil de Shikamaru.

Todas asintieron ante las palabras dichas por la rubia de ojos verdes. Temari tenía razón, todas las aldeas imitarían a Konoha. Las kunoichis iban a caer en todo el mundo ninja y ellas no podían permitirlo, no señor, no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, viviendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

–También iré, Sayuri, Ino, por favor cuidar de Neji y de mis hijos, por favor hacedles saber que les quiero, que si me he ido es porque de verdad tenía que hacerlo. Además propongo volver dentro de diez años, entonces tendremos poder, estoy segura, volvamos pero como miembros de esa aldea.

Sayuri le sonrió como diciéndole que sí, lo haría. Cuidaría de todos los niños de sus amigas, por supuesto.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tenten. Dentro de diez años todos recordarán lo poderosas que pueden ser las kunoichis pero no seremos nosotras las que lo hagamos, serán ellas – dijo Sakura y clavó su mirada en su hija.

–Las entrenaremos, ellas serán más fuertes que nosotras a su edad y todos podrán ver que jamás debieron subestimarnos – comentó Ino.

–¿Y eso de qué servirá? Necesitamos que cambien esa estúpida ley ¿o lo que queréis es vengaros? – esas fueron las duras palabras de Hanabi.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior culpable, sí quería venganza, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de devolverles el golpe. Sabía que sonaba fatal y más usar a su hija pero era la realidad.

–Vais demasiado rápido. Mirad todo ésto acaba de suceder, ni siquiera hemos acabado de asimilarlo. Así que primero centrémonos en el hecho de marcharnos, luego ya decidiremos qué hacer. Está claro que el objetivo es que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad pero aún no sabemos cómo conseguirlo. Seamos pacientes. Mirad dentro de diez años volveremos y para entonces ya habremos tomado una decisión, no sé cual será, eso es mucho tiempo y muchas cosas pueden pasar. Así que chicas, pensad sobre el hecho de marcharos de la aldea, de separar a vuestras hijas de sus padres y de dejar a vuestros hijos sin madres, pensad en eso primero que nada porque el arrepentimiento que sentiréis después no servirá de nada.

Las palabras de Hinata calaron en todas. Desde que años atrás tuvo que casarse, después de haberse convertido en la líder de su clan siendo tan joven había adquirido la habilidad de calar en la gente, de que sus palabras marcasen a los demás, de ser escuchada. Todas reflexionaron, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Diez años era mucho tiempo, en diez años podían idear un plan perfecto, sí, estaban seguras de eso.

Fuera en el jardín cierta chica de ojos rojos apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ahora que por fin era una genin, ahora que sus sueños podían hacerse realidad todo se arruinaba. ¿Y por qué? Porque un grupo de hombres estúpidos habían tenido el capricho de que sus mujeres no estuviesen en peligro. Joder, como le cabreaba todo eso, no entendía nada. A las kunoichis les había costado siglos ser respetadas por los hombres, aún seguían viéndolas como inferiores, eso lo sabía pero no hasta tal punto de verlas como personas indefensas que no podrían asumir misiones con algo de riesgo.

A su lado escuchó a Akane suspirar, sabía que su amiga también estaba molesta. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que su amiga enfadada era peligrosa, no por nada era la hija de Mitarashi Anko. Se mordió el labio inferior, en esa sala se estaba discutiendo su futuro y ellas no tenían ni voz ni voto, eran unas crías después de todo. Y eso era lo que más le cabreaba, vale que tenía doce años, vale que simplemente era una genin cuando todas esas mujeres eran jounin y algunas incluso eran o habían sido ANBU pero aún así pensaba que tenía derecho a opinar.

Mikako parecía la más calmada por esa situación. Estaba ahí tan tranquila vigilando a los más pequeños, como si todo eso no fuera con ella. Pero claro que le afectaba, lo que pasaba era que ella ya había tomado su propia decisión y nadie podría hacerla cambiar de parecer. Y es que la hija de Shizune podía ser la más tranquila y paciente de las tres pero también era la más terca, una vez tomaba una decisión no se retractaría. Fijó sus ojos violetas en los niños, para ellos todo lo que estaba sucediendo también era injusto, la mayoría de ellos se iban a criar sin sus madres. Y las niñas no lo tenían mejor, las que se quedaran tendrían que soportar ser rechazadas y las que se marcharan vivirían sin sus padres y sabía que más de una odiaría a su propio progenitor, sobre todo la Uchiha, las Nara y las Uzumaki, después de todo sus padres habían tenido un papel muy importante en todo ese asunto. Chasqueó la lengua, ya molesta por todo eso. Bien sabía que su padre estaba encontra, aunque no le hubiese preguntado pero ella le conocía.

Ino suspiró mientras se despedía de Hinata y de su hermana. Cerró la puerta y se giró para contemplar a Sakura, Temari y Tenten jugando con sus hijos, volvió a suspirar. Habían estado una hora, una maldita hora hablando sobre el tema, intentando convencer a las más dudosas y analizando lo mejor posible la situación. Había sido agotador. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se acercó a sus amigas, Yuri corrió, con torpeza, hacia ella, la cogió en brazos. De sus tres hijos la más pequeña era la más cariñosa, esperaba que toda esa situación no la cambiara. Otro nuevo suspiro, éste llamó la atención de sus amigas que la miraron con curiosidad.

–No os veré en cuatro años y ellos no os verán en diez años – susurró la Yamanaka.

Esas palabras hicieron que sus amigas mirasen a su hijos y otra vez dudaron. ¿Irse era lo correcto? Sakura se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, sabía que sus pequeños la iban a odiar, Kyousuke sólo tenía tres años, ni siquiera la recoordaría y Tasuki tenía seis años, él la recordaría, sí pero dudaba que con cariño, después de todo le iba a abandonar. Pero luego sus ojos jades se clavaron en su pequeña Ayumi y de nuevo se convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque todo eso no lo hacía por ella misma, lo hacía por su hija y por el futuro de las kunoichis. _Y porque no quieres estar con Sasuke _le susurró su consciencia y apretó los puños con más fuerza. Tanto ella como Hinata y Temari estaban furiosas con sus maridos y novio en su caso, porque ¿cómo habían sido capaces de hacerles eso a ellas? Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la ira.

–¿Podéis cuidar de mis hijos? Tengo que ir a ver a Sasuke.

–¿Estás segura Sakura? – preguntó Tenten preocupada.

–Sí, tranquila, es sólo que no aguanto más, ese Uchiha se va a enterar.

–Ve Sakura pero contrólate, recuerda que él no debe saber nada de lo que nos traemos entre manos – le recordó Temari.

La mujer de cabello rosa besó la cabeza de cada uno de sus hijos y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Ino suspiró de nuevo, le preocupaba que la Haruno hiciese alguna tontería. Porque si algo sabía era que Sakura furiosa podía perder el control con facilidad. Abrazó con fuerza a su pequeña y maldijo a todos los que habían votado a favor de esa estúpida ley. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los Uchiha, su familia iba a quedar rota para siempre, los niños crecerían sin una madre y seguramente odiando a su progenitora por abandonarles y sabía que nadie podría culparlos por eso. Por otra parte estaba la pequeña Ayumi, ella se criaría detestando a su padre, separada de sus hermanos y entrenada con dureza para ser mejor que los demás. Porque Ino estaba segura de que su mejor amiga entrenaría a su hija para que fuera fuerte, más que ella, pero no sólo a nivel de jutsus si no mentalmente.

Ino no se equivocaba ante esos pensamientos aunque tampoco era capaz de adivinar todo lo que sucedería. Las consecuencias del odio de esa familia y la fortaleza de esa niña. Porque nadie jamás pudo imaginar todo lo que ocurriría a consecuencia de su marcha de la aldea.

Sasuke se encontraba solo en su casa, no tenía ni idea de donde demonios se encontraban Sakura y sus retoños y eso le molestaba. Se imaginaba que su querida novia estaba molesta, le había mirado con odio cuando apareció en la reunión con el señor feudal del fuego, algo le decía que en ese momento ella ya sabía lo que iban a hacer y sin duda Yamanka Ino tenía que ver con eso. Bufó molesto, estaba deseando verla para que entendiera que no había apoyado esa decisión por simple capricho, que tenía mucho sentido, que lo hacía para protegerlas a ella y a Ayumi y también para que sus tres hijos pudieran pasar más tiempo con su madre. Y es que Sakura no era la madre que el Uchiha desearía para sus hijos, la quería mucho pero le parecía que era una egoísta, siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital, ya fuera atendiendo a pacientes o enseñando a los novatos. Las tareas de casa se las tenían que repartir entre los dos, incluso habían contratado a una aldeana para que les limpiase la casa. ¿Qué clase de madre permitía eso? Y era por todo eso que había pensado que la opción de la restricción no era tan mala, ahora Sakura tendría tiempo para estar con sus hijos y ocuparse de la casa, como siempre debería haber sido, como en su momento hizo su propia madre. Mikoto renunció a las misiones y cualquier tipo de tarea ninja nada más tuvo a Itachi. Él quiso que la Haruno hiciese lo mismo cuando nació Tasuki pero con esa terquedad que la caracterizaba ella se enfadó y se negó en rotundo, dándole una charla interminable.

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió el aura asesina de su novia ni vio venir el puñetazo certero que recibió en su perfecto rostro. Miró los ojos jades sorprendido, sobándose el rostro dañado, soltó un gruñido, cabreado con Sakura por haberle golpeado, molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que eso pasase y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Ahí, ante sus ojos estaba la mujer a la que amaba, la persona que mejor le conocía, la madre de sus hijos, la misma que parecía querer asesinarlo, la misma que lo miraba con furia mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–Sasuke – siseó y por primera vez él le tuvo miedo – ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? Tu maldito machista que sólo sabe pensar en si mismo. Vamos no seas cobarde, Sasuke-kun y habla de una maldita vez.

El Uchiha tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura. Intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que hacerlo si quería razonar con ella. Le había dolido la forma en la que le había hablado, le había jodido que lo tachase de machista y egoísta, él no lo era, había tomado esa decisión por sus hijos.

–Lo he hecho por ti, para que estés segura en la aldea y trabajes menos. Pero sobre todo lo he hecho por Tasuki, Kyousuke y Ayumi, nuestros hijos necesitan a su madre – su tono era calmado, en todo momento los ojos color carbón no se apartaron de los jades.

Sakura fue a darle otro puñetazo pero esta vez Sasuke la detuvo cogiéndole el puño y acercándola más a él. Eso hizo que la mujer se tensara, en esos momentos sólo podía ver una cosa en los ojos de él y eso era amor. Pero si la amaba ¿por qué le estaba haciendo eso?

–Si de verdad te preocupases por nuestra hija no harías ésto, sabes que la humillarán, que será despreciada porque la considerarán débil ¿En serio quieres que pase por eso? Y lo del trabajo, no me hagas reír, si hay alguien aquí que a penas pasa por casa por estar ocupado con los ANBUs y aconsejando al imbécil de Naruto eres tú.

Eso fue para el Uchiha como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal con fuerza. No había pensado en lo de su hija, sólo había pensado en que estaría más segura pero no en que la tomarían por débil, no le había parecido importante. Por otro lado estaba lo del trabajo, ella tenía razón, él trabajaba más, a veces incluso de noche pero ella era su madre, era diferente.

–No es lo mismo, tú eres su madre, se supone que tu deber es estar en casa y ocuparte de las tareas del hogar y las necesidades de tus hijos.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creerse que él le estuviese diciendo eso. Aunque si lo pensaba bien Sasuke había insisitdo mucho en que dejase el hospital, que trabajase en la academia o algo por el estilo cuando los niños fuesen mayores. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir una risa amarga que amenazaba con escaparse de entre sus labios. Ahora se sentía culpable, si hubiese tratado de hacerle entender mejor todo, si hubiese intentado que él la entendiese y que cambiase esas ideas machistas y retrógadas tal vez no estarían en esa situación, pero no, ella siempre tenía que decir que no lo haría y ya está, sin razonar, sin hacerle ver. Pasó una mano por la mejilla del hombre, con una suavidad que le impresionó, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Al moreno se le encogió el corazón ante ese gesto, algo le decía que era una despedida, como si ella jamás volvería a acariciarle y entonces tuvo miedo, miedo de perderla para siempre, miedo de que ella le odiase, miedo de haberse equivocado.

–Sakura – no pudo decir más porque ella le tapó la boca.

–No digas nada, ya no importa, mejor no hablemos del tema, eso empeorará la situación y no quiero que los niños se vean más afectados de lo que deberían.

La seriedad en su voz le sorprendió incluso a ella misma, pero sus ojos dejaron transmitir todo lo que había tratado ocultar, tristeza, miedo y rabia. No podía irse de casa, no podía hacer nada que le hiciera sospechar, además quería aprovechar ese mes que le quedaba para estar con sus pequeños. _Diez años, pasarán diez años hasta que les pueda ver, mis niños, mis queridos hijos me odiarán _pensaba con tristeza. Ellos serían los peor parados en todo eso pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría, eso jamás.

Cierto rubio caminaba feliz hacia su casa, se moría de ganas de ver a Hinata, su mujer estaba a salvo, no se lo podía creer, era tan feliz. Lo que él no podía imaginar era que su mujer estaba realmente furiosa con él, porque claro Naruto no le veía nada malo a la ley, era perfecta, gracias a eso podría proteger a su querida mujer y a sus hijas. Todo era perfecto. Pero claro al Uzumaki no se le ocurrió pensar en ella, no se puso en su lugar. Porque si fuera él al que fueran a restringir, a controlar seguro que no le sentaba tan bien. Pero las personas a veces no nos preocupamos en ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás y sólo nos centramos en nosotros mismos, y en esos momentos Naruto estaba pecando de todo eso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa radiante, se sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagadas, extrañado se dirigió al salón y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios al ver a la mujer sentada en el sofá rodeada de sus retoños, todos durmiendo placidamente. Sus ojos zafiros brillaron de felicidad, por fin tenía una familia y ahora podría estar seguro de que sus hijos no perderían a su madre ni el perdería a sus dos pequeñas, ellas tres estarían a salvo.

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia. Perlas y zafiros se encontraron, Naruto sonrió, ella le miró con resentimiento pero él pareció no captarlo. Se levantó con cuidado, no quería despertar a los pequeños. Se acercó a su marido, él pensaba que le iba a besar pero en vez de eso se detuvo a unos pasos de él, con sus ojos fijos en los del hombre.

–Tenemos que hablar – dicho eso siguió caminando hasta salir al jardín.

Se sentó en la hierba bien cuidada, se abrazó las piernas y fijó su mirada en las estrellas. Pronto su marido se sentó, extrañado por la situación en la que se encontraba, fue a hablar pero ella se lo impidió con un gesto. Él la miró con una ceja alzada, ella ni siquiera apartó la vista del cielo oscuro iluminado por las estrellas, ese día la luna no reinaba en la oscuridad.

–Voy a renunciar a ser kunoichi.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio pero sobre todo lo que le impactó fue el tono indiferente y extremadamente calmado que ella había utilizado, como si la noticia careciese de importancia.

–¿Por qué?

–¿En serio lo preguntas? – giró el rostro para mirarle fijamente, una sonrisa cargada de burla apareció en su rostro. Burla por lo idiota que él podía llegar a ser pero también hacia si misma por pensar que la entendería, que notaría su enfado – Porque no puedo ser la kunoichi que tú quieres, porque ser una mujer controlada no es lo que quiero, prefiero dejar de ser ninja, seré madre y ama de casa, como siempre quisiste.

Sus palabras helaron al hombre porque por primera vez notó la rabia contenida en ella, porque por primera vez se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella estuviese molesta por esa ley. Porque por primera vez se cuestionó si había hecho lo corresto. Porque por primera vez pensó en que las kunoichis podrían sentirse ofendidas. Y la felicidad desapareció de sus ojos, ese día su luz empezó a apagarse.

–Yo no pensaba que te sentirías así, pensaba que serías feliz de no tener todas esas obligaciones. Pero si prefieres ya no ser una kunoichi no te lo impediré, Hinata, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré en tus decisiones.

_Me parece que eso está a punto de cambiar _pensó ella mientras se desataba la cinta que la identificaba como kunoichi de la aldea y la dejaba en sus manos. Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se levantó. No le odiaba, jamás podría odiarle, era Naruto, le amaba pero estaba dolida y resentida con él, se sentía traicionada y menospreciada. Y también le preocupaba el futuro de sus hijas, eran muy pequeñas pero ya se notaba que Kyoko tenía un carácter fuerte. No quería ver como eran molestadas, menospreciadas por todos, controladas y tratadas como inferiores, no, no quería para nada que ellas pasaran por todo eso. Pero también estaban los niños, se iban a quedar sin madre. Suspiró, estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo sabía pero eso no hacía que la idea de dejar a sus pequeños doliese menos, eso no hacía que el hecho de dejar al hombre que había amado desde hacía tanto tiempo fuera más fácil. Fue hasta el sofá y cogió a Nanami y a Kyoko en brazos. Sabía que su marido acostaría a sus hijos. Les dirigió una mirada cargada de trsiteza y culpa. _Lo siento, espero que algún día podáis entenderme y perdonarme _pensó y las lágrimas amenazaron con delatarla. Tragó fuerte y siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de las pequeñas.

Ese día sus corazones se rompieron, ese día sellaron su destino y el de sus retoños, ese día el mundo ninja cambió, ese día fue el principio de todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y sobre todo a los que dejáis reviews.

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí personalmente me he gustado mucho escribirlo, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de llegar a las escenas entre las dos parejas.

**Próximo capítulo: Adios**

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos!


	20. Adiós

****Perdón por tardar. Este capítulo es como un punto y a parte. Es muy corto pero aún así espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Adiós**

Tsunade contemplaba seriamente las construcciones que estaban realizando, Kagegakure había avanzado mucho durante el último mes, desde que se enteraron de lo que sucedería con las kunoichis. Su primera reacción fue volver a la aldea y hacer polvo a Naruto a golpes pero su antigua alumna, Nanami, hizo que cambiara de opinión, esa no era la solución. Contactaron con Hinata y las demás por medio del papel de chacra y pusieron en marcha su plan, dentro de un par de días las chicas llegarían a la aldea y tenían que tenerlo todo listo. Las instalaciones subterráneas seguían ahí pero no les pareció mala idea construir una de verdad, ella ayudó con su fuerza bruta y gracias a las que sabían utilizar técnicas de tierra estaban avanzando mucho. Jamás pensó que vería esa aldea tan llena de vida como en esos momentos, todas esas mujeres trabajando juntas para construir algo mejor, era maravilloso formar parte de eso. Las que usaban técnicas de tierra habían construido un muro de piedra alrededor de la aldea pero esa no era la única protección. Las expertas en genjutsu habían creado varios para proteger la aldea, además las Uzumaki habían colaborado con sus técnicas de sellado, sellando las ilusiones para que al desactivar el sello desapareciesen. Todo estaba planeado a la perfección, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a que las chicas llegasen.

Mientras tanto en Konoha Sakura se encontraba frente al Hokage, el cual la miraba sorprendido. Ella suspiró y dejó el protector que la identificaba como ninja de la aldea en su escritorio. El rubio la miraba con la boca abierta, ella reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo que lo dejase más idiota de lo que ya era.

—Sakura-chan ¿estás segura?

—Sí, Naruto, renuncio a ser ninja de Konoha, a partir de ahora seré una simple civil.

Él seguía medio atontado. La mujer rodó los ojos y se marchó, por fin lo había hecho, ahora cuando se marchase no podía ser acusada de ser una renegada. El Uzumaki se quedó quieto mirando el protector que minutos atrás había pertenecido a su antigua compañera de equipo, jamás se esperó algo como eso. _Primero Hinata, luego Temari, Tenten, Misa-chan, Karin, Hanabi, Himeko e incluso Akane-chan, Fuuko-chan y Mikako-chan, y ahora Sakura ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Tan mala fue mi decisión que todas ellas no quieren ser kunoichis en esas condiciones? _Lejos estaba Naruto de imaginar que si ellas hacían eso era para no poder ser llamadas renegadas.

El único que se olía algo raro en todo ese asunto era Shikamaru, no se fiaba nada de ellas y de su esposa la que menos. Primero porque ya no le dejaba estar demasiado cerca, joder no habían tenido sexo desde hacía un mes, además el mismo día que se hizo el anuncio tuvieron una discusión de la que pensó que saldría muerto. También había visto como su esposa les dirigía miradas cargadas de tristeza a sus hijos. Así que el Nara sospechaba que algo pasaba pero no era capaz de saber el qué y eso le frustraba.

Al igual que el mejor estratega de la aldea Sasuke miraba a su mujer con extrañeza. Para empezar era distante con él, ya no parecía querer asesinarle como aquel día pero las cosas no eran como antes y el Uchiha no sabía que demonios hacer. Su hermano le dijo que era su culpa, que había traicionado a esa mujer y que era normal que ella estuviese molesta. Desde ese día intentó pedirle perdón mil veces pero nada, ella siempre le cortaba o simplemente se iba y eso le frustraba demasiado. Además se había fijado que su mujer estaba muy pegada a sus hijos, más de lo normal y eso ya era mucho decir. Ciertamente no entendía a Sakura pero esperaba que con el tiempo su actitud cambiase.

Ninguno de esos importantes hombres eran capaces de imaginar lo que sucedería esa misma noche. Dos de ellos famosos por su inteligencia y astucia, el otro conocido por su capacidad para leer los corazones de la gente. Pero aún así no podían entender a sus propias esposas. Ellos no sabían nada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y eso les carcomería por dentro durante años.

Temari se encontraba observando a su sobrino, le había prometido a su hermano que le cuidaría y ahora ella se marchaba. Frunció el ceño, bien sabía que ese pequeño no sobreviviría en Suna, así que no podía regresar a su aldea natal. De la misma forma estaba segura que siendo hijo del Kazekage Konoha lo trataría bien, Naruto se encargaría de encontrarle un hogar. Tal vez Ino le cuidase, ya que se trataba de su familia. Toshiro estaría bien, sí. Entonces fijó sus oscuros ojos en su hijo, Kiyoshi, su pequeño ni siquiera iba a recordarla, la próxima vez que lo viera él ya sería un adolescente y ella sería para él una simple desconocida, no, peor, sería la madre que le abandonó y le odiaría. Se mordió el labio inferior su hijo iba a pagar por lo que su padre había hecho, no era justo y odiaba que así fuera.

Sora se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de su madre, no es que ella no le diese cariño pero eso había si inesperado. El niño era una copia idéntica de su padre, a excepción de que su piel era algo más morena, igual que la de su madre. Miró de reojo a su madre pero sólo pudo ver uno de sus moños. Correspondió al abrazo algo dudoso. Al poco ella le soltó, le sujetó de los hombros, estaba de rodilla así que sus ojos color chocolate chocaban con los perlas de su primogénito.

—Sora, quiero que sepas que te quiero, que pase lo que pase siempre estarás en mi corazón. Por favor hijo, prométeme que cuidarás de tu familia — la voz de Tenten sonaba rota.

—Mamá ¿por qué dices esas cosas? — el pequeño parecía asustado, no comprendía nada.

—Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, hijo, nada más — le sonrió con dulzura.

—Pero eso ya lo sé, eres mi madre y sé que me quieres pero lo has dicho de una forma extraña.

_Sin duda eres hijo de tu padre _pensó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad. Sabía que Neji le cuidaría, lo sabía pero aún así no podía evitar el dolor de dejarlo atrás. Por eso quería asegurarse de que él supiera que le quería, que era su pequeño y que no le estaba abandonando por puro placer. Le volvió a abrazar extrañando de esa forma más al niño. Sora tenía ocho años, era un niño muy inteligencia y suspicaz, por eso se daba cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con su madre.

La noche cayó sobre la aldea, el momento había llegado. Sakura, Ino, Shizune y Sayuri activaron el genjutsu que habían diseñado. Haciendo que todos cayesen en un sueño profundo, las niñas incluidas.

Aprovechando eseo Hinata besó la frente de Naruto una última vez y es que a pesar de todo seguía amándole, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y cayó en la de él. Salió de su dormitorio y con cuidado llegó al de Kiseki, hizo lo mismo que con Naruto y depositó una carta debajo de su almohada. _No me odies, sólo pido eso _pensaba mientras fijaba sus ojos claros en él. Fue al cuarto de Takeru e hizo lo mismo. _Sé que estarás bien, tu padre cuidará de ti y crecerás siendo un niño sano y fuerte, puede que me odies, seguramente ni me recuerdes pero espero que seas feliz _y con esos pensamientos salió del cuarto para ir a por sus hijas.

Poco a poco las fugitivas fueron saliendo de sus casas, algunas con sus hijas a cuestas, otras siendo ayudadas por las que no tenían que cargar con nadie. Y así todas ellas se encontraron en la puerta de la aldea. Y con la velocidad características de los ninjas corrieron. Sabían que ellos no empezarían a buscar hasta dentro de unas nueve o diez horas, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que les sacaban de ventaja.

Sakura detuvo su paso y giró el rostro. _Adiós, Konoha _se despidió en silencio mientras una lágrima caía por su blanca mejilla. Esperaba que sus hijos pudiesen perdonarla, había dejado cartas para ambos, como todas sus amigas. Habían dejado cartas para sus pequeños con un sello que las hacía indestructibles y que además provocaba que a los doce años de edad ellos pudiesen abrirlas. Esperaba que las palabras que ahí se encontraban les ayudaran a no odiarla, lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Ino suspiró, esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran sanas y salvas. _Cuatro años y me uniré a vosotras, mientras tanto cuídalas a todas, Frente _pensaba la rubia mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, ese día la Luna a penas era visible. Todo era perfecto y por lo visto todo había salido bien, cuando la ilusión terminase ellas estarían ya muy lejos de la aldea, además su destino no estaba lejos. Sonrió, sí, todo saldría bien, estaba segura.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Qué os ha parecido?

El próximo capítulo será cuatro años después y veremos de esa aldea y algunas cosillas más.

**Caro**: gracias por leer y por dejar review, espero que te haya gustado la conti.

Cualquier duda, ya sabéis!

¿Reviews?

Apunte: hoy publicaré una nueva historia.


	21. Ansias de libertad

¡Hola!

Primero que nada perdón por tardar en subir la continuación.

Aviso de que este capítulo puede ser un poco raro pero aún así espero que os guste

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Ansias de libertad**

Una niña corría por la calles de la aldea, su cabello morado recogido en una coleta alta ondeaba con violencia a consecuencia de la velocidad a la que se movía. Sus ojos negros como el carbón, tan ardientes como el mismo cuando se encontraba encendido se fijaban en el horizonte. Se movía todo lo rápido que podía, intentando escapar aunque sabía que eso era inútil, no tenía escapatoria, ella estaba encerrada en una cárcel de la que sabía que no podía huir. Uno de sus perseguidores se posó frente a ella haciendo que detuviese su huida de forma abrupta. Pronto sintió que le colocaban unos opresores de chacra en las muñecas. Soltó una maldición.

—Te llevaremos con el Hokage.

Ella no respondió ante las palabras utilizadas por el jounin, mantuvo la cabeza alta, orgullosa de ser quien era. Y así, con el rostro frío, los ojos más llameantes que nunca y un porte erguido desapareció en una nube de humo junto con uno de los jounins. La calle en la que momentos antes había sucedido la persecución se llenó de murmullos, si bien eso no era algo raro de ver siempre causaba gran conmoción en la aldea. Muchos se quejaban de que eso antes no pasaba, que era una locura que unos jounins tratasen así a una simple chiquilla. Pero nadie osaba levantar la voz por miedo a las consecuencias.

Naruto se encontraba en su despacho, se había levantado de su asiento y observaba su amada aldea. Su pelo estaba más largo que nunca, su barba de una semana le daba un aspecto descuidado. Y sus ojos antes brillantes y alegres ahora sólo mostraban el vacío que albergaba su alma. El Uzumaki Naruto que fue años atrás se había esfumado, dejando un hombre amargado. Un Hokage que en vez de ser amado era temido por muchos o mejor dicho, por muchas. Las kunoichis le tenían verdadero terror y es que después de la huida de su esposa y otras mujeres el hombre se había vuelto duro, sobre todo con ellas. Más de una había dejado de ser ninja por el simple hecho de no soportar más sus estúpidas reglas. Pero entre todas esas mujeres había una que causaba más problemas que nadie y eso que simplemente era una chiquilla, ni siquiera era genin todavía. El humo se hizo presente en la habitación, se giró despacio y contempló una escena que ya era practicamente rutinaria en su vida. Sus ojos apagados se encontraron con unos negros llameantes que le miraban con ira.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? — su tono de voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

—Ha atacado a tres chunins con técnicas de fuego, hiriendo de gravedad a dos de ellos y produciendo quemaduras leves en el tercero — informó el jounin, el mismo que se había interpuesto en el camino de la joven instantes antes.

El Hokage bufó, no era la primera vez que esa cría hería a unos shinobis. A veces no sabía si castigarla a ella o a los otros. ¿Cómo podían unos chunins dejarse herir por una cría que aún estaba en la academia? ¿Cómo podía esa misma ninja ser tan difícil de atrapar que tenía que mandar a algunos de sus mejores jounins a por ella? Volvió a suspirar _malditos genios Uchiha. _Le hizo un gesto al jounin, este lo entendió y tal como había aparecido se marchó. De este modo quedaron ellos dos solos, como tantas otras veces. Sus ojos chocaron, los de él vacios, los de ella furioso, y pensar que no hacía mucho tiempo esa niña le miraba con cariño y respeto. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado la heredera de los Uchiha siendo uno de sus mayores problemas? Se sentó en su silla y la examinó, Tsuki había crecido mucho, ya era tan alta como su tío cuando tenía su misma edad, sus facciones comenzaban a ser más maduras, su blanquecina piel resaltaba sus ojos que cada día eran más profundos. Sí, ella ya no era la chiquilla de ocho años que lo miraba con admiración, ahora era una preadolescente que le odiaba con toda su alma.

—¿Por qué les atacastes?

—Dijeron que las mujeres eran débiles, yo les demostré lo equivocados que estaban— y ahí estaba la sonrisa arrogante que el rubio tanto detestaba.

—Sabes que si no fueras la sobrina de Sasuke tendrías que pasar unos días en el calabozo ¿cierto? — ella asintió con el ceño fruncido — Entonces ¿vale la pena el hecho de arriesgarte a ser castiga sólo porque unos chunins dijeron que las mujeres eran débiles?

Ella sonrió arrogante, él ladeó levemente la cabeza esperando su respuesta, una que seguramente estaría cargada de orgullo. Pero la contestación de Tsuki no fue como el Uzumaki esperaba.

—Dígame, Hokage-sama, si cuando usted aún podía ser llamado hombre le hubiesen herido el orgullo ¿qué habría hecho?

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Naruto y sin dudarlo dos veces acabó con el espacio que les separaba y le cruzó la cara a esa niña. Por el fuerte golpe ella cayó al suelo, aún desde ahí le miró a los ojos, la fuerza que habitaba en ellos era más fuerte que nunca. En esos momentos esa mirada le recordó a Hinata cuando estaba decidida. Apretó los puños e intentó controlarse.

—Soy tu Hokage así que no oses hablarme de ese modo. Tu castigo será llevar esos opresores de chacra durante una semana. Sal de aquí, tus padres vendrán a por ti — su tono era severo, ella se levantó — Por cierto, la próxima vez sí que acabarás en el calabozo, me da igual quien seas, todo ésto está llegando a su límite.

Cuando su voz dejó de oírse el fuerte portazo que dio la niña dio por finalizado lo sucedido. Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿desde cuando él golpeaba a niños? _Desde que la mujer a la que amabas te traicionó, desde que tu corazón fue pisoteado y dado de comer a los perros _le dijo una voz en su interior. Quiso llorar, quiso destrozarlo todo pero en vez de eso se sentó de nuevo en su silla y siguió con su trabajo. El Uzumaki Naruto que se casó con Hyuuga Hinata había muerto, ya nada quedaba de ese chiquillo problemático ni del adolescente sincero, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Ahora sólo era el Hokage, una sombra del hombre que una vez fue. Y todo por culpa de la marcha de su mujer.

Al salir de la torre del Hokage Tsuki se soprendió al ver no sólo a su madre, la cual fue corriendo a abrazarla. Si no también a sus mejores amigos Hatake Takeshi y Yamanaka Keisuke, ellos que habían estado siempre a su lado. Quiso llorar de la emoción pero la pregunta de su madre hizo que se centrase en lo sucedido con el Hokage:

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro? ¿Ha sido uno de esos chunin? ¿Por eso les has atacado?

Su madre estaba nerviosa, la observó bien, los años se hacían notar en sus rostro, marcándolo con pequeñas arrugas. Pero aún así su madre seguía siendo hermosa e imponía, si había alguien a quien respetaba era a ella, tan fuerte y tan cálida. Suspiró sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada pero no podía mentirle, eso jamás.

—Ha sido el Hokage.

El sharingan no tardó en brillar en los ojos de la mujer, el aura que comenzó a rodearla asustó a los niños, incluso a su hija. Sayuri estaba furiosa ¿cómo había osado Naruto pegar a su hija? Sabía que él había cambiado, que no era el mismo joven que conoció hacía ya tantos años pero en su cabeza no entraba que se hubiese atrevida a tocar a su hija. Eso era impensable.

—Takeshi-kun, Kei-kun, os encargo que llevéis a Tsuki a casa. Yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el Hokage — los niños asintieron.

La mujer desapareció de su vista. Los tres se miraron entre ellos. Kei se acercó a la niña, demasiado para el gusto de ella, acercó un dedo a su mejilla pero no llegó a tocarle. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los negros de su amiga, ella le miró con una ceja alzada y él le sonrió con amplitud, de esa forma traviesa y salvaje tan característica de él que había heredado de su progenitor. De la mano del chico comenzó a emanar chacra verde, haciendo que tanto Takeshi como la Uchiha lo mirasen sorprendidos. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que esa sensación de calma y calidez la llenase, el dolor desapareció, al abrir los ojos abrazó a Kei y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

—Gracias — le dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que ambos chicos se pusieron rojos ante esa imagen.

—Princesa, será mejor que vayamos ya a tu casa.

Las palabras del hijo de Kakashi hicieron que ella le mirase con odio pero cuando emprendió la carrera no dudó en seguirlo. Kei reaccionó pronto y también comenzó a correr, adelantando con facilidad a sus amigos, haciendo que éstos se molestaran y así emprendieron una de sus típicas carreras.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Hokage Naruto parecía un niño pequeño siendo reñido por su madre y es que a pesar de ser un amargado, a pesar de estar vacío Uchiha Sayuri enfadada le infundía un profundo temor. _Se parece a Sakura _pensó asustado.

—¿Lo has entendido, Naruto? Me da igual que seas el jodido Hokage, como se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi hija te juro que te meteré en el tsukiyomi y te torturaré hasta que llores y grites como nunca antes lo has hecho.

El rubio asintió aún asustado. Ela suspiró satisfecha y desactivó el sharingan. De todas formas sabía que con lo poco que le quedaba a su hija en esa aldea era casi imposible que él tuviera oportunidad de volver a golperla. Y es que el momento de que la segunda tanda de kunoichis huyese de la aldea estaba próximo. Si no se había hecho ya era porque desde la marcha de Sakura y las demás se habían estremado las defensas de la aldea. Incluso ella, Ino, Shizune y algunas más tuvieron que soportar insufribles interrogatorios, fue una suerte tener a todo el clan Yamanaka de su parte porque sino lo hubiesen descubierto todo.

_Empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad y al instante quedó cegado por la potente luz del sol. Miró confundido a su alrededor, era extraño que él se levantase tan tarde, tanto o más raro aún era que en la cama no quedase rastro de Sakura. Frunció el ceño, confundido por esa situación, se levantó de la cama con lentitud. Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a la habitación de Tasuki, su primogénito dormía plácidamente. Luego fue a la de Kyo y lo encontró igual de dormido que su hermano. Por último miró en el cuarto de su hija, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que no quedaba ni rastro de su pequeña. __**¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? **__Pensó ya harto de todo eso, todo era demasiado extraño. Bajó a la cocina con la esperanza de ver una nota de Sakura pero nada, no había nada. Era como si las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida se hubiesen esfumado._

Sasuke recordaba ese suceso mientras observaba a sus hijos entrenar. Desde aquel día su vida había ido cayendo en picado. Cuando descubrió que Sakura no había sido la única que se había esfumado él y lo demás empezaron a hacer conjeturas. Ellas les habían abandonado y se habían llevado a sus hijas. Ese hecho era algo que aún no podía asumir ¿cómo podía Sakura haberle abandonado? Y desde ese día en su interior había ido creciendo un odio cada vez más profundo y oscuro. Odiaba a Sakura, sí, por dejarle a él y a sus hijos. Se pasó una mano por la frente y clavó sus ojos en sus dos retoños. Tasuki era el que peor llevaba el hecho de no tener madre porque él la recordaba, por su parte Kyo tenía un vago recuerdo de su progenitora. Ella había roto su familia, ella había condenado a sus hijos a crecer sin madre y algún día pagaría por ello.

El desierto siempre había sido su hogar, un lugar en el que por alguna extraña razón se sentía libre, el sentir la arena a su alrededor y la gran inmensidad que la rodeaba le gustaba. Con sólo recordar como se sentía sus ojos se iluminaban. Suspiró con pesadez una vez más, echaba de menos el desierto, añoraba su amada libertad. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo azul una vez más, quería ser libre, ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que Gaara le había pedido que no saliese de la aldea. Podía hacerlo, sí pero sabía que ese hecho le causaría problemas a su marido, el mismo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para devolverles la libertad a las kunoichis después de tres años de duras normas. Los hombres de Suna nunca habían acabado de aceptar la fuerza de las mujeres, en ese sentido habían estado siempre más atrasados que en Konoha. Por eso no le extrañó nada que después de lo sucedido en esa aldea todos empezasen a presionar al Kazekage para que hiciera lo mismo. Y al final él cedió pero ahora quería recompensarlas. Todos sabían que varias mujeres habían escapado de Konoha después de esas leyes absurdas, lo mismo sucedió en otras aldeas pero en Suna no les era posible. Por eso su querido pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a dejarles ir, a devolverles su libertad pero no iba a ser fácil, eso lo sabía muy bien. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, quería ser libre, correr por el desierto sin preocupaciones pero sabía que aunque su marido lo consiguiese no sería libre del todo. Hacía ya unos cuantos años había recibido una carta de su cuñada, en ella le explicaba la forma de vivir que tenían en su aldea y le decía que si quería ir la recibirían con los brazos abiertos, el único problema era que no podría llevar a ningún varón. Inconscientemente sus ojos se fijaron en una fotografía tomada cinco años atrás, ahí estaban todos los miembros de la familia. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que dejó a su pequeño en Konoha y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, le mandaba cartas cada semana y él le respondía como podía, con su aún torpe caligrafía. Quería a su hijo y añoraba tenerlo entre sus brazos y esa posibilidad era para ella cada vez más lejana. Se llevó una mano a la frente ¿cómo iba a dejar solos a Tatsuya y Gaara? Pero otra pregunta apareció en su mente ¿cómo iba a permitir que su pequeña Midori se criase en ese mundo? Miró al frente, necesitaba que su marido consiguiese su propósito y así poder huir de allí junto con su hija y algunas kunoichis para poder obtener un nuevo hogar y recuperar parte de su libertad.

En un pequeño bosque se encontraba una mujer tarareando un canción, en su espalda llevaba un gran abanico, sus pasos eran firmes, su mirada del mismo color que el verde que la rodeaba estaba fija en el frente. Llegó a un punto, acumuló algo de chacra y ante sus ojos apareció el camino que la llevaba de vuelta a su nuevo hogar. Quiso reír ante eso, en los últimos años había cambiado demasiado de sitio. Había nacido en Sunagakure y ahí vivió hasta que se trasladó a Konoha para poder estar con el amor de su vida y sus mejores amigas, ahora estaba en Kagegakure porque había tenido que ir para poder ser lo que era, una kunoichi. Pronto comenzó a ver las pequeñas casas que se encontraban en los árboles, diez minutos más y llegó a la pequeña aldea, ya en el centro se encontraban casas tanto en el suelo como entre los árboles. A lo lejos vio a algunas mujeres labrando la tierra, otras hacían manualidades fuera de sus casas. Algunas niñas corrían entre risas y algunas kunoichis descasaban o vigilaban que todas estuvieran bien. En ese lugar las únicas civiles eran las niñas menores de doce años, las demás eran todas ninjas. Era cierto que por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban tenían que hacer trabajos como trabajar el campo o pescar pero ellas eran felices, al menos eran libres. Sonrió de lado, eso quería pensar pero lo cierto era que se sentía de todo menos libre, no podía ver a sus hijos, ni a sus hermanos, estaba presa en esa aldea y sus alrededores. Se había pasado cuatro años encerrada en esa aldea hasta que un par de semanas atrás la Kage le pidió que fuese a un país cercano, gobernado por una mujer para ofrecerle sus servicios. Ahora se encontraba ante la puerta del despacho de la Kage para comunicarle lo sucedido.

—¡Temari!

Se giró ante el llamado y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a una de sus mejores amigas. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, desde que dejaron Konoha todas se veían como hermanas, estaban más unidas que nunca. _Va a ser cierto eso que dicen de que el dolor une a la gente _pensó la rubia.

—¿Cómo habéis estado por aquí, Tenten?

La morena sonrió.

—Genial, han llegado nuevas integrantes procedentes de Kumo y Kiri.

—Fantástico, cada vez somos más. A ver si pronto llegan las de Suna.

La mujer notó la emoción en la voz de la Sabaku no, sabía que estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su cuñada y algunas de las amigas que había dejado allí. Pero ninguna sabía nada sobre esa aldea, no había rumores de revueltas, nada, absolutamente nada. Y eso empezaba a ponerlas nerviosas.

—Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama, luego nos vemos.

Y con eso se despidieron. La rubia entró en el despacho no se sorprendió de ver ahí no sólo a la shodaime si no también a Sakura y Hiroko. Todas le sonrieron, la Uchiha mostró una pequeña sonrisa, ese gesto viniendo de ella era ya mucho.

Las dos mujeres se fueron, saludándola con un pequeño abrazo por parte de Sakura y un apretón en el hombro por parte de la morena. Y así se quedó con la mujer que mandaba en ese lugar.

—Dime que traes buenas noticias — la voz de la mayor sonaba cansada.

—Desde ahora estamos al servicio del país de los lagos.

—¡Sí! — su alegría la sorprendió — Cada vez somos más aquí y necesitamos dinero. He pensado que podrías ir con Sakura a otro país cercano, el de la seda, es muy pequeño pero rico. Con eso ya tendríamos tres países que nos pagasen, sólo con dinero podremos crecer.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Por cierto ¿el país del espejo ya le permite usar el título?

—No, quieren que antes de eso nos hagamos públicas ante todos los países, no quieren tener una aldea tan secreta que la gente ni siquiera la conozca.

—Tiene sentido.

—Lo sé pero no es tan sencillo, tenemos muchas mujeres buscadas por otras aldeas, no quiero poner a nadie en peligro. Sé que eres una buena estratega ¿se te ocurre algo?

Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza, en seguida su mente se puso a trabajar, necesitaban un buen plan, algo que las protegiera por completo. Entonces en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Y Tsunade supo que a esa mujer se le acababa de ocurrir la forma de salir de todos sus problemas.

—Amenaza, podemos decirle que como hagan daño a una sola de nosotras revelaremos la información que tenemos a todos y así caerán. De las mujeres que habitan en esta aldea no hay ninguna que no posea información valiosa sobre su aldea de origen. Podemos usar esa amenaza como protección pero lo haría cuando Ino y las demás lleguen, queda algo más de un mes para que eso suceda.

—Sí, tienes razón. Eres buena, Temari. Ahora vete a casa, seguro que Hikari y Yukiko están deseando verte.

Esas palabras le hicieron sonreír, hizo una reverencia y se apresuró en llegar a su casa. Estaba deseando ver a sus hijas desde que se marchó, sabía que ellas estaría bien pero de todas formas necesitaba verlas, abrazarlas y cuidarlas.

Sakura se encontraba recorriendo toda la aldea en busca de su hija. Para tener siete años su pequeña sabía escabullirse muy bien, se pasaba los días buscándola. La encontró sentada sobre los muros de la aldea. Suspiró y de un salto se plantó a su lado, ella la miró sin inmutarse. Su cabello idéntico al de su madre ondeaba a su alrededor, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el horizonte.

—¿Cuando podré salir?

—Cuando seas una kunoichi.

La pequeña suspiró y miró el horizonte con añoranza. La mujer la miró fijamente, sabía muy bien que Ayumi deseaba libertad, correr sin que nadie la parase y poder ir a cualquier lugar que se le antojase. Pero eso no podía ser, no podía arriesgarse a que se topase con alguien que reconociese su chacra como el de una Uchiha, no, no podía correr ese riesgo. Tenía que esperar a que supiese ocultar su chacra excelentemente, eso o que pudiese salir de la aldea sin que nadie pudiese llevársela. Esperaba por su bien que no quedase mucho, tampoco era bueno que estuviese encerrada.

Y así se quedaron, en silencio, como tantas otras veces. Pero no era incómodo, era como si la paz reinase entre ellas. La Haruno cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le acariciase el rostro. Si hacía eso podía imaginarse que se encontraba en Konoha, pero esa fantasía se acababa cuando abría los ojos.

Enterró su katana en la carne del hombre, desgarrándola y dejándolo sin vida casi al instante. Una mueca de molestia apareció en su rostro al notar que se había manchado el rostro de sangre. Se la limpió con su guante. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en la figura que estaba junto a ella, una muchacha de diciocho años, una chica que había huido de Kirigakure y que se había convertido en una buena amiga. Entre las dos habían acabado con unos veinte bandidos que habían estado aterrorizando a algunas de las aldeas de su país. Ambas se miraron. La portadora de los ojos como la sangre hizo unos sellos, de su boca salió una bola de fuego incendiando los cuerpos.

—Por fin hemos acabado la limpieza — dijo una vez se alejaron del fuego.

Con un pañuelo limpió su adorada katana y después lo deshechó, tan manchado ya no le serviría de nada. Su compañera la miró con curiosidad, aún le sorprendía como había cambiado la muchacha durante los dos años que la conocía. Se había vuelto fría, cosa que no era cuando la conoció. Seguía siendo tranquila, sí, pero se notaba que no era la misma.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Fuuko.

—Lo mismo digo, Sayaka.

Ambas chocaron sus manos y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Sarutobi Fuuko no era la misma niña que dejó su aldea cuatro años atrás. Ahora era una adolescente de dieciséis años, algo fría, sí, pero sólo cuando trabajaba, en la vida rutinaria no había cambiado tanto. Vale que sus ojos habían perdido la inocencia que tenían durante su infancia, también era cierto que era algo más callada y para nada cariñosa. Pero se decía que seguía siendo la misma aunque ella fuese la única que pensase eso. Su madre le decía a diario que no dejase que las misiones acabasen con su humanidad, que tenía que saber cuando estaba trabajando y cuando viviendo su vida. Tonterías según ella. El trabajo formaba parte de su vida, por lo tanto asesinar era parte de ella misma, sí era una asesina y no se avergonzaba de ello porque sabía que acababa con la vida de aquellos que se lo merecían. Y era precisamente eso lo que la convertía en una de las armas más letales que tenía su aldea en esos instantes. Por eso siempre la mandaban a ese tipo de misiones y últimamente siempre lo hacía en compañía de Sayaka. Aún recordaba la primera vez que tuvo una misión de ese tipo, dos años atrás, cuando su nivel aún era el de una chunin pero aún así la Kage supo ver su potencial. Le asignaron la misión de encontrar y asesinar a un hombre que había acabado con la vida de varios hombres en una pequeña aldea. No fue sola, Temari la acompañó pero sólo por si acaso. La misión era suya y fue ella la que mató pero no sólo a un hombre. Resultó que se toparon con una organización de asesinos y acabó con más de uno. El hecho de que las personas acabasen con la vida de otros sólo por dinero la asustaba, ella no podría hacerlo si esas personas fueran inocentes, necesitaba que fueran bandidos, asesinos o violadores. Ella acababa con la escoria, con lo que el mundo no necesitaba. Porque para ella eso era justicia, esas personas se merecían la muerte, habían sido sentenciado por sus propias acciones, ella simplemente ejecutaba la sentencia.

Las piezas estaban en movimiento, el momento del surgimiento de Kagegakure era inminente. Konoha pronto perdería a más kunoichis. Por su parte Suna seguía librando su batalla interna. Todo estaba ya en movimiento y mientras las aldeas afrontaban sus propios problemas una organización se movía desde las sombras. La aparente paz que reinaba en el mundo ninja no duraría mucho tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado, sé que han quedado muchos personajes por aparecer pero saldrán en el siguiente.

**Caro**: _Muchas gracias pro tu review. Este capítulo es más largo así que espero que compense un poco lo del anterior. Respecto a lo que decías de Ino aquí se ve que están teniendo problemas, en el siguiente aparecerá nuestra rubia favorita y se verá mejor lo que traman las kunoichis. Espero que sigas la historia y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo._

Intentaré no tardar tanto esta vez.

Nos leemos!


	22. Huida

Siento haber tardado en subir la continuación, la universidad me quita demasiado tiempo. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, intentaré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Un apunte: Mikako es la hija de Shizune.

Para los que leen mi fic Falsas princesas: subiré la continuación el viernes 31 de Enero.

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Huida**

Detuvo su andar un segundo, con suavidad giró su cuerpo, su mirada clara como el cielo se fijó en el lugar que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar. Era una niña y no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Sabía que pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiera ver a su padre y su hermano mayor. Y esa idea le provocaba ganas de llorar, de arrodillarse en mitad del desierto y negarse a alejarse de su aldea, de sus amigos y de su familia. Sintió una mano en su cabeza, se giró levemente y sus ojos claros se encontraron con los oscuros de su madre.

Matsuri le sonrió con dulzura y cariño, sabía que para su pequeña la situación era muy confusa pero era lo mejor. Gaara había conseguido que las dejasen ir sin ningún problema pero a cambio les pusieron un sello de obediencia, no podrían revelar información sobre la aldea. Ahora era libre y eso le hacía feliz pero al mismo tiempo sentía un vacío en su pecho, echaría de menos a su marido y su hijo, a su aldea y a su desierto pero era lo mejor y estaba segura de eso. Observó como a la luz del sol el cabello de su hija brillaba con un tono rojizo intenso y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante, Midori.

La pequeña asintió, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Su madre no apartó la mirada de ella, le preocupaba que su hija fuese tan callada e introvertida. Esperaba que en la aldea a la que se dirigían Midori encontrase amigas en las que confiar y con las que poder abrirse al mundo. Y así con la mirada fija en el horizonte las kunoichis de Suna continuaron su camino hacia su nuevo hogar. Todas ellas portaban un gran peso en su corazón, no estaban huyendo, ya que nadie les perseguía pero ellas sentía como si lo estuvieran haciendo. Estaban dejando todo atrás, hijos, maridos, padres... se estaban alejando de su hogar para dirigirse a uno nuevo.

El atardecer llegó a Konoha, el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas lejanas. Las calles de la aldea comenzaban a iluminarse, las personas paseaban, algunas buscaban un bar en el que cenar, otros disfrutaban del clima agradable. El motivo por el que Yamanaka Ino se movía entre las calles de su aldea era diferente. La rubia llamaba la atención de la gente, ya no sólo por su belleza, también por ser quien era, la líder de su clan y la mayor opositora de Uzumaki Naruto. En los últimos años entre ellos se había creado una gran enemistad, algunos decían que se odiaban, ellos que alguna vez fueron amigos ahora se dirigían miradas oscuras. Ino jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho, por su parte el Hokage no se fiaba de ella, estaba seguro de que había tenido algo que ver con la huida de su esposa años atrás.

La mujer no caminaba sola, a su lado iba la mayor de sus hijas, Kimiko, la chiquilla tenía la apariencia de una Inuzuka con su cabello castaño y su piel morena pero sus ojos, idénticos a los de su madre eran los de una Yamanaka. A sus diez años la pequeña había demostrado que tenía habilidades de ambos clanes, incluso ya tenía una perra que siempre la acompañaba. Mizu era una perra blanca, con rasgos de lobo, sus ojos eran azules, como los de su compañera. A pesar de tener las habilidades de su padre, su madre insistía en entrenarla también en las técnicas del clan Yamanaka y ella no se quejaba, admiraba a sus padres y quería ser fuerte, sabía que si combinaba las habilidades de ambos sería una gran kunoichi. Todo esto la convertía en una niña admirada por sus compañeras, su carácter fuerte hacía que los niños la temiesen. Kimiko era una digna hija de su madre, aunque era menos escandalosa que ella, de sus hermanos ella era la más tranquila. En ocasiones Ino pensaba que habría sido mejor que sus hijas se fueran con sus amigas pero cuando llegó el momento de decidir prefirió que se quedasen con ella. Varias razones la llevaron a tomar esa decisión, una de ellas era que quería que sus pequeñas recordasen a su padre y a su hermano mayor, otra era de estrategia, si sus hijas hubiesen desaparecido cuatro años atrás Naruto habría tenido la certeza de que ella había tenido algo que ver en la huida de tantas mujeres y probablemente habría acabado en el calabozo. Pero cuando veía que a sus hijas no les enseñaban cosas eficaces en la academia, cuando sabía que los niños las menospreciaban se arrepentía de no haberlas dejado ir.

Ambas se detuvieron ante el portón que daba paso al barrio Uchiha, antaño abandonado, ahora algo habitado. A Ino ese lugar le daba escalofríos, tenía algo que no le gustaba. En la puerta apareció Sayuri, una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro. _Como siempre _pensó la rubia. Siguieron a la Uchiha hasta la zona desértica del barrio, entraron en una de las casas abandonadas, la recorrieron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera vieja, la abrieron y bajaron hasta el sótano. Kimiko tuvo ganas de abrazarse a su madre, ese lugar daba miedo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en uno de lo túneles. Una llamarada apareció en la mano de la morena, el fuego se reflejó en sus ojos oscuros.

—Sigo pensando que es peligroso que vengáis hasta aquí, alguien puede sospechar — la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

—Tranquila, Sayuri. Cuando nos acercamos a la zona me aseguré de que nadie nos viera, esta zona está muy desértica por lo que tampoco es algo difícil de lograr — dijo Ino con tranquilidad.

Sayuri no pareció muy conforme con las palabras dichas por la rubia. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran cueva. En el lugar se encontraban Hanabi, Asami y Anko. Ellas habían entrado por otro túnel. La existencia de esos túneles que conectaban varias zonas de la aldea era lo que las iba a sacar de allí, eso les iba a salvar. Esa era su única esperanza. Era una suerte que solamente los Uchiha supieran de la existencia de esos túneles, además durante esos cuatro años habían estado investigando cada uno de los túneles, incluso habían hecho modificanciones. Iban a salir de Konoha, iban a escapar de esa cárcel.

En lo alto del muro que protegía Kagegakure había una mujer de pie. Su cabello negro azulado se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche. El viento acariciaba su rostro y revolvía su pelo. Sonrió con melancolía, esa sensación le recordaba a Konoha, cuando vivía allí solía acudir a los monumentos de los Hokages y desde ahí observaba la aldea mientras el viento la acariciaba. Echaba de menos su hogar, el ruido del centro, la calma del bosque, el calor que provocaba que su piel se perlara, la sonrisa de Naruto... Tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento, a pesar de lo que él le había hecho ella le seguía amando. Había intentado dejar atrás sus sentimientos recordándose una y otra vez que por su culpa estaba en esa aldea lejos de sus hijos, pero no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de quererle. Sus sentimientos eran tan sólidos como cuando se casó con él, era como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos, como si él no le hubiese roto el corazón. La angustia la invadió al pensar en él, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se perdió por su mandíbula. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, cuando pensaba en su marido se sentía débil como una muñeca porcelana. Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma. _No, no soy débil, ya no, tengo que ser fuerte y soportar todo lo que siento _se decía a si misma intentando ser fuerte. Sus ojos perlados se clavaron en las estrellas, se preguntó si sus retoños estarían observando ese mismo cielo, necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien, que no les faltaba cariño ni atención. La culpabilidad no la había abandonado desde que decidió dejar la aldea. Abandonar a sus hijos era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Sintió un chacra muy familiar para ella, giró su rostro despacio, con la suavidad y elegancia que la caracterizaban. Sonrió al ver a Tenten, ya no estaba sola en lo alto de ese muro.

—¿Sabes? No falta mucho para que Sora se gradúe, me gustaría estar allí con él, abrazarle y decirle lo orgullosa que estoy de él pero no puedo.

Hinata notó lo deprimida que estaba la mujer de ojos color chocolate, posó una mano en su hombro, para demostrarle que no estaba sola, que ella estaba a su lado. Todas sufrían, todas echaban de menos a sus hijos, algunas como ella y Sakura tenían el corazón roto pero al menos se tenían las unas a las otras y eso era suficiente para seguir adelante. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación, ellas seguirían su vida y conseguirían sus objetivos, y lo más importante: algún día podrían ver a sus hijos y abrazarlos como cuando eran pequeños. Eso era lo que todas deseaban y lo único que no podían hacer.

En una pequeña casa de la aldea se encontraba una adolescente leyendo un pergamino que por su aspecto era antiguo. Sus ojos violetas estaban fijos en las letras que recorrían el papel, su mente estaba centrada en lo que estaba leyendo, intentaba absorver toda la información posible. Se llevó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja, evitando que le molestase en su tarea. La sala en la que se encontraba era pequeña pero acogedora, estaba algo desordenada pero no demasiado. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llamó su atención. Sus ojos se econtraron con la silueta de una de sus mejores amigas, el cabello plateado de la chica estaba despeinado y le tapaba parcialmente el rostro, su ropa estaba sucia y su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños. En resumen: su aspecto era lamentable.

—Vaya veo que el entrenamiento con Tenten-sensei ha sido duro — comentó con cierta burla.

—Cállate, Mika — refunfuñó la recién llegada mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Hecho eso se encaminó hacia el baño sin decir nada. Su amiga negó con la cabeza, con los años el humor de Akane se había agriado, en el fondo era la misma chiquilla que dejó Konoha cuatro años atrás pero había madurado y cambiado. Era más responsable a pesar de que seguía llegando tarde a todas partes, seguía teniendo la misma energía de siempre y solía ser alegre pero cuando estaba molesta era mejor no acercarse demasiado a ella, podías salir herido. Cuando llegaron a la aldea dormían en las habitaciones que habían en el subsuelo pero dos años atrás habían logrado convencer a todas que podían vivir solas. Aunque durante más de un año tuvieron una compañera de casa, Sayaka era tres años mayor que ellas y seguramente fue por eso que al final decidieron darles una casa. Ambas tenían su sueldo gracias a las misiones que realizaban además tenían un pequeño huerto. Kurenai hacía el papel de madre con ellas, si les pasaba algo malo o necesitaban un consejo acudían a ella sin dudar. Suspiró, tenían quince años pero la mayoría de las kunoichis seguían tratándolas como a niñas, daba igual que ya fuesen jounin. Chasquó la lengua y regresó a su tarea, tenía que leerse ese pergamino para mañana o si no tendría que sufrir uno de los castigos de Tsunade-sama. Con sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esa mujer inspiraba verdadero terror.

Mientras tanto en el baño Akane se daba una ducha, el agua pasaba por sus heridas, ninguna grave pero todas eran molestas y algo dolorosas. Tenten-sensei era verdaderamente estricta, la admiraba pero le molestaba que fuese tan dura con ella. Pero sabía que si quería ser la mejor tenía que entrenar con las mejores. Tanto Tenten como Sakura se encargaban de su entrenamiento, en ocasiones también entrenaba con Kurenai. Era una jounin pero aún así estaba decidida a mejorar, quería ser fuerte y nadie la detendría. Desde niña había tenido una gran determinación y con los años esa característica sólo se había acentuado más en su carácter. Salió del baño empapada, se envolvió en un toalla y se quedó de pie observando su reflejo, cuando le decían que cada vez se parecía más a su madre tenían razón, lo único que la diferenciaba de ella era su cabello plateado que en esos momentos le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. Sonrió, dentro de poco volvería a ver a su progenitora, estaba ansiosa por volver a verla y abrazarla. Desde que llegó a ese lugar nunca lo había dicho pero echaba de menos a sus padres, había crecido, sí pero eso no significaba que no los necesitase a su lado.

Hyuuga Nanami se encontraba en la cocina de la casa que compartía con su hija y nietas. Esa casa siempre estaba llena de vida, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que las niñas no paraban quietas, además no era raro que tuviesen invitadas. A la mujer esa situación la llenaba de felicidad, por fin estaba con su familia, vale que no era en las circunstancias que ella hubiese deseado pero al menos estaba con ellas. Y lo que le hacía realmente feliz era que en poco tiempo volvería a ver a Hanabi, su pequeña.

—¡Abuela, tengo hambre!

La mujer miró de reojo a la mayor de sus nietas, Kyoko era una copia de Kushina, no sólo por su cabello rojo, su actitud también era parecida a la mujer que una vez fue su amiga, la chiquilla no paraba un momento quieta, tenía un carácter fuerte pero también era dulce como su madre. Su cabello rojo estaba sujetado en una trenza malhecha, su cara estaba sucia y su ropa desarreglada. Suspiró, esa niña era un auténtico caos.

—La comida estará lista dentro de poco, no tendrás que esperar demasiado.

La niña hizo un puchero que enterneció a la mujer, la cual no pudo evitar sonreírle con calidez. Refunfuñando la niña salió de la estancia y desapareció de la vista de su abuela. Kyoko tenía siete años, según muchas era muy parecida a su padre pero también era dulce como Hinata e inteligente. Pero algo que llamaba la atención de la pequeña era su carácter fuerte. Su hermana menor era mucho más tranquila y callada. Esas dos eran como la noche y el día, una llamativa y ardiente, la otra silenciosa y discreta. Pero las dos eran cálidas, ambas eran niñas con una fuerte determinación, eso era algo que mostraban día tras día. Nanami estaba orgullosa de sus nietas y de su hija, además era feliz por poder formar parte de sus vidas, pensaba que de esa forma tal vez podría compensar el no haber estado ahí para sus hijas durante su infancia y gran parte de su adultez.

Todas compartían un mismo deseo, que las kunoichis de Konoha llegasen a Kagegakure sanas y salvas.

Dos días después de estos acontecimientos un grupo de kunoichis corría a gran velocidad por el bosque. Las niñas más pequeñas eran cargadas por sus madres. Eran las cinco de la mañana, ya estaban lejos de Konoha y era probable que en la aldea no se diesen cuenta de su ausencia hasta dentro de dos horas pero aún así ellas se movían todo lo deprisa que les permitía ir con niñas pequeñas. Por medio del pergamino de chacra que antaño le dejó Hinata Ino había avisado a sus amigas de su huída. Dentro de dos días se encontrarían en Hikari. La ansiedad reinaba en el pecho de la líder del clan Yamanaka, ya no sólo por haber dejado su aldea y el castigo que pagaría su clan por este motivo, si no también por si las atrapaban. Miró a Kimiko, la niña parecía agotada pero de sus labios no había salido una sola queja, por su parte su hija menor, Yuri, estaba en su espalda, la pequeña de siete años dormía placidamente, como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor, su cabello rubio con mechones color miel bailaba a su alrededor a causa del viento, sus ojos azules, de un tono más oscuro que los de su madre permanecían ocultos tras sus párpados. Si Ino estaba haciendo todo esto no era sólo por justicia y rabia hacia el Hokage, lo más importante para ella eran sus hijas, el futuro de sus pequeñas era lo que la empujaba a seguir adelante con ese plan. Esperaba que Kei pudiese perdonarle, estaba segura de que Kiba se lo explicaría todo. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que su hijo no la odiase, no como sabía que pasaba con los hijos de Hinata y Sakura, no quería pasar por eso.

En el mismo grupo Anko cargaba en su espalda a una niña de unos siete años de edad, el cabello de ésta era negro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos rojizos observaban el horizonte con algo de confusión. Ella era inteligente y muy observadora pero sólo tenía siete años, lo único que comprendía en esos momentos era que no volvería a ver a sus padres hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Sabía que su padre le había llevado con Yamanaka Ino y le había pedido a la rubia que la cuidase y que le enseñase a ser una buena kunoichi, algo que no aprendería en Konoha. Y así quedó a cargo de ese grupo de mujeres, a algunas las conocía, de otras simplemente sabía su nombre y de muchas ni eso. Y así fue como Aburame Shizuka fue sacada de su aldea, siendo una niña, con la mente confundida y el corazón agitado.

Si unas huían de su hogar otras llegaban al suyo. Matsuri sabía que su cuñada había sido alertada de su llegada así que cuando se la encontró en mitad del bosque no le sorprendió. Sin dudarlo ambas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, se habían echado tanto de menos, habían deseado tanto reencontrarse que a penas podían creerse que por fin estuvieran ahí, una frente a la otra. Pronto se separaron, entonces los ojos verdes de Temari se toparon con los azules de su sobrina, le sonrió con amplitud, la niña la miró con atención, sabía muy bien quien era, la había visto en fotos, además la recordaba vagamente. En los ojos azules de la pequeña la rubia vio el reflejo de su hermano, sí Sabaku no Midori se parecía mucho a su progenitor. La mujer le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y cariño, le saludó de forma agradable, la niña le contestó con educación, aún no sabía cómo comportarse con esa mujer que para ella era una extraña.

Las mujeres de Suna fueron recibidas en Kagegakure con gran estusiasmo. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura y algunas más fueron las encargadas de adjudicarles las casas y las habitaciones que se encontraban en el subsuelo. Con la llegada de todas esas mujeres la población de la aldea había aumentado considerablemente, ahora les faltaban casas. Las mujeres con niñas pequeñas tenían preferencia a la hora de tener una casa. De esta forma la aldea parecía cada vez más un pueblo y eso reconfortó a sus habitantes. Mientras las recién llegadas eran acogidas Matsuri, Midori y Temari se encontraban en el subsuelo, se dirigían al despacho de Tsunade. Al entrar se encontraron con la rubia sonriendo con amplitud.

—Matsuri-san, eres muy afortunada de tener un marido como Gaara — hizo una pausa, sus ojos se clavaron en Midori — Espero que todas vosotras os sintáis cómodas en este lugar. Supongo que no te importará compartir casa con Temari y sus hijas.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Tsunade-sama y para mí será un placer compartir casa con mi cuñada y mis sobrinas, además así no nos sentiremos tan solas.

La Kage asintió sonriendo. Ese día todas en esa aldea estaban entusiasmadas, unas por llegar a su nuevo hogar, otras porque la aldea se estaba llenando de vida. A Temari le faltaba dar saltos de alegría por tener junto a ella a su cuñada y a su sobrina. Además se sentía orgullosa de su hermano, había demostrado ser un hombre honesto y admirable.

—Temari acompáñalas a casa, necesitarán un buen descanso — dicho eso fijó su mirada en la mujer de ojos negros — Te esperaré aquí mañana a las doce del mediodía, hay cosas que necesitas saber. Pero por ahora descansa.

Matsuri le sonrió a la rubia, hizo una reverencia y se giró. Salieron de la estancia y Tsunade sonrió feliz de tener más mujeres en la aldea. Aún así la preocupación apareció en su rostro. Hacía siete horas que habían recibido el aviso de que Ino y las demás habían escapado de la aldea, rezaba por que estuvieran sanas y salvas. Suspiró, dentro de unas horas algunas kunoichis saldrían en su búsqueda para guiarlas hasta la aldea. Pensaba en eso cuando Akane irrumpió en su despacho, detrás de ella apareció Mikako.

—Te he dicho que llamases.

Akane rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga, en esos momentos no le importaban los modales. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de la Kage. Tsunade ya se imaginaba por qué estaban ellas en su despacho.

—La respuesta es no.

—Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado hablar. Tsunade, tengo que ir, mi madre está en ese grupo.

Se notaba que la adolescente estaba alterada y preocupada. Pero los ojos color miel de la rubia se clavaron en los violetas, se notaba que la joven estaba deseando preguntar algo.

—Mikako, tu madre no está en ese grupo pero sí tu hermana Yumiko.

—Entonces entederá que también deseo ir. Tsunade-sama en ese grupo van muchas niñas por lo que su avance será lento, no podemos permitir que las atrapen.

—Lo sé, Mikako pero no vais a ir vosotras

—¡Pero si somos jounin! Tsunade-sama por favor necesitamos ir y ellas necesitan que vayamos.

Tsunade fue a hablar pero la aparición de una cuarta persona en su despacho la interrumpió, sus ojos color miel se toparon con los perlados de Hinata.

—Yo iré con ellas, Inuzuka Tamao, Uchiha Hiroko y Hyuuga Tenten nos acompañarán. No puedes negarnos ésto, Tsunade, ellas nos necesitan.

La Kage suspiró, rendida por esa situación.

—Bien, id si queréis. Hinata, serás la capitana de esta misión. No os pongáis en peligro y tratad de no ser vistas por nadie. Ahora, marchaos y dejar que me emborrache.

La Hyuuga sonrió victoriosa, les hizo un gesto a las más jóvenes y juntas salieron del despacho. Una vez fuera del depacho la mujer miró a las muchachas, ahora eran algo más altas que ella, estaba segura de que sus madres estarían orgullosas de las muchachas en las que se habían convertido sus hijas. Ambas eran kunoichis de gran talento, Akane era algo desobediente pero era honesta, Mikako era reservada y a veces resultaba difícil saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero se preocupaba mucho por los demás, además era una joven muy responsable.

—Nos vemos dentro de una hora en la entrada de la aldea. No cojáis demasiado equipaje, solamente lo estrictamente necesario.

Ya estaban en el exterior, las dos jóvenes asintieron ante sus palabras. Ella les sonrió de forma maternal y desapareció en una nube de humo, seguramente a avisar al resto. Se dirigían a su casa cuando vieron a Fuuko y a Sayaka.

—¡Fuuko, Saya! — las llamó Mika captando la atención de ambas.

Se acercaron a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esas cuatro se llevaban muy bien. Por la aldea corría el rumor de que pronto se convertirían en un escuadrón de asesinato. Si no lo eran ya era porque la Kage pensaba que Mikako y Akane no estaban listas aún, en ocasiones se arrepentía de haber permitido que Fuuko empezara a tener misiones de ese tipo con sólo catorce años pero en aquella época la aldea necesitaba kunoichis asesinas. La Hatake se fijó en la indumentaria de sus amigas.

—¿Os vais de misión?

—Sí, al parecer hay unos bandidos que están aterrorizando a una aldea cercana — les explicó Sayaka.

—Tened cuidado — les dijo Mikako.

—¿Vosotras no tenéis ninguna misión? — les preguntó Fuuko con curiosidad. Sus amigas salían de misión mucho menos que ella pero aún así solían tener alguna todas las semanas.

—Vamos a ir de refuerzo para las mujeres que han salido de Konoha. ¡Por fin veré a mi madre! — dijo Akane con entusiasmo.

La Sarutobi y la Asakura sonrieron al verla de ese modo, hacía tiempo que no veían a la joven emocionada con algo. Las tres habían cambiado en esos cuatro años, algo normal por su edad pero las circunstancias también habían influido. Akane y Mikako habían dejado su aldea natal, dejando atrás a sus familias con once años y desde ese momento habían iniciado un entrenamiento intensivo. Fuuko tenía a su madre junto a ella pero la marcha de Konoha también le había afectado. Estaba furiosa con la situación. Además durante su infancia había admirado mucho a Shikamaru, incluso había entrenado con él, aprendiendo numerosas estrategias, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada y decepcionado con ese hombre. Además el hecho de haber comenzado a hacer misiones de asesinato con catorce años era algo que le había marcado y cambiado para siempre. La inocencia se había quedado en Konoha, ahora eran kunoichis, un arma letal y certera pero también eran adolescentes con emociones intensas.

—Suerte entonces — las animó Fuuko poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada una.

—Sed cuidadosas — Sayaka les guiñó un ojo al decir eso.

La joven de Kiri era mayor que ellas y por lo tanto las tres sentían que era como una hermana mayor. Hasta un par de meses atrás ella había vivido con Akane y Mikako, cuidando de ellas para que las adultas de la aldea se sintiesen más tranquilas. Pero después de la llegada de sus dos primas y viendo que ellas ya eran mayores había decidido construirse una casa para vivir con sus familiares. En la actualidad vivía en frente de las dos chicas y siempre estaba dispuesta a prestarles ayuda. Una de sus primas tenía veinticinco años, la otra diecinueve. Ambas se encargaban de enseñar esgrima a las más jóvenes de la aldea, además de encargarse de tareas de protección y alguna que otra misión de asesinato junto con Sayaka y Fuuko, eran uno de los mejores escuadrones de asesinato que poseía la aldea en esos momentos. En Kiri la situación no era mejor que en Konoha, allí habían sustituído a la Mizukage, la mujer había logrado escapar y en esos momentos se encontraba en un lugar que nadie conocía. Sayaka huyó de su aldea nada más enterarse de la nueva medida, llegó a Kagegakure de casualidad.

Con una inclinación de cabeza las chicas se despidieron, tomado la dirección que las llevaría a su destino.

Mientras tanto en Konoha acababan de darse cuenta de la huida de las kunoichis. Naruto, furioso tanto con esas mujeres como consigo mismo habían organizado ya la persecución. Cuatro equipos de rastreo saldrían de la aldea seguidos por varios escuadrones ANBUs, no iba a permitir que esas mujeres se saliesen con la suya. Además ya había mandado llamar a Shizune pensaba interrogarla hasta averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo será bastante largo y espero que muy entretenido, además de que se verán a más miembros de la nueva generación.

Ahora voy a responde los reviews de las personas sin cuenta

**Caro: **muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te provocase tantas emociones, la parte en la que Naruto pega a Tsuki no es una de mis favoritas pero era necesario. He tardado en subir la continuación pero espero que leas este capítulo y lo disfrutes ^^ Nos leemos

**Guest: **me alegro de que te guste la historia y la sigas, siento mucho tardar tanto con la continuación pero es que es una historia complicada y la universidad me quita mucho tiempo. Espero que sigas leyendo y tengas paciencia conmigo. Nos leemos

**HinaH-fan1oo: ¡**muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te hayas leído los dos fics y pienses que son tan buenos, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto la historia y también mi forma de escribir. Lo de la conti lo siento, intento no tardar tanto en publicar pero no tengo demasiado tiempo y esta historia necesita su tiempo, hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que tener en cuenta y muchos personajes, espero que tengas paciencia y sigas la historia. Y al fic le queda mucho aún. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando de esa historia. Nos leemos


	23. Familia

**Capítulo 23: Familia**

Sus ojos observaban con atención a su padre, el cual parecía de un humor pésimo, algo que le sorprendió. Si por algo se caracterizaba su progenitor era por ser un hombre tranquilo y que rara vez dejaba ver sus emociones. Sus ojos se encontraron justo antes de que él cruzase la puerta. Se acercó y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

—Cuida de Takato. Intentaré estar para tu graduación — se notaba que estaba alterado.

—Papá ¿cuál es tu misión? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Él no solía preguntarle a su padre sobre sus misiones pero verlo en ese estado había provocado que le fuese imposible no preguntar, la curiosidad había podido con él.

—Voy a perseguir a las amigas de tu madre. Cuida de tu hermano y de la casa, trataré de volver lo antes posible, Sora.

Dicho eso Neji desapareció de la vista de su hijo mayor, dejándolo solo en el salón. El chico suspiró. Ahora entendía el motivo por el que su padre no quería hacer esa misión. Cuando su madre se fue cuatro años atrás el Hokage presionó a su padre para sacarle información pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra. Durante un tiempo él le guardó cierto rencor a su madre. No comprendía por qué le había abandonado si le quería pero su padre se encargó de explicárselo. Neji no estaba enfadado con Tenten, entendía la razón por la que ella se había marchado con sus dos hijas y no se lo podía reprochar. Estaba triste, claro, las echaba de menos a las tres. Al principio pensó que no podría vivir sin Tenten. Sus hijas ni siquiera se acordarían de él, eso le llenaba de tristeza. Esperaba que Hinata y Tenten les hablasen de él. Por su parte él les hablaba a Takato y Sora de su madre. Su hijo mayor la recordaba a la perfección, tenía ocho años cuando se marchó pero el pequeño ni la recordaba, ya que solamente tenía tres años. Sabía que tomar esa decisión había sido muy complicado para su mujer y por eso se había encargado de que sus hijos no le guardasen rencor. Lo mismo había intentado con Takeru, su sobrino, pero le había resultado imposible. El niño no los escuchaba ni a él ni a Hanabi. Su padre le había metido muy hondo en la cabeza que su madre los había abandonado. Seguro que ese chiquillo pensaba que Hinata no lo quería, estaba muy equivocado al creer eso pero nadie podía culparle. Naruto se lo había dicho tantas veces que había acabado creyéndole. Además el pequeño se pasaba los días solo y Neji estaba seguro de que culpaba a su madre de su soledad. Después de todo si ella no se hubiera marchado podría estar con sus hermanas y su hermano mayor.

Algo que también había ayudado a que Sora no odiase a su madre era que cuando cumplió los doce años leyó una carta que ella le había dejado. Nunca se lo diría a nadie pero esas palabras le hicieron llorar. Desde ese momento supo con certeza absoluta que su madre le amaba y que si había tomado esa decisión había sido por el bien de sus hermanas y por la las kunoichis. Estaba orgulloso de su progenitora y quería que cuando ella regresara y lo viera se sintiera orgullosa también.

Se estiró y decidió ir a buscar a su hermano menor. Estaba seguro de que lo encontraría en el parque con Yu, Taichi y Takumi. Seguramente su hermano se entristecería al enterarse que sus amigas se habían ido de la aldea. Él se llevaba muy bien con Yuri, Shiori y su prima Haruhi. Se puso sus sandalias ninja y salió de su casa. Llevaba sólo cinco minutos andando cuando vio al molesto de Takeshi corriendo hacia él. Lo miró con curiosidad.

—Hola, Sora. ¿Sabes si la princesa está entre las mujeres que se han ido? — su respiración era agitada.

—Sí, mi padre me ha dicho que Uchiha Sayuri se ha llevado a sus dos hijas.

Takeshi se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Tal vez asumiendo que no vería a su mejor amiga en mucho tiempo y tampoco a su madre. La última vez que Sora lo vio en ese estado fue cuando cuatro años atrás se enteró de que su hermana Akane se había ido. El Hyuuga se compadeció del chico. Vale que no eran mejores amigos pero se llevaban bien. Eran de los pocos chicos en la aldea que no menospreciaban a las chicas. Más de una vez ambos se habían metido en alguna pelea para defender a Tsuki o a Yumiko. El castaño posó una mano en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Ellas estarán bien. Volverán y Tsuki nos pegará una paliza a todos y luego sonreirá y le dirá a Yumiko que nos cure — dijo eso con un tono suave, intentando animarlo.

El Hatake alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Tsuki no era sólo su rival, lo sucedido en los últimos años los había unido. Lo mismo había pasado con Sora. Ahora, a sus doce años consideraba al Hyuuga un amigo en el que poder confiar. Se levantó despacio y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Algo le decía que él tenía razón, que su madre y todas las demás estarían bien. Comprendía el motivo por el que su progenitora se había marchado y sabía que si había esperado había sido por él, para estar a su lado durante su infancia.

—La madre de Yumiko está siendo interrogada por el Hokage y él ha mandado a varios escuadrones a perseguirlas. Espero que no las cojan. Ah y he intentado encontrar a Kei, su casa está rodeada por ANBUs, creen que su madre es la cabecilla de todo ésto. Me preocupa donde pueda estar.— susurró para que solamente Sora pudiera escucharlo.

—No lo harán. Mi padre está en uno de esos equipos y no parecía muy contento con la misión, esperemos que no sea el único. Y lo de Keisuke seguro que está bien, habrá ido al bosque a refugiarse — le dijo también en voz baja — ¿Te vienes al parque? Quiero encontrar a mi hermano.

Takeshi asintió y ambos partieron hacia el parque, un lugar al que solían ir hace tiempo. Les parecía que había pasado una eternidad pero seguramente no había pasado más de un año desde que iban ahí a jugar como niños normales, algo que jamás serían.

El bosque era ya menos frondoso. Habían pasado diez horas desde que salieron de la aldea y el cansacio se empezaba a notar en las más pequeñas. Tsuki tenía la frente bañada en sudor pero de sus labios no había salido ni una palabra. Notaba sus piernas cansadas pero estaba segura de que podría resistir más tiempo. En esos momentos agradecía todas las carreras que había hecho con Kei y Takeshi, si no estaría mucho más cansada y no podría ir al principio del grupo, junto a su madre. Sayuri cargaba en su espalda a la menor de todos sus hijos. Hiroko solamente tenía seis años, para ella era imposible seguir ese ritmo por lo que su madre la llevaba en su espalda desde que habían salido de su aldea. Sayuri no parecía cansada, después de todo era una kunoichi de alto nivel y tenía mucha experiencia en huir, después de todo lo había hecho durante años. Miró de reojo a una chica que estaba a su lado, una Inuzuka. Le sorprendía que ella tampoco pareciese cansada, vale que los de su clan eran famosos por ser rápidos pero la resistencia de esa joven era sorprendente para tener solamente catorce años. La chica que era observada por la Uchiha estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La idea de abandonar su aldea no le había gustado nada pero había sido una orden de su madre y no pensaba desobedecerla. Ella podía ser muchas cosas pero no era desobediente y mucho menos con su madre. Ella le había dicho que si quería ser una gran kunoichi, que si algún día quería ocupar su lugar como líder del clan Inuzuka tenía que irse para hacerse fuerte. Ella era la hija de Inuzuka Hana por lo que haría todo lo posible para que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella, Inuzuka Maiko.

Ino saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba al ver caer a Kimiko en picado. Muchas observaron la escena sorprendidas. La rubia atrapó a su hija y la puso a salvo. La pequeña Yamanaka estaba desmayada. Diez horas de viaje habían sido demasiado para ella. De hecho era increíble que con diez años hubiese aguantado tanto, era admirable, una digna hija de sus padres, sin duda.

—Tía Ino yo la llevaré — la rubia contempló a Maiko y asintió.

La mayoría de las mujeres llevaba a alguna pequeña en su espalda y aunque Maiko solamente tenía catorce años tenía más resistencia que algunas de ellas. Después de todo la morena había sido entrenada con dureza por su madre y por Kiba. Con cuidado le entregó a Kimiko, segura de que su pequeña estaba en buenas manos.

Siguieron corriendo sin saber todos los escuadrones que las estaban persiguiendo. Sabían que las perseguían pero sus sospechas no eran comparables con la realidad. Naruto había movilizado a veinte escuadrones de ANBU y diez de persecución. Excesivo sin duda pero el hombre estaba decidido a no dejarlas ir.

Hinata corría por el bosque con el byakugan activado. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que salieron de la aldea. De todo el grupo ella era la última para asegurarse de que no las atacasen por la espalda. La primera era Inuzuka Tamao, ella era una joven de veinte años, prima segunda de Kiba. La morena poseía un gran olfato, a su lado estaba su inseparable perra, un animal de pelaje negro del tamaño de un pastor alemán. Detrás de ella iba Hiroko. A tres pasos de ella iba Karin, la pelirroja se les había unido a última hora y seguramente les sería de gran ayuda, luego Mikako. A los costados iban Tenten y Akane, las expertas en armas del grupo. Se movían a una velocidad característica de kunoichis de su nivel. Hinata estaba segura de que en unas cinco horas darían con las demás. Pero esa idea no la tranquilizó, en esas horas los de Konoha podrían atraparlas, si eso pasaba sus amigas estaban acabadas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, no podía permitir que algo malo les pasase, a ninguna de ellas.

El flequillo se le pegaba en la frente perlada de sudor. Respiraba con dificultad y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. A pesar de su aspecto su madre no tuvo piedad y la volvió a atacar con una vara. Ella saltó y la esquivó de nuevo. Pero al aterrizar en el suelo sus piernas cedieron y se cayó hacia atrás. Intentó levantarse pero le resultó imposible, estaba agotada. Su progenitora se compadeció de ella y se arrodilló en frente suya, con cariño le apartó el flequillo de la frente. Observó a su hija, su cabello oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos dorados y grandes eran lo más llamativo de su pequeño rostro. Himeko sonrió. Cada vez que miraba a Yue pensaba en Sai. Su pequeña era tan valiente como él. Y había heredado su talento para el dibujo. No podía estar más orgullosa de su pequeña retoño. La entrenaba con dureza porque quería que fuera fuerte, una kunoichi capaz de eliminar a sus enemigos. Pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo su madre y la tratase con la dulzura y el cariño que se merecía. La respiración de la pequeña comenzó a normalizarse. Himeko le pasó una cantimplora y ella bebió con necesidad. Llevaban cuatro horas entrenando con dureza, era normal que su cuerpo hubiese llegado a su límite. De hecho su madre estaba sorprendida de que en ese estado hubiera sido capaz de esquivar su último ataque.

La aparición de una tercera persona hizo que ambas girasen el rostro. Sakura parecía nerviosa, pasó su mirada de la madre a la hija.

—¿Habéis visto a Ayumi? — preguntó. La preocupación era palpable en su voz.

Ambas negaron. La Haruno asintió y desapareció de su vista. Yue se quedó mirando el lugar en el que segundos atrás había estado la mujer. La admiraba. Sabía que había sido una buena amiga de su padre, que había estado ahí cuando él murió pero que no fue capaz de salvarlo. Sakura era su maestra en técnicas médicas. Había comenzado a enseñarle un año atrás después de que ella se pasara dos días enteros persiguiéndola por toda la aldea. Su madre era su maestra para todo lo demás y era muy buena pero no era una ninja médico y ella quería serlo. Yue quería curar, ser capaz de salvarle la vida a alguien gracias a sus técnicas curativas.

—Parece que Ayumi-chan se ha vuelto a escapar — la voz de Himeko parecía cansada.

Se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a su hija, ella le sonrió, la cogió y con el apoyo de su madre se levantó. Ambas se dirigieron a una pequeña casa que tenían en uno de los árboles de la aldea. Hacía tres años habían vivido en una de las habitaciones subterráneas pero después de una gran ampliación de la aldea habían logrado conseguir esa casita, la cual era mucho más acogedora que una sala situada bajo tierra. Yue odiaba estar bajo tierra, le agobiaba y continuamente sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo. Su casa era perfecta, estaba situada en una de las ramas altas de un árbol y tenía una vista increíble, desde la ventana del salón podía ver toda la aldea. Una de sus aficiones era sentarse cerca de esa ventana y ponerse a dibujar nada en concreto, solamente algo que reflejase sus emociones.

Por su parte Sakura seguía recorriendo toda la aldea en busca de su hija. Ayumi siempre conseguía escabullirse, siempre la acababa encontrado en los lugares que menos imaginaba. A veces la encontrada tumbada observando el cielo, otras en lo alto de la muralla de la aldea observando el horizonte y muchas otras practicando taijutsu o mejorando su puntería. Lo que más temía era encontrarla fuera de la aldea. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no, su hija era demasiado sensata como para cometer una imprudencia como esa. Vale que la pequeña solamente tenía siete años pero cuando hablaba parecía más mayor, a veces su propia madre se olvidaba de lo pequeña que era.

Golpeó el tronco del árbol con fuerza, bajó la pierna y lo golpeó con la otra, algunos trozos de la corteza se habían desprendido después de los golpes. Jadeaba con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, gotas de sudor recorrían su piel blanca. Volvió a golpear el árbol, aumentando la fuerza de la patada, haciéndose daño en su pequeño pie. Soltó un quejido pero no paró, siguió golpeando el árbol. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada y no sentía nada, era la indiferencia pura. Otra patada, en el bosque que la rodeaba se expandió el sonido que había provocado el crujido de su pie. Se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó ambas manos al pie dolorido. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se negó a llorar.

—¡Ayumi!

La pequeña se giró al escuchar su nombre, algunos mechones de su cabello le tapaban parcialmente el rostro pero eso no le impidió ver a su madre. Sakura parecía molesta, la niña apretó los labios. Sabía que su progenitora odiaba que se escapara para entrenar con dureza. Desvió la mirada, evitando que sus ojos se encontrasen con esa mirada jade que podía atravesarte el alma.

Sakura se arrodilló delante de ella. Con delicadeza la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle. El jade chocó contra otro jade ligeramente más oscuro. Madre e hija se contemplaron en silencio. La Haruno no dijo nada. Con cuidado le quitó la sandalia y la curó. Estaba preocupada por su pequeña. Sabía que parte de que entrenase tanto era su culpa. Esa niña tenía demasiada prisa en crecer, en hacerse fuerte para ser capaz de salir de la aldea, por eso entrenaba hasta hacerse daño. No pudo evitar pensar en que si Naruto no hubiese tomado aquella decisión su hija sería mucho más feliz y no tendría prisa en ser ninja. Negó con la cabeza, no debería pensar en eso, el pasado era algo que no podían cambiar.

Hanabi activó el byakugan y entonces lo vio. Varias personas se acercaban a ellas, soltó una maldición. Llevaban quince horas corriendo por el bosque. Su velocidad se había disminuido considerablemente y a cada minuto la preocupación por poder ser atrapadas se incrustaba más y más en sus corazones. Se centró en su técnica, necesitaba averiguar quienes eran y cual era su poder. No parecían ser más de dos escuadrones, en condiciones normales ellas tendrían posibilidades de vencer pero con todas las niñas era imposible aunque les plantarían cara, por supuesto. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, otro grupo de personas había aparecido en su campo de visión.

—Asami.

Su amiga no necesitó más y también activó su técnica sucesoria. Miró a Hanabi asustada. Estaban acabadas, las habían atrapado. Y entonces todas sintieron diferentes chacras. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeadas por ocho ANBUs. Las mujeres se detuvieron. Hanabi chasqueó la lengua. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo uno de los hombres cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Las mujeres abrieron los ojos sorprendidas al reconocer a las personas que acababan de llegar. Una perra de pelaje negro se abalanzó sobre uno de los ninjas mientras su compañera se movía a una gran velocidad e inmovilizaba al hombre clavándole un kunai impregnado en una sustancia paralizante. Akane enterró su katana en la pierna de uno de los hombres mientras Tenten dejaba inconsciente a otro con una de sus agujas. Hinata apareció y usando el puño suave característico de su clan bloqueó los puntos de chacra de otro hombre, haciendo que éste cayese inconsciente al suelo. Mikako usó la superfuerza que le había enseñado Tsunade y golpeó a otro haciendo que se estampase contra un tronco. Hiroko usó el sharingan y dejó inconscientes a los que quedaban. Todo había pasado muy rápido y las fugitivas no eran capaces de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Tenten y Hiroko se encargaron de que todos quedasen inconcientes. Hinata le sonrió a su hermana menor. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de Ino. Las habían encontrado, ya estaban a salvo.

—Seguidnos — dijo Hinata justo antes de emprender una carrera.

Las demás la siguieron sin decir nada. Pronto se internaron en la parte más frondosa del bosque. Hiroko tenía el sharingan activado. Vieron un río y una enorme cascada. Con tranquilidad las de Kagegakure la atravesaron, las otras las siguieron algo dudosas. Se empaparon al instante pero eso no les preocupó. Olía a humedad y todo estaba oscuro. Estuvieron atravesando túneles durante diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran caverna. Hiroko encendió varias atorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Sayuri la imitó. Pronto todo el lugar estuvo iluminado. Estaban a salvo.

Ino dejó en el suelo a Yuri y se abalanzó sobre Hinata. La Hyuuga rió feliz de volver a encontrarse con la rubia. Las niñas fueron dejadas en el suelo. Tsuki se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba exhausta. Sayuri tenía sus ojos fijos en Hiroko, su tía estaba igual que cuando tenía veinte años, supuso que utilizaría la misma técnica ilusoria que Tsunade. Anko abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Akane sonrió, feliz de volver a estar con su madre.

—¿Yumiko? — preguntó dudosa Mikako.

Sus ojos violetas estaban clavados en una adolescente de unos doce años que se parecía mucho a ella. La otra la miró con unos ojos violetas ligeramente más claros que los de la mayor.

—Hermana.

Mikako sonrió con amplitud y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana pequeña. No se veían desde hacía cuatro años. La mayor la abrazó de forma protectora, desde ese día se encargaría de que a su hermana no le pasara nada, la cuidaría.

Cuando Ino soltó por fin a Hinata para abrazar a Karin, Hanabi se acercó a su hermana mayor. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron los ojos de la mayor se fijaron en su sobrina. La última vez que vio a Haruhi la pequeña tenía dos años, ahora era una niña de seis años que la observaba con curiosidad. Su cabello era liso como el de los Hyuugas, era castaño, más oscuro que el de su madre. Su piel era morena y eso hacía que sus ojos perlas destacasen aún más. Hinata se agachó para quedar a su altura, le sonrió con calidez.

—Haruhi-chan ¿sabes quién soy?

—Mi tía Hinata, la madre de Takeru — respondió la pequeña.

La Hyuuga sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a su sobrina con cariño. Intercambió una mirada con su hermana, necesitaba saber cómo estaban sus hijos.

—Ambos están bien, creo que será mejor hablar del tema cuando lleguemos a la aldea.

Hanabi prefería evitar el tema, no sabía cómo decirle a su hermana lo que había sucedido con Kiseki. Hinata asintió. Su hermana tenía razón. Las fugitivas necesitaban descansar. Vio como Kimiko le mordía el brazo a Karin y también como Ino usaba su ninjutsu médico para hacer que los músculos de algunas kunoichis se recuperasen con mayor rapidez.

—Tía, ellas son mis hijas — Sayuri se acercó a Hiroko — Tuski — dijo con la mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña que se acababa de levantar del suelo — Y Hiroko, le puse el nombre por ti — una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

La Hiroko adulta observó a ambas niñas, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Se parecen mucho a ti pero la mirada de Tsuki es igual que la de Itachi — dijo clavando sus ojos negros en los oscuros de la niña. Se acercó más a ellas y abrazó a su sobrina — Te he echado de menos. Cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi hija y de las niñas como si fueran mis nietas.

Sayuri le sonrió. Conocía a su tía, era una mujer a la que le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos y sabía muy bien lo que le había costado pronunciar esas palabras. Miró a las mujeres que las rodeaban, desde ese día ellas serían su familia.

Horas después, el Sol de un nuevo día comenzaba a salir a Naruto le llegaba el informe de que varios de sus ANBUs habían sido heridos, un escuadrón los había encontrado a todos inconscientes en medio del bosque. Ninguno de los escuadrones que había mandado en busca de las kunoichis había logrado encontrarlas. Uzumaki Naruto no estaba furioso, en vez de eso estaba triste y resignado ante la idea de que las habían perdido. El rubio había intentado sacarle información a Shizune pero de la boca de la mujer no había salido ni una palabra.

Las kunoichis de Konoha llegaron a Kagegakure de madrugada. Fueron recibidas con entusiasmo. Sakura se abalanzó sobre Ino, ambas lloraron y rieron aún abrazadas. Hanabi le sonrió a su madre, Nanami sonrió feliz, por fin su familia estaba reunida de nuevo. Kurenai recibió a Anko con lágrimas en los ojos. Todas estaban juntas de nuevo. Y ahora, juntas comenzarían la lucha por hacerse un lugar en el mundo ninja. Pronto todos conocerían el nombre de Kagegakure.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto de cinco años y seguiré introduciendo a los miembros de la nueva generación.

**Caro: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te encantase el capítulo anterior. En este capítulo también se ve más de la nueva generación. Espero que leas éste y te guste. Nos leemos.

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos!


	24. Mirãkage

**Capítulo 24: Mirãkage**

Ese día era la graduación de una nueva generación de kunoichis en Kagegakure. Y la emoción era palpable en el ambiente. Los años habían pasado en la aldea y eso se notaba, ahora parecía una aldea de verdad. ¡Incluso había un bar y un restaurante! Ya casi no tenían que ir a otras aldeas para buscar alimentos, se las arreglaban bastante bien con sus cultivos y lo que pescaban en el río que pasaba por dentro de sus muros. Incluso Tenten y algunas más se dedicaban a cazar algunos animales en el bosque.Y tenían varias vacas para tener leche. Además cada vez les pedían más misiones. Cuatro países pequeños estaban bajo su protección. Y ya tenían una nueva Kage. Tsunade había renunciado al puesto dos meses atrás, diciendo que estaba cansada de tanto trabajo. Ahora que tenían a su Nidaime ya podían darse a conocer. Y por eso mismo les habían enviado una carta al resto de países anunciando su existencia e invitándolos a una reunión en el país del Espejo. El estado del mundo ninja en esos momentos no era bueno, cada vez había más bandidos y cierta organización se movía en las sombras. Pero todos esos asuntos se harían a un lado ese día. Todas querían celebrar la graduación de las nuevas gennins.

En cuanto le dieron su protector la niña salió corriendo. Ni siquiera el llamado de su madre la detuvo. Se movió todo lo rápido que pudo. Y por primera vez salió de la aldea. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando cruzó las puertas. Eso era un sueño para ella, durante años había querido salir y nunca se lo habían permitido. Lo anhelaba tanto. Pero ahora era una kunoichi, su madre ya no podía decirle que era demasiado pequeña para salir, que podría salir herida. Ocultó su chacra a la perfección, tal como se lo había enseñado Karin. Su madre y todas las demás eran muy pesadas con la ocultación del chacra, estaba harta de escuchar que su chacra era muy reconocible y que si alguien la detectaba y sabía quién era la secuestraría. Eso le fastidiaba pero prefería obedecer, era más cómodo. De un salto se subió a un árbol y fue saltando de uno a otro. Llena de felicidad, riendo, como pocas veces lo hacía. Lo había conseguido, estaba fuera de las murallas de la aldea. Su cabello rosa se movía con violencia a consecuencia de la velocidad a la que se movía. Sus ojos verdes, como el bosque que la rodeaba observaban todo con curiosidad. Después de saltar durante casi una hora llegó a una cascada, sonrió con cierta arrogancia. Era la primera vez que veía una cascada. Se quitó las sandalias ninja y sumergió sus pies en el lago que se formaba debajo de la misma. Solía hacer lo mimo en el río que pasaba por la aldea. Le encantaba sentir el frío en su piel.

—Mi vida comienza hoy — sus ojos brillaron con determinación. Estaba emocionada.

Entonces cinco personas aparecieron detrás de ella. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al sentir sus chacras. No se esperaba que la siguieran. Giró el rostro para examinarlas. Todas eran diferentes entre sí pero había algo que todas tenían en común, tenían la misma edad y las seis llevaba un protector con el símbolo de una luna llena siendo atravesada por una fina aguja. A partir de ese día ellas serían kunoichis de Kagegakure.

—Siempre con prisas, Ayu — la pelirroja del grupo sonrió con amplitud.

Se acercó con paso tranquilo, quitándose las sandalias en el camino. No tardó en sumergir también los pies en el agua, quedando a la derecha de la de ojos verdes.

—No teníais que seguirme.

—Ahora somos un equipo, estaremos siempre juntas. Y ya sabes como es Kyoko, odia que la dejes atrás — una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

La nombrada fulminó a la rubia. Ella simplemente le sacó la lengua. Ayumi sonrió. Ese era su equipo, Uzumaki Kyoko, Nara Yukiko y ella misma Uchiha Ayumi. Sí, eran las hijas de los tres hombres responsables de la prohibición que las había atrapado ahí desde hacía nueve años. Ellas no recordaban nada de su antigua aldea, ya que habían sido sacadas de allí con sólo tres años. Ni siquiera recordaban los rostro de sus padres y hermanos. Es confuso y molesto no saber quién es tu padre. Aunque las tres tenían clara una cosa: cuando les conocieran les iban a golpear por el daño que les habían hecho a sus madres. A pesar de tener todo eso en común sus personalidades eran muy diferentes pero sus estilos de lucha congeniaban a la perfección, por eso las habían puesto juntas. Yukiko avanzó con paso tranquilo y siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigas se posicionó a la izquierda de la Uchiha. Sus ojos marrones observaron el paisaje con curiosidad.

—Nosotras no seremos parte de tu equipo pero somos tus amigas — fue el turno de Yuri para hablar.

Ayumi la miró y le sonrió, no con amplitud pero sí con calidez. Ellas eran sus hermanas, tenían un lazo irrompible. La rubia se estiró y se dirigió hacia ellas. Su cabello rubio con pequeños mechones un poco más oscuros brillaba con intensidad. Y sus ojos a la luz del Sol parecían casi tan claros como los de su madre. Sus compañeras de equipo imitaron su gesto. Ellas eran el equipo 1, Yamanaka Yuri, Nara Shiori y Aburame Shizuka. Nadie dudaba que esas tres sería un equipo de rastreo y persecución. Las seis eran hijas de gente importante y poderosa, eran conscientes de que se esperaba mucho de ellas.

—Esta noche sabremos quienes serán nuestras senseis — Shiori parecía ilusionada.

A esa chica todo le ilusionaba, en eso era muy parecida a su madre, Hyuuga Asami. Sus ojos eran perlas, mostrando que pertenecía a ese clan pero tenían un toque café, dejando ver que no era una Hyuuga pura, su padre era un Nara. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en dos trenzas bajas, igual que el de Yuri. Por su parte Shizuka lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Ellas tres sí que conocían Konoha, tenían buenos y malos recuerdos de la aldea y de sus habitantes. Mentirían si dijeran que no echaban de menos su casa, sus amigos, sus padres... Sobre todo en el caso de Shizuka, ya que ni su madre ni su padre estaban en la aldea con ella. Vivía con las Yamanaka. La morena admiraba a su progenitor, porque a pesar de los estricto que había sido su clan él consiguió llevársela a Ino, pidiéndole que cuidara de ella. Y así lo estaba haciendo la rubia, se comportaba como si fuera su hija y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería.

—A vosotras os pondrán a Fuuko-san y a nosotras a Akane-san.

Todas miraron curiosas a Yukiko pero no dijeron nada, ya que las cinco estaban acostumbradas a sus predicciones y sabían que ella siempre acertaba. Kyoko bromeaba diciendo que tenía poderes como su hermana mayor, Hikari. Pero la Nara siempre decía que era simple lógica. A nadie le sorprendía que las hijas de Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru fueran tan inteligentes. Además todas en la aldea sabían que su madre les había estado enseñando juegos de estrategia desde que cada una cumplió los ocho años. Temari era una mujer muy respetada en la aldea, podría haber sido la Mirãkage pero se negó, diciendo que prefería trabajar como embajadora, como había hecho durante años entre Konoha y Suna. Y nadie le discutió, ya que sabían que era la mejor en lo que hacía.

Lejos de allí el Kazekage recibió una carta. Al leer su contenido no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción. Llevaba esperando esa carta desde hacía cinco años, cuando dejó que su mujer se marchase a la aldea en la que su hermana y otras kunoichis residían, escondiéndose del mundo. Mandó llamar a su hermano, tenían que planear su viaje al país del Espejo. Mandaría una carta a Konoha anunciando que el Kazekage iría a esa asamblea. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería a la Mirãkage, tal vez fuera Haruno Sakura o incluso su hermana. Negó con la cabeza, no, Temari no aceptaría un puesto como ese. Su hermano mayor hizo su aparición.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó algo agitado.

Los años no habían pasado sin que se notase en el rostro del mayor de los Sabaku No, pequeñas arrugas podían apreciarse debajo de las pinturas que cubrían su rostro. Gaara le pasó la nota. Cuando terminó de leerla una carcajada salió de su garganta.

—Seré tu acompañante, no pienso perderme ésto.

Gaara asintió complacido. Ambos hermanos tenían la esperanza de ver allí a Matsuri o a Temari. A su mente llegó la imagen de su pequeña Midori, sabía que su hija estaba bien, su hermana mayor y su mujer cuidarían de ella. Su pequeña tendría ahora quince años, sería una kunoichi excepcional, no tenía duda alguna. ¿Seguiría siendo tan callada y distante? Suspiró, esperaba poder encontrarse con ella pronto. Ahora que Kagegakure se había anunciado al mundo tal vez existía la posibilidad de ver a su hija. Cinco años era demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba verlas.

—Por cierto Gaara, tu equipo ha regresado de la misión. Han salido ilesos.

—Como siempre. Nos van a jubilar.

Kankuro rió. Tal vez eso fuera cierto. El único equipo que había tenido el honor de ser entrenado por el Kazekage era el mejor de la aldea. Los tres integrantes eran jounin y eso que solamente tenían diecisiete años. Pero claro si tenías en cuenta quién les había entrenado y que eran hijos de grandes ninjas la cosa dejaba de sorprenderte tanto.

Sabaku no Gaara estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor. Si viera ahora a su hija ¿también lo estaría?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los del hombre que se encontraba a sus pies. Su mirada era fría, carente de sentimientos. Sin dudarlo ni un momento clavó la katana en el cráneo de ese sujeto, acabando con su agonía al instante. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeras habían hecho su trabajo. Doce cadáveres las rodeaban. La joven se sentó en una roca y se dedicó a limpiar su arma, odiaba los restos de sangre que quedaban en ella después de hundirla en el enemigo. Su trabajo le asqueaba pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya no era una niña, era una kunoichi de alto nivel y como tal debía cumplir sus misiones.

—Habrá que hacer limpieza.

Esas palabras salieron de la boca de una muchacha de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro que parecían analizarlo todo siempre. Al igual que su compañera no parecía mostrar sentimiento alguno. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo que tenía más cerca. Posó su mano en el pecho del hombre y este se calcinó. Aunque no le gustase hacerlo reconocía que era útil, ya que así no dejaban rastro. Además esa era parte de la misión que menos le molestaba, para ella era peor matarlos. Porque podría ser una asesina pero eso no significaba que le gustase serlo, era lo que tenía que ser, así de simple.

—Odio hacer esto — dijo otra chica, en su rostro había una mueca de asco.

Su cabello era castaño claro, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas que le llegaban por la cintura. Sus ojos eran azules, tan claros como el cielo en un día despejado. Se notaba que le asqueaba tocar los cuerpos de esos hombres pero solamente ellas dos eran capaces de hacer esa técnica. Era la más expresiva del grupo y también la que parecía más asqueada con ese tipo de misiones. No podía ocultarlo, ella era transparente, al igual que su madre. En un principio no quiso hacer ese tipo de misiones, su progenitora tampoco quería, pero su aldea la necesitaba, además no iba a permitir que sus compañeras la dejasen atrás. Sí, era orgullosa.

—Kimiko no seas quejica — y la cuarta miembro del escuadrón había hablado.

La nombrada la fulminó con la mirada encontrándose con unos tranquilos ojos perlas. Otra morena, su cabello era más oscuro, del color del chocolate y lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, el cual desapareció cuando ella retiró el palo que lo sostenía. Se acachó para recoger sus armas arrojadizas. No era inexpresiva, simplemente tranquila. Hacía tiempo que había asumido que hacer lo que hacía era su deber, que esos hombres se lo merecían. No disfrutaba matando pero tampoco le asqueaba. Ella lanzaba un arma y ésta se incrustaba en el cuerpo del hombre, ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo. Les daba una muerte rápida e indolora, al menos la mayoría de las veces, más de lo que muchos de esos sujetos se merecían.

La pelirroja observó a sus compañeras mientras ella descansaba aún sobre esa roca. Cuatro jounins dedicadas a acabar con mercenarios, puso una cara de asco. Si esa prohibición no hubiese existido ella estaría haciendo misiones de alto nivel en Sunagakure. Era la hija del Kazekage, no debería estar haciendo algo tan simple como eso. Pero claro tuvieron que fastidiarle el futuro con esa estúpida ley. Y sabía que no era la única que pensaba eso. Kimiko se quejaba de lo mismo. Y estaba segura de que Hikari y Akiko pensaban igual. Aunque de ellas cuatro la única que había visto con sus propios ojos el desprecio hacia las kunoichis había sido Kimiko. Ella había llegado a Kagegakure cinco años atrás, al igual que ella, la diferencia era que a ella su padre le había protegido. Pero ni siquiera Yamanaka Ino había podido evitar que su hija se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero de ellas cuatro la que más repudio le tenía a los hombres era Hikari. Porque su padre había tenido un papel importante en ese papel, porque había destrozado a su madre, porque no le había importado una mierda su futuro. Sí, la aparentemente impasible Hikari también tenía pensamientos como ese.

Ellas eran uno de los mejores escuadrones de la aldea y eso que solamente tenían quince años. Sabaku no Midori, Hyuuga Akiko, Nara Hikari y Yamanaka Kimiko, todas pertenecientes a clanes famosos, todas hijas de personas reconocidas en todo el mundo. Prodigios, niñas que llevaban entrenando desde que tenían memoria. Adolescentes poderosas y peligrosas que detestaban a Uzumaki Naruto. Lo culpaban de tener que hacer misiones como esas para llevar dinero a su aldea, para poder sobrevivir. Si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido su vida habría sido muy diferente. Y eso era algo que ninguna le perdonaría al Hokage. Y en el caso de Hikari tampoco a su padre. Porque la morena odiaba a su padre, triste, sí pero cierto. Temari lo sabía pero tampoco pensaba remediarlo, él se merecía ese odio.

—Ya está — Hikari observó todo el lugar para asegurarse de que estaba limpio — Regresemos a la aldea.

Y dicho eso comenzó a caminar, sus compañeras la siguieron sin decir nada. Hikari era la líder del escuadrón y las demás la obedecían sin protestar, ni siquiera Kimiko se quejaba de sus decisiones. La única que a veces le contradecía era Midori y es que eso de ser familia tenía sus inconvenientes.

—¡Hoy es la graduación de Yuri! — exclamó Kimiko ilusionada.

—Cierto, esas niñas crecen demasiado rápido — comentó Akiko mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Suenas como una vieja — el tono burlón de Midori era algo a lo que sus amigas estaban acostumbradas.

—Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a la celebración.

Y sin decir nada más la Nara aumentó su velocidad. Las otras tres se miraron entre si, sonriendo la siguieron. Ellas habían sido alumnas de Sabaku no Temari por eso no era de extrañar que fueran tan decididas y que a su corta edad tuvieran casi el mismo nivel que un jounin. Llevaban haciendo misiones de asesinato desde hacía un par de meses. La primera vez Kimiko se negó a acabar con su contrincante, Akiko vomitó, Hikari cerró los ojos y a Midori le tembló el pulso. Ahora lo llevaban mucho mejor, sobre todo la pelirroja. Pero ninguna era indiferente a lo que hacían. Porque cuando acabas con la vida de una persona cambias, la inocencia se va a la mierda y te das cuenta de cómo es realmente el mundo en el que vive, más cuando eres un ninja.

En Konoha Naruto soltó una maldición y golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que le hizo una grieta. Ante él Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kakashi permanecían impasibles. Desde que Hinata dejó la aldea nueve años atrás los ataques de ira por parte del rubio eran algo común para ellos. Esperaron pacientemente a que él les dijera que era eso que tanto le había molestado.

—Han formado una aldea — la molestia era palpable en su voz. Los tres hombres presentes lo miraron confundidos. Él decidió explicarse — Kagegakure, la aldea formada únicamente por mujeres ha invitado a todas las aldeas ocultas a una reunión en el País del Espejo — hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Dirigiéndole una última mirada al pergamino que había recibido pocos minutos antes — Quieren que se les reconozca como una aldea oculta y participar en los exámenes chunnins. Estoy seguro de que ellas están ahí.

Y eso último era el motivo de su molestia. Kakashi sabía muy bien que Naruto estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho, porque por su culpa había alejado a su amada Hinata, a sus hijas, a su mejor amiga Sakura y había dejado a su hijo sin madre. Porque sí, el solamente tenía un hijo, Kiseki era el hijo de Hideaki. Y como tal lo había mandado de vuelta con los Hyuuga, en un acto de paz. El Hatake sabía que Hinata jamás le perdonaría eso al rubio, de hecho el trató de persuadirlo pero no quiso escucharle. Decía que el niño no era suyo. Y a Takeru prácticamente también lo había abandonado, el pequeño se pasaba los días en el barrio Uchiha o con Kakashi. Todos sabían que el antiguo Naruto jamás habría dejado tan solo a su pequeño pero el hombre que todos conocían murió el día que Hinata abandonó la aldea. ¿Volvería algún día el chico que iluminaba el día con su sonrisa? Kakashi sabía que cada vez era más improbable que algo como eso sucediera. Pero no perdía la esperanza, porque en el fondo su verdadero yo seguía allí, porque aunque no lo reconociera el Hatake sabía que su antiguo alumno estaba arrepentido.

—¿Iremos?

La voz de Shikamaru rompió el silencio que se había formado en el despacho después de las palabras del Hokage. Los tres hombres se habían quedado callados, asimilando las palabras que el rubio había pronunciado. Y es que después de nueve años tenían noticias de ellas, era abrumador. Kakashi hacía años que se había cansado de echarles en cara lo que habían hecho, harto de escuchar excusas o de que le mandarán callar. Observó a Naruto, nunca esperó que él se convirtiera en el hombre que era ahora. Siempre pensó que era la esperanza de la aldea y del mundo ninja pero ahora solamente veía a un hombre roto, incapaz de hacerle frente a sus errores, incapaz de criar a su propio hijo, incapaz de decir el nombre de su esposa. Naruto estaba hundido en la miseria y estaba arrastrando a la aldea con él. El mundo estaba cada vez peor, muy parecido a cuando ocurrió la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, y eso a Kakashi le aterraba. Danzou se movía en las sombras, atentando contra aldeas de los países pequeños. Tsukigakure había tomado los servicios de una organización que le recordaba a Akatsuki y Kirigakure sufría una guerra interna. Había expulsado a la que fue su Kage por el simple hecho de ser mujer y ahora ella junto con otras mujeres se estaba ocupando de sabotear algunas de las misiones que llevaban a cabo los ninjas de Kirigakure. Haciendo que cada vez menos personas les pidiesen misiones, por miedo a salir perjudicados. La relación entre Sunagakure, Kumogakure y Konohagakure se había enfriado. Tal vez ésto era lo que más le preocupaba. Y ahora ellas hacían aparición. _Me pregunto quién será su Kage, tal vez sea Tsunade. _Necesitaba saber más sobre esa aldea, sabía que su mujer y su hija estaban ahí, no había que ser muy listo.

—Iré como Hokage. Kakashi y Sasuke vendrán como mis consejeros. Dejaré la aldea en tus manos, Shikamaru.

Los hombres no discutieron su decisión, porque tenía su lógica. Tal vez Shikamaru fuera mejor consejero que Kakashi pero Naruto no pensaba dejar la aldea en manos de su maestro. Y Sasuke intimidaba tanto a los demás que siempre servía para ese tipo de reuniones, además ni loco dejaría que el Uchiha se sentara en su silla. Porque daba igual que pasaran los años, que ambos estuviesen rotos, su rivalidad seguían ahí. Y cuando los veía discutir Kakashi no podía evitar sonreír, recordando cuando eran niños, viendo a esos críos a los que no soportaba.

—¿Y quienes irán para protegeros?

Realmente no necesitaban protección, ellos eran los tres ninjas más poderosos de la aldea. Pero en la carta ponía que podrían ir acompañados por dos consejeros y dos guardianes. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Pensando a quiénes podría llevar. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Creo que Sora y Takeshi están listos.

Todos asintieron conformes. Si esos dos se habían revelado durante parte de su adolescencia, ahora a sus diecisiete años eran dos de los mejores shinobis. Junto a Kei y el que fue su maestro, Konohamaru, eran uno de los mejores escuadrones de persecución y asesinato. Sin duda el Uzumaki había elegido bien. El Hatake estaba orgulloso de su hijo pequeño, era fuerte y decidido, muy parecido a su madre pero menos impulsivo que ella. No pudo evitar acordarse de su hija, estaba seguro de que a sus veinte años ella era una kunoichi increíble. Y no se equivocaba.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer en Kagegakure, las calles estaban iluminadas por pequeñas luces de fuera de las casas y alguna que otra farola. Todas las mujeres estaban reunidas en la plaza de la ahora sí aldea. _Todo ha cambiado tanto desde que estuve aquí por primera vez _pensó la Mirãkage con cierta melancolía. Los años pasaban a una velocidad pasmosa. Sonrió con orgullo al ver a todas esas mujeres ahí reunidas. Algunas llevaban ahí desde antes de la prohibición pero la mayoría habían ido llegando. Casi todas pertenecían a Konoha, Suna y Kiri. De Kumo había una o dos y las de Kiri tampoco eran muy numerosas. Pero eran suficientes, además esperaba poder localizar pronto a la que una vez fue la Godaime Mizukage, con ella su poder aumentaría considerablemente. Pero aún no conseguían localizarla, ni siquiera con alguien como Karin. Esa mujer sabía ocultarse muy bien aunque no le sorprendía, si los hombres la encontraban seguramente acabaría muerta o peor aún, en la cárcel.

Le preocupaba la reacción del Hokage cuando leyese la carta que le había enviado, informándole de la reunión. No estaba muy segura de si él iría, ya que según lo que le habían contado Ino, Anko, Sayuri y las demás Naruto se había convertido en un hombre con problemas de autocontrol, algo violento y con humor terrible. Como bien decía la Yamanaka, él estaba amargado. Pero a pesar de estar en ese estado Konoha no estaba teniendo grandes problemas, su poder militar había disminuido con la prohibición pero seguía siendo la aldea más poderosa de las cinco naciones. Solamente Suna se le acercaba en poder, ya que esa aldea había crecido mucho bajo el mandato de Gaara. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, estaba tan cansada ya de todo y eso que sólo llevaba un par de meses en el cargo. Sabía muy bien que Kagegakure no estaba a su nivel, sí que era cierto que todas sus kunoichis eran poderosas pero eran muy pocas y muchas aún eran unas niñas. Sí, tenían con ellas a Senju Tsunade, cinco Uchiha, varias Hyuuga poderosas, casi todas las miembros del clan Yamanaka y del clan Inuzuka. Eran poderosas pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Konoha las superaba en número, y si además se le sumaban Suna y Kiri, definitivamente estaban en problemas. Su esperanza era llegar a un acuerdo con Kumogakure e Iwagakure, sí también había invitado a las aldeas de los países pequeños. Estas aldeas no habían llevado a cabo la prohibición y tenía la esperanza de que se aliaran. Kumogakure había restringido a las mujeres pero era diferente a Konoha, por lo que la habían dicho algunas de las aldeanas pertenecientes a esa aldea, el Kage no estaba de acuerdo pero lo había hecho por mandato del señor feudal. Y es que el verdadero problema no eran los mandatarios de las aldeas, sino los señores feudales de los cinco países. Tal vez podrían aliarse con Suna, pero la alianza de esta aldea con Konoha podría ser un problema.

—¡Mamá!

El llamado de una de sus hijas hizo que se girase, con la elegancia de una reina y la serenidad de una kunoichi. Sonrió al ver a la menor de sus retoños corriendo hacia ella. Los ojos de la pequeña eran idénticos a los suyos, algo que hacía que se sintiera orgullosa, su piel era un poco más morena que la suya, y su cabello, era idéntico al de su padre. Lo llevaba largo, recogido en dos coletas bajas y ondeaba, iluminando todo a su paso. _¿Cuánto durará la inocencia en sus ojos y la dulzura en su voz? _No podía evitar hacerse preguntas como esa. Sus hijas llevaban casi toda su vida encerradas en esa aldea, no conocían la maldad, sabían que existía pero no la habían visto. Solamente habían visto a unos pocos hombres, todos aldeanos que fueron a ayudarlas para adecuar su hogar. Pero no conocían la violencia, ni la guerra, nada. Cuando salieran al exterior eso se acabaría y verían cómo era el mundo real, y eso le aterrorizaba. Sonrió cuando su hija llegó hasta ella, era bajita, tanto como ella a su edad.

—¿Qué sucede, Nanami? — preguntó examinando la ropa de su hija.

Tenía once años pero se notaba que era elegante, suave. Eran tan diferente a su hermana mayor. Aunque Kyoko también podía ser suave y delicada pero prefería mostrarse agresiva y dominante. Estaba orgullosa de sus pequeñas pero también la tenían muy preocupada, no sabía de lo que sería de ellas cuando salieran de ese lugar. Ambas eran fuertes pero inocentes y puras. Justo como ella lo fue en el pasado pero ahora era una adulta y eso había quedado atrás, seguía siendo dulce pero la niña que una vez fue había muerto el mismo día que el amor de su vida la traicionó. Porque el pecho aún le dolía cuando pensaba en él.

—¿Puedo estar con la prima Haruhi y las demás? — realizó la pregunta mientras la miraba con súplica.

Hinata sonrió, consciente de que ella sabía muy bien que la quería a su lado esa noche pero después de todo era una fiesta y era adecuado que la niña estuviera con sus amigas. Esas niñas se habían criado juntas, eran como hermanas.

—Por supuesto.

Y le sonrió con dulzura. Y Nanami le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta fue diferente a la suya, fue idéntica a la de Naruto. Hinata sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al ver como su hija se iba corriendo. Nueve años, habían pasado nueve años pero eso no importaba, le seguía doliendo. Porque le seguía amando, lo sabía y se odiaba por eso.

—¿Preparada, Mirãkage-sama?

Conocía muy bien esa voz, no pudo evitar sonreír al detectar la burla en el tono con el que había pronunciado esas palabras. Sus ojos perlas se encontraron con los jade de Sakura.

—¿Preparada, mano derecha?

Llamarse de esa forma era un pequeño juego entre ellas. ¿Por qué se llamaban de esa forma con burla? Porque les causaba gracia, era irónico pensar que la esposa del Hokage fuera precisamente la Mirãkage y que su mano derecha fuera la madre de los hijos de la mano derecha del Hokage. Muy curioso todo, sin duda. Sakura estaba deseando ver la cara de Naruto y Sasuke cuando las vieran en la reunión. Porque como mano derecha ella pensaba ir y sabía muy bien que ese par iría.

El equipo 7 se reuniría de nuevo después de nueve años y no iba a ser agradable. La Haruno lo sabía muy bien pero quería buscarle la gracia a una situación que no la tenía porque sin humor no podría levantarse cada día. Sakura estaba rota, se notaba en sus ojos, en su forma de hablar, en sus gestos. Su apariencia era la misma que cuando tenía veinte años, ya que usaba la misma técnica que Tsunade, pero su corazón no era el mismo.

Hinata carraspeó un poco antes de empezar a hablar. Observó el ambiente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todas estaban reunidas alrededor de una hoguera. Y ante ella estaban las seis niñas que se graduaban ese año. Y todas ellas eran originarias de Konoha, entre ellas estaba su propia hija. Les sonrió, a esas niñas que ya no eran tan pequeñas. Y seis pares de ojos la miraron fijamente. Centró su atención en ellas mientras que todas las demás la miraban a ella, su Kage.

—A partir de hoy sois kunoichis de la aldea de Kagegakure. Cada paso que deis, cada palabra que digáis será llevando en vuestra espalda el nombre de nuestra aldea. Nos representáis, no aceptaremos actos que nos deshonren — su voz se extendía por toda la plaza — Y recordad siempre la ley de oro de esta aldea: hay que proteger a los débiles, incluso si dais vuestra vida para lograrlo. Y jamás olvidéis que vuestras compañeras son parte de vosotras, tenéis que permanecer unidas, nunca abandonéis a alguien de vuestro equipo — dicho eso sonrió — Nara Yukiko, Uchiha Ayumi, Uzumaki Kyoko — las nombró, y todos sintieron algo de molestia al oír esos apellidos, los mismos que tenían los tres hombres más influyentes de Konoha, los padres de esas niñas — Vuestra maestra será Hatake Akane. A partir de ahora ella se encargará de vuestro entrenamiento, os enseñará a trabajar en equipo y a hacer misiones. Pase lo que pase le obedeceréis — las tres asintieron. Akane sonrió, feliz de ser sensei. Estaba preparada para hacer llorar a esas niñas — Aburame Shizuka, Nara Shiori y Yamanaka Yuri — tres niñas pertenecientes a tres de los clanes más importantes del mundo ninja, dos de ellas con las habilidades de otros dos clanes. Sin duda tenían un gran potencial — Vuestra maestra será Sarutobi Fuuko. Y tendréis que seguir las mismas directrices que vuestras compañeras — todas asintieron. Fuuko las miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Oh esas niñas se iban a divertir con sus entrenamientos — Y ahora ya puede comenzar la celebración — la seriedad desapareció de su voz dejando lado para el entusiasmo.

Se oyeron varios gritos y todas comenzaron a hablar. Un grupo tocaba unos instrumentos y una cantaba. Algunas empezaron a bailar alrededor de la hoguera. Mientras que los nuevos equipos se reunían. La Luna era su testigo. Nadie más a parte de ellas podía saber lo que significaba esa aldea y esa celebración, era algo suyo y de nadie más.

Pero Kagegakure iba a tener que pagar un precio por dejarse ver al resto del mundo y eso era su protección. Cuando no existes no tienes enemigos pero cuando todos conocen tu nombre los conflictos pueden llegar a acorralarte.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Perdón por tardar tanto pero como ya he dicho varias veces este fic es complicado y prefiero tardar para venir con un buen capítulo que hacerlo deprisa y mal. _

_No os preocupéis, no voy a dejar esta historia sin acabar, puedo ser lenta pero la acabaré. No quiero prometer nada pero lo más seguro es que el siguiente capítulo esté para el 12 o 13 de Junio. Lo intentaré, lo prometo._

_En el próximo capítulo será el reencuentro de Hinata y Naruto, también el de Sasuke y Sakura. Así que como os imaginaréis será un capítulo importante e interesante._

_No tengo nada más que decir, solamente que espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún review. Siempre es bueno saber lo que opinan los demás de tu historia y recibir sugerencias._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
